TMNG Galactic Frontier
by G-Power
Summary: After the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina are saved from the destruction of Earth, Rosetta uses her ship to turn back time to six months earlier in order for her and the Lotus to help the Cristallum Empire on assembling the three talismans of the Cosmo Escalation Weapon while also facing new enemies along the way in outer space.
1. Beyond the Majestic Universe

**Summary: After the destruction of Earth and Saldana's murder (by Shade at the last moment), the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina meet a new ally named Rosetta. They travel back in time to six months earlier to help the Cristallums from collecting all the parts to the Cosmo Escalation weapon. The team also crosses paths with the villainous Witches Six member Rosa while stopping at a spaceport for repairs.**

* * *

 _Captain's Log, unknown star date._ Lee thought as she stared at the window with a sad frown. _The evil race of aliens from across the galaxy known as the Triceratons invaded Earth. But another alien race called the Cristallums came to save the Earth from its destruction. They wanted to wipe out their hatred enemy, the Kraang, so the Triceratons unleashed a powerful black hole weapon that destroyed both the Kraang and Earth. But the Cristallums never got the chance to use the Cosmo Escalation to neutralize the black hole in time. We lost our friends, our allies, and even our mother in the hands of those Triceratons. We were only saved at the last second by a mysterious alien named Rosetta._

* * *

On the spaceship, everybody has been quiet since the complete destruction of the planet Earth. Except for Ella, who was extremely mad that she's nearly going insane. But, Lee was about to speak up first.

"All right, Rosetta, we need answers right now." Lee spoke firmly. "What the heck just happened back there?"

"So, that's just it?" Ella shouted as she grabbed the female alien by the shoulders. "Earth is really... _gone_? This gonna be joke! Can't it? _Can't it?!_ "

Rosetta moved Ella's hands out from her own shoulders and walked back to the control center to sit down.

"Calm down, Rafaela." Rosetta said. "But I'm truly sorry about the loss of your planet."

"But how do you know our names?" Galaxina asked as she leaned in close to the female alien's face.

"I know all about you and the girls from their profile on my ship's supercomputer." Rosetta replied.

"Look, that's not good enough! Where exactly are you taking us?" Galaxina demanded.

"Look, all of your questions will be come in due time." Rosetta responded calmly. She punched a button on the control panel and the entire ship began to vibrate violently. "I would hold on to something if I were you!"

But the shaking was already too violent and reality itself started to come apart, which made both the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina screaming out loud in terror. Every Levian remained calm during the violent shaking.

"Oh, dear! Hold on!" Rosetta said calmly.

"I...think...I'm...gonna...hurl!" Ellie screamed as if her voice was breaking up.

But then, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina had realized that the spaceship and everything in it wasn't shattering at all. They noticed that something very strange was coming on: the ship went back in time! They looked at the view screen and saw the planets of the solar system aren't being devoured by the black hole. Everything looked so peaceful.

"What...the heck just happened?" Ella asked. She was kneeling on the floor and looked down at her body. "We're still alive?"

"It seems that we went back in time...about 6 months because of the Earth's revolution around the Sun." Donna calculated as she stood up and stared out the huge view screen at Earth.

"Very impressive, Donatella!" Rosetta said as she walked up to the purple mystic kunoichi. "You'll be an amazing astronomer someday."

"Wait a minute!" Lee exclaimed with amazed eyes. She slowly formed a grin across on her face. "Six whole months? So...everyone's alive? And including mother and the Turtles?"

"That's right, Leona." Rosetta nodded. "But only six months will be enough to save the Earth from being doomed once more."

"And all we have to do is to stop the Triceratons from using the black hole on Earth!" Galaxina smiled.

Ella nodded to Ellie, who was grinning back at her.

"Precisely." Rosetta said. "The Triceratons spend their time searching for only three fragments of the black hole across the entire universe."

A small blue alien aimed its hand at the screen and several images appeared on the screen.

"Many years ago, the Utroms broke the black hole generator into three pieces." Rosetta explained. She watched as the hoop on the screen broke into three arcs. "They hid the three fragments in the safest parts of the galaxy they could find."

"But what about the Cosmo Escalation that my people were using during the battle on Earth?" Galaxina asked.

"Ah, yes." Rosetta said. "It was the ultimate secret weapon that the Cristallums created to destroy the Heart of Darkness."

A small red alien aimed its other hand at the screen that brought up more images on the screen.

"Many years ago, when the Utroms knew that someday the Triceratons will search for the three fragments of the Heart of Darkness, the Cristallums agreed to develop the ultimate weapon to destroy the black hole generator completely." Rosetta explained. She watched as the hoop on the screen broke into three arcs again. "There are the three talismans sealed in the ancient sides of the galaxy."

The screen showed the shining disk of the universe and the three arcs swooped into the galaxy that revealed the nebula and stared systems where they'd been collected by the Cristallums.

"We must find them so that the Cristallums can reassemble them." Rosetta concluded.

"But if we mess this up, we can just travel back again, right?" Ellie questioned.

"Unfortunately, no." Rosetta replied as she shook her head. "The black hole itself prevents repeated time travel. Because if we fail our mission, the Earth will be lost for good."

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina looked at each other with worry eyes.

"No problem." Ellie said.

"So why are you helping us?" Galaxina asked.

"Because I'm a friend to Decapre." Rosetta replied. "Her creator Bishop sent me. And besides, I've always wanted to see Earth from view. Not only I'm the captain of this ship, but I'm also a scientist and caretaker of the Levians."

"Levians?" Galaxina repeated.

"These guys." Rosetta replied, pointing her finger up at the ceiling. "I rescued them when they lost their home planet, so I adopt them as my children because they keep calling me Mama all the time."

Everyone looked up and saw several Levians flying happily above them. They are extraterrestrial aliens with oblong heads with depressions on either side and short, stubby legs. They have black, symmetrical lines going down the front of their heads with shiny, green button-like eyes. Their hands have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. Each one come in a variety of different colors: blue, green, red, purple, and orange.

"Oh my gosh!" Ellie squealed as she moved closer at the Levians. "They're so cute and adorable!"

Two red Levians went around Ella's face in delight.

"Yeah, I guess." Ella said with a shrug.

"Now, I want you all to enjoy the ride." Rosetta said as she sat in her futuristic silver metallic chair. "Because I'll be converting the engines into sentient plasma."

Rosetta pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the team were about to experience another crazy journey. But when the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina quickly looked out the spaceship's windows, the five heroes saw the spectacular beauty of the galaxies.

"Whoa!" Lee said. "Now this is incredible!"

"I really do miss the lovely comets every now and then." Galaxina said, staring right at the beautiful comet from her eyes.

"So cool." Ellie said.

"Wonderful, is it?" Rosetta said, joining her guests at the window.

As the crew marveled at the wonders of the galaxy, they suddenly felt a glancing blow by a small asteroid. Two red Levians popped up a display that indicated a minor leak on the screen.

"Oh, great! Fantastic." Rosetta sighed. She looked at the four mystics and one diamond alien. "Could you all help me on the damage situation? I have plenty of space suits for you girls to wear."

"Do you say _space suits_?" Ellie smiled with starry-eyed face.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and the whole alien crew followed the captain, Rosetta pressed a button and the door to an airlock chamber slid open. When the lights powered on, the entire chamber was full of space suits, gadgets, equipment, and even a few amazing weapons. Only the Lotus Ninjas just stood there with their mouths hanging open and wide eyes popping out in a mix of amazement and surprise.

"Girls, we just hit a level-nine awesomeness!" Ellie smiled excitedly.

"No freaking way." Ella said.

The Lotus Ninjas ran into the room and observed the place in excitement.

"Cool!" Donna said, loading her arms up with several gear like a crazed fan girl. "I can feel the full charged geek bomb exploding my mind!"

"The space suits have equipped with oxygen converters, gravity boosters, and also alien language translators." Rosetta smiled. "Also, the visors provided scanners."

The Lotus Ninjas eagerly suited themselves up into one of their space suits. Lee wore dark blue armored midriff-baring cropped top over an emerald green one-piece swimsuit with cut parts at the sides with dark blue bulky fingerless armored gloves, dark blue thigh-high armored boots, and dark blue futuristic visor. Ella wore a dark red armored midriff-baring cropped top over a dark green one-piece swimsuit with cut parts at the sides with dark red bulky fingerless armored gloves, dark red thigh-high armored boots, and dark red futuristic visor. Donna wore a dark purple armored midriff-baring cropped top over a brownish green one-piece swimsuit with cut parts at the sides with dark purple bulky fingerless armored gloves, dark purple thigh-high armored boots, and dark purple futuristic visor. And Ellie wore a dark orange armored midriff-baring cropped top over a light green one-piece swimsuit with cut parts at the sides with dark orange bulky fingerless armored gloves, dark orange thigh-high armored boots, and dark orange futuristic visor. The girls striked heroic poses in their space suits.

"Girls, prepare for your journey in space!" Lee commanded in her best Battlestar Galactica voice.

"What about you, Galaxina?" Ellie asked the calm diamond alien.

"Oh, I'm good for now." Galaxina said with a grin. "I could survive in space without any oxygen converters."

"Is everybody ready?" Rosetta asked as she stepped in front of the door that leads to the outside space.

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina nodded their hands as their response. Rosetta pressed a button and the door slid open to the beyond space.

"But remember: don't stray too far from the ship." Rosetta warned sternly.

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina understood and ran for the door. One by one, the girls leaped out into space.

" _SO COOL!_ " Ellie cried excitedly.

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina are now hovering around the emptiness of space in enjoyment.

"Yeah." Ella smiled. "I could get use to this."

"So incredible!" Galaxina breathed happily. "I forget how it feels to move around in huge, black ocean that expands on and on forever. I truly miss it!"

"This is amazing!" Lee exclaimed excitedly as she swept past Donna and flew around like a superhero. "I can't believe I'm flying! I'm Captain Mila, hero of the galaxy! Yeah!"

"I definitely don't ever want to go back into that ship." Ella said, floating slowly some distance away between Ellie and Donna.

"Me either." Galaxina agreed as she floated above Donna. "I just want to float myself into the stars."

Rosetta zoomed among the empty space and landed on the starship, where the minor damage take place.

"Is anyone going to join me on the damage of my ship? I can't be the only one to learn these things, you know!" Rosetta shouted.

Donna heard Rosetta and flew up to the starship, landing her feet and walked up to the female alien captain. The scientific girls observed the large hole on the ship as if they're looking at a large messy scar on a human skin.

"Well, this is tragic." Rosetta said. Her eyes caught Donna pressing something on her left armored fingerless glove that projected a lilac holographic touchscreen to scan the ship's damage before looking back down at the ship hole. "The hole can easily fix, but we just lost too much hyper-charged hydrogen."

Before Rosetta could continue, she looked up to see a bunch of large rocks floating around at her view with wide, shocking eyes.

"Oh, no." Rosetta whispered.

Donna followed Rosetta's wide eyes and saw several large rock up ahead as if they are hovering at their direction. The sight of them made Lee, Ella, Ellie, and Galaxina stopped having fun as they spun around to see them hurling towards them.

"Asteroids!" Donna screamed.

Everyone gasped frantically as they scattered around to avoid getting attacked by the large asteroids. They rushed back to the starship entrance safe and sound. They ran into the ship's main room, where Rosetta was sitting in her seat to pilot the ship for getting more massive damage.

"Everyone, to their stations!" Rosetta shouted firmly.

"What station?" Lee asked.

" _Those stations!_ " Rosetta replied, pointing her finger to the one by one.

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina did what they were told as they took their stations: Lee and Donna sat at the left side, Ella and Ellie sat at the right side, and Galaxina sat above two other stations behind Rosetta.

"As I steer, all of you hold on!" Rosetta ordered.

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina gripped on their seat in the stations as Rosetta piloted her starship, trying to avoid being crushed by more incoming asteroids. The Nexus moved narrowly side to side until they are perfectly cleared from the asteroid.

"Is everyone alright?" Rosetta asked, looking behind her seat at the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina.

"Yeah, we're okay." Lee replied with a thumb-up.

"But we still need to refuel, Captain." Donna reminded. "What are we gonna do?"

"Visit to an alien planet, of course." Rosetta responded.

Three green Levians typed their hands on the touchscreen and a screen of a nearby planet came up at the view. The planet was a dark orange planet with four red rings.

"And there's one up ahead." Rosetta said. "Planet Sequentus X."

"Your computer's data says the planet has all best markets to all space travelers." Donna stated as she looked down at the planet description on the screen in her station.

"It's like going to a gift shop in space." Ella smiled.

"Such a lovely place." Rosetta said. She turned to the three green Levians. "Set us course there."

The green Levians understood and typed their hands on the touchscreen to set the starship down on a nearby planet with a spaceport.

* * *

When the Nexus soared past the planet's atmosphere, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina looked at the view window to see the clear blue sky filled with big white clouds. Down below, they could see a large expanse of land and multiple grassy stone mountains set themselves on a large pond of water with small islands that has beautiful flowers and tall, healthy trees. The Nexus landed itself on the island underneath the tall biggest tree's shade. The door slid open and everyone was walking out on the moving staircase that slowly moved down to the grassy ground.

"Here are your personal Zemulak cards." Rosetta said in a caution manner as she handed smooth, metallic golden cards to the girls. "Shop at any place you want, but be careful."

"Don't worry, Rosetta." Galaxina said with a reassuring smile. "We'll be back in no time."

Rosetta sighed calmly as she turned to see the four Levians flying out of the ship before checking the ship's damage.

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina soared from the tree island to land their feet neatly on the ground, where the entire lined markets are taking place. They could see a lot of different aliens strolling and checking out every store in wonder while some of them are chatting in foreign languages.

"Wow, I've seen so such markets around here in this planet!" Galaxina breathed happily.

"You don't get out of tour home planet much, do you?" Ella asked.

"Before my home planet's destruction, I use to visit several different planets throughout the cosmos." Galaxina responded. "You can say that I always pretty much a thrill seeking rebel back in my days."

"Trust me, I can relate to that." Ella smirked.

"Okay, let's split up and check out the place." Lee suggested to the others. "Be back at the ship in 30 minutes. Got it?"

Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina nodded their heads in agreement. The team swiftly took out their cards and sprinted off to the best markets that can capture their interests.

* * *

Ellie ran forward with a hint of excitement as she was searching for the food markets in her way until she found one near the edge of the ground to the large pond.

"Yes! Food!" Ellie smiled. She leapt in front of the food market stand with a wondrous smile on her face. "All this space travel is making me hungry."

"Welcome, friend." A male tiger alien chef said as he popped up out of nowhere with a friendly smile on his face. "We have many tasty desserts from across the galaxy. Take your pick."

Ellie saw some delicious desserts by the table and moved her face to take a closer look at the assortment of desserts lined in a row. There were cakes, tarts, cookies, ice creams, pies, puddings, and custards. But her eyes quickly caught the sight of a tray of cupcakes that change color with black frosting on top.

"Wow, what's this? Looks tasty." Ellie murmured.

Ellie picked up a cupcake in her hand and stared at the dessert with fascination. When she ate the cupcakes, she quickly froze at the delicious taste of the food as her eyes widened wide in surprise.

"Wow!" Ellie said, finishing up the cupcake and took out her card. "I'm definitely taking those cupcakes to the ship!"

"Excellent choice." The tiger alien smiled, taking Ellie's card and swiped it to the cash register. "Have a nice day."

* * *

Ella and Galaxina walked around to search the perfect market for their style until they found one on the right side of the mountains.

"Cool!" Ella and Galaxina breathed as they ran forward to stare closely at the weapons display. "Wicked weapons!"

"Greetings." A male robotic alien spoke with a polite grin as he stood in front of Ella and Galaxina. "Please feel free to observe these latest weapons and choose one that suits you."

"Sweet!" Ella said as her eyes grew wide at the sight of the futuristic weapons. "It's like a one-way ticket to armory heaven!"

"Of course, people really don't want to mess with this bad boy." Galaxina said as she lifted up a giant black curved scythe in her hands and took it her card out to the seller. "I'll take it."

"Great choice." The robot alien nodded.

"What about you, Ella?" Galaxina asked the red mystic kunoichi.

"Oh please." Ella smirked as she lifted up a giant grey war hammer in her hand and took it her card out to the seller. "I'll take it too."

"Good weapon choice." The robot alien smiled as he took the girls' card and swiped it to the cash register. "Have a great day."

* * *

Donna strolled around to search the great market for her inventive mind until she found one on the left side of the mountains.

"Wow." Donna breathed as she ran forward to discover some cool gadgets and crystals on the table. "I can't believe this planet has all this stuff. All of them could be useful to my inventions."

Donna picked up a pair of bronze bracelets accented in green symbols and examined it with wonder. She then saw a golden scallop engraved with a diamond symbol that has a chain wrapped around the tail end. She was fascinated by both of the stuff.

"What are these?" Donna asked the seller.

"That's the Centauri bracelets from the Beta System. They can project ghostly images of yourself that are capable of moving around independently." The male dragon alien responded with a kind smile. "And that is the Core locket from the Gamma System. It recorded all alien history and culture witnessed inside the orb when it opens."

"Cool. I'll take them!" Donna gushed as she took it her card out to the seller.

"Of course." The dragon alien smiled as he took the card and swiped it to the cash register. "Have a lovely day."

* * *

Lee stood behind the refreshing market as she was drinking some sort of fruit mixture drink in delight. On the corner of her eye, she spotted a skinny male newt alien standing next to her as if he was hitting on her.

"Hey, doll face." The newt alien leader spoke with a smile. "I could tell this is your first time you've been off your home planet. How about you and I fly out through the galaxy?"

"Obviously...no." Lee replied with a sneaky grin.

Lee fired one of her extendable hands at the newt alien, knocking him out to the floor unconsciously.

"Besides, I already _have_ a boyfriend." Lee said sternly.

As the Lotus Ninjas regrouped in the center of the market land, a sudden loud desperate cry can be heard.

"Okay! Okay! It's yours!"

The girls immediately ran forward to find the source of the cry and saw a very tall female alien confronting down at the shaking short neon blue male alien. The female alien has a slender, athletic build and a curvaceous body. She has vibrant pink skin, purple hair tied in a side bunned ponytail with a braid on the left, and piercing green eyes. She wore a black-collared, pink bodysuit with a black utility belt marking the pink star logo goes around her waist. Also, she has black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. She was laughing evilly down at the short blue alien as she carried a stack of space bucks in her hand.

"Now that's more like it." The female alien smiled sinisterly.

"Hey, leave him alone and give back his money!" Lee demanded.

"Excuse me." The female alien snapped as she turned to face the blue mystic kunoichi and her crew. "You don't want to mess with me, lifeforms! I'm Rosa, member of the Witches Six! And you don't want to fight me!"

"Well, we're the type of girls that don't give a flying...!" Ella shouted sassily.

"Great. Thanks for the brilliant diplomacy there, Ella." Donna growled, covering her older sister's mouth with her hand and giving her a glare.

"If you were as good as your reputation, then go ahead and attack so we can counter you." Galaxina said as she stepped forward right in front of Rosa.

"Bring it on and I'll rip you up." Rosa said with a cruel grin.

Rosa leapt high into the air and fired a sphere of pink energy crashed into Galaxina, who was protecting herself with a strong pale blue energy force field. Before Galaxina can make her move, Rosa hit the diamond alien with another sphere of pink energy that send Galaxina flying behind the four mystics. Ella growled as she charged forward towards Rosa to deliver a strong red psychic energized fist at her, but Rosa caught Ella's arm easily with just one hand and smashed her to the ground mercilessly before tossing her away. Lee created a long chain made of blue psychic energy and wrapped it around Rosa to hold her tightly while Ellie jumped up high in the air and dove down to deliver a strong orange psychic energized kick at the pink witch alien. Rosa smirked as she instantly grabbed Ellie's leg and slammed her to Lee, who ended up landing on the ground with her sister as the blue psychic energy chain was still in her hand. Rosa used her physical strength to grab Lee's blue psychic energy chain and slammed her hard to Ellie on the ground multiple times, knocking two mystic kunoichis away in the process. Rosa spun around and fired off several volleys of two pink energy balls at Donna, who was protecting herself with a strong purple psychic energy force field. Donna tried to use another psychic energy attack as her advantage, but Rosa began to glow with pink energy and released it onto Donna that send her crashing hard to the ground.

The Lotus Ninjas immediately got up as they aren't finished with Rosa just yet.

Donna raised her hand above her head to form a ringed sphere of purple psychic energy inside it and hurled it toward the ground in the direction of the pink witch alien. That strong attack blasted Rosa easily. The pink witch alien stumbled backward just as Lee lifted her arms above her head to form a large ball of blue psychic energy and send it towards the pink witch alien. Ella jumped up into the air to form a disc of red psychic energy in her hand and threw it towards the pink witch alien. Ellie sped herself forward in supersonic speed and created a glowing orange ball of psychic energy as she spun around once and fired it straight at the pink witch alien. And Galaxina unleashed a storm of pale blue energy bolts at the pink witch alien. Rosa didn't have a chance to block as all of the attacks came crashing down all around her, leaving the pink witch alien collapsing onto the ground. That gave the Lotus Ninjas enough time to flee back to the ship.

As the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina are running as fast as they can, Rosa appeared behind them and fired blasts of pink energy from her hands at them. They managed to dodge the incoming blasts coming in their way and finally found the ship with Rosetta standing outside as if she was waiting for them.

"Start the ship, Rosetta! Start the ship!" Lee shouted as she ran past Rosetta and up to the escalator.

"Why?" Rosetta asked as she watched Ella, Ellie, and Donna running past her in deep confusion.

"That's why!" Galaxina replied, pointing her finger frantically while following the girls from behind.

Rosetta followed Galaxina's finger and saw Rosa charging towards the ship from distance.

"I guess obviously ticking off a ruthless alien wasn't a good idea." Rosetta said calmly as she immediately ran back into her ship.

The Nexus started itself up and boosted off the planet, flying back into the outer space before Rosa got the chance to catch up to it.

Rosa growled as she leapt high into the air and hopped inside a pink spherical ship. She powered up the control panel and the ship took off into deep space.

"Now, we'll get to have some fun." Rosa said with a cruel grin.

In the Nexus, everyone spotted Rosa's ship chasing after them from behind at the view screen.

"She's following us!" Lee exclaimed. She turned to face the alien captain. "You need to step on it, Rosetta."

"But my Levians still need to fix the engine for this ship to teleport us out of here." Rosetta said.

Rosa pressed a button and launched several pink five-pointed energy stars that only hit the Nexus three times.

"Ugh, don't you have anything to stop that ship?" Galaxina asked Rosetta impatiently.

"Well, we do have minor defenses against that alien." Rosetta replied. "Just press the glowing button to your station panels."

The Lotus Ninjas pressed every glowing button on the control panel in their stations and the Nexus fired several individual laser bolts at their enemy's ship. Rosa's ship was dodging each bolt coming in her way until it got hit by the last laser bolt at the left side of the ship.

"The ship's main engine is good and charged up." Donna reported as she looked down at the view screen from her station.

"Okay everyone, ready for teleportation warp!" Rosetta said as she typed few buttons on the control panel.

Then, the Nexus instantly vanished out of Rosa's sight.

"They were lucky this time." Rosa growled from her ship. "But next time, I'm gonna beat all of you into nothingness. The boss is gonna kill me from this."

* * *

Out of nowhere, the Nexus appeared itself above the bright red planet that has different shades of red in different areas.

Inside the Nexus, everyone was celebrating their escape from Rosa's wrath. Except for Rosetta, who was staring at the view screen.

"Um, everyone, look who found us." Rosetta pointed out.

The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and the Levians turned to the view screen to find out that the Nexus was completely surrounded by the Cristallum ships.

"Oh, boy." Ellie muttered slowly.

* * *

 **Sorry, I've took so long. School was keeping me busy, especially those make-up tests. Enjoy and review.**


	2. The Planet of Hegemon

**Summary: Travelling inside their starship, the Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta are crashed down with the ship's major damage from Rosa on a life planet. As they try to get back out to space, they come across two Zirans, one of which Rafaela develops a crush on.**

* * *

The unidentified alien ship was seen flying out of the Cristallum airship through deep space in a nick of speed. Inside the airship, the Cristallum leader Erin was watching the alien ship from the view screen.

"Brilliant. The Zirans really have reliable resources for our mission." Erin said firmly.

Then, a familiar starship appeared out of nowhere at the view screen.

"Captain Erin." One of the Cristallums spoke from her seat. "The scanners are picking up an incoming ship."

"Wait a minute. That's Rosetta's ship!" Erin said with wide, surprising eyes. "I didn't expect to see her here so soon." She looked at her soldiers with a small grin. "Let's not interfere with her. We can't waste time in our mission. I'm sure she has everything under control on her ship."

* * *

Unfortunately, Rosetta's starship was still damaged from the asteroids and the brutal fight with Rosa. The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, the Levians, and Rosetta are staring at the entire Cristallum ships from the view screen of their ship.

"Those ships! They're Cristallum!" Lee exclaimed.

" _Yeah_ , no kidding! There's like a billion of them!" Ella cried. "I really started to _hate_ space. I really do."

"Captain, what do we do?!" Donna called out in a panic.

"The Nexus is still damage from those huge asteroids and the reckless fight with Rosa's ship." Rosetta replied calmly. "We must land in that planet for repairs."

A screen of a nearby planet came up at the view. The planet was a bright red that has different shades of red in different areas.

"It's called Planet Hegemon." Donna stated as she looked down at the planet description on the screen in her station. "Your computer's data says the planet has lots of magnificent tall buildings with lush tall trees, abundant grassland, and gleaming water surfaces."

"Perfect." Rosetta said. "Levians, set course to that planet."

Levians obeyed their captain and typed their hands on the touchscreen to set the starship down on a nearby planet. Because of the technical damage from the large hole on the ship, the Nexus began crashing down in rapid speed. Everyone panicked as they held onto each other while both Galaxina and Rosetta gasped in shock. The starship has suddenly crashed loudly into the soft grassy ground and everything went black. The door slid open and everyone exited out the broken ship as they landed their feet on the abundant grassland.

"Where the heck are we in this planet?" Lee asked.

"Whoa." Donna said as she looked around the area from her lilac holographic touchscreen with wide eyes. "The temperature on this planet is almost same temperature back on Earth, except it's more breezy and warm."

"Cozy, right?" Rosetta said with a smile.

"Heck yeah." Ellie smiled as she stretched out her arms and legs. "This planet is way better than the last planet we went before."

The Nexus began sparking and sputtering as it caught everyone's attention.

"Rosetta, what's the damage report?" Lee asked.

"The ship is still heavily damaged because we're officially struck on this planet if we don't fix it in time." Rosetta responded calmly. "But not to worry about your suits. This planet is very breathable."

"Is there any life on this planet?" Galaxina asked.

"Of course." Rosetta responded. "The Zirans live here. They almost resemble exactly like humans, but they are known for their tough outlooks and dangerous attitudes."

"Sweet." Galaxina said with a small grin.

Donna moved her holographic touchscreen over the area slowly until it picked up some sort of energy signature with a beep.

"Hey, I've got something! There's a lot of Irrilium metal not too far from here." Donna reported. "Oh, it's refined too."

"Excellent work, Donatella. We could use that metal to fix up the ship." Rosetta said with a smile.

"We must move quickly." Galaxina said to the others. But she noticed that one of the crew mates is missing. "Hey, where's Ella? Ella?"

"Ella, where are you?" Lee asked worryingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella was knocked out from the crash and separated from the crew while lying on the floor in the control room. As she started to wake up from her consciousness, she heard some whispers that caused her to open her eyes and stared the masked aliens in shock. Her eyes narrowed and ready to for whatever the alien strangers are going to do with her, but Ella groaned in pain that the crash must have wounded her left arm and looked at the painful scar on it.

One masked stranger looked closely at the scar and removed the mask that appeared to be a male Ziran. He has a lean, muscular build with short black hair and pale green eyes. His skin was black with white markings all over his body. He wore a skin-tight, full-body white bodysuit with black trimming, black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. The other masked stranger removed the mask that appeared to be a female Ziran. She has a slender yet athletic build with short white hair and dark green eyes. Her skin was white with black markings all over her body. She wore a skin-tight, full-body black bodysuit with white trimming, white fingerless gloves, and white combat boots.

The male Ziran looked at Ella with a curious look as the red mystic kunoichi gasped in surprise when she looked back at him. She watched as the alien looked closely at the scar and pressed his black energized hand on the scar, making the red mystic kunoichi cringe in pain. Ella looked down and saw that the scar had disappeared. She sighed in relief and looked at the male Ziran, who gave her a gentle smile at her and puts on the mask with his Ziran partner doing the same. Then, the two Zirans ran out of the control panel.

"Hey, wait up!" Ella called.

Ella got up from the floor and chased the two Zirans all the way out of the starship, not paying attention to her sisters and two aliens seeing her running out of the ship. She had followed the aliens when they jumped on each lush tall tree branch cloaked in the leaves and she jumped on them to follow them. Ella finally made her way towards the ledge.

"Hey, wait! Who are you guys?" Ella yelled.

The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta suddenly followed her through the tall lush green trees. They stood behind Ella and stared in amaze at what they saw. A gigantic waterfall flowing from the circled city.

"Sweet mother of Milky Way!" Donna spoke.

"It's beautiful." Galaxina said.

Out of nowhere, the two masked aliens had jumped down in front of the team and aimed their energy engulfed hands at them.

"Oh snap! Who are these guys?!" Ellie exclaimed as she got behind Galaxina for protection.

"They've got to be Zirans." Rosetta said.

"So they are the outworlders who rammed in our planet." The female Ziran said.

"And it looks like they're heading towards the Irrilium too." The male Ziran snarled.

"We must seal it before they get there." The female Ziran said firmly.

"Not a chance." The male Ziran protested. "We will fight these invaders. They will rob the Irrilium for themselves."

"Still, I can sense the strength of courage within them." The female Ziran said curiously. "Many other outworlders would have left, but those outworlders move on as fearless comrades. I can respect that."

"No! That's not the Ziran way, Sergeant." The male Ziran reminded. "Anyone who allies with our enemies will be eliminated."

"Oh, this can't be good." Donna said to the others.

"Your ship have crashed into our planet." The male Ziran said sternly to the heroes. "Now you will no choice but to surrender to us Zirans."

"Wait a minute! Hold on." Rosetta said calmly as she walked forward towards the Zirans to negotiate a peaceful cooperation. "Our ship was badly damage from our battle with one of the Witches Six. Please, in this desperate measures, we need help fixing our ship. We don't intend to harm or invade your planet."

"It's true you all are trapped because of the ship." The female Ziran commented. "But all of you are outworlders on our world."

"But how do we know that this isn't some trick?" The male Ziran hissed.

"Okay, listen up, tough guy!" Ella snapped as she stepped forward right in front of the male Ziran. "You're obviously outnumbered if you think you stand a chance against us."

"I was trained as a high class warrior." The male Ziran said with a glare. "I'm not so easily feared by you or your friends."

"Look, we're all cool here." Lee said as she walked next to Ella with a calm smile. "I'm offering the touch of my friendship."

"On this planet, we consider peace." The female Ziran said. "But to prove your worth, we must offer the hand of combat on your strongest fighter."

"Combat? I'm not sure that's a good idea." Lee said.

"Well, the Zirans are experts in combat and marksmanship whether it's either armed or unarmed combat." Rosetta pointed out.

"So which one of you outworlders is the strongest fighter?" The male Ziran asked impatiently.

"That would be me." Ella snapped as she cracked her knuckles hard.

Ella approached the male alien and drew her red psychic energized fists as she charged forward with a yell. She leapt into the air and aimed her fists directly at the male Ziran's face. The male Ziran had suddenly grabbed both fists in his hands and slammed the red mystic kunoichi on the ground a couple times before tossing her away directly into Galaxina, who caught Ella in her arms just in time.

"You're alright?" Galaxina asked, putting the red mystic kunoichi down on the ground.

"I'm fine." Ella replied with a groan.

"You call yourself the strongest fighter? How lame." The male Ziran said with a teasing grin.

"You got some attitude, cupcake!" Ella shouted angrily.

Ella charged forward with her red psychic energized clenched fists. The male Ziran charged with his black energized fists. The two strong fighters clashed. The male Ziran and the mystic kunoichi were delivering several quick blows at each other with every strength they got. Then, after few minutes of fighting, the male Ziran officially fell to the ground with a groan.

 _No one has ever fought anyone like that before besides Raph._ Ella thought as she was taking deep breaths and stared at the male Ziran with wide eyes. _It was as if he was the most skilled and deadliest guy alive. Our fight was quite...entertaining._

Everyone, including the female Ziran, couldn't believe their eyes. The red mystic kunoichi have beaten the warlike Ziran without a drop of sweat on her skin. It was as if Ella was somewhat attracted by the male Ziran's fighting skills. The male and female Ziran both took off their masks.

"Looks like you beat me." The male Ziran said as he moved closer to Ella with a small smile.

"And you call yourself the strongest fighter? How sad." Ella smirked as she put her hand on her hips sassily.

"For a Ziran guy to get beat by a female outworlder? Yeah, I've deserved that." The male Ziran replied. "Besides, no outworlder has ever beat a Ziran in combat before."

"And since your strongest opponent has won the battle, we will provide you the Irrilium." The female Ziran said.

"Thank you." Rosetta said with a nod.

"Welcome to the city of Hala." The male Ziran said. He pulled Ella to come with him. "Come, you must speak to my mother."

Lee, Donna, Ellie, Galaxina, Rosetta, and the female Ziran walked across the bridge as they followed the male Ziran to where he's taking them until they finally made it. The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta looked and saw everything in amazement. The city was a sprawling metropolis with many large neon buildings and skyscrapers.

* * *

Later, everyone made it to the tall towering skyscraper that centered the city that was guarded by two male Zirans. They walked on the spacious elevator as it ascended itself upwards until it stopped at the tower's apex, where they walked into the throne room to see a beautiful female alien known as the queen sitting on her throne seat. She has a slender yet toned build with long white hair and dark green eyes. Her skin was white with black markings all over her body. She wore a long skin-tight black dress with white collar and trimming, and heavy white calf-length boots.

The male and female Ziran led the crew inside and began to speak to the queen.

"Greetings, Your Highness. We have brought the visitors that crashed in our planet." The female Ziran said as she knelt down on her knee on the floor.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Galaxina, and Rosetta bowed at the queen's presence.

"Are these outworlders that crash into our planet?" The Ziran Queen questioned.

"Yes, mother. But one of them challenge me and won. These outworlders might be able to help us with the ruthless creatures that keep invading our city." The male Ziran suggested.

"We do not need their help." The Ziran Queen said.

"But mother..." The male Ziran spoke.

"That's enough! We will discuss this later." The Ziran Queen said sternly.

"Your Majesty, on behalf of my crew, this is an honor to be welcomed to your planet." Rosetta explained calmly. "But we are peaceful outworlders. May I respectfully request that we stay just for the Irrilium? That would give us time to re-supply and be ready to travel once my ship is repaired."

"Very well." The Ziran Queen said with a nod. "My soldiers will provide you Irrilium to fix your ship damages."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Rosetta said with a bow.

Rosetta, Galaxina, and the Lotus Ninjas began to leave out of the throne room. Ella looked back at the male Ziran and watched him sigh angrily when she and the others left as the Ziran guards closed the door. Without a word, the male Ziran stormed out of the throne room.

"Your son's heart has softened despite the fact he's a brave warrior." The female Ziran spoke.

"When he take the throne, he will understand." The Ziran Queen said with a heavy sigh.

All the female Ziran was sigh and looked back at the male Ziran with a hopeful look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas and their alien friends made it back to the Nexus, where the Levians were waiting for them outside the ship.

"Alright, my children." Rosetta said to the Levians. "The Zirans are coming here for the Illirium. You all must help them fix the ship."

The Levians nodded their heads and went to work inside the ship. Lee, Ellie, and Donna followed them. Galaxina started to follow, but she saw Ella staring at the city as if she was off in her own world. Galaxina quickly grew suspicious as she caught up with Ella and looked deep into her eyes.

"Uh, Galaxina? What are you doing?" Ella asked.

Then, suddenly, Galaxina figured it out.

"It's official. You like that Ziran guy." Galaxina declared, pointing her finger at Ella.

"What? No!" Ella cried as she was looking flustered. But she couldn't hold it in any longer when she blushed. "Yes, I do. I mean, the Zirans aren't so bad. Like, that Ziran guy is pretty cool."

"Isn't because he's stronger and obviously a better fighter than you?" Galaxina asked with a grin.

"Exactly. What a man." Ella gushed.

"Well then, go get him, fighter." Galaxina smirked.

Ella smiled as she took off after the Ziran prince.

* * *

Later on, everyone was fixing the Nexus with the Irrilium to work on the damage that the asteroid had caused to the starship. They used all of their concentration to make the starship perfectly functional for flight.

After the Ziran workers left the Nexus when the work was finished, Ellie looked around to notice that her red mystic sister isn't here.

"I know that refined Irrilium would work on fixing the ship perfectly."

"Uh, girls, where's Ella?" Ellie asked.

"Wasn't she was with you, Galaxina?" Lee asked, looking at the diamond alien with a confused look.

"No, I certainly haven't seen her, haven't seen her at all." Galaxina said, trying to cover up for her mystic friend.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Rosetta said.

"What makes you say that?" Donna asked.

"Because of them." Rosetta replied, pointing her finger upward.

Everyone followed Rosetta's finger and saw six large black bat-like creatures flying above them dangerously. They have enormous ears that was suited for precise hearing, two navy blue wings lined with a dusky purple color, and maroon grasping claws.

"We're in serious trouble!" Lee exclaimed in shock.

One bat creature promptly screeched and released thin black streams of electricity down at Donna, who got suddenly paralyzed by that attack.

"Donna!" Ellie cried.

"I'm fine." Donna said as she fell hard on the ground. "But I...can't move!"

The rest of the bat creatures zoomed down towards the Lee, Ellie, Galaxina, and Rosetta for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the male Ziran left the building and walked away to the grassy open field for his time to think. Ella watched him from the alley where she's hiding as she ran forward behind him and jumped over to land right in front of him with her hands placed on her hips.

"Hiya! Miss me?" Ella smiled.

"Heh, I respect your moves, especially if you want a rematch." The male Ziran answered with a smirk.

"Hold up, I'm not here for that. Since you were talking to your mother about those creatures, I was thinking we can work together as a team." Ella said.

"I appreciate your bravery, but there's nothing I can do about it." The male Ziran said. He glanced down at the ground. "She's the queen of this planet. I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. Besides, this is worth fighting for." Ella said softly. Her right hand extended out towards the male Ziran. "If you are going to fight them, then I'll be honored to stay on your side."

Those words made the male Ziran flustered for a minute.

Before the male Ziran can speak, two large bat-like creatures flew above them and dove them to attack them. The male Ziran leapt high into the air and fired a large beam of white energy that had smashed into the creatures, making them flying down the ground. One bat creature went after the male Ziran while the other went after Ella. The male Ziran dashed forward and unleashed a series of rapid white energized punches to the bat creature, knocking it out easily. He looked around to see Ella charging forward at the other bat creature. Ella delivered a flurry of powerful strong red psychic energized punches at the bat creature before jumping up into the air to form a disc of red psychic energy in her hand and threw it towards the creature, who got hit and collapsed to the ground unconsciously.

"I've gotta admit you truly are a great warrior to fight against those Microbats." The male Ziran said as he walked close to Ella and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, um, thanks." Ella smiled as she leaned back a little with a blush appearing in her face. "By the way, we haven't been properly introduced. My name's Rafaela, but you call me Ella."

"My name is Blade." The male Ziran introduced with a smile.

"Okay, Blade, I can remember that." Ella said.

"As well as your name, Rafaela." Blade said. His hand moved up behind Ella's waist and pulled her close to him with a small smile. "Now it's time to take our ultimate skills into a whole new level."

Blade turned away from Ella after releasing his hand from her waist, leaving the red mystic kunoichi swaying slightly from side to side with wide eyes.

"Lead the way, soldier." Ella said dreamily.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas continued to fight several Microbats as quick as possible. Galaxina joined the battle while Rosetta was starting to heal Donna's paralysis.

"How's it going, Rosetta?" Lee shouted to the female cosmic alien.

"Donatella is almost fully healed." Rosetta replied.

Rosetta used her cosmic powers to perform a delicate procedure on recovering Donna from paralysis. Donna jumped on her feet and stretched out her limbs before joining the battle with the others. But soon they quickly found themselves no match against the Microbats hovering at their sight.

"Oh, man! We're in deep trouble." Lee said.

Suddenly, Ella and Blade found the crew as they both landed onto the ground in front of them and attacked the Microbats full on force. They turned back to the crew after they took down the Microbats.

"Ella?" Ellie gasped.

"Sorry we took so long." Ella grinned. "Those bat freaks are no match for our strengths!"

All of a sudden, the heroes got ambushed by the Microbats once again. One Microbat had swiped its claw to attack Lee, causing the blue mystic kunoichi to faint on the ground unconsciously after screaming in pain. The others gasped in fear from that attack as they saw large bright purple veins coursing through Lee's body. The rest of the heroes charged forward to the Microbats with everything they got, but they fell on the ground unconscious one by one. Galaxina went out first. Next was Ellie. And Donna was the last.

Then, Ella got clawed by one of the bat-like creatures. She was about to fall hard into the ground, but Blade quickly caught her just in time.

"Rafaela!" Blade yelled.

Before the Microbats could finish Blade and Rosetta off, a strong white energy beam had hit three bat creatures at the same time and a familiar female warrior alien landed onto the ground in front of Blade.

"Amaya?" Blade gasped surprisingly.

"I follow you after you stormed out." The female Ziran said. "I'm here to help."

"Good." Rosetta said with a nod. "Because after that, I need to make a cure of the others."

"Blade..." Ella said weakly.

"Don't worry, Rafaela. I will fight them...for you." Blade said with a nod.

Blade lowered Ella to the ground and joined the battle against the vicious Microbats with Rosetta and Amaya. Ella's vision began to black out while taking one last look at Blade before the substance knocked her out.

* * *

"Rafaela? Rafaela!"

Ella opened her eyes with a heavy groan when she heard the sound of Blade's voice calling her name from the darkness and found Blade standing above her with a small smile on his face.

"Blade? What happened?" Ella mumbled as she got up from the floor.

Ella looked around and saw everyone alive from the claws of the Microbats. Lee and Donna are stretching out their limbs. Ellie flew herself up in mid-air with the Levians flying around her in delight. Galaxina stood herself towards Amaya.

"I'm appreciate you help Blade and Rosetta save us." Galaxina said with a grateful smile.

"No problem." Amaya smiled back. "I will definitely inform the Queen what happened here today. Someday, the Zirans would replay your cooperation."

"And now that the Nexus had been repaired, we have the Cristallums to catch up with." Rosetta declared from her seat.

"Look, Blade, I admit you're remarkably handsome and all. I'm not gonna lie." Ella said to the male Ziran warrior. She took a deep breath and decided to speak the truth. "I should've told you about my heritage from the start before we took it the wrong direction. As a mystic, soultouch has chosen a soulmate for me and I began to develop feelings for him ever since we met back on Earth and I...I love him. I just hope you're not mad."

"I'm not. I completely understand." Blade said calmly. "It was a minor misunderstanding. But if this person you like back on Earth makes a mistake of his life, then I'll always remain by your side. Remember that."

"I will." Ella smiled softly.

Blade kissed Ella gently on the cheek and then kissed her right on the lips while grabbing the red mystic kunoichi by the waist again. Lee and Donna's eyes went surprise. Galaxina, Rosetta, and the Levians giggled. Amaya covered Ellie's eyes while Ellie was giggling under her breath.

* * *

After that, the Nexus took off into outer space. Ella could see Blade and Amaya waving their hands up in the air from the view window down below.

"Goodbye, Blade." Ella said with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry, Rafaela. You'll see him again one day." Lee said, walking towards the red mystic kunoichi. Then, she has a sly grin on her face. "So, who is this guy you soultouch with?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ella smirked.

"But hey, the Cristallums are million astro-miles ahead of us." Donna said as she and Ellie joined their older sisters in front of the ship window. "But with a little luck, we'll catch up to them in no time."

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Ellie said with a determined smile.

With that, the Nexus took flight into outer space at full speed.


	3. The Crazy World of Gerti

**Summary:** **When Michelle discovers a space lamp, she accidentally unleashes a space genie called Gerti.**

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas looked around in the dark room of the dojo in an offensive hundle.

"I don't know, girls." Lee said firmly as she know that she and her younger sisters aren't alone in the dojo. "The place looks silently empty. I can sense that we're not alone here, so stay alert."

"Always have the aura sense within you, do you, Lee?" A familiar female voice said.

As the Lotus Ninjas turned to the sound of that voice, they saw two mystic mutants and one mystic standing before them. It's the three forms of Scarlett von Lake!

"Good luck fighting against three kick-butting legends." The mystic woman and the mystic mutants said at the same time. "Hope you four are ready."

The Lotus Ninjas stared at the evil female trio in shock.

"Galva!" Ella exclaimed.

"Inque!" Lee shouted.

"Scarlett von Lake!" Ellie squealed.

"Whoa." Donna said. "Fighting all three forms of Scarlett at the same time. That's so cool!"

"Then, let's see if this is cool." Masque said with a sly grin.

Masque opened her arms sidewards as her back sprouted out multiple arrow-headed ink attacks that speared themselves at the Lotus Ninjas, who dodged the attack right away and turned back at Masque.

"Now let's get this party started." Masque giggled.

Masque charged forward to grab Ella with her inky arms high into the air and slammed the red mystic kunoichi into the ground many times before sending Ella to the wall. Ella got up and launched multiple powerful punches engulfed with red psychic energy at Masque that sent her flying to the center of the dojo. Galva sprinted forward and impaled her giant arms into the ground that caused huge ink blades to come out of the ground to move straight at Lee, who got hit and ended up flying into the wall. Lee got up and fired several volleys of three blue psychic energy balls that attacked the goo mystic mutant as she spun her entire body around gracefully to shoot out multiple blue psychic energy bolts that tossed Galva straight into Masque. Scarlett sped forward and grabbed Ellie with ink-fingered tentacles to hold the orange mystic kunoichi in her grasps, but Ellie let out a sneaky smirk and jumped high in the air that made Scarlett's eyes widened in shock as the orange mystic kunoichi sped past Lee and Ella with the ink mystic getting dragged in the air before hitting Scarlett with a strong, swift orange psychic energized kick at face that sent the ink mystic crashing to Masque and Galva. Ellie landed her feet between the grinning Lee and Ella with her own smile. Scarlett, Masque, and Galva immediately got back up to glare at Lee, Ella, and Ellie. They quickly realized that Donna was missing in the battle until they found themselves being trapped inside a purple psychic energy force field. Their eyes quickly shifted to where the purple mystic kunoichi was standing with a smirk on her face. Donna then closed her hands that made the purple psychic energy force field to condense and crushed Scarlett, Masque, and Galva within, giving the evil female trio huge damage of that attack.

"Scarlett's down and out!" Rosetta's voice spoke.

Scarlett, Masque, and Galva suddenly were pixeled into nothingness. The entire dojo has changed into a holographic training room with blue grids in the floor and green grids in the walls. Rosetta, Galaxina, and the Levians are watching the Lotus Ninjas from the view window. The holographic training simulation was hooked up by Rosetta and the Levians before the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina came on the Nexus from Earth's destruction.

"Not too bad for holograms." Rosetta said with a smile.

"How was it?" Galaxina asked the Lotus Ninjas.

"Three holographic Scarletts in a four-on combat." Donna replied with a grin. "It was amazing, Galaxina!"

"Who cares about solid holograms?" Ella said as she rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms. "They weren't too tough if you ask me."

"Then, maybe next time I can program a blood battle so that your opponents actually break your bones if you would, Rafaela." Rosetta requested helpfully.

Ella looked surprised and released a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's more like it." Ella said.

Ellie walked towards the silver machine that resembled as a full-line vending machine as she remembered that the machine can really produce any food she and her sisters ever wanted.

"Alright." Ellie said as she stood in front of the machine. "I want to order a giant double meat all meat burger meal."

Ellie typed the access code on the machine label on the right side and synthesized the food right before her very eyes when the tray phased out through the machine screen.

"Dudettes, I love this machine!" Ellie said happily.

Ellie took the food tray and sat on the couch between Ella and Lee.

"What's wrong, Leona? You're not satisfied with your holo-training session?" Rosetta asked the blue mystic kunoichi with concern.

"Well, the training was cool and all, but it's just that we have six months to find those three talisman of the Cosmo Escalation weapon for the Cristallums before the Triceratons noticed their motives." Lee replied. "Are we still tracking the Cristallum mother ship by any chance?"

"Oh, that might be a problem." Rosetta said calmly. "I was able to keep track on the Cristallums, but they used their own hyper-charged teleportation during your training. So I have to search them somewhere around the galaxy."

"Like I said, the Cristallums can detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations." Galaxina reminded with a shrug. "A secret key to cunning on your enemies."

Suddenly, the starship's alarm sounded the room. Everyone ran out of the training room through the halls and went into the main control room.

"What is it, Rosetta?" Galaxina asked.

"It's a distress signal!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"From the Cristallums?" Lee asked.

"No. It's coming from that ship up ahead." Rosetta responded.

"Are there any survivors?" Donna asked.

"Can't tell, but I'm getting lots of strange interference in there." Rosetta answered.

"So a rescue mission? We're on it." Galaxina said with a nod.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas headed over to the giant derelict ship in their own space suits with Galaxina following behind them. They could see the ship has been torn into four pieces very brutally while floating lightly in space.

"Wow, can't you guys believe the size of ship?" Lee gasped shockingly. "And I don't think the asteroid could have done this."

"Well, this ship was blasted from the inside out." Ella pointed out.

"Very strange." Rosetta spoke from the girls' space visors. "My sensors detect nothing alive on board that ship."

"Hey! What's that over there?" Galaxina said, pointing her finger upward.

Everyone looked up to see a strange glowing bottle floating up ahead. They darted forward and stood over at the object in awe. It looked like a bottle. The bottle's base is round and has an oval shape. The top and the body of the bottle is circular and narrow. The bottle is completely grey with arching designs and patterns on the neck and body of the bottle. The arching designs are a mixture of colors from white, black, and gold.

"What is that?" Lee wondered.

"It looks like a space bottle." Ella said.

"A space bottle?" Ellie echoed.

"We should take it back to the ship." Galaxina said firmly.

"Good idea." Donna agreed with a nod.

 _This bottle looks so cool._ Ellie breathed in awe. _I just wish something awesome will happen._

"Um...girls? We have a problem." Lee said.

Ellie, Galaxina, Donna, and Ella turned around to detect several space creatures floating in front of them from above. Their spherical bodies consisted of a black rock core that was covered by solid ice, which has several holes and spaces across their bodies. They have blue eyes and a mouth with flat visible teeth through three of these holes. They also have two large, black conical horns on either side of their heads. To the girls' shock, the ship was full with the icy creatures.

"Onigohri?" Galaxina gasped. "They control ice by freezing moisture in the air."

"Cool!" Ellie squealed.

"No, _not_ cool! Let's get out of here!" Lee shouted.

The girls ran down to the opening exit of the ripped ship and screamed as many Onigohri came flying towards them. One by one, the Onigohri charged a light blue ball in between the horns on top of its head and fired light blue beams from the ball at the girls, nearly freezing Ella and Donna at sight. Now, it's the girls' turn when they turned around to glare at them. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie aimed their arms above their faces and they unleashed a concentrated psychic energy burst of combined power in order to blow up the Onigohri while Galaxina spun around and sent star-shaped blasts of pale blue energy at the Onigohri. Those attacks washed over all of the Onigohri as each one shattered into pieces by two destructive attacks that touched them, causing them to fade into nothingness.

Taking deep breaths and gave each other victory smiles, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina went back to the Nexus safe and sound.

* * *

Back at the Nexus, the Levians are giving the Lotus Ninjas refreshments while Galaxina reported the mission to Rosetta in the ship's control room.

"How bizarre." Rosetta said. "There hasn't been an Onigohri in 5,000 years. Also, my Levians mentioned that the empty ship's been beaming a distress call for decades."

"Well, it's a good thing that I've grabbed this cool-looking bottle." Ellie said as she lifted a bottle in the air.

Rosetta turned to look at Ellie and her eyes widened a little when she saw something familiar in her hand.

"Impossible. You found a space lamp." Rosetta gasped slightly.

"A what now?" Lee asked, holding a glass cup that has a green liquid inside.

"Space lamps are homes to a cosmic beings dwell inside." Rosetta said, levitating over the orange mystic kunoichi and took the object from Ellie's hand. "I'll going to put this thing someplace safe where it can _never_ be opened."

"Don't worry, Rosetta. We won't touch that bottle." Galaxina promised.

Lee, Ella, and Donna looked at Ellie with warning looks on their faces.

"Okay, I promise." Ellie sighed as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later, the girls was lounging on the couch in some room with the Levians sitting on their laps as they watched their new favorite show on TV called Sarina Universe. Ever since the Nexus caught old television transmissions from Earth, the Lotus Ninjas began to use a new show for entertainment. Sarina was the laid back and confident intergalactic heroine who saves the day against the evil Madame Eliza with her best friends kid genius Tanya and tough girl Kayla. On TV, Sarina was using her supersonic speed combined with her flawless acrobatic agility to avoid lasers and any incoming attacks from Eliza's giant robot with precise and delicate movements. Kayla punched her strong fists through the robot's limbs with her immense superhuman strength. And Tanya used her genius-level intellect to find a weak spot while flying high above the robot in the air with her twin pigtails twirling like rotary blades.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie cheered for the trio combat while Galaxina remained silent.

"So, this is the kind of show you girls watch back on Earth?" Galaxina asked confusingly.

"Pretty much." Donna replied.

"I can't believe this awesome show came out six months ago." Lee chuckled. "We must been totally missing out."

"Definitely." Ella grinned.

"But I still want to learn more why that space lamp was left behind in this abandoned ship in the first place." Ellie said. "I wish it was here in my hand."

At her words, the space lamp appeared right in Ellie's hands. Everyone's eyes widened and gasped in surprise.

"Wow, that's so cool." Ellie said with a smile.

"Ellie, don't even think about opening it!" Ella shouted.

"Oh, come on." Ellie retorted, trying to open the top of the bottle. "Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"No, Ellie!" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Galaxina hollered in fear.

But Ellie wasn't listening. Opening the top of the bottle, she quickly jumped right into Galaxina's arms in fright when it started to light up and jolted itself. There was a big puff of grey smoke surrounding the girls and a voluptuous young woman came out. They watched the woman landing slowly on the ground. The woman herself looked very attractive with an average height. She has a distinct hourglass figure with long wavy hair that is black on the right side and white on the left, ice blue eyes, a copper brown star on her left cheek, and fair skin complexion. She wore a cropped tube top that is black on the right side and white on the left with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, long matching puffy harem pants, and gold slipper-like shoes. The woman looked up at the group with a kind, sweet smile.

"Hello, my friends." The woman greeted with a smooth, alluring voice. "Let me to introduce myself. My name is Gerti. I'm the most powerful Genie in Ten Dimensions, and all I want to do is grant you all great wishes." She moved herself towards Ellie. "And thanks to you, you set it me free."

"Really? How?" Ellie asked confusingly.

"First, you wish something awesome will happen back on this creepy ship." Gerti explained. "And then, you wish my lamp was right in your hand. So, I thank you."

"Oh really?" Galaxina said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the sheepish Ellie.

"So, take all the time you need and make your wish." Gerti said.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina quickly huddled together in a circle to discuss a wish more sensible.

"So, obviously we got to take our wishes seriously." Donna whispered. "So what's it gonna be?"

"I think we should save earth as our wish." Lee replied.

"Or stop the Triceratons once and for all." Ella responded.

"Or for eternal peace throughout the galaxy." Galaxina answered.

"Or how about something really important?" Ellie asked.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" Donna snapped with a glare. "You already wasted a wish on back on that stupid ship. Seriously, I wish you weren't so dumb all the time!" Her eyes widened wide and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she realized what she just said. "Oops!"

"Donna!" Lee hissed.

"Wish granted." Gerti smiled.

Gerti snapped her fingers and a hint of grey magic surging around Ellie, causing her to transform into a different person. Now, she has blue skin with stars all over her as if she was entirely made out of cosmic matter and black eyes.

"Wow, this is incredible." Ellie spoke with an unusually high-pitched voice. "With the total calculation of the quadratic number fields and the unique factorization of molecule and electron, I am now the most smartest being in the whole universe."

"What in the world have I done?" Donna exclaimed with her eyes widened wide in a mix of shock and surprise.

Gerti was clearly pleased and began to grow in size with a heavy grey aura of magical energy.

"Alright, ladies. What's your next wish?" Gerti asked sweetly.

"Look, before we make any more wishes, we're gonna think about this very carefully." Lee said.

"Okey-dokey." Gerti smiled.

That's when Rosetta flew into the scene in mid-air.

"Enjoying yourself, ladies?" Rosetta asked.

Rosetta's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Gerti floating above the girls.

"Oh, a guest. I'm Gerti." Gerti said with a pleasing grin. She gritted her teeth together impatiently. "Now can you girls hurry up and make a wish?"

"Hold on a second." Rosetta snapped. She looked quickly at the girls with a warning look. "Don't make a wish!"

"Why?" Galaxina asked.

"That Gerti here is one of the three space genie sisters." Rosetta stated as she popped up a profile information on the view screen. "They were sent away into their space lamp millennia ago and scattered throughout the galaxy."

Suddenly, Rosetta got zapped by a strong grey electricity and collapsed onto the floor.

"Rosetta!" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Galaxina exclaimed. "The more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes."

Gerti laughed darkly as she floated towards Rosetta with her fists clenched by her face in satisfaction.

"Leave her alone, Gerti." Lee said as she and the others got into their offensive stances. "We'll never give you any more wishes."

"You four against me?" Gerti sneered. She let out a deceptive grin very slowly. "This is gonna be fun."

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Galaxina charged at the space genie. But Gerti thrusted out her hands and unleashed a beam of grey magic that had zapped them down to the ground. Gerti transformed her hands into a giant rope and wrapped around the girls, smashing them into the ground mercilessly until she tossed them to the wall. Galaxina got up and swiped her swift leg at Gerti, who disappeared just in time to reappear above Galaxina and quickly summoned out a giant column made of grey energy from the ground beneath the diamond alien. Donna leaped straight towards to the space genie as she went to deliver a swift purple psychic energized kick from her leg. Surprisingly yet unfortunately, that move didn't affect her ability to attack her enemy when Gerti fired a hail of grey missiles at the purple mystic kunoichi, who got hit instantly in pain. Lee shot out five large balls of blue psychic energy at the space genie, but Gerti smiled evilly and her eyes began to glow in bright grey light as she fired a supercharged grey energy beam at the blue mystic kunoichi, who flew quickly to the wall in pain. Ella charged forward to deliver a barrage of lightning quick red psychic energized punches at the space genie with her amazing strength, but Gerti swiftly dodged each punch that was coming in her way and then channeled her magic around herself to fire a giant shaped clenched fist forward that effectively hit the red mystic kunoichi on impact. Even Ella's quick strength wasn't working against the space lamp.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Galaxina groaned in pain as they knew that none of their attacks weren't going to work on Gerti.

"Oh, come on!" Gerti laughed. "You girls are so easy to knock out. And thanks to Ellie's wishes, I'm growing stronger by the second."

Speaking of Ellie, everyone noticed that the orange mystic kunoichi was standing there and not helping them at all.

"Ellie, don't just stand there! Do something!" Galaxina cried.

"There's nothing we can do. I already been calculating a million different attacks on the space genie, but neither of them add up." Ellie replied. She began to walk forward next to Gerti with a sly grin on her face. "And as the most intelligent mystic in the universe, I made my decision...to join her."

Everyone, including the Levians, gasped in shock and surprise. Ellie is going to join forces with Gerti. How could she?

"Have you lost your mind, Ellie?!" Ella yelled.

"No, Rafaela. Besides, this is payback for you, Donna, and Lee." Ellie retorted. She was approaching to her older sisters with a rage glare on her face, making Galaxina totally not involved of the situation. "You three have always been criticizing me and thinking I'm worthless of the team just because I'm so immature and childish! Well, that's who I am and you girls have to deal with it just like I have deal with all of you! So, hurting all of you should be fun for me!"

Gerti zapped Ellie with her grey magic and Ellie's hands began to glow in dark orange energy. Ellie grinned cruelly as she waved her left hand around in the air to warp the ship's control room interior into a huge patch of outer space filled with orange stars and a few large floating silver metallic saucers hovering near each other. Three mystics and one alien stood on each metal saucer that are closer to each other as Ellie grew herself into a super-king-sized mystic that caught everyone's attention. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Galaxina stared at Ellie in a mix of shock and fear. Gerti was viewing the torment on a grey clouds in amazement. Rosetta and the Levians are trapped in a grey orb next to the space genie.

"Time to play!" Ellie giggled with an evil grin.

Ellie focused her partner's reality-warping powers to summon four colossal humanoid cosmic figures that stood in either side of the orange mystic kunoichi. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Galaxina are completely dumbfounded by that.

"Oh, this can't be good." Galaxina muttered.

"Team! Separate!" Lee ordered.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Galaxina went in four different directions among the floating saucers. Ellie nodded at her cosmic minions and they took off. One cosmic humanoid chased Ella, who quickly turned around and bombarded it with barrage of red psychic energy lasers from her eyes. But the cosmic being lunged and caught the red mystic kunoichi to drag her from the air. Galaxina sprinted on the floating saucers with another cosmic humanoid was hot in pursuit. The cosmic being lashed out its long tentacles that snared Galaxina, who broke free by firing out a beam of pale blue energy from her eyes. But unexpectedly, the female diamond alien got her legs wrapped together by two flying tentacles. Donna flew in mid-air above the saucers as the third cosmic humanoid chased on the ground. She produced a purple psychic energy force field to trap the cosmic being inside and swung it around in rapid speed before dropping the field with a wave of her arms to throw it off the metallic saucer platform. Donna smiled smugly only to find that the cosmic being placed itself directly in front of her from the attack, making her gasp shockingly before it reared up to strike. Lee kept flying in mid-air in quick speed while the last cosmic humanoid was after her. She turned back and kicked the cosmic being in a wide circle, striking it out of the saucer platform. But the cosmic being got back to the saucer platform and suddenly grabbed Lee's blue psychic energized leg as it spun her in rapid speed before hurdling her towards the far opposite end of the metallic saucers.

After the defeat of the four heroines, the four colossal cosmic humanoids disappeared out of sight and Ellie had changed the place back into the ship exterior.

"What a shame." Gerti said as she flew next to Ellie with a dark smile. "If only you think smart like my partner here, you all would have anything you want."

"Hey, Gerti, let's rule the universe side by side." Ellie said. Her eyes then moved to her older sisters and her alien friend. "But first, I'll destroy them to prove my loyalty to you."

Lee, Ella, Donna, Galaxina, Rosetta, and all of the Levians gasped in terror.

"Alright, make your wish and I'll fulfill it." Gerti grinned darkly.

Ellie's evil smile grew wider as she moved herself forward to her older sisters and her alien friends, who were backing away from her in fear.

"How could you?" Galaxina asked in fear.

"Ellie, don't do this." Rosetta pleaded.

"I wish..." Ellie spoke. With a sly grin on her face, she turned back to Gerti with a pointing finger. "We never found that space lamp in the first place."

"Yes!" Gerti cheered with a victory smile. Her smile quickly faded when she heard what the orange mystic kunoichi just said. "Wait, what?!"

"Huh?" Lee, Ella, Galaxina, and Rosetta said confusingly.

"Ellie, you're a genius!" Donna exclaimed with a smile.

"But if I granted that wish, then none of this ever existed." Gerti whimpered.

"That's right! Now, do it." Ellie demanded.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Galaxina, Rosetta, and the Levians congratulated Ellie for her outwit success.

"Noooo! Your...wish is...my command!" Gerti stammered with a shout.

Suddenly, the time started to rewind back to where the Lotus Ninjas found the space lamp in the first place.

* * *

After the time stopped itself, the group was back aboard the ship that made the distress call.

"Very strange." Rosetta spoke from the girls' space visors. "My sensors detect nothing alive on board that ship."

Before Galaxina saw something and was about to point out her finger upward, Ellie stepped out quickly.

"No! Don't say anything!" Ellie shouted frantically. She noticed that her older sisters and her alien friend are staring at her, but she didn't care. "I don't know why, but just don't!"

"Okay, Ellie." Galaxina said, walking into the orange mystic kunoichi and placed her hand on Ellie's head. "Are you okay or something?"

"Everyone, return to the ship immediately." Rosetta spoke calmly from the girls' space visors again. "My ship's sensors detect nothing left alive inside that ship. And I truly believe I have a trail on the Cristallum airship."

Everyone did what they were told as they flew back to the Nexus, but Lee stopped for a minute when she turned around to the ship's darkness.

"Heh, I thought I heard a voice." Lee muttered to herself. "I guess it was nothing. It was almost like I'm getting a strange sense of deja vu."

Lee followed the others back on the starship with a shrug on her shoulders.

* * *

From distance, the glowing space lamp can be seen floating inside the abandoned ship.

"No, wait! Come back and make a wish!" Gerti yelled angrily as she was banging the walls repeatedly in a pleading manner. "Please? Let me out of here! I beg you!"


	4. The Plant Mistress Jade!

**Summary: When Rosa hires a plant manipulating member of the Witches Six to destroy the Lotus, the team flees to an abandoned space station.**

* * *

On a coastal planet, Rosa was standing on top of an old, white ruined water palace. The entire planet took place at an ancient village nearby the ocean that contained ruins that have been covered with the water from the ocean. Several water springs are located there as well. It took Rosa's patience a good minute to hear something rocketing in the sky.

Rosa looked up and saw a green spherical ship landing down next to her flying ship as she watched the ship's pilot stepped out of it and walked forward into her direction. The female alien has a slender curvaceous body that curves out into fairly wide hips. She has lime green skin, hot pink hair tied into buns of some sort with some hair loose at the bottom, and piercing blue eyes. She wore a black-collared, green bodysuit with a black utility belt marking the green star logo goes around her waist. Also, she has black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Hello, Jade. It's been awhile." Rosa greeted.

"So I've heard from our leader Scarlet that you got a job for me, Rosa." Jade said with a greeting smile.

"I do." Rosa proposed. "There are four mystic girls and two other aliens, who have intruded the payment. I'm sure that you want them alive."

"Dead for my plants, but Scarlet insists me not to." Jade said with a shrug.

"And that's why I want you to put your plan into action immediately." Rosa said.

"My pleasure, Rosa." Jade said with a cruel smile. "I already have a few of my plants ready to work."

Jade began to giggle as she leapt high into her green spherical ship.

"I won't let you down, Rosa." Jade said.

Jade powered up the control panel and the ship took off into deep space as she headed out to hunt her targets.

* * *

Aboard the Nexus, everyone sat on the main control room floor to watch Rosetta testing Galaxina's abilities. The Levians were sitting on the four mystics' laps and shoulders.

"Okay, Galaxina, concentrate on your powers and figured out which sphere has the star crystal." Rosetta instructed.

Galaxina was floating above the floor with her eyes shut and her face composed. She opened her eyes and they are glowing pale blue as she focused her powers and raised her finger at the middle sphere.

"That one." Galaxina spoke.

Rosetta opened up the middle sphere and a small pink bright crystal was found inside. The Lotus Ninjas and the Levians cheered for the diamond alien's success.

"Fantastic." Rosetta said with a smile. "Your telepathic energy are growing advance by the minute!"

"Thanks, Rosetta." Galaxina said. "But I was wondering how did you and the Levians ever meet?"

"Yeah, you never explained how the Levians came in your life, dudette." Ellie said.

"Well, then allow me to tell you." Rosetta said calmly.

As Rosetta's tale begin, it all started when she meets a young Levian in a rusted planet. She took it to her starship and they traverse through the space, encountering comets, asteroids, and planets. Then, she took more Levians under her wing when she found them scattering in different planets after they lost their home world by the Triceratons. Rosetta then declared that the Levians are her family now and they traveled far out the galaxies.

"When the Cristallums found out that the Levians were still alive, they allowed me to take care of them and deemed me as their ally." Rosetta finished, holding one green Levian in her arms.

"Aw, you poor little guys." Ellie said, hugging the orange Levian on her lap. "You all are lucky to have a mother to take care of you."

"You said it." Ella agreed, patting the red Levian on the head.

"But I do express a great fear of losing them." Rosetta said sadly. "As a mother, I don't want anything happen to them."

"Your Levians never think of you as a bad mother, Rosetta." Galaxina said, placing her hand on Rosetta's shoulder. "They have so much respect and loyalty to you."

Suddenly, the Nexus got hit by an unexpected attack that shook everyone aboard.

"What's going on?" Galaxina exclaimed in alarm.

"Something's attacking the ship!" Rosetta said firmly.

"I was able to pinpoint it and its Rosa's ship." Donna stated, typing her fingers quickly on the screen in her station.

Everyone went to their stations and prepare for a counterattack, but they noticed that the green spherical ship appeared on the screen instead of pink.

"Wait a minute." Rosetta said in realization. "That can't be Rosa's ship."

Rosetta punched a button on the control panel and the screen popped up a profile information.

"Her name is Jade. Member of the Witches Six, caretaker of the botanical gardens in 98 star systems." Rosetta stated.

"So, I'm guessing that Rosa must have told the witch woman everything about her first encounter with us." Donna said.

"Agreed, her attacks are plant-based and she is the second strongest of the Witches Six." Rosetta said. "We must avoid confronting this alien."

"Yeah, that'll be a problem because Lee's already gone." Ellie spoke.

Everyone looked around to notice that the blue mystic kunoichi isn't present in the ship control room.

* * *

Outside the starship, Lee was flying around in her space suit as if she went out to face the ship alone.

"Lee, what in the world do you think you're doing?" Donna exclaimed through Lee's visor.

"I got the ship in my sights." Lee replied. "And I'm taking it."

Lee flew forward to the ship and barraged it with bolts of blue psychic energy spheres, but Jade's ship dodged each bolt that was coming in her way. Jade pressed a button and launched several dark green metallic head & lit fuse missiles directly to Lee, but the blue mystic kunoichi quickly destroyed each one with a strong blue psychic energy blast from her hands. Then, Jade pressed another button for autopilot and launched herself on top of her ship. She produced two green energy combat like whips from her hands and began latching them out at Lee in astonishing speed. Lee's eyes widened wide in shock and went out flying around while trying to avoid the whips as quick as possible.

Everyone back on the Nexus could see that Jade was becoming stronger, faster, and terrifying than Lee had anticipated. But Rosetta popped up a large metal octagonal space station on the screen.

"I've located a close space station several astro-miles ahead." Rosetta said. "It should allow us to escape from Jade. Also, I hacked into the station system. The hanger doors should be open by now."

As the space station's hanger doors began opening slowly, the Nexus was flying into the station. Ella and Ellie went down to the ship's opening door in their space suits as they are watching Lee trying to get away from Jade's whips. Ellie fired a hail of orange psychic energy balls accurately at Jade while Ella fired a volley of red psychic energy bolts at the green witch alien. Those attacks knocked the green witch alien away from Lee and she went back to her ship, allowing her younger sisters to catch her quickly and pulled their oldest sister back into the starship.

Then, the Nexus instantly got inside the space station safe and sound, leaving Jade's ship behind when the hanger doors closed themselves shut.

"Perfect, phase one of my plan is complete." Jade smiled cruelly from her ship. "Now this is my chance for my plants to strike."

* * *

Inside the space station, the Nexus slowly landed on the station floor. Everyone walked out of the starship and looked around the place. The station interior has green and black pipes leading up from a steel mesh floor with the lights flickering on.

"What is this place?" Galaxina asked.

"This is just like those horror comic books I've read back on Earth." Ellie said.

"Not helping, Ellie." Ella snapped.

"No, Ellie's right." Lee said as she looked at the walls. "Abandon space stations plus no people equals something horrible happen. But this place doesn't look entirely trashed."

The team looked around to find themselves the walls and the ground are patched by a bunch of a dark pink rose-like flowers.

"But how can these plants survive without water, sunlight, or oxygen?" Donna asked.

Rosetta stepped forward and lifted up her hand to use her cosmic powers, analyzing the plant's condition. Her eyes widened after the process was complete.

"These are the Triantá Roses!" Rosetta said as she looked up at the others in shock.

Everyone stared at the Triantá Roses starting to bloom before their very eyes. The Triantá Roses hissed angrily with their razor-sharp teeth, making the heroines huddling together in fear.

"Once a Triantá Rose blossoms, it will intend to catch its prey in quick sight." Rosetta explained.

"And there are hundreds of them in there!" Donna added.

"Come on, guys! We've got to move!" Lee shouted.

The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta ran past the Triantá Roses as swift as possible while trying to avoid the dangerously evil snapping plants at the same time. They all made their way across the bridge, where the opening doors was seen up ahead. They all darted inside the main room, where everyone froze when they found themselves inside a room filled with several dark green flowers that resembled as Rafflesia arnoldii back on Earth. Unknown to them, Jade was hiding in the darkness as she watched the heroines keeping their eyes wide open for anything suspicious.

"Now, time for phase two." Jade muttered sinisterly.

Just then, Jade's wrist communicator began beeping electronically and she touched the screen to answer it. Rosa's face appeared on the screen.

"Jade, Scarlet had altered the arrangement." Rose spoke. "She wants the entire Witches Six have the pleasure of annihilating the Lotus ourselves."

"Well, it looks like my plants will get some fun today, Rosa." Jade smiled.

"Do whatever it takes, Jade." Rosa said. "Just capture them."

Jade turned off the communication screen on her wrist and began to proceed her plan. As Jade snapped her fingers, the main doors were sealed shut. The six heroines huddled together in an offensive circle.

"It's a trap!" Ellie shouted.

"Well, of course." Jade said as she leaped out of the darkness and landed towards the six heroines. "You are all very lucky. You're the first ones to witness my Raksasa Flowers at their full might!"

Jade snapped her fingers again to start the sprinkler system. Donna quickly pulled up a purple energy force field just in time to protect the others and herself for what's happening. The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta watched the Raksasa flowers began to blossom.

"You girls are so hopeless in here." Jade said with a giggle as she gazed upon her flowers in delight. "I'm sure Scarlet will be pleased for this." She looked back the heroines with a cruel smile on her face. "Now, let's see how you handle my flowers full power! Raksasa, attack!"

At Jade's command, the Raksasa flowers began to spring into life to radiate with a pink aura and unleashed beams of energy at the heroines. None of the pink energy beams got through as Donna concentrated on the purple energy force field to block the attack. Donna quickly released her purple psychic energy force field for the others to attack. Rosetta brought out a large sphere of cosmic energy and began shooting smaller cosmic bolts forward while Galaxina threw out her arms to create a multi-hitting field of pale blue energy around her. The alien duo's attacks managed to perish out the power from Jade's Raksasa flowers, making the green alien moving towards the Lotus Ninjas.

"Let's see if you can manage this!" Jade said.

Jade swung her arms forward and two green energy combat like whips shot from the palm of her hands, sending her weapons racing towards the heroines. Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Galaxina, and Rosetta managed to dive away from the whips just in time. Jade continued to giggle as she combined her whips into a giant green energized mace.

"Try this one for size!" Jade giggled.

Jade used her high physical strength to swing the mace towards both Rosetta and Galaxina at astonishing speeds as she attempted to smash them for the cause of her flowers. Only Galaxina was frozen in fear as the mace came after her and the cosmic friend. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie tried to save them, but Rosetta quickly moved in front of the diamond alien and took Jade's attack on for herself. Rosetta fired out a superpowered cosmic energy blast at the flail, breaking the weapon into small scattered pieces. Jade stumbled backward to reveal her vulnerable side.

Rosetta spun her face to the side to face Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie before falling slowly into Galaxina's arms weakly.

"Now, girls, combine your energy projection to destroy the plants!" Rosetta shouted to the Lotus Ninjas.

"We're on it!" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie said with nods.

The Lotus Ninjas joined together and their armored gloves began charging up into full power. Then, they unleashed a concentrated burst of combined psychic energy to make contact with every plant, exploding every single of them into pieces.

Jade screamed in horror and slammed her knees on the ground with nothing left of her precious plants. Except for one last one that appeared beside her.

"This can't be! All of my precious plants gone!" Jade cried. She straightened herself back on her feet with her plant in her arm and glared at the heroines. "But this isn't over yet. Come forth, my Hyper Raksasa!"

Jade pulled out a needle and injected the flower with her special serum, causing the Raksasa flower to grow twice in size. The Hyper Raksasa was taller than the green alien now.

"This is impossible!" Donna stated, pulling up her lilac holographic touchscreen to scan the dangerous giant flower. "This creature is radiating energy I've seen before."

"Yeah, we _noticed_." Ella retorted. "So, how do we get _rid_ of it?"

"I don't know." Donna replied. "I can't pinpoint its weak spot."

"That's because my Hyper Raksasa doesn't have one." Jade said. "It's invincible for you all to stop! Hyper Raksasa, attack them!"

Unexpectedly, the Hyper Raksasa summoned its massive roots and wrapped them around Jade's body.

"No! Leave me go!" Jade shouted. "That isn't part of the plan!"

"That's because I've gained sentience from that serum you've injected in me." Hyper Raksasa spoke in a deep masculine voice.

Everyone, including Jade, couldn't believe that the massive plant monster was talking into his own words.

"You...you can talk?" Ellie gasped in shock.

"Impossible." Jade fumed.

"With the powerful formula within me, all of the living organics will be destroyed!" Hyper Raksasa roared.

"Not if we can help it!" Ella shouted.

The Lotus Ninjas began barraging the Hyper Raksasa with bolts of energy, hurting the giant plant monster. Jade's eyes began to glow bright green as she produced two green energy combat like whips from her hands.

"I'm your master! You're supposed to obey me!" Jade yelled angrily.

But the Hyper Raksasa didn't care and began lashing the heroines with his massive roots.

"I've had enough of this! Time to get out of this death trap and collect the prize!" Jade hissed.

Jade wrapped the whips around the Hyper Raksasa, unleashing massive amounts of green energy capable of electrocute her giant creation. The attack was tearing the plant monster into shreds, but Jade just suddenly realized that she was too close to the Hyper Raksasa during the attack.

The uncontrollable energy caught the Lotus Ninjas' attention.

"Everyone to the ship!" Galaxina shouted.

"Let's move!" Lee yelled.

The Lotus Ninjas turned around to run out of the main room.

"You're not going nowhere!" Hyper Raksasa bellowed.

Unfortunately, Hyper Raksasa couldn't use his roots to capture the heroines and turned to face his creator with a glare, knowing his fate was about to come.

"This is all your fault, you dumb plant!" Jade said. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

The Hyper Raksasa and Jade exploded from the green energy, causing the entire space station to start falling apart.

* * *

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Galaxina, and Rosetta ran quickly into the bridge and finally got into the Nexus. The Levians took control of the ship and moved it a few miles away from the space station. They all watched the space station blew up into a few metal chucks that are floating motionlessly in space.

Then, the alarms blared around the control room.

"Oh, great. Now what?" Ellie groaned.

"It's a proximity alert." Rosetta announced with a bit strength she has in her while her children are holding up her arms. "The ship's computer has picked up the Cristallum airship. We're back in business."

"Yeah!" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Galaxina cheered.

"Let's do this! Lotus power!" Ellie cried.

The Nexus zoomed through the stars in a nano speed for the crew's mission to find the talisman of the Cosmo Escalation device and prevent the Earth's destruction from the black hole generator.

* * *

Upon the wreckage of the blow-up space station, Jade found herself alive from the explosion and flew back to her ship as she knows that she's far from finished with the Lotus Ninjas.

"That's it! They're gonna pay for that!" Jade yelled angrily from her ship.

* * *

 **Sorry, I took so long. Been busy in college lately, but luckily I was able to finish this chapter in time. Enjoy and review.**


	5. Riddle of the Ancient Sword

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas, Rosetta, and Galaxina find themselves on a planet with an ancient alien temple.**

* * *

On the building rooftop, Lee looked around the city with a bright smile on her face. She really missed her home planet, the clear blue sky, and the fresh cool breeze. Her eyes slowly caught a familiar woman and a male mutant on the rooftop near where she was standing.

 _Is that...what I...think it is?_ Lee thought hopefully. Her eyes were filled with tears when she recognized them from her view. _It's them!_

Lee immediately jumped onto the next rooftop and ran towards her mother first.

"Mother!" Lee shouted with a smile.

As Lee opened her arms wide and went to hug Saldana, the white mystic woman began to pixel into nothingness. Lee's eyes widened wide in surprise and went to touch Leo, who also pixeled out of her sight. Lee started to build up more tears coming out from her eyes and dropped her knees down to the ground.

Suddenly, a bright white door appeared on the edge of the rooftop that caught the blue mystic kunoichi's attention. She looked up to watch her younger sister walking from the door.

"Sorry for the interruption." Donna informed. "But Rosetta want us in the main room."

Lee sighed with a nod as the entire city has changed into a holographic simulation room, leaving her sadden for the loss of her mother and her boyfriend.

* * *

As the Cristallum airship hovered orbit over a navy blue planet, Erin was staring at it in an observant manner.

"Have you located the talisman?" Erin asked her soldiers. "The Cristallums must find the talisman first before the Triceratons knew our plan."

"The first talisman is located somewhere in that planet, Captain." One of the Cristallum soldiers reported. "But we're going strange interference coming the planet as we speak."

"Assemble an away team." Erin ordered. "But let nothing distracted us from retrieving the talisman."

* * *

Unknown to the Cristallums, the Nexus was hiding itself behind an asteroid inside the asteroid belt.

"So, how exactly are we going to reach the planet?" Ella asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The Cristallums already detected the first talisman of the Cosmo Escalation on that planet." Rosetta replied. "We just need to reach it to deliver the talisman to them."

"Now, I really hate to be negative on the situation, but we may have some company." Galaxina said.

Galaxina pointed her finger at the view screen and everyone saw a blue spherical ship flying towards the planet in a quick speed.

"Who is that?" Galaxina asked Rosetta.

"I don't know." Rosetta responded. "The ship is undetectable, but I've bet the person inside is after the talisman as well. The Levians will guard the ship. The rest of us will take the Galaxy Boards."

The heroines went inside the exit room of the ship and they each hopped on a jetboard vehicle that represented their colors. Lee was blue, Ella was red, Donna was purple, Ellie was orange, Galaxina was pale blue, and Rosetta was sky blue.

"Activate cloak mode." Donna casted.

At her words, a strong wave of purple energy surged throughout the room and everyone were completely invisible out of sight. The Levians opened the ship's exit hatch and the heroines launched themselves out to head to the planet in fast speed.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas flew into the planet's surface on the search for the first talisman on their Galaxy Boards, they all observed the peaceful environment with surprised looks on their faces. All of the ancient ruins and floating platforms are located high above the skies. They leaned forward to accelerate the boards on the first floating platform that has a lot of lush green trees and slowly leaned backward to decelerate their boards for landing. The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta hopped off their boards to land their feet on the grassy ground.

"Welcome to Alpha Prime." Rosetta said with a warm smile. "The most beautiful, peaceful planet in the universe. It's gorgeous here, isn't not?"

"Whoa, this place is so wondrous." Galaxina breathed in awe.

"Yeah, the plant life here is very unique." Donna said, pulling out her lilac holographic touchscreen from her armored glove. "Very fascinating."

"Yeah, very fascinating indeed." A female voice spoke.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Galaxina, and Rosetta immediately looked around for the source of that voice and found a very tall female alien levitating behind them. The female alien has a slender, athletic build and a curvaceous body. She has vibrant blue skin, cyan hair tied in a side bunned ponytail with a braid on the right, and piercing blue eyes. She wore a black-collared, blue bodysuit with a black utility belt marking the blue star logo goes around her waist. Also, she has black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Nice to meet you." The female alien greeted with a sly smile. "I'm Azura, the member of the Witches Six."

"Witches Six?" Galaxina growled.

"I should have known." Ella said as she cracked her knuckles hard twice. "First Rosa, then Jade, and now another one."

"That's right. My twin sister Rosa told me a lot about you girls before Jade was sent out to finish what she started." Azura chuckled. "Soon, I'll collect the talisman as my own possession. We, the Witches Six, will be victorious."

"Not if we can help it." Galaxina snapped.

Galaxina unleashed several whip-like blasts of pale blue energy heading straight for Azura, who only smiled as the attack got her. Everything exploded from Galaxina's attack with nothing left from the blue female alien. Everyone was shocked and surprised on the diamond alien for taking down the Witches Six alien with one blow.

"Well, that was easy." Galaxina said.

"Now, let us do what we came here to do." Rosetta said.

The heroines moved themselves into the forest, unaware that Azura was standing on the tree branch as she was watching them from above.

"These girls are quite a challenge." Azura sad with a cruel smile. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

Azura radiated her hands in blue energy and slowly summoned flocks of black shadow bats with two slanted red eyes to fuse together into six clones of herself, sending them flying around the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erin and two Cristallum soldiers landed their ships on the planet's floating platform.

"Any readings on the talisman, Mora?" Erin asked one of her soldiers.

"Affirmative, Captain Erin." Mora responded as her eyes are glued to her touchscreen pad device. "I'm getting a signal. It appears to be a cosmic alien."

"Rosetta. She must be after the fragment as well." Erin said. "Track her, Lieutenant Mora. She will lead us to the talisman."

"That won't be necessary."

The three Cristallums quickly looked around for the source of that voice and found Azura standing right above them.

"Well, hello there, Cristallums." Azura said. "It's an honor to meet you all, but I'm afraid you won't interfere my work."

Before any of the Cristallums could attack, Azura waved her arms around in the air and took control of the minds of the Cristallums as mindless zombies.

"Now show me the location of the talisman." Azura ordered.

Without a word, the Cristallums marched across the forest, making their way to the talisman in their zombified state. Azura giggled devilishly as her powers took control of the diamond aliens' minds.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta wandered around the forest as they saw nothing but trees. The direction that they were going led them to a giant ringed planet-like statue with a small navy blue gemstone set at the center. Before they can react, their eyes had widened in shock as they saw six shadow Azura clones flying towards them from above.

"Huh?" Ellie gasped.

"What the?" Donna and Galaxina gasped with wide eyes.

"Just as I've figured. Azura was able to create shadow clones of herself." Rosetta said. "Obviously enough to distract us from getting the talisman."

"Oh, great. Now we have to deal with Azura and her dark goons." Ella groaned heavily. "I _so_ totally hate outer space times infinity!"

"Let's do this." Lee said as her hands were radiated with blue psychic energy.

Six Azura clones swooped down at the Lotus Ninjas in fast speed with their hands glowing in blue energy, releasing strong blasts of blue energy at the heroines. The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta zoomed forward on the clones with immerse speed. As quickly as the shadow clones came, Galaxina and Rosetta fired their energy blasts and two shadow clones disintegrated into thin air. Once again, two more shadow clones flew down with blue energy bolts. Ella fired off several volleys of two red psychic energy balls at one shadow clone and Ellie spun herself around rapidly to shoot multiple orange psychic energy balls at the other shadow clones, causing the evil clones to disintegrate into nothing again. Two last shadow clones swooped down with blue energy beams, making Lee and Donna dodge out of the way. Lee shot out large balls of blue psychic energy at one shadow clone and Donna fired off various purple psychic energy bolts accurately that hit directly on the other shadow clone, causing them to disintegrate out of sight.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Rosetta said slowly. "I was expecting those shadows to fight back."

"Uh, guys, we have more important stuff to deal with." Galaxina said as she pointed her finger upwards. "Like _that_."

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Rosetta followed Galaxina's finger and saw a small navy blue gemstone glowing brightly right before their eyes. The bright light then became a shining navy blue trail as if it was pointing the six heroines towards their objective.

"Wow." Donna said in awe.

"It looks like it's pointing at something." Ellie said.

"Well, let's see where it takes us." Rosetta said.

The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta trekked through the forest until they arrived at a vast alien temple. The temple itself looked like a huge pyramid surrounded by soft sand. The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta gasped collectively at the sight of the temple.

"That's one amazing alien temple!" Galaxina breathed in awe.

"I bet you this place has a lot of booby traps." Lee said cautiously.

"Let's see and find out." Ella said.

As the Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta began approaching inside the temple and quietly made it inside, they walked into the dark hallway and come to a dead end.

"What the heck? It's a dead end!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Oh great. Now what?" Ella groaned.

Suddenly, the floor began to collapse that led to a slide and the heroines went in. They all screamed out loud until they landed down hard on the ground. Lee, Donna, Galaxina, and Rosetta landed on their backs while Ella and Ellie landed their stomachs, making all of them groan in pain.

"Is everyone okay?" Galaxina asked.

"We're fine." Rosetta replied.

"Come on, let's keeping moving." Lee said as she got up from the ground.

Lee began to walk forward and unknowingly stepped on a tile. Then suddenly, a sharp metal spike came out of nowhere from the walls that nearly hit Lee's face, causing the blue mystic kunoichi to scream and tripped back to the ground. Rosetta, Donna, Ellie, Ella, and Galaxina gasped shockingly as they immediately ran to Lee and helped her off the ground.

"That must be a booby trap." Galaxina said.

"There's writing on here." Rosetta said as she walked towards the wall that has ancient, hieroglyphic writing on it.

"Definitely alien." Donna said as she and Ellie peeked on the wall writings.

"What does it say, Captain?" Ella asked.

"Crack the code, a door will open. One wrong step, forever broken." Rosetta read.

"So, all we have to do is step on the tiles like in the drawings and the door will open." Ella said.

"Oh no! I'm _not_ stepping on one of _those_ tiles again!" Lee said.

"I'll do it." Ellie said casually as she stretched her arms and legs out. "It's just like one of those cool dance games back on Earth."

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Donna asked worryingly.

Ellie rushed towards the tiles and jumped on each one. She started dancing with excellent agility and reflexes to repeat the ancient drawings on the wall while avoiding the spikes at the same time. Three mystics and two aliens were surprised and amazed by the orange mystic kunoichi's acrobatic moves. Ellie stood on her hands perfectly when a sharp metal spike came close to her, but she managed to dodge it by performing a perfect split few inches away.

Then suddenly, the door opened up. Ellie had completed the booby trap. The girls happily congratulated Ellie and walked passed her. Ellie then performed a back flip and landed on her feet in front of her teammates.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Ellie cheered. "Those spikes couldn't even touch me!"

That's when all of the metal spikes came out from the wall and filled the obstacle, causing Ellie to jump onto Ella's arms with a loud scream. Lee, Donna, Galaxina, and Rosetta noticed the obstacle with wide eyes.

" _Whoa!_ " Ellie exclaimed.

"Let's keep moving." Galaxina said calmly.

Ella dropped Ellie to the ground and followed the others. Ellie got up from the ground and followed her older sister. The heroines walked through the door and left the room until the floor suddenly collapsed into a slide and everyone yelled as they slid down through a tunnel. They landed on the ground on their stomachs in pain and got back up to look around the area. In front of them was another wall that has a wooden wheel with stone patterns inside and more hieroglyphic writings around the wheel.

"It's another booby trap." Rosetta said as she walked up towards the wall.

"What does it say?" Galaxina asked.

"Triple bone stones, westward key." Rosetta read.

"You mean this?" Ellie said as she held up the skeleton key in her hand. "I found this after I passed the obstacle back there."

"Nice work, sis." Lee said as she took the skeleton key from her younger sister and began to look for the stones on the wheel to fit it in. "Now, let's see if it fits."

"Okay." Rosetta said.

Rosetta, Galaxina, Ellie, Donna, and Ella looked for the stones for Lee to fit the key into, but they have no luck so far.

"This is crazy." Ella mumbled in disbelief.

Then, Lee finally fit the skeleton key into the middle stones. The rest of the team smiled as the skeleton key fit perfectly on the three stones.

"Yeah! It fits!" Ellie cheered excitedly.

"So, which way do we turn?" Galaxina asked.

"Rosetta did said westward, so it's counter clockwise." Donna said.

As Lee began turning the wheel counter clockwise with the skeleton key, a sudden pair of wooden stocks closed on the blue mystic kunoichi's wrist. Lee yelped in fear as Galaxina and Rosetta are working on getting Lee free.

Suddenly, everyone heard a noise and they saw cannonball rolling down at the top of the room. They don't like the sound of that.

"What the heck is that?" Ella exclaimed.

Everyone spotted the cannonball passing over them, making the girls gasp in fright. Lee realized what's going on because she obviously set off another booby trap.

"Look out!" Lee exclaimed.

"Oh snap, this can't be good!" Ellie exclaimed in horror.

"Girls, get out of the way!" Lee exclaimed as she and some of the team got out of the way in time.

"What's going on?" Donna exclaimed in confusion as she stood on her ground and not moving from her spot.

The cannonball reached the end of the track as it fell off and landed in a net at the bottom below, causing the rope to yank out. The floor underneath Donna suddenly opened, causing her to scream as she fell through a new hole in the floor.

"Donna!" Rosetta exclaimed in horror as she and the others watched the purple mystic kunoichi falling to her doom.

Donna kept on screaming while freaking out, but she managed to lift her arm up and send out a small grappling hook from her armored glove flying above to thrust through the rock wall in time. That stopped the purple mystic kunoichi from her fall and hung on above a solid ground below. From the opening above, the others were worried for the fallen mystic.

"Donatella!" Rosetta exclaimed in horror.

"Donna, no." Ellie cried.

"Donna." Lee exclaimed, looking for her younger sister from the darkness below.

"Donna's gone!" Ella exclaimed sadly as she and Galaxina held each other in sadness.

"No, please don't be gone." Galaxina said sadly.

"It's okay! I'm alright!" Donna called out as she kept stretching up and down from the grappling hook that kept her safe. She had released a relief smile and looked up at her team eagerly. "I'm not dead! I've been saved by my grappling hook!"

Lee, Ella, Ellie, Galaxina, and Rosetta gasped in surprise and formed happy smiles on their faces.

"She's alive! She's alive!" Rosetta cheered.

"Our sister is alive! She's alive!" Ellie exclaimed in happiness.

"Hey, guys!" Donna said as she looked around the room. "I'm in another room!"

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas used the rope from Donna's grappling hook to climb down into the room and they stood on the ground to try to figure out what to do next. Everyone then turned and saw something surprising: there is the first talisman in the center of the room. The talisman looked like a sword. The sword's blade was silver concealed with a jewel-decorated sheath and the handle of the sword was golden.

"There it is." Galaxina gasped. "The first talisman of the Cosmo Escalation."

"The Valor Sword." Rosetta whispered.

"Yeah, we did it!" Ellie cheered.

Ella and Lee gave each other high-fives with victory smiles. They are about to march up to the talisman, but Donna grabbed them by the back of their armor and pulled them back from stepping foot to the sword.

"Wait a minute." Donna said sternly. "What if it's another booby trap?"

"Hey, who cares? We found it first." Ella said with a smile.

Before the heroines can claim the talisman on their grasp, a shadowy portal was seen right behind them on the wall. Four familiar women walked out of the swirly portal and stood on their ground.

"Not so fast, ladies!" Azura said with a sly smile. "The first talisman belongs to the Witches Six. Cristallums, obliterate them!"

The three Cristallums obeyed and charged forward to attack the heroines with immerse speed. Galaxina created a pale blue energy force field to protect the team by the pale blue energy blasts from the diamond aliens, but she couldn't hold the force field any longer. Ellie, Ella, and Donna shot out beams of psychic energy from their eyes that hit the three Cristallums straight to the ground unconsciously. Galaxina dropped the force field that allowed Rosetta and Lee to unleash combined energy blasts at the Witches Six alien. Azura's hands began to glow with blue energy and released a strong blue energy blast onto the Lotus Ninjas. Four mystics and two aliens quickly dodged out of the way as they charged forward to deliver an all-out attack. Lee fired two narrow blue psychic energy lasers from her eyes, Donna unleashed a blast of purple psychic energy from her hands onto the ground, Ella and Ellie fired an X shaped red and orange psychic energy from their hands, and Galaxina and Rosetta fired one huge energy laser blast. All the attacks crashed against Azura, who giggled evilly and dodged out of the way. Azura's hands began to radiate with blue energy and unleashed several blue lightning arrow bolts that exploded in front of the Lotus Ninjas, throwing them through the walls in each direction.

Four mystics and two aliens groaned in pain, leaving Azura float above them with a victory smile. Azura's eyes caught the sight of the talisman and moved her way towards the sword. Ellie jumped back on her feet and managed to catch up Azura in a nick of time. Lee, Donna, Galaxina, Ella, and Rosetta tried to get up from the ground, but they stopped to watch the orange mystic kunoichi and the blue witch alien racing against each other for the sword. Ellie and Azura took a long leap as they jumped into the air and stretched their arms out as far as they could, trying to get a hold of the talisman first. Luckily, Ellie managed to grab the talisman before Azura had the chance to. The power of the sword erupted as Ellie clung onto the sword with Azura being flung backward. Everyone watched in awe as Ellie appeared before them with the glowing sword.

"No, the Valor Sword belongs to me!" Azura shouted as she got back on her feet with a glare. "For the Witches Six!"

Azura fired giant balls of blue energy from her hands that raced towards the orange mystic kunoichi. Ellie jumped high in the air and swung the sword to release a massive wave of navy blue energy at Azura, sending the blue witch alien flying towards the wall unconsciously. Ellie fell to the ground on her knees as all the power from the Valor Sword left her at once. Galaxina ran across the room and grabbed the orange mystic kunoichi before Ellie fell to the ground without conscious. Ellie clung onto the Valor Sword tightly in her hand while panting for air as Galaxina held onto her. Rosetta, Donna, Lee, and Ella surrounded Ellie, checking to make sure she was okay from the battle.

"You okay, sis?" Ella asked softly.

"I'm fine." Ellie replied as she rested her head against Galaxina's chest. "It feels like all my strength was drained out of me, but I got the sword before Azura."

"Good job, Ellie." Lee said.

"Now, let's get out of here." Rosetta said.

"You said it." Donna agreed with a nod.

* * *

After the Lotus Ninjas casted a teleportation spell to escape the temple room with their alien friends in a flash, Azura slowly woke up from the ground and found herself alone in the room.

"This is _not_ over, ladies!" Azura hissed angrily. "In this vengeance, I will find my revenge to destroy you all!"

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas and the Cristallums stood their feet on the same floating platform they had arrived on.

"Thank you for saving us from that witch." Erin said. "The Valor Sword must have sense the courage within the orange mystic and gave its immense power entranced her to fight against Azura."

"Wow." Lee and Donna breathed in awe.

"So, cool." Ella gasped in amazement.

"But you can have it." Ellie said as she handed the Valor Sword to the Cristallum leader. "We want to help you finding the other two."

"Thank you until we meet again." Erin said with a smile.

Erin and the other two Cristallums marched back towards their ships, soaring back to space with the airship. The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta raced back to the Nexus on their Galaxy Boards.

* * *

Back aboard the Nexus, Rosetta typed few buttons on the control panel and began to set course on finding the next talisman for the Cristallum Empire.

"Let's go, Rosetta." Lee ordered. "We have to catch up to the second talisman."

"I have to admit I couldn't stop thinking about that Valor Sword." Ellie said.

"I'm surprised that you were able to wield its power against the witch alien." Ella said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, it was as if Ellie's courage and the Valor Sword's power have a strong connection." Donna proclaimed.

Only Galaxina can do is smile from the conservation while gazing at the stars from the view screen.


	6. Journey to the Center of Ellie's Mind

**Summary: When the Witches Six member Chiffon invades Ellie's mind, the Lotus have to chase her through the strange world of Ellie's subconscious.**

* * *

Inside the Nexus, Rosetta typed her fingers on the control panel and the entire starship was flying to her coordinates. Everyone could see several other spaceships passing by from the view screen.

"Finally, we can use a pit stop." Ella said.

"Dudettes, Enigma is killing it!" Ellie smiled as she stared at a large hunter green space station from the view screen. "So wicked cool!"

"So remind me why are we here?" Lee asked Rosetta.

"Because I find a way to locate the next talisman for the Cristallums." Rosetta replied. "In order to get it, we must acquire a secret information from my old friend named Sienna."

"So where do we find this woman?" Galaxina asked.

"In a place where warlike alien aren't allowed in." Rosetta responded firmly. "So, you'll have to stay here on the ship with the Levians."

"Not a problem." Galaxina said with a nod. "I don't do singing dance clubs anyway."

"Everyone understand the plan?" Rosetta asked the four mystics.

"Yes." Lee, Ella, and Donna replied with nods.

But only Ellie didn't respond. She was too focused on gazing at the space station with wide, exciting eyes.

"Wow, the space station look so amazing from here." Ellie whispered.

Ella lifted one glowing finger and took a quick aim to shoot a tiny red psychic energy bolt at Ellie's butt, causing the orange mystic kunoichi to yelp.

"Ellie, can you pay attention for a _minute_?" Ella shouted.

Ellie rolled her eyes as she rubbed her butt from that psychic energy bolt.

* * *

As soon as the Nexus parked at the outer space cantina, Rosetta and the Lotus Ninjas walked into the room filled with the crowded aliens. They can see most of the aliens are enjoying themselves on the dance floor while some of them are sitting on their tables with their meals.

"Now, this is my kind of place to sit down, blend in, and eat a meal." Ella smirked.

"Let's not get too comfortable, Ella." Lee said firmly.

"In fact, don't make any eye contact with anyone or anything." Rosetta added. "Let's just do what we came here to do."

Rosetta made her way through the crowd with Lee, Ella, and Donna close behind. But Ellie was standing at a distance from the others as she moved hesitantly through the dancers, unaware of the female cat-like alien coming up next to her. The mystic and the alien bumped into each other, causing them to fall onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Ellie apologized as she reached her hand down at the white cat alien.

"It's alright." The cat alien said with a warm smile.

The cat alien grabbed Ellie's offering hand and Ellie pulled her up on her feet. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Rosetta ran over to them.

"Sorry about our sister." Lee said.

"Greetings, Sienna." Rosetta greeted.

"Well, hello, Rosetta." Sienna greeted back. "I already know why you are here. Follow me."

Rosetta and the Lotus Ninjas walked away from the crowd as they all followed Sienna to the table that was set between the two private tables and they took their seats.

"Did you bring the information?" Rosetta asked.

"Of course, my dear friend." Sienna replied.

Sienna's hand began to glow in white energy and she formed a ball of white light that has a small black triangle flash drive inside. The white energy ball exploded above the five heroines and the flash drive dropped down onto Rosetta's hand.

"If you want to find the second talisman, this will help you." Sienna said.

"Thank you, Sienna." Rosetta smiled. "I hope we meet each other again soon."

Sienna nodded her head and the heroines took their leave out of the place, unaware of the tall female alien sitting on the private table next to them as she heard the secret conservation they had. The female alien has a slender, athletic build and a curvaceous body. She has vibrant orange skin, short wavy red hair, and piercing red eyes. She wore a black-collared, orange bodysuit with a black utility belt marking the orange star logo goes around her waist. Also, she has black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

"How interesting." The orange witch alien giggled. "Rosa, Jade, and Azura have failed to destroy those girls. I'll stop them by using that great machine of the genius created."

* * *

Back on the Nexus, everyone was sitting on the couch in the entertainment room while Rosetta was explaining the success with Galaxina.

"So we have the right intel on the second talisman." Galaxina said with a grin. "And without fail. I'm impressed."

"Now, we'll find a way to locate it in no time." Rosetta said with a nod.

"Let's take an exercise in the training room." Lee said.

Donna, Ella, Galaxina, and Rosetta nodded their heads in agreement as they walked behind the blue mystic kunoichi and slowly looked back to see Ellie still sitting on the couch with the remote.

"You're coming, Ellie?" Lee asked.

"No, thanks." Ellie replied. "I'm gonna chill for some new Sarina Universe."

Ellie pointed the remote at the screen and the whole screen turned itself on into the new episode of Sarina Universe, leaving the others exiting out of the room.

* * *

Outside, an orange spherical ship flew over the Nexus and three chains made of tiles were shot out to seize the starship in its grasp. The orange witch alien rose up from her seat and snuck into the Nexus without caught so easily with a spark of orange energy power.

"I'm not letting those girls get in the way of the Witches Six." The orange witch alien said as she made her way down the hall with a sly grin.

* * *

Inside the entertainment room, Ellie was watching the TV episode when Sarina had engaged in battle against her violent arch-rival named Susan as they fought each other with supersonic speed and acrobatic agility.

"Oh yeah! Go, Sarina!" Ellie cheered. "You can take her down!"

The TV screen went off as a wicked giggle filled the air. Ellie gasped as she hopped off the couch and turned to the source of that giggle as the orange witch alien stood few inches behind Ellie.

"I just love being the center of attention!" The orange witch alien giggled.

"Who are you?" Ellie demanded.

"My name is Chiffon." The orange witch alien introduced with a smile. "I'm the member of the Witches Six."

"Again?" Ellie groaned. "What do you want with me and my team now?"

"I overheard that you have the information for the second talisman and you will tell me where it is." Chiffon replied.

"Not gonna happen!" Ellie snapped as she got into her fighting stance with her orange energized fists.

Chiffon smiled as she aimed her hands at the orange mystic kunoichi and shot out multiple orange energy balls from her hands at Ellie, causing her to crash into the screen. Ellie slowly got off from the broken screen and charged forward to flip herself rapidly as she fired narrow beams of orange psychic energy at the orange witch alien from her eyes. Chiffon moved out of the way and unleashed several orange star-shaped energy waves emitted a loud, distorted supersonic noise at Ellie, who screamed out loud in pain from hearing it as she got crashed to the screen again and then fell on the floor. Chiffon smiled at her victory before turning back to face the dizzy mystic.

"Wow, you were so easy to take out." Chiffon said with a laugh. "But I have no time to play games right now."

Chiffon swiftly leaped over towards Ellie and snapped her fingers to summon a crescent moon-shaped headband in her hand. The headband was a simple smooth golden color with a black star at the center. Ellie slowly got back on her feet and turned to face the orange witch alien with dangerously narrow eyes.

"If you won't tell me the information, then I'll just get it the hard way." Chiffon said as she punched in the code on the black star for the device to activate. "And soon, your precious inner self will belong to the Witches Six."

Chiffon pushed the enter key on the device and her body slowly began to disintegrate into tiny particles of light. The headband had absorbed Chiffon as a digital person. Ellie's wide eyes grew as she watched the device turning Chiffon into nothingness. The device began to glow in bright yellow light and flew forward to attach itself onto Ellie's mind in fast speed. Ellie tried to remove the right headband off her head, but the device took complete control of her mind.

Then, Ellie passed out on the floor with plain black eyes.

* * *

Lee, Ella, Donna, Galaxina, and Rosetta made their way out of the training room and down the hall until they arrived into the room to see Ellie lying motionless on the floor.

"Ellie!" Lee cried as she and the others ran to the unconscious Ellie.

"Ellie, get up!" Ella shouted, shaking her younger sister's shoulders rapidly in worry.

"Not to worry. She's alive, but she looked completely out of it." Donna said as she examined Ellie's black eyes carefully. "But the question is how?"

Rosetta waved her light blue cosmic hand around to scan Ellie.

"Oh, dear." Rosetta said with wide eyes. "I'm afraid Ellie's mind has been infiltrated by Chiffon."

"Chiffon?" Donna repeated.

"She's a famous idol singer of the Witches Six." Rosetta said as she pulled up the orange witch alien's profile information from her hand. "She holds concert for all of the aliens around the galaxies."

"But what the heck do she want with Ellie?" Ella asked.

"My guess will be her mind." Rosetta replied calmly. "An inner self can be found deep in every person's consciousness. But of course, the device on your sister's head was built in one of the most advanced technology in the galaxy. Chiffon could track this inner self down and remove it out of Ellie's mind that can leave her in a state of catatonic when all of her knowledge and memories are stolen."

"Also, Chiffon can deliver Ellie's inner self to the Witches Six in order to track down the second talisman of the Cosmo Escalation." Galaxina added.

"There is a plan to save Ellie, but it requires the help of telepathy." Rosetta said, looking at the diamond alien.

Galaxina nodded her head as a response.

* * *

In the starship's lab room, the three mystics had their eyes widened in fear as they found themselves hooked up to a machine that had three long plugs attached to their foreheads that will insert them into Ellie's mind, even though that Galaxina will guide them the best she can. Ellie was now lying on the lab table with Galaxina stood over the orange mystic kunoichi's face.

"I don't like where this is going." Ella said with a gulp. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Look, like it or not, we must stop Chiffon from taking my sister's inner self at all cost." Lee said seriously.

"Yeah, but her brain could probably gonna be a storybook land invented by her five year old self." Donna groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll psychically project you into Michelle's mind and help guide you through." Galaxina promised as her hands are placed on either side of Ellie's hand. "We will track down her inner Ellie."

"But just remember if Chiffon destroy all of you inside Ellie's mind, your bodies will be mindless husks here in the physical world." Rosetta warned.

"Huh?!" Ella cried.

"Say what?!" Donna exclaimed.

"Come again?!" Lee hollered.

As Rosetta punched a button on the machine, the three mystics blacked out as their minds began surging straight into Ellie's mind.

* * *

After the short journey to Ellie's mind was so easy to travel through, the codes of three mystics came back together with bright blue, red, and purple pixels. Lee, Ella, and Donna looked around as they wondered where they were now. They found themselves instantly transported to an ancient room with lava pit in the center and numerous star-shaped gemstones floating in bubbles around the ceiling. They are now standing on a large floating bubble high above the room.

"Uh, did the machine just teleport us here?" Lee questioned uncertainly.

 _Not really._ Galaxina's voice spoke around the mystic trio in an echoing manner. _You're all in your sister's memories. It may not be very accurate, but, you know, that's Ellie for sure._

"This is so cool! It's like going on a heck of an adventure!" Ellie's voice shouted from below.

"That's Ellie! Let's go!" Ella shouted.

Ella, Lee, and Donna jumped down to land their feet on the ground. They found themselves in their metallic avatars looking through the room, but they must focus on their youngest sister.

"Ellie, there's no time to play! We got to get you some place safe before Chiffon comes and find you!" Ella shouted urgently.

Ella tried to run forward to grab her youngest sister by the arm, but her hand passed right through Ellie. The mystics watched their little sister walking away out of sight.

"What the what?" Ella gasped in shock.

 _Like I said, it's just a memory, Ella._ Galaxina said.

"Just like those holographic movies." Donna muttered in awe.

"So that means Ellie's inner self must be hiding somewhere around." Lee said.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard in the air out of nowhere, making the three mystics gasp. The scream sounded like Ellie, but it was more childlike and innocent at the same time. Lee, Ella, and Donna immediately ran to the sound of their youngest sister's scream.

"Ellie!" Lee cried.

"We're coming, Ellie!" Donna shouted.

"Hang on!" Ella yelled.

Three mystic kunoichis sped forward to save their sister and made their way towards the dark area of the woods where Ellie tried to escape from the orange witch alien through the closing portal and disappeared out of sight while Chiffon began to giggle about losing the orange mystic kunoichi in her grasp until she was confronted by Lee, Ella, and Donna.

"Chiffon!" Donna hissed.

"I won't let you three interfere with my target!" Chiffon shouted.

Chiffon leaped over towards the Lotus Ninjas and her fingers began to spark with orange energy balls that she unleashed upon them. The Lotus Ninjas moved out of the way and regrouped themselves back together.

"She doesn't look so tough!" Ella said.

Ella charged forward to attack Chiffon with a barrage of red psychic energized punches, but the orange witch alien dodged them all in rapid succession and fired a continuous orange energy laser beam from one hand that send the red mystic kunoichi flying past her two sisters. Donna went up next to deliver a purple psychic energized kick at the orange witch alien, but Chiffon fired individual orange energy laser bolts from the other hand that hit the purple mystic kunoichi on impact to the ground next to Ella. Lee threw out several blue psychic energized spade-shaped shuriken at Chiffon, who dodging each one coming in her way and hit the blue mystic kunoichi with a large orange energy blast that send Lee crashing onto her two downed sisters.

"She's too strong!" Donna said.

"Let's move!" Lee ordered.

Lee, Ella, and Donna quickly got back up to their feet and they hastily retreated through the floating bubbles to get away from Chiffon as far away as possible. But Chiffon chased them in the direction of the floating bubbles and began shooting multiple waves of orange star-shaped energy at them. Lee, Ella, and Donna quickly ran towards the opening room and dashed right inside as they quickly closed the doors, so Chiffon can't find a way to get inside. The mystics took slow, deep breaths as they found themselves in the living room of their aunt's pocket dimension.

"Man, I really miss our aunt's house." Lee smiled.

"Especially movie nights." Donna agreed as she watched the memory of the whole family gathered on the couch together to stare at the TV screen.

Unknown to the three mystics, a little girl was crawling in front of the couch below.

Suddenly, a large orange energy blast had destroyed the doors into small pieces that made Ella quickly move out of the way from the sudden blast.

"It's Chiffon!" Ella shouted in alert.

Chiffon made their way inside the living room and stepped forward towards Lee, Ella, and Donna with a smile on her face. Before she got the chance to strike, three mystic kunoichis quickly ran out of the living room window to escape from the orange witch alien. Lee, Ella, and Donna screamed as they fell through in a strange tunnel that felt like it went down for ages. After they descended, the mystics finally landed on a pale pinkish panel floor with several tiles that lit up in a cyan light.

"Ow!" Lee, Donna, and Ella groaned in pain.

 _So sorry about the drop, girls._ Galaxina said. _But I had to get you three away from Chiffon fast._

Three mystics got back up on their feet and looked up from where they fell. Around them are dark indigo and black checkered pattern walls. The entire ceiling was engulfed with darkness. On the floor are four large orange crystal teleportation devices that strongly resembled the top half of a brilliant-cut diamond set at the center of the room.

"Where the heck are we?!" Ella exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow, I can tell Ellie seriously had some wild adventures without us, but I definitely do not remember this place at all." Donna said as she looked around the room in amazement.

 _I pulled you into Ellie's subconscious to get you away from Chiffon._ Galaxina said. _I lost track of her when she ran into..._

Lee, Donna, and Ella noticed that Galaxina's voice started to trail off as the diamond alien was beginning to lose contact with them. In a flash, Galaxina's voice faded away.

"Galaxina! Hello? Galaxina!" Lee cried.

"Please, don't tell me that her voice had vanish just like that?" Ella groaned. "How are we gonna find Ellie now?"

"Look!" Donna exclaimed in alarm as she pointed at her finger forward.

Lee and Ella followed Donna's pointing finger and they collectively gasped at one orange crystalline teleportation pad. A bright orange light flashed from the pad and a teenage girl had warped in the room. Lee, Donna, and Ella recognized that girl as their youngest sister Ellie, but she looked completely different in appearance. Ellie has blonde poofy hair with orange highlights and wore an orange dress with streaks of light green on the edges. On the pad that Ellie was standing was a bunch of stuffed animals around her.

"Hey, girls!" Ellie greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

Ellie giggled as she jumped off the pad and stretched her arms out like wings, running around the room and making loud airplane sounds childishly.

"Well, it's official. Our sister's thousand times wacky than usual." Donna said with a raised eyebrow.

A flash of bright orange light came from the second orange crystalline teleportation pad that caught Lee, Ella, and Donna's attention. They watched as another Ellie had warped in the room with a different appearance. Ellie has blonde half-shaved hair and wore an orange crop top with light green stars and black sleeveless denim vest, orange leather pants, black leather gloves, and light green combat boots. Also, her baby blue eyes had changed into bright black glowing eyes. On the pad that Ellie was standing was a bunch of broken skulls around her.

"Who you calling _wacky_ , nerd?" Ellie snapped harshly with a far darker tone in her voice.

"Now, calm down, we're your sisters!" Ella said as she and her other two sisters backed away from the angry orange mystic kunoichi.

" _Ha!_ Don't make me laugh!" Ellie yelled with a menacing smile.

"I don't know about you girls, but I love this angry version!" Ella grinned.

Ellie launched a flying kick across Ella's face that send the red mystic kunoichi crashing to the ground.

Then, another flash of bright orange light came from the third orange crystalline teleportation pad that caught Lee and Donna's attention. They watched as another Ellie had warped in the room with a different appearance. Ellie has blonde pigtails and wore orange long sleeved cut-top with a black tie, light green skirt with a light brown belt, and a pair of orange sneakers. On the pad that Ellie was sitting was a bunch of opening pizza boxes around her.

"Oh, hi." Ellie said to Lee and Donna. She was chomping the last slice of pizza from the pizza box. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. So good."

"Okay, this is weird." Lee said, looking at the hungry Ellie in disgust. "Which of these is Ellie's inner self?"

"Happy. Rage. Lazy." Donna said, pointing her finger at each Ellie in her sight. "They're all different sides of Ellie's personality."

Lastly, a flash of bright orange light came from the last orange crystalline teleportation pad that caught Lee and Donna's attention. They watched as another Ellie had warped in the room with a different appearance. Ellie has short blonde hair and wore an orange checkered school sweater, a short light green skirt, and a pair of light brown shoes. Also, she wore a large, orange-rimmed glasses on her face. On the pad that Ellie was sitting was a bunch of lined books around her.

"And you are correct, Donatella." Ellie said calmly as she dropped from the pad in front of her older sisters.

"I'm guessing that must be her intelligent side." Ella said as she stopped running from the angry Ellie.

Then, Ella got herself punched to the floor by the angry Ellie's quick fist.

"Can you please guide us to the one true Ellie?" Lee asked. "Because seriously, this is way too much for us to witness."

"Of course. I'll give you a riddle." Ellie replied with a nod. "Think of a place to the center of my psyche, so you can uncover the one true Ellie."

"What kind of riddle is that?" Ella said with a confused look on her face.

"A place to the center of my psyche?" Lee echoed before turning to the thinking Donna. "What does that mean?"

"I've got it! It's her imagination!" Donna exclaimed in realization.

"You're correct again, Donatella." Ellie said with a grin.

Ellie snapped her fingers and a large orange crystalline teleportation pad rose slowly from the floor at the middle of the four other pads. Lee, Ella, and Donna got on the pad as the intellect Ellie stood towards them on the floor.

"This makes totally sense." Ella said with a smirk. "When bad things happen, she always quick to jump into her crazy wonderland."

"Good luck finding the true Ellie, sisters." Ellie said with a bright smile.

A sudden orange light began to flash from the pad and three mystics screamed as they got sucked through the stream.

* * *

After three mystic kunoichis landed on the pad with groans coming out of their mouths, they looked at where they have arrived in.

"O!" Lee shouted.

"M!" Ella cried.

"G!" Donna hollered.

The mystics had finally arrived in their little sister's imagination. The entire place has a clear peach-orange sky set with white and light-orange clouds. The trio can see many metallic platforms floating above the clouds. Not to mention, they are actually standing on one platform that moved forward to their destination in a slow motion. As the platform continues to move forward, the mystics can view the rest of the platform that contained many familiar people they know. Pink Hallow was screeching happily with three normal goblins, Mala and Tigress were chatting together over sodas, and Verona was skating on the skateboarding ramp.

"Okay." Donna said slowly.

Then, the platform started to stop itself for a second and began rising toward the largest cloud above. The mystics saw a huge orange metallic platform sitting on the cloud that has a golden exquisite throne chair fit for a princess. Speaking of princess, a cute five year old girl sat on the throne chair and her loyal servant was feeding her with a slice of pizza. The little girl has long blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails and wore a knee-length orange dress with long cuffed light green sleeves and light brown boots. Also, she has a golden crown with light green jewels surrounded by diamond-shaped white rims. Lee, Ella, and Donna smiled when they recognized the little girl as Ellie and the loyal servant as the time mystic Jikan.

"There she is!" Lee said. "That has to be the real Ellie!"

Ellie looked up to see the metallic platform heading to her platform and saw her older sisters standing on top of it.

"Girls!" Ellie said with a childlike feminine tone in her voice.

Ellie jumped off her throne chair and ran to her older sisters, who were running towards their youngest sister. Lee opened her arms wide and hugged her younger sister, who hugged her back happily.

"Ellie!" Lee smiled.

"No wonder why she ran away scared." Ella smirked.

"Well, let's face the facts. She does have the mind of a five-years-old." Donna grinned.

"I'm so glad you girls found me!" Ellie smiled happily. "That horrible witch was chasing me, so I hid in my imagination! You like it? Plus, I'm the princess here!"

"Well, you're safe now, sis." Lee said.

"I hope so! So, what's the plan?" Ellie said.

Suddenly, a sphere of orange energy came out of nowhere and the girls saw it coming towards them from above. Lee picked Ellie in her arms and ran away from the attack with Donna and Ella following behind her as the orange energy sphere hit the position they were standing. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie looked up to see Chiffon levitating herself down towards them with an evil smirk on her face.

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Chiffon taunted as she landed on the platform on her feet.

"It's her! Don't let her get me!" Ellie cried, hugging her oldest sister for protection.

Chiffon's smirk widened while her hands are radiated with orange energy and shot a large beam of orange energy from her hands at the Lotus Ninjas. Three mystics swiftly tried to avoid the beam as quick as possible, but Chiffon fired an orange star-shaped explosive ball at them that send four mystics flying away few feet away from the orange witch alien on the ground.

"We still can't beat her, guys!" Ella growled as she and her sisters got up from the ground.

"I analyze the device that Chiffon used on herself back at the ship lab." Donna said. "It not only transport her inside our sister's mind, but it also increase her energy powers exponentially. Making her stronger than us by infinity!"

"So, we need an easy advantage to outmatch her power level." Lee said.

Lee, Ella, and Donna spun her heads around and they looked at the little Ellie as the best answer.

"Me? Why me?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"Because this is your world, Ellie." Lee said.

"And you're a princess here with massively powerful powers of your imagination." Donna added.

Ellie looked down at her feet. Ella knelt one knee down to comfort her little sister with a caring smile.

"You won't be afraid of that horrible witch at all, Ellie." Ella said, putting her hand on Ellie's shoulder and handed the crown to her sister. "You can help us beat her. Set your mind free!"

Ellie looked at the crown with wide eyes and looked back at her sisters with a nod, putting on her crown and releasing a sly grin on her face.

Chiffon watched Ellie hopped back on her throne chair from few feet away, but her eyes widened in surprise when the other three mystics are gone.

"Where's the other three?" Chiffon demanded as she looked at the five-year-old mystic.

Ellie snapped her fingers as a response to the orange witch alien's question. Before Chiffon could react, the three mystics had jumped out from behind the throne chair and landed down on the ground towards the orange witch alien. Behind them were Leo, Raph, and Donnie with their weapons ready to fight.

"Get her!" Lee yelled.

The three mystics and the three mutant turtles came rushing in towards Chiffon with immerse speed. Chiffon pointed one hand at them, releasing a large devastating blast of orange energy. Leo used his Katana swords to block the attack while Lee swiftly fired a rapid stream of twelve blue psychic energy bolts in an elegant movement. Chiffon got hit by that attack, but she got up back to the fight. The orange witch alien summoned a medium-sized star made of orange energy from her hand and flung at the mutant turtle and the mystic kunoichi. Leo picked up Lee in his arms and moved out of the way to avoid the attack. Chiffon created another orange energy star and threw it at them again, but Raph came in to slash the orange star with his sais that allowed Ella to charge forward and punched Chiffon's face with red psychic energy infused fists multiple times before delivering a final powerful punch that send the orange witch alien landing to the ground hard. The orange witch alien had enough of this crazy nonsense. She kept firing more and more orange energized stars at Raph and Ella as she hoped that it would blow them all apart. Ella hopped onto Raph's shell and Raph had sprang out of the way in fast speed, allowing Donnie and Donna to join in. Donnie attacked Chiffon with his bo staff by swinging it to her limbs many times in quickly speed before Donna threw eight balls of glowing purple psychic energy that exploded Chiffon on contact. Chiffon took one dark glare at her enemies. Ellie whistled out loud and the rest of the gang showed up to aid the mystics in the fight. Pink Hallow, Mala, Verona, Jikan, and Tigress threw themselves forward towards Chiffon with all of their strength as they all pushed the orange witch alien off the giant platform. Chiffon screamed for her certain doom, but she suddenly landed on the palm of a giant version of Mikey. Lee, Ella, Donna, Pink Hallow, Mala, Verona, Jikan, Tigress, Leo, Raph, and Donnie stood on top of the giant platform as they watched the orange witch alien getting thrown up into the sky with a loud scream by the giant Mikey. Ellie slowly crouched her knees down and leaped herself upwards to land her feet on top of Mikey's head.

"It's over, witch!" Ellie shouted as her hands are engulfed with blazing bright orange psychic energy. "As the royal princess of this world, I hereby decree that you should forever banish from here!"

Ellie released a powerful beam of orange psychic energy to crash into Chiffon, who went flying out of the swirling black hole from the pad of Ellie's imagination with a very loud scream. Pink Hallow, Mala, Verona, Jikan, Tigress, Leo, Raph, and Donnie cheered for their victory. The giant Mikey lowered his hand down to the platform ground and Ellie got off to run towards her older sisters, who were running towards her happily.

"Yeah! You did it, Ellie! Awesome job, little sis!" Lee, Donna, and Ella cheered.

Ellie giggled as her older sisters picked her up in their arms and squeezed her for a big sisterly hug.

* * *

Then, the four mystics woke up back in the starship's lab room.

"Girls, you're not gonna believe this." Ellie groaned as she sat up from the table. "I had the wildest dream ever."

"Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream, Ellie." Galaxina said.

"Actually, Chiffon was sent to rob your mind by the headband device." Rosetta explained.

" _What?!_ That was real?! She was in my head the whole time?" Ellie shouted angrily.

Ellie immediately ripped the device off from her head and tossed it to the ground near the wall. The black star cracked in half and the orange witch alien flew out of the device to collapse herself hard on the floor with a groan. Chiffon looked up to notice that Ellie was standing over with an angry look on her face.

"Please, have mercy." Chiffon begged with a weak chuckle as she stared at the orange mystic kunoichi in deep fright. "I was just doing my job."

"And I will want _you_ and _your_ stupid witches to stay out of our way so we can save the Earth!" Ellie demanded. "Ta ta, witch!"

With a quick snap, Ellie went outside of the starship in her space suit and threw Chiffon into the spherical ship before releasing a fresh bombardment of orange psychic energy bolts at the orange witch alien. Chiffon cried out in terror as her ship was dragged into an empty abyss in outer space where only defeat had awaited her. Lee, Ella, Donna, Galaxina, and Rosetta watched as Chiffon's ship was out of their sign from the view screen. Ellie came back to the starship and walked into the main room.

"Ha! You showed that witch how it's done, little sis!" Ella grinned.

"Thanks, girls. Now, let's go find the second talisman." Ellie said with a triumph smile.

With that, four mystics and two aliens cheered as they jumped into the air with high fives.


	7. The Lab of Mosaic

**Summary: The Lotus are captured and thrown into Aqua's starship laboratory.**

* * *

In the main room of the Shadow Clan, Lady Shade sat quietly in her throne chair. Tigress pixeled herself on the floor in the room and released a loud roar in the air. The Lotus Ninjas stood on the left side of the room while leaning against the wall as if they are down to test some new upgrades to the hologram simulation.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Ellie cheered.

"You got this, Lee!" Donna cheered.

"Hit her hard, sis!" Ella cheered.

"Let's hope the upgrades Rosetta promised are good to our improvement." Lee smiled as she stretched her arms and legs.

Lee walked forward from the wall to the fighting battle and released a playful smirk at Tigress on her face before getting into her fighting stance. Tigress hissed angrily and got into her fighting stance.

" _FIGHT!_ " Lady Shade hollered.

Lee charged forward to attack first as she stood on one leg to the floor and quickly extended her other leg at Tigress's face with incredible speed and power. Tigress growled and ran towards Lee to slash her rapidly with her burnt orange energy claws repeatedly, but Lee blocked the attack with a medium-sized blue psychic energy shield. Lee jumped up with her feet in the air and twirled her upside-down body to attack Tigress with her legs like helicopter blades. Tigress became dizzy for the moment, making Lee smile for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Haaaaaahh...!" Lee cried. She gathered the full force of her psychic energy in her palms and then released an omni-directional sphere of blue psychic energy that hit Tigress with full force. "Kikosho!"

That powerful attack defeated Tigress and she got herself pixeled into nothingness. For her outstanding victory, Lee performed a flip and crossed her arms with a winking pose and a victorious grin.

"Substitution: Michelle." Lady Shade spoke.

Lee walked back to her younger sisters, who were cheering for her outstanding victory.

"Totally wrong game for kikosho, sis." Ellie chided.

Ellie walked forward to the fighting battle and got into her fighting stance with a firm look on her face when Galva pixeled herself on the floor in the room and released a loud shriek before getting into her fighting stance.

" _FIGHT!_ " Lady Shade hollered.

Ellie winked at Galva with a grin and dashed forward to unleash a flurry of fast berserker punches and kicks before finally kicking the goo mystic mutant away. That incredibly fast attack made Galva dizzy for a minute, giving Ellie the chance to finish the battle. Ellie had charged forward and relentlessly knocked Galva around the battlefield with a series of powerful blows delivered in different poses until she immediately defeated Galva with a final kick blow. For her outstanding victory, Ellie breakdanced on the floor and did a pose with her two finger salute.

" _KO!_ Michelle wins!" Lady Shade announced.

"Oh, yeah! That's how I roll." Ellie smiled proudly.

Ellie walked back to her older sisters as Donna and Ella stepped past her with smiles on their faces.

"Oh please, that was nothing compared to the best." Ella scoffed.

"Now, watch and learn." Donna said.

Ella and Donna stepped forward to the fighting battle to fight against Jinx and Crystallia, who were suddenly pixeled into nothingness. The entire Shadow Clan main room stage has changed into a holographic training room with blue grids in the floor and green grids in the walls.

"No fair!" Donna and Ella groaned.

"I'm sorry, girls. But Galaxina and I need you four in the main room immediately." Rosetta spoke from the intercom.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas immediately exited out the hologram simulation room and entered into the ship's main room.

"What is it, Captain?" Lee asked.

"I have received a message from the Cristallum mothership." Rosetta explained. "Erin told me that one of the Witches Six had stolen the first talisman from them and we must retrieve it back."

Rosetta placed a button on the control panel and a holographic image popped up in the center of the room. The image showed a light blue spherical ship sitting at the center of a giant black star-shaped spaceship. A profile information of the spaceship had popped up on the screen that caught everyone's attention.

"This is Aqua's spaceship. She's known as a scientific researcher with the power over ice and nano robots on her victims." Rosetta stated.

"So, I believe our best point is the ship's air lock." Lee said. "We can take the Galaxy Boards to sneak aboard."

"Also, I'm certain that the first talisman of the Cosmo Escalation weapon is being stored in Aqua's main storage." Rosetta added calmly. "Galaxina will remain on the ship with me and monitor your progress."

"Sure, I'm on it." Galaxina said with a nod.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie gathered together in a huddle circle.

"Alright, girls, Operation Infiltrate Witch Ship is a go." Lee said to her sisters.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas exited out of the Nexus and headed over to the giant spaceship in their jetboard vehicles. They had managed to get to the ship with no problem at all.

"We're at the air lock, Rosetta." Lee said to her space visor.

"It's somehow unguarded, but you four must remain cautious." Rosetta said from the girls' space visors.

"Relax, Rosetta. We're kunoichis. Trust me, we can handle this." Ellie said reassuringly.

The Lotus Ninjas carefully leaned backwards to decelerate their boards for landing in an act of camouflage and they hopped off their boards to sneak inside the ship.

* * *

Inside the spaceship, the Lotus Ninjas took a peek around the ship interior and walked down a winding hallway in stealth mode.

"Okay, we're in, Captain." Lee said through her space visor. "Which way should we go?"

"You four should lead down that hallway and you'll find the armory." Rosetta instructed.

"You know, this will be much easier than encountering more crazy aliens." Ellie said with a smile.

But Ellie spoke too soon when she and her older sisters are suddenly confronted by two tall robots, who are standing emotionlessly in front of them. They have blue metal skin with ten steel blue removable speaker-like components attached to their bodies, longer arms and legs, and stumped feet.

"Aw, dang." Ella groaned.

"Heh, spoke too soon." Ellie chuckled nervously.

The robots released the disks from their bodies and the disks were levitating in front of the four mystics in a circle.

"Can I be the first to say retreat?" Rosetta asked from the girls' space visors.

"Agreed! Back to the air lock, girls!" Lee cried.

The Lotus Ninjas turned around and took off running while the robots sprinted themselves fast behind them. The robots fired powerful sonic blasts at the mystics, causing them to scream at the top of their lungs while running away as fast as they could. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie raised their hands to unleash many psychic energy blasts at the robots, but the disks formed force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to deflect the blasts from harming the robots.

Then, the robots projected powerful sonic blasts within the disks that knocked the Lotus Ninjas to the floor unconsciously.

Before the robots can finish the girls off, a hologram of their creator's face appeared in front of them.

"Nanobots, status report." The light blue witch alien demanded.

"These lifeforms were trying to infiltrate the ship." One of the Nanobots reported.

"We'll dispose them." The other Nanobots said.

"That won't be necessary." The light blue witch alien said calmly. "It certainly amuse me that neither Azura, Rosa, Chiffon, nor Jade couldn't defeat them. Take these four ladies to the Mosaic Lab."

The Nanobots used their disks to trap the girls in a transparent steel blue sound energy sphere. They raised the sphere up with one hand and began to teleport out of the hallway to the laboratory.

* * *

The Nanobots arrived inside the Mosaic Lab and stepped forward into the laboratory along with the sphere that carried the girls. Ellie slowly woke up first and her eyes widened in shock as she pressed her hands on the sphere and looked around the lab. The entire laboratory has many advanced computer terminals and heavy machinery. Lee, Ella, and Donna started to wake up from their unconscious state and they observed around the lab in awe.

"Let us out of here, you tin cans!" Ella yelled.

"Don't waste your time, Ella." Donna said. "This sphere is made out of sound waves that can't be broken nor destroyed."

"If only I have my sound maic, I'll get us out of here with a snap." Ellie added.

"Don't worry, girls." Lee said reassuringly. "I'm sure Rosetta and Galaxina are working on a rescue plan right about now."

* * *

Back on the Nexus, Rosetta and Galaxina realized that they couldn't track the Lotus Ninjas from the spaceship.

"So, you're saying that we can't find them?" Galaxina questioned firmly. "Something must be wrong when they went in that ship."

A blue Levian flew up towards Rosetta and reported the mystics' current location within the ship in a non-understandable language.

"The Levians have found them." Rosetta said to Galaxina.

Two green Levians touched their hands on the screen and two female aliens stared out at the pinpoint image from the view screen that was coming from Aqua's spaceship.

"Oh, my, it seems the Lotus are taken inside the Mosaic Laboratory." Rosetta said. "There's no telling what that alien can do to them."

"Well, we can't just sit here." Galaxina said determinedly. "We have to go get them."

"The Levians could control the ship." Rosetta said. "The two of us can sneak aboard and find the talisman while the Nanos are distracted. I just hope the Lotus are alright."

* * *

Back in the Mosaic Laboratory, the Nanobots made their way closer into the darkness. The Lotus Ninjas could see the entire battlefield with their own eyes, except it was more of an icicle-filled room. As the Nanobots reached to the center of the battlefield, the light blue witch alien entered the room and smiled at the four mystics as she made her way closer towards them.

"My Nanobots picked up intruders in my ship, but I didn't expect it to be you mystic Lotus." Aqua said.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie briefly looked at each other before looking back at Aqua with glares. The Nanobots released the mystics from the sound energy sphere and then moved away into the darkness. The Lotus Ninjas were about to raise their hands up into their offensive stances, but Aqua was already anticipating their move.

"I don't think so!" Aqua said with a cruel smile.

As Aqua snapped her fingers, four Nanobots appeared beside their creator and aimed their disks automatically at the mystics.

"Fire!" Aqua ordered her Nanobots.

The Nanobots began firing a round of sound energy blasts at the Lotus Ninjas that easily knocked them out. The four mystics collapsed onto the ground while groaning in pain.

"Perfect shot." Aqua smiled. She leaped over to the balcony up above the battlefield and sat on her throne chair. "Let's see if you four can handle against my Nanobots."

"You won't get away with this!" Lee shouted. "We have a score to settle with you because you took the talisman from the Cristallums!"

"Thanks to my Nanobots." Aqua said. "They obeyed my every command at my will. I will use them to steal the other two talismans that those Cristallums will ever need to complete their precious mission. But in the meantime, my Nanobots shall take care of you. Nanobots, make them suffer!"

The Nanobots obeyed and began firing several sound blasts after the Lotus Ninjas, who were frozen in shock. Aqua watched the battle with amusement from her throne seat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Galaxina and Rosetta quietly snuck inside Aqua's spaceship and managed to get past the Nanobot security forces with stealth and cunning. They have already ran around several hallways and finally found the armory as they approached to the closed door.

"The talisman is in there." Rosetta said.

"I'm on it." Galaxina said with a nod.

Galaxina concentrated on her powers to walk through the door of the armory and phased back out with talisman in her hands.

"Well, we got the first talisman of the cosmo escalation weapon." Galaxina said. "Now we need to find the girls."

"Let's go." Rosetta said.

Rosetta and Galaxina ran through the halls to search their friends during this time of crisis.

* * *

Back to the Mosaic Lab, the Lotus Ninjas stood in place when several sound blasts began to race after them. Before the four mystics could defend themselves against the attack, one Nanobot stepped in front of the girls and used his disks to protect them with a sound force field. The Nanobot has red metal skin contrasted to the rest of the Nanobots.

Then, the Nanobot waved his arms up in the air and created a storm of sound waves from his disks. The four mystics stared in awe as they watched many powerful omnidirectional sound energy waves flying across the large battlefield, destroying the Nanobots at once in a wide area. The rest of the Nanobots were damaged and deactivated on the ground.

"Thank you." Lee said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Vol." The red Nanobot replied.

"But why are you helping us, Vol?" Ellie asked.

"I was once a respected Nanobot in Aqua's command, but I became a traitor when I had developed a will of my own and refused to take any more orders." Vol explained.

"Vol!" Aqua hissed from her throne. "How dare you return after your demise?"

"After you so-called destroyed me, I have managed to download what was left into one Nanobot's body and rebuilt myself in the progress." Vol responded.

"Then, allow me to finish you off and this time permanently!" Aqua shouted. "Fire!"

The Nanobots fired another round of sound energy blasts at Vol, who didn't even have a chance to guard the attack that time. He took the attack on at full force and cried in pain as his body was broken and damaged by the bullets, making him collapse on his knees while trying to fight his pain.

"See what betrayal get you?" Aqua said. "You have grown too much free will and now I will extinguish that forever."

As Vol continued to cry in pain, the Lotus Ninjas charged forward and delivered several fast psychic energy blasts at the Nanobots one by one.

The double doors swung open again with the Galaxina and Rosetta entering the scene in time. Aqua was prepared for them as well and launched orbs of light blue energy, but the two alien heroines protected themselves from the attack with force fields.

Vol managed to pick his head up and saw how the Lotus Ninjas are fighting against the controlled Nanobots to save him. He broke free from the sound energy blasts and got up from the ground to fight back with the others. Galaxina and Rosetta hurled balls of energy at Aqua, who got blasted instantly by the attacks and threw back to her defeated Nanobots.

"Everyone, follow me! I know a way out of here!" Rosetta shouted.

With Aqua and the rest of the Nanobots defeated, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina ran out of the Mosaic Lab to follow Rosetta into the hallway and straight back into the airlock exit. Vol looked back at his creator with a glare on his face before following the others. Galaxina opened the airlock and the seven heroes were sucked out into space. Vol raised his arms apart and used his disks to protect the heroines with a sound energy force field, floating them to the waiting stealth starship in a short distance. Rosetta used his powers to levitate the four Galaxy Boards back to the Nexus.

But Vol flew out of the Nexus that caught the heroines' attention.

"What are you doing, Vol?" Ellie asked with a shout.

"You have to find the other two talismans before the Witches Six does!" Vol shouted back. "I already made my alliance with the Cristallums after I rebuilt my body! But don't worry we'll see each other again soon!"

With that, Vol waved his hand at the heroines and flew forward into the deep part of space.

The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta got into the ship's main room and Rosetta commanded the Levians to escape the witch starship before Aqua can sent her Nanobots after them. The Nexus had warped away safely from Aqua's ship.

* * *

Back at the Nexus, everyone took a breather inside the main room.

"Now, that was a close call." Donna said as she took a deep breath.

"I still can't believe we fought against Aqua's Nanobots and ran out her starship!" Ella said excitedly.

"I'm just excited to get your battle right on time." Galaxina said with a smile as she stood between Donna and Ella.

"Well, we wouldn't have made it without Vol." Ellie said.

"One talisman down and two more to go." Lee said to Rosetta. "Where will we find the next one, Captain?"

"I know just the certain person who can help us find the rest." Rosetta said. "Levians, full speed ahead!"

The Levians obeyed Rosetta's command and the Nexus soared itself into the next area of outer space.


	8. The War for Dimension X

**Summary: The Lotus must gain the trust of the Utrom Hope in order to find the next piece of the Cosmo Escalation weapon.**

* * *

In the realm of Dimension X, the two Zirans stood their ground on one metallic platform while speaking with the Kraang gynoid Valerie.

"Both of our races shared common enemy: Triceratons." Amaya said as she showed Valerie the holographic image of a Triceraton. "If we combine our forces, we could rid them from the galaxy. It will be interested to value great warriors like the Zirans on your side."

"You can't really be serious!" Valerie exclaimed. "The whole reason the Kraang invade other planets is to get away from the Triceratons, not fight them!"

"Then, your master have brought dishonor to their species by avoiding the fight that involves them." Blade said.

"Then, here's some advice: find someone else to do your stupid dirty job." Valerie said coldly.

Valerie turned around and walked away from the Zirans.

"You know, it's pathetic to see your kind have no strength or sense of honor to face any greater opponent." Blade said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Forget it, Blade. I'm sure the Lotus would agree to join our fight." Amaya said. "At least, they are way more helpful than those low-down Kraang."

The word "Lotus" immediately caught Valerie's attention.

" _What?!_ An ally of the Lotus is the enemy of the Kraang!" Valerie declared.

The Bio-troids, Kraang Scout Ships, and Kraang droids came out of nowhere to surround the Zirans.

"Let's see if you two like to stay in a room called a dungeon!" Valerie smiled sinisterly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rosetta and the Lotus Ninjas detached from the Nexus on their Galaxy Boards into outer space.

"All right, ladies." Lee said to her three sisters and her alien friend. "We need to find the next piece of the Cosmo Escalation weapon before the Witches Six do."

"So, what makes you think the Utroms can help us, Rosetta?" Ellie asked Rosetta.

"Because a group of intergalactic gynoids that were created by the Utrom were the ones who separated the Cosmo Escalation talismans and scattered them across the universe out of the Triceratons' noses." Rosetta explained.

"You know, I hope Galaxina isn't too upset about staying back on the ship to guard the other talisman." Donna said.

Speaking of Galaxina, she was actually having a great time with the Levians as they were playing on a large colorful mat that had spread on the floor in some sort of twister game.

"Nah, I won't worry about her. Besides, I'll be taking over as the cool me on Dimension X!" Ellie cheered excitedly.

"Accessing portal activation." Rosetta said.

Rosetta's eyes began to glow in light blue as a large swirly light blue portal popped up right in front of the girls. With bravely and determination, the Lotus Ninjas and Rosetta zoomed forward into the spiraling portal.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas and Rosetta made their way into Dimension X, the dimensional energy from the invisible air had immediately transformed Ellie back into her cool savage mode that quickly caught everyone's attention. Ellie wore a black sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back over a dark orange crop top with black silver metallic belts, a pair of short dark orange shorts, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black military boots.

"I'm back." Ellie announced with a serious tone in her voice.

"What happened to your sister?" Rosetta asked Donna.

"Whenever we step into Dimension X, the dimensional energy makes Ellie much more serious and intelligent without a trace of her usual cheerful self." Donna explained.

"We knew that was coming." Ella remarked.

"Ellie, do you have any idea where to locate the Utroms around here?" Lee asked.

"Lucky for me, I still have my sound hearing abilities in this dimension." Ellie said.

Ellie closed her eyes shut and concentrated on her sound-based magic to track down the Utroms. In a quick second, she have located the Utroms when her eyes popped open.

"Follow me." Ellie said.

Ellie leaned forward to accelerate her broad. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Rosetta followed the orange mystic kunoichi on their boards. In few seconds, Ellie landed her Galaxy Board on a nearby floating island and jumped off to walk on the edge while the others did the same.

"Uh, Ellie, why did you stop?" Lee asked.

"Because we're here." Ellie replied.

"You're joking, right? Because I don't see anything." Ella said.

Ellie took one step close to the very edge of the floating metallic island and hopped into nothingness that surprised Lee, Ella, Donna, and Rosetta with wide eyes.

"A cloaking dome! Extraordinary." Rosetta breathed. "Clever, but extraordinary."

One by one, three mystics and a cosmic alien leaped into the cloaking shield and found themselves standing on a metallic platform with a tall headquarter sitting at the center of the platform.

"Whoa! Now, this is exactly what I called a headquarters!" Donna exclaimed with a smile.

Suddenly, a large squad of Kraang droids had surrounded the heroines with their armed high-tech blasters. A familiar woman jumped down in front of the heroines with her fingertips glowed in neon blue energy.

"Who are you? How did you find our secret base?" The Kraang gynoid demanded.

"Christine! It's me, Rosetta!" Rosetta said.

"Rosetta! Oh, it's good to see you." Christine smiled.

"I know you're busy and all, but I need to speak to the Utrom Hope." Rosetta said.

"Certainly, Rosetta. Follow me." Christine said with a nod.

Rosetta and the Lotus Ninjas began to follow Christine inside the Utrom Council HQ.

* * *

Inside the Utrom Council HQ, Rosetta and the Lotus Ninjas walked through the hallway with Christine when the four mystics and the cosmic alien obtained silver breathing devices attached on their necks, so they can breathe easier in the dimension. They finally arrived inside to the meeting room and saw three gynoid woman sitting on their seats in front of long circular table.

On the left was a robotic woman with long back length brown hair, dark green eyes, and wore a skintight green leotard with an open back and a small brown tie attached to the front, sea green tights, black gauntlets, and sea green combat boots. Next to her was a second robotic woman with short stylish black hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a skintight blue leotard with an open back and a small black tie attached to the front, black tights, black gauntlets, and white combat boots. Beside her was a third robotic woman with blonde hair tied up into two long pigtails with black cuffs, dark pink eyes, and wore a skintight pink leotard with an open back and a small black tie attached to the front, black tights, black gauntlets, and white combat boots.

"Rosetta and Lotus, allow me to present the sacred council operatives of the Utrom." Christine said. "Esther, Holly, and Patty."

Christine sat on the other side of the table next to Patty while the Lotus Ninjas and Rosetta sat on the opposite side of the table to face the Utrom Hope.

"The Hope are honored to meet Rosetta and the Lotus." Esther said.

"And they are needed your help against the Triceratons." Rosetta said.

"Even though we are already aware of all the good protection that the mystics have done for the planet Earth, you all should know the truth about the Utrom." Esther said.

Christine took her seat to press a button and a large image appeared in the center of the table above the table.

"Many nexton millions ago, after one Utrom scientist named "Kraang" who discovered the mutagen of the Kraathatrogon Worm and became Kraang Prime, many Utrom were able to resist from Prime's control and they had created several individual droids with the potential for free will, utilities, and protection." Christine explained. "The Utrom Hope were the first to ever be created by the Utroms to protect the Utrom Council from greater threat."

"And that's why we're here. We really need your help." Rosetta said. "You four can help us avoid another tragedy."

"We were able to find one of the talismans of the Cosmo Escalation weapon, but we need to find the other two. It's the only way to save Earth." Lee informed.

"You found one of the talismans?" Patty asked surprisingly.

"Yes." Donna replied. "We have a plan to use the weapon to stop the Triceratons' plans once and for all."

"But the only way it could work if you are the combination of the talismans' power." Holly stated.

"Utrom, let us discuss this." Christine said firmly.

Christine, Holly, Patty, and Esther gathered together in a small circle as they chattered lowly about the heroines' request. In quick seconds, the Utrom Hope turned back to the Lotus Ninjas and Rosetta.

"The Utrom Hope had made a decision." Esther said.

"We have decided to give you the location of the two other talismans." Patty said.

Before the Lotus Ninjas and Rosetta could thank the Utrom Hope, many large neon pink portals had popped up around the room and a squad of Kraang droids and Biotroids had entered through the portals as they are ready to take aim at the gathered heroes.

"Oh, no." Esther gasped shockingly.

A familiar gynoid stepped forward from the portal with a wicked smile on her face.

"So, you four kept this Utrom base hidden for so long and the despicable Lotus are here, which is even better." Valerie giggled. "How surprising could this day be?"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, Valerie." Christine said with a glare.

Then, the battle started to begin. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie fought against the Kraang droids while Rosetta fought against the Biotroids, leaving the Utrom Hope to fight against Valerie. During the intense battle, the traitorous gynoid beaten four Utrom Hope members in a fast speed and commanded two Biotroids to capture Holly in their grasp.

"Release me, Valerie." Holly demanded as she was struggling to break free from the Biotroids.

"Ciao! I'll be taking my dear friend for a time of her life." Valerie said to the heroines.

Valerie and two Biotroids escaped through the portal with Holly, unaware that Ellie saw them getting away.

"Let's go, Ella!" Ellie shouted to Ella.

Ella nodded her head and the two mystic kunoichis tailed after them through the portal, leaving the others against the Kraang droids.

* * *

Inside the Kraang base, Valerie and the two Biotroids walked through the hallway that had rows of prison cells from the portal as Holly kept struggling to break free from the Kraang gorillas.

"Time for your physical, Holly." Valerie said with a sinister grin. "The only side effect you may occur is death to your circuit! Imagine my delight."

Unknown to Valerie and two Biotroids, Ellie and Ella peeked around the corner at them.

"There's Holly!" Ella whispered.

"Let's follow them." Ellie whispered back.

Ella and Ellie ran up to follow the gynoids and two Kraang gorillas, but they disappeared when two mystics sped down another hallway.

"Are we kidding me?" Ella groaned. "How can we lose Valerie and Holly that quick?"

"I recognize that fury anywhere!"

The sound of that familiar voice made Ella and Ellie turn to the nearest Kraang cell. A familiar Ziran walked close to the cell glass.

"Hello, Rafaela!" Blade greeted.

"Blade?" Ella gasped shockingly.

"Let's get him out." Ellie said to Ella.

Ella and Ellie ran up to the electric lock, but they could see that the lock was damaged. Ellie immediately removed the cover and began fiddling with the wires that opened the door. Ella quickly stepped inside the cell, but her eyes widened wide when she saw the Zirans. Ellie ran inside and closed the cell door before hugging Amaya with a warm smile.

"How y'all been?" Ella smiled. "I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again."

"So, do we." Blade said as he was moving closer to Ella.

"Look, I would love to stick around and chit-chat our adventure together, but we did come on a mission to rescue save the member of the Utrom Hope." Ellie said firmly.

"Utrom Hope?" Amaya said. "We can't trust the Utrom and the Kraang!"

"Trust us, Amaya." Ellie pleaded. "The Kraang and Utrom are completely different species."

"You two seriously expect us to believe that after what that robot woman tosses us in here?" Blade questioned. "Can we even trust the Utrom?"

"Look, I was just as skeptical as you are, but the Utrom are actually helping us." Ella said calmly to Blade. "You have to trust us."

Blade and Amaya gave each other glances before looking back at the mystics with determined faces.

"Alright. We agreed to help you." Amaya said with a heavy sigh. "If we must save the Utrom Hope, we have to work together."

Ella and Ellie nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Back at the Utrom Hope's headquarters, three heroines and three gynoids finished fighting the Kraang droids while taking slow breaths.

"I think that's the last of them." Donna said slowly.

"But of course, Valerie doesn't realize that this is an all-out war." Christine announced with a firm look on her face.

Christine snapped her fingers and a large squad of blue Utrom droids came through the doors to line up in front of the Utrom Hope.

"Whoa." Lee said with surprising eyes.

"Let's hope that's enough to take out the Kraang." Rosetta said.

"We'll find the others when we prepare for the fight against our enemies." Christine said to Rosetta, Lee, and Donna. She turned to face Esther and Patty with a serious look on her face. "Utrom Hope, prepare for battle!"

* * *

As Valerie and two Biotroids arrived inside Kraang Subprime's headquarters, Holly looked around the silver metallic room with wide eyes. Valerie snapped her fingers and the Biotroids pinned Holly to cuff her down to the wall.

"You two keep on the lookout for any intruders." Valerie ordered the Biotroids.

The Biotroids understood and began to walk out of the room. Valerie turned back to the captive Holly.

"Now, Holly, we can do either the easy way or the hard way." Valerie said in a sinister manner. "Now, tell me all about your secrets on where the Utroms locate the Cosmo Escalation weapon, so Kraang Prime can fulfill his glory."

"Forget it, Valerie! I won't tell you everything!" Holly snapped.

"If you won't tell me, then let me take your brain out." Valerie grinned devilishly.

Before Valerie can do anything, the heroes had broken into the headquarter room. Ellie kicked Valerie away from Holly. Amaya went over to free Holly from the cuffs. Ella and Blade had surrounded Valerie in their offensive stances.

"Give up, Valerie!" Ella said firmly. "It's over!"

"Sorry, but I'm not much of giving up type." Valerie said.

Valerie snapped her fingers and a familiar silver metallic two-headed dragon-like cyborg was released out of its cell, hovering behind Valerie with a loud, dangerous roar.

"Like the Dracotroid?" Valerie said with a devilish smile. "Eliminate them!"

Dracotroid released another loud roar and flew forward to attack the heroes. But an unexpected blast broke a hole in the wall that hit Valerie and the Dracotroid away from the heroes. Blade, Amaya, Ella, and Ellie went to the hole and looked down to see that the Utrom Hope, Leona, Donatella, and Rosetta have come to rescue them.

"Hey, we want all the action too!" Lee called out with a thumbs-up.

"So, that's the Utrom Hope?" Amaya asked in surprise.

"Yes, they have come to save us all." Holly said with a joyful smile.

"Told you." Ellie said, nudging her arm to Amaya's shoulder.

But Valerie weren't through yet when she got up from the floor.

"Destroy them, Dracodroid!" Valerie ordered the silver metallic dragon.

The Dracodroid obeyed its master's orders and blasted the heroes off the building as it got back up. Rafaela caught Blade and Ellie caught Amaya and Holly to save them from the fall. They all landed on the metallic platform ground safely and then proceeded in aiding the others in the fight against the Kraang forces. Valerie watched the battle from the hole above.

Before Valerie could react, she got tackled by Christine and the two gynoids fell off the building to land their feet on the metallic ground. Christine and Valerie clashed together into a one on one fight.

"I'll show you how the Utrom Hope deals with traitors, Valerie." Christine said.

"Christine, time for me to cut you down to size!" Valerie hissed.

Christine glared at Valerie's words and went forward to overpower her former friend once and for all. During extreme hand-to-hand combat, the neon blue energy from Christine's fingertips merged into a huge energy ball that rocketed from her grip. The energy ball flew towards Valerie to attack her. Valerie took the attack painfully and took a step back as she growled at Christine with a glare.

Before Valerie can attack back, Christine unleashed multiple neon blue energized bombs from her palms that caused Valerie to crash into the field of crystals. Valerie was unable to move and glared angrily at Christine.

"You brought this to yourself, Valerie." Christine said with a glare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rafaela grabbed onto one face of the Dracodroid from underneath. The other dragon face was blasting them off the dragon, but Blade saw that coming as they blasted back at the creature and grabbed onto its face. Blade got on the top of the dragon.

"I'm surprise that you have learned new moves from our last encounter, Blade!" Ella complimented to Blade.

The Dracodroid turned upside down to try get the heroes off of it before turning back up.

"I would love to show you a demonstration." Blade told Ella.

"I would _so_ love that!" Ella said excitedly.

The mystic and the alien's conservation was interrupted by a squad of flying Kraang droids. Ella moved up on top of the dragon when the alien robots unleashed a barrage of neon pink energy blasts from their high-tech blasters. She managed to fight against the Kraang droids with every strength she got while keeping her own balance on the Dracodroid. But one damaged Kraang droid blew itself up, causing the Dracodroid to deal that blow and careening out of control in the air. Ella fell off the metallic dragon, making her land on the platform of the Utrom Council headquarters. She looked back up to watch the Dracodroid flying with a trail of darkish purple smoke, knowing that Blade was still hanging on to the metal dragon. The Dracodroid crashed its other wing to the tall metallic structure in a neon pink explosion.

Ella quickly hopped onto the structures to save Blade, but they missed when they tried to reach out their hands to grab them. Blade screamed while continuing to fall to his fate. Ella formed a pair of wings on her back made of red psychic energy and dove forward to save the Ziran prince, sending them crashing back to the metallic platform.

"You know, Dimension X is not so bad, after all." Ella smiled to the Ziran prince.

"You say it." Blade concurred with a grin.

* * *

Back to the battle, Lee ran over to Christine from the gynoid's fight with Valerie.

"Are you okay, Christine?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine." Christine said. "Valerie has been defeated."

"Not...quite." Valerie said with an evil smile.

Valerie slowly freed herself from the crystal tree and flew high above them with her heavily damaged body.

"We will finish you all!" Valerie yelled.

Before Valerie can attack, she heard a loud screeching sound that caught her attention and looked at her right side to see the damaged Dracodroid flying out of control in her direction.

" _No!_ " Valerie hollered.

The Dracodroid collided itself toward Valerie, sending them crash into the large metallic structure in a big dark smoke.

* * *

With the loss of Valerie, the rest of the surviving Kraang droids are forced to retreat. But the Utrom droids have prevented them from escaping as they began rounding up the surviving Kraang droids into the Utrom Council headquarters.

"I have to admit, your species have shown great courage." Amaya admitted to Holly. "There are, indeed, good Kraang in the ten Dimensions."

"You mean Utrom, Amaya." Ellie corrected as she appeared next to the female Ziran.

"Yeah, whatever." Amaya said, rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"And we have seen unparalleled bravery today." Holly said.

"Does this mean...?" Rosetta said hopefully.

"Of course." Patty said. She looked at Christine with a smile. "Show it to them, Christine."

"You will find the second talisman of the Cosmo Escalation at planet called Gaean Reach." Christine said. Her eyes shifted the holographic image of the locations of the final two pieces of the Cosmo Escalation. "The final talisman is on the lost world of Vermithrax at the very edge of the known galaxy."

"Thank you, Utrom. We're gonna make sure we can restore the rest of the planets with the Cosmo Escalation weapon." Lee said.

As Blade began operating on his spaceship, Ella started approaching him from behind with a smile.

"Hey, Blade, you can show me some of your fighting moves if we meet again." Ella said.

"Sure, but that's if you can try to keep up with some of my moves." Blade smirked.

"We'll see about that." Ella smirked back.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie walked forward to the red mystic and the Ziran prince.

"We got the two locations of the last two talismans." Lee said, putting her hands on her hips with a smile.

"And I know we'll get to them before the Witches Six do." Donna said.

"Let's roll, Ella." Ellie said.

"Alright." Ella sighed.

Ella and Blade gave each other smiles and waved each other good-bye. Ella ran back to her sisters as they are ready to scout out two other talismans in outer space with determined smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from the other side of the Dimension X somewhere away from the Utrom Council. Hope you enjoy it.**


	9. The Ghostly Gaean

**Summary: The Lotus journey through a ghostly planet of space.**

* * *

Lee and Saldana are meditating in the dojo on the bamboo floor.

"What troubles you so, my daughter?" Saldana asked.

"Mother, we've always managed to fight back and overcome defeat." Lee said. "But this is different. We've got one chance to save the Earth. If we don't get the second talisman of the Cosmo Escalation, we've lost everything and it can't let that happen or it'll all be on me."

"You must not give in to despair, Leona." Saldana said calmly. "You all must remain diligent to save the Earth."

"But what if we can't?" Lee asked sadly.

"You must hold on to hope and lead by example." Saldana said wisely. "You all have become true worthy heroes. And no matter what may come, you have all made me very proud."

"Hai, mother." Lee said with a smile.

Saldana smiled back as she was pixeled into nothingness, causing the dojo to change into a holographic training room. Lee looked up at the room and sighed heavily.

* * *

In the ship's main room, three mystics and two aliens were minding their own business. Donna sat in her station to check on the star maps with Ella standing next to her with crossed arms. Ellie sat in her station with boredom. Rosetta was maintaining the ship's control. The Levians were examining the ship's functions on the screen. And Galaxina was gazing at the stars from the large view screen, but she looked around the room to notice that Lee isn't with the crew.

"Hey, where's Lee?" Galaxina asked.

"In the holo-room. She's been talking to the simulator...again." Donna replied.

"I think it's not healthy for her talking to a hologram of Saldana all the time." Ella said.

"Look, we miss her too, but Lee just needs her more than the rest of us right now." Ellie said softly. "She'll be okay."

"Even though the simulator contains only the memories of the real Saldana, the psychic reading will allow her to at least talk to her." Rosetta explained.

"But it's not the same _thing_ , Rosetta." Ella said firmly.

Suddenly, the door went open automatically and Lee came in the main control room with a calm look on her face. She walked past Galaxina and Ella without even noticing their worried looks, but she noticed that no one hasn't say one word when she walked in the room. Rosetta was the first one to break the silence.

"Leona, you're just in time." Rosetta said with a smile.

"For what?" Lee asked.

"My friends, welcome to the planet Gaean!" Rosetta announced.

Everyone looked at the view screen and saw a large spherical planet straight ahead. The planet itself was midnight blue with black star-like dots scattered around with amazed eyes. But only Donna and Ellie's eyes were widened wide open in astonishment.

"Incredible." Galaxina said in awe.

"According to the database, Gaean was a home for vast omnipotent beings." Rosetta clarified. "The second talisman of the Cosmo Escalation will lie within that planet."

"So, let's do this." Lee said to the Levians.

The Levians understood and typed their hands on the touchscreen to set the starship down on a nearby planet.

Unknown to everyone on the Nexus, a red spherical ship caught up to the ship from behind.

"So, this is the ship my comrades told me about." A female alien spoke. "They have defeated my teammates, but now they will deal with the leader."

* * *

As the Nexus passed through the planet's atmosphere, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina looked at the view window to see modern steam-punkish landmass down below. They saw numerous spherical towering buildings with static force-fields that contained special portals that allowed its inhabitants to enter and exit.

"Here we are." Rosetta said. "Gaean is the home of the Sotorans, who have been entrusted to protect the second Cosmo Escalation talisman."

"Wow! It's like a stream punk world!" Donna exclaimed with a huge smile.

"And it looks like we got company." Galaxina said, pointing her finger upward at the view screen.

Everyone looked at the view screen and saw two female humanoid aliens coming in their way. They both have slender blue translucent ghostly bodies constructed with pure energy. They have four sharp fingers on each hand and long flowing bright bluish green hair tendrils. They wore a black armored one-piece swimsuit-like dress. The Sotorans phased through the ship's main room and observed the crew cautiously.

"Greetings! This is the sigil of the Utrom!" Rosetta said, holding a small metallic sphere with a symbol of the Utroms to the Sotorans.

The female Sotorans widened their eyes in surprise and bowed with respect to the visitors that carried the Utrom symbol, escorting the crew to the castle to meet their leader. The Xerosic landed on the landmass ground and the crew followed the Sotorans to the dark spacial castle at the center of the spherical towering buildings that resembled as a brooding, crown-shaped fortress. The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta walked into the throne room to see a male Sotoran king sitting on his throne seat. He has a tall, lithe body with silver-golden yellow eyes, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wore a long, black robe with a V-neck line that obscured his entire body like a ghostly shadow.

"Welcome to Gaean, outworlders." The Sotoran King greeted with a kind, friendly smile. "I'm King Avian, Ruler of the Sotorans."

"Greetings, King Avian." Lee said. She bowed at the king's presence as her sisters and her alien friends did the same. "My name is Leona and these are my companions."

"Hello." Ellie said with a sweet smile.

"We come bearing the sigil of the Utrom!" Rosetta said, holding a small metallic sphere in her hands. "We seek the talisman of the Cosmo Escalation weapon that you have in your possession."

"You all may rise." King Avian said.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Galaxina said as she and her friends rose from the ground.

"The Utrom entrusted the talisman to me, so that the wrong hands will never claim it. But if you are truly worthy, which one of you is leader?" King Avian wondered.

Lee stepped forward from the team with a determined look on her face.

"And how are you worth, child?" King Avian questioned.

"Because my team and I have fought huge battles, saved whole planets, and on top of everything else, we saw the destruction of our world." Lee explained. "We've been given a second chance to save Earth and we're gonna use the Cosmo Escalation to help our planet for good."

"Hmm, indeed." King Avian said. "But if you really desire the talisman, you must face the challenge to receive it. You all must work together to get it. But if you fail the task, then you won't be worthy enough to take it freely."

"We accept the challenge." Lee said boldly. She turned around to face her team. "Let's do this!"

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta had arrived their way to the second talisman's location at the vast alien temple. The temple itself looked like a huge pyramid surrounded by gigantic thorn vines. Four mystics and two aliens approached inside the temple as they made it inside quietly and walked into the dark hallway until they arrived in a huge room that has large vines and many statues scattered around with a pool of warm water flowing in the background. The team stood around, trying to figure out what to do next. But Lee looked at the dark hallway carefully with narrow eyes and Galaxina seemed to notice it.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Galaxina asked.

"I don't know." Lee replied firmly. "But I'm starting to get the feeling that someone is following us."

"What makes you think that?" Galaxina asked again.

To answer Galaxina's question, a sudden bolt of red energy came charging towards Lee and Galaxina from the dark hallway. Lee's eyes widened wide and she quickly moved Galaxina out of the way, causing the attack to hit the statue into bits. Everyone took a quick look at the dark hallway and watched a squad of robotic dragons walked forward with a female alien stepping out of the dark. The female alien has a slender, athletic build and a curvaceous body. She has pure red skin, cyan shoulder-length hair tied off into two loose ponytails, and piercing purple eyes. She wore a black-collared, red bodysuit with a black utility belt marking the red star logo goes around her waist. Also, she has black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

"So, you must be the goody two shoes that my team had failed to eliminate." The female alien greeted with a sinister laugh. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Scarlet, the leader of the Witches Six. And I will be the one to end your lives and collect those two talismans with me!"

The heroines braced themselves for battle as Scarlet snapped her fingers and the dragon robots shot a spreadshot of fireballs at them from their mouths. The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta moved out of the way before huddling back together. The heroines charged forward to give a full-on attack. Lee dashed forward to release fast blasts of blue psychic energy to destroy toward the dragon robots. Ellie created a small bolt made of orange psychic energy appeared above her palm and flung out her hand to send it flying at the dragon robots at her sight. Donna spun around and sent clover-shaped blasts of purple psychic energy at the dragon robots in her way. Ella summoned a red psychic energized arrow between her hands and then shot it toward the incoming dragon robots. Galaxina collected energy in her right index finger and released it in the form of a pale blue energy beam that split into multiple beams to shoot forward toward the dragon robots.

Unfortunately for the heroines, more robotic dragons stood around their master for any further instruction. Rosetta quickly created a light blue energy ball between her hands and tossed it in the air, creating the fireworks to land around Scarlett and the dragon robots. Scarlett started to dodge them while every robotic dragons got blown up one by one.

"Quickly, run, follow me!" Rosetta called out.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina quickly followed Rosetta down into the giant skull wall tunnel. They rushed through the tunnel with Rosetta's left fist to light the others into the darkness as they are doing their best to escape the female witch alien chasing after them. Scarlett and two last robotic dragons headed to the center tunnel in hopes to get to the heroines. The girls continued to rush through the tunnel, knowing that Scarlet and her robots are still behind them to try gain up to them fast.

Then, the heroines rushed into a cave and found a little river that has a fallen log over it.

"It's a drawbridge!" Galaxina said.

"Oh great! What now?" Ellie exclaimed.

"We have to keep going!" Rosetta exclaimed.

Ella turned around and saw Scarlet gaining onto the others with her robots fast.

"She's coming!" Ella screamed.

"Then, let's move!" Lee exclaimed.

The heroines began making their way across the log, trying their best to be careful and not falling into the river. Lee, Ellie, Galaxina, Ella, and Rosetta made it across the log as they arrived at the other side. They looked up to see Scarlet and her robots arriving at the opening almost upon them.

"She's heading this way!" Galaxina exclaimed in alarm.

But Donna was the last one to get across the log bridge with her very best. The others had to urge the purple mystic to keep moving.

"Hurry, Donna!" Galaxina exclaimed.

"Come on, Donna! Put your back into it!" Ellie exclaimed in concern.

"Let's go, come on!" Rosetta exclaimed in worry.

Suddenly, Donna stopped in the middle of the log bridge as if she had an idea on her mind.

"Donna, what are you doing?" Lee asked in alarm. "Come on!"

"Hang on! I got an idea!" Donna exclaimed with a smirk. "A goo trap spell!"

"A goo trap spell? Are you crazy?" Lee and Ella yelled in disbelief.

Donna grinned as she twirled her index finger around with light purple magic and pointed her magic at the log from behind, creating a black goo to appear right onto the bridge as she continued to move straight across. The others cheered her on, encouraging the purple mystic kunoichi to move on.

Soon, Scarlet arrived with her dragon robots emitting light energy from their mouths.

"Hey, ladies! We have some unfinished business to take care of!" Scarlet smiled sinisterly.

Once Donna made it across the log bridge, the team made a run for it. Scarlet snapped her fingers and her robotic dragons fired off light blue energy lasers at the heroines. But each laser missed the four mystics and two aliens. Galaxina protected the group with a pale blue energy force field, allowing the heroines to escape from the witch alien and her robots once again.

The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta had ended up in another cave as they stopped to get some deep breaths and knew that they won't be safe for long as long as Donna's spell will be able to slow them down.

"Man, that was close." Ellie said.

Everyone recovered their strengths and looked around the area. The place was small with ancient, hieroglyphic writing on the floor shaped like a circle. There was also a cave in front of us. The heroines walked towards the circle.

"We made it to the final trial." Rosetta said as she looked down at the circle.

"What does it say?" Donna asked.

"Defeat the Vulpin. Don't lose." Rosetta read.

"Wait, what?" Ellie said shockingly.

Suddenly, the heroines heard a noise coming from the cave and saw a giant black dog-like alien creature came out with a somewhat apelike posture. He has no eyes, ears, nose, or tail as if he relied on his sense of smell and hearing. He has three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. He released a fearsome roar at the heroines.

"We're supposed to fight _that_?" Lee said.

"Oh, I'll gladly take him on." Ella agreed as she cracked her knuckles in preparation.

"What? You against _that_ thing? But he has twice the strength than you!" Galaxina said.

"I've taken a lot of big, tough guys back on Earth." Ella scoffed. "So, this is nothing. But don't worry, I can definitely take him."

"Well, good luck." Ellie cheered.

Ella walked up to the Vulpin as they both got ready for her match.

"Alright, big boy. Bring it on." Ella said with a grin.

Vulpin growled at Ella as he and the red mystic got into a fighting stance. Ella slowly warmed up red psychic energy from her left clenched fist and charged forward to punch the creature right in the kisser that sent him tumbling. The creature got back up and gave the red mystic a furious growl. Ella unloaded a machine-gun barrage of red psychic energy bolts, but Vulpin ran through them without getting damage and grabbed Ella by the arms. Ella was struggling to break free and Vulpin threw her to the wall. Donna, Lee, Ellie, Rosetta, and Galaxina gasped at that sight. But luckily, Ella got back up and dashed forward to unleash a series of rapid red psychic energized punches to the fierce creature. Vulpin got Ella by the throat and threw a punch that propelled her far across the floor before launching into a leap that crushed the red mystic kunoichi on the gut.

"Oh no! She's not gonna make it!" Rosetta said.

"Wait, look." Galaxina pointed out.

Surprisingly, Ella lifted Vulpin with her great strength and threw him away from her to the ground.

"You're good, big boy. But this is a fight you cannot win." Ella said with a small smile.

Vulpin growled at Ella again and bounced off a far wall to deliver a series of high-speed blows at her, but Ella dodged each blow in a rapid speed and charged her psychic energy to perform a powerful one-inch punch that knocked the creature away. Vulpin fell on his stomach and groaned in defeat, making Ella the winner of the match. The others cheered on Ella's victory.

"Wow, Ella! That was amazing!" Galaxina said.

"Yeah, that was incredible!" Rosetta said.

"It was no trouble." Ella grinned.

"Uh, guys. He's getting up again." Ellie said in alarm.

Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, Galaxina, and Rosetta looked to see Vulpin getting back up once again. But this time, he didn't attack. He lifted his finger and pointed to the pathway as if he wanted them to proceed.

"I think he wants us to go in." Donna said.

"Let's move." Lee said.

Lee ran through the dark pathway. Donna, Ellie, Galaxina, and Rosetta followed. Before Ella can follow them, Vulpin moved to her face and gave her a big lick as if he likes her. Ella giggled with a smile and winked at the creature before following after her three sisters and two aliens.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlet and her robots are trying to get across the log bridge as they were unaware of the slime on it. They can't let the heroines get away. They began crossing the log with slow balance, heading to the same spot where Donna has casted goo on earlier.

Suddenly, Scarlett's legs got stuck on the goo and was unable to move on.

"Help me!" Scarlet commanded her robots.

The two robotic dragons walked onto the bridge to help their master, but Donna's goo got them stuck as well that made Scarlet groan in frustration. As Scarlet and her robots are now trapped on the log, her eyes caught the water raising very fast in her direction and screamed frantically as the huge wave of water splashed onto her and her robots.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas finally made it into a room where they saw the second talisman glowing throughout the center of the room. The talisman looked like a hand mirror. The mirror itself has a golden handle and frame with the back colored deep aqua green.

"Finally. The second talisman." Lee said.

"The Wisdom Mirror." Rosetta said.

"Let's grab and head back to the kingdom pronto." Galaxina said as she and the others began walking towards the talisman.

"Not so fast." A familiar voice said.

Everyone stopped walking for a minute and saw the soaking wet Scarlet standing behind them at the cave opening, making them gasp in shock.

"I suggest you ladies get out of my way!" Scarlet warned. "This talisman is mine."

Scarlet warmed up a red energy bolt in her hands, but a sudden solid invisible force field trapped the red witch alien that caught her attention surprisingly. Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Galaxina, and Rosetta turned to look toward the source of that force field. The Sotorans had arrived to subdue and arrest Scarlet.

"The Sotorans? But how?" Galaxina asked in confusion.

"After being chased by Scarlet, I was able to send out a distress call with my cosmic powers." Rosetta explained. "I knew that the honorable Sotorans would come to our aid."

Lee looked back at the mirror and managed to grab the talisman before following after the others to leave the temple.

* * *

Back in the kingdom, everyone went back into the throne room to confront the king.

"A witch fatale will _not_ allow to desecrate my home planet! Scarlet, you will pay for your obsession on stealing the talisman that I was guarded for greed invaders!" King Avian yelled. His eyes moved to the Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta. "You have all passed. The talisman is now yours."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Lee said with a smile.

"You all are idiots!" Scarlet shouted. "Did you _really_ think I will surrender to the likes of you? You brought reinforcements, so I've brought mine."

The door to the throne room blew up into pieces and the rest of the Witches Six came in with smirks on their faces.

"Hiya!" Chiffon greeted in a cutesy manner.

"Miss us?" Rose asked, cracking her knuckles in preparation.

"Oh, no. The Witches Six." Donna exclaimed.

Scarlet broke free from the clutches of the Sotorans and leaped high into the air to land in front of her team.

"Looks like we gave you all a welcoming committee." Scarlet said. "Now hand over the talisman or we'll face the fury of the Witches Six!"

"You will have to face me first, witch!" King Avian yelled.

"You're gonna have to go through us too!" Lee shouted to Scarlet.

"Have it your way! Witches Six, attack!" Scarlet ordered her team.

"Take 'em down!" Lee ordered her team.

"Sotorans, to battle!" King Avian ordered his Sotoran warriors.

With that, the Witches Six began to charge after the Lotus Ninjas and the Sotorans. Four mystics and two aliens split away from each witch alien that was coming in their way as they began to dodge their attacks in quick speed.

Rose began to shoot many pink energy balls towards Ella, who had managed to dodge the energy balls coming in her way. Ella jumped into the air and thrusted herself forward to deliver a flying red psychic energized kick that hit the pink witch alien's face, causing Rose to drop on her knee and rubbed her face in pain. Rose quickly came back up and shot out many pink energy tacks at the red mystic kunoichi, who blocked the attack with her red psychic energy shield. Ella released a red psychic energy beam from her hands at the pink witch alien, sending her flying to the wall and dropped hard to the kingdom floor unconsciously. Chiffon began to spin herself around rapidly and shot multiple fast orange energy balls flying from her body towards Ellie, who ducked out of the way from each energy ball and moved forward to hit Chiffon right in the face with an orange psychic energized punch that send the orange witch alien flying away from her. Chiffon hissed in anger and fired several orange star-shaped energy orbs at the orange mystic kunoichi, who dodged them in fast speed and released a bright orange psychic energy from her body to hit the orange witch alien that sent Chiffon flying into an unconscious Rose. Aqua shot out large balls of blue energy at Donna, who swiftly dodged all of them and jumped high over her to release two small purple psychic energy ball that exploded the light blue witch alien on impact. Aqua glared and fired multiple light blue energy blasts towards the purple mystic kunoichi. Donna quickly gathered psychic energy that formed into an orb of purple psychic energy between her hands and fired it at Aqua, who got hit by the wall and dropped down to the ground onto two unconscious witch aliens. Jade jumped high in the air and produced her green energy combat-like whips down at Galaxina, who went out flying around while trying to avoid the lashing whips as quick as possible. Galaxina immediately surrounded herself in pale blue energy and moved quick in a direction at the green witch alien, who went flying to her three other unconscious witch aliens. Azura began firing many blue energy bolts down at Rosetta in an accurate speed, but the cosmic alien performed a few agile flips to avoid the bolts and jumped into the air to fire cosmic energy blasts in a 360-degree fashion that knocked the blue witch alien to the other aliens. The five Sotoran warriors formed invisible force fields to trap the five unconscious witch aliens after their defeat against three mystics and two aliens.

Scarlet focused her attention to King Avian as she shot out giant fireballs from her palm at him. King Avian dodged them in a flash and channeled her invisible energies into the ground to release a series of powerful pale grey energy columns that knocked the red witch alien away from him with great force. Scarlet glared angrily at the Sotoran king and shot a powerful wave of fire that had snaked around Avian, trapping him in the powerful vortex with no chance of escaping. Avian tried to release invisible energy onto the fire, hoping that it would get rid of the flames. But it didn't work.

"Did you really think that you can defeat me that easily?" Saldana said. "I won't be defeated by you! I am far superior than all of you Sotorans. You're finished!"

Before Scarlet could finish the Sotoran king off, Lee released a blue crescent-like blade of psychic energy from her palms at the red witch alien. Scarlet got hit by that attack and sent flying to the wall hard before becoming trapped in the force field by the Sotoran warriors. Lee took out the hand mirror and felt the power erupting from it as they clung into the talisman. Avian watched in awe as Lee appeared before them with the glowing mirror. Lee jumped high in the air and held onto the mirror to send a beam of light from its surface toward the fire, putting out the flames and saving Avian's life at the same time.

"Are you hurt, your Highness?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Avian replied.

Avian snapped his fingers and Vulpin came in through the throne room to grab the force field that contained the defeated Witches Six in his hands. He went over to help Ella from the floor with one leg and Ella petted him on the head, causing him to give a huge lick on the giggling red mystic's cheek again and left out of the throne room.

"Good boy." Ella muttered with a grin.

"You all fought to protect our kingdom. For that you have my gratitude, including my people." Avian said to the heroines with a proud smile. His eyes moved to Lee. "Leona, your superior bravery was able to activate the talisman. The Utrom entrusted us with its safety and now I entrust it to you. Be sure to use to save my beloved planet."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Lee smiled.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Galaxina, and Rosetta had waved King Avian and the Sotorans good-bye as the Nexus departed the planet to head back in space.

"Two talismans down. One to go!" Ellie cheered.

"So, can you really combine them to save any planet, Rosetta?" Galaxina asked.

"That's the plan." Rosetta said. "I just need to figure out how to do the combination."

"I really am gonna miss planet Gaean." Donna said. "Hope we get a vacation there after the Earth is saved."

"Well, I am gonna miss the Vulpin, but I will _not_ miss the Witches Scums. That's for sure." Ella said.

* * *

Back at the planet Gaean, Vulpin was quietly slumbering on the ground with the six force fields hanging above him. He heard a faint sound of stomping that made him look up to see Aqua's robotic comrades coming into the cave. Before Vulpin could attack at full force, the Nanobots launched dozens of light blue energy lasers into the dog-like alien creature. One of the Nanobots shot a light blue energy blast at the force fields, causing them to disintegrate into nothingness and the Witches Six came tumbling down to the ground. The weakened Vulpin slowly glared up to see the Witches Six taking their leave with the Nanobots following behind before collapsing his head unconsciously to the floor.

"Excellent, Aqua." Scarlet said with a sly grin on her face. "And now we have a bone to pick with those pests."

Chiffon, Jade, Aqua, Azura, and Rosa giggled victoriously as they knew that they must catch up the Lotus Ninjas to contain the three talismans.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long. Studying for a big test coming up and I can't get distracted, but I've finished the chapters. Enjoy!**


	10. Trans-Dimensional Lotus

**Summary: The Lotus are transported to another dimension where they meet their 1980s counterparts and work together to battle** **Sina** **.**

* * *

As the Nexus continued to soar through space, everyone has been quiet since their success for the second talisman. All except for Galaxina, who was taking a nap with the Levians in her room? In the main room, four mystics are sitting in their stations while the cosmic alien was typing on the ship's control panel. Ellie was the first to break the silence.

"I'm so bored." Ellie groaned. "We already got two talismans and we're not way to close to the last one."

"We understand, Ellie." Lee said. "But the last talisman of the Cosmo Escalation weapon is still out there and we got to find it at cost."

"I don't understand that how Ellie and Lee were able to wield the power from the two talismans." Ella said.

"Maybe because the talismans can grant the strong willpower coming from Lee and Ellie in order to be activate." Donna suggested.

"Donatella is correct." Rosetta said. "All three talismans have the unlimited ability to grow any person's natural strength to beyond their own natural limits. From my research, they also can also awaken or merge with other inner powers from anyone who wields with strong desire. Once we have all three of the talismans, they will be able to combine them to awaken Cosmo Escalation only to be powered by your strongest desire."

Suddenly, the starship's alarm sounded the main room as it began shaking itself like a small earthquake. Everyone held onto their stations while trying to keep their balance.

"What's going on, Rosetta?" Lee asked with a shout.

"I'm detecting some kind of hyperspatial trans-mat trying to hone in on its targets." Rosetta reported. Her eyes widened in shock and looked at the four mystics. "And it's you four!"

Suddenly, a large brilliant yellow portal had opened underneath the mystic kunoichis. But the Lotus Ninjas didn't have much time to react. The portal began sucking them down into it as if it was transporting them away from the starship.

As the portal closed itself, Rosetta stood her position in shock and surprise.

"Oh, this can't be good." Rosetta muttered with concern.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas screamed as they traveled through the whirling portal and then dropped onto the building rooftop before it closed above them.

"What...What just happened?" Lee muttered as she was rubbing her head tenderly.

"Uh, girls." Ellie said. "You may want to take a look at us."

Lee, Ella, and Donna looked at their entire bodies to see that they have become 2D in appearance, making their eyes widened in shock at the sight of themselves.

"Oh snap!" Ellie exclaimed.

* * *

Lee stood on the edge of the rooftop and observed the area.

"This can't be possible." Lee muttered, looking down at her hands. She looked at her younger sister with a shock face. "Where the heck are we?"

Ella was standing on top of the water tower to look around the city. Donna paced back and forth with a shock look on her face. And Ellie sat on the rooftop ground as she was clearly freaking out.

"You're not going to believe this, but I think we're back in New York!" Ellie cried.

"This is totally crazy! The world is so flat, I feel like a cartoon character!" Ella said. She jumped down next to Donna. "Donna, tell me you have an explanation for this!"

"It is possible that we got teleported into an alternate dimension." Donna replied.

Out of nowhere, a large yellow ring was set floating at the center of the rooftop ground. Ella, Donna, and Ellie immediately ran to their oldest sister as the mystic kunoichis got into their offensive stances and ready to fight what's coming to them. Four teenager mystic girls stepped out of the portal and faced the Lotus Ninjas. One was Lee's counterpart with a tall and slender figure with fair, flawless complexion. She has black curly chest length hair and blue eyes. She wore a short blue kimono with a green belt covering her waist, dark blue patent leggings, green elbow-length gloves, and pointy blue boots. Another was Donna's counterpart with a tall and slender figure with fair, flawless complexion. She has short brown bobcut hair and purple eyes. She wore a short purple kimono with a green belt covering her waist, dark purple patent leggings, green elbow-length gloves, and pointy purple boots. Third was Ella's counterpart with a tall and slender figure with fair, flawless complexion. She has short red hair that is longer on the right side of her face and red eyes. She wore a short red kimono with a green belt covering her waist, dark red patent leggings, green elbow-length gloves, and pointy red boots. And the last was Ellie's counterpart with a tall and slender figure with fair, flawless complexion. She has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and orange eyes. She wore a short orange kimono with a green belt covering her waist, dark orange patent leggings, green elbow-length gloves, and pointy orange boots.

The current Lotus Ninjas stared at them in complete shock as if they were looking at their own reflection in a mirror.

"No way!" Ellie12 breathed slowly.

"They're...us!" Lee12 gasped.

"Impossible!" Ella12 exclaimed.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Ella12 detected a familiar neon yellow six hexagonal flower shape symbol on Donna80's wristband.

"Her wristband got a Kraang symbol! Get her!" Ella12 shouted.

Donna80 looked down on her waist and realized what Ella was talking about.

"Hey, wait a minute! It's not what you think!" Donna80 said, trying to explain about the wristband.

But it was too late. The 2012 Lotus Ninjas charged forward to fight their own 1987 counterparts. Donna12 went blasting purple psychic energy bolts at her counterpart, but Donna80 backed away and dodged the bolts with a purple psychic energized force field until she got kicked to the ground by her 2012 counterpart.

"Listen, we don't want to fight you!" Lee80 shouted, trying to block the incoming blue psychic energy beam with her blue psychic energized shield.

"Well, then you shouldn't have brought a Kraang device with you!" Lee12 shouted back as she continued to fire blue psychic energy beams at her counterpart.

Ella80 dodged every red psychic energized punches from her 2012 counterpart until Ella12 pinned her 1987 counterpart to the ground with her boot on her chest.

"You better start talking! Why did the Kraang sent you?" Ella12 demanded.

"How about you get off of me?" Ella80 yelled.

Ella80 thrusted her boots right into Ella12's stomach that sent her flying to the ground into the distance. Both Ellies didn't bother to fight as they were looking at each other in awe.

"Hey, you're just like me, girl!" Ellie80 and Ellie12 said excitedly in unison. "Totally awesome!"

Both Ellies gave fist bumps and five fives at each other with happy smiles on their faces. They looked back at their own sisters, who had stopped fighting for a minute.

"Listen to me! This wristband isn't a weapon from the Kraang." Donna80 explained, lifting her arm to show the symbol on the wristband to the current Lotus Ninjas. "It's actually called the Bezel Rune! I created it to increase all mystic powers and abilities tenfold."

"So, you're not working for the Kraang at all?" Donna12 asked confusingly.

"No, we don't." Lee80 said calmly. "The whole reason we've brought you here is because Krang's robotic assistant Sina was helping him causing trouble in both our dimensions."

"They're trying to destroy both our realities and we need your help to stop them!" Ellie80 added. "You got to believe us!"

"That's why we called on you girls for help." Ella80 concluded.

"I can't believe you four look like us in every way." Ella12 said, stepping close towards her 1980 counterpart. She then took a close look at her counterpart's outfit. "But I do love the whole kimono kunoichi outfit you got there. It totally creates a killer streak."

"Thanks. Love the hoodie leotards." Ella80 said with a generous smile. "Brings out the whole dark vigilante style."

"Look, as much as we like to chit-chat, we have an important mission here." Lee80 said as she got between two Ellas.

Suddenly, an unexpected sphere made of neon pink energy flew near two teams. The 1980 Lotus Ninjas and the 2012 Lotus Ninjas looked down at the sphere with confusion, but the sphere erupted into tiny flares that made them yelp and danced away from it as the sparks burned them. A gynoid woman landed in front of the teams out of nowhere. She had bobcut platinum blonde hair, periwinkle eyes, golden hoops, and tan skin. She also wore a ghost white business suit complete with a white shirt, white tie, white shorts, white thigh-high socks, and white pumps.

The gynoid woman threw another explosive sphere at the eight mystics, sending the 1980 and the 2012 Lotus Ninjas to fly off the rooftop before landing their backs on the street ground.

"It's Sina! How did she find us?" Ellie80 gasped in shock.

"I've should know you four would gather your dimensional counterparts to ally together against me. Sina smirked. "You darling mystic know that it is unwise to cross my path, but I make amends for my master."

Sina opened her right palm to reveal a small silver metallic portable portal and threw it in the air above her as she watched a large pink triangular portal opening up.

"Dimension X, here I come!" Sina said with a dark smile.

"Not on our watch, Ceto!" Lee80 shouted boldly.

Three out of four 1980 mystics charged forward to fight the Krang gynoid. Lee80 summoned a large blue psychic energized shuriken and delivered many rapid vertical slashes at Sina before firing a huge blue psychic energy beam through her shuriken that fired numerous blue energy lasers at her. Ella80 grabbed Sina with her giant gauntlet made of red psychic energy and slammed her mercilessly into the ground until she tossed the Krang gynoid skyward. As Sina fell with a scream, Donna80 teleported in front of her and performed a downward purple psychic energy drill kick that hit Sina multiple times to send her crashing down to the ground on the final hit. Sina had enough and transformed her arms into huge laser cannons, readying to take aim at the three mystics. But Ellie80 dashed forward and slashed Sina with her Tantō made of orange psychic energy twelve times before finishing it with a final slash, sending Sina flying away to the ground.

The 1980 Lotus Ninjas went back to the 2012 Lotus Ninjas, who were watching the whole battle with surprise.

"Whoa, that was incredible!" Ella said with an exciting smile.

"Is that the best your four can do? Pathetic!" Sina said, getting up from the ground with a glare. "My master's Dimensionizer will be the most tempting to your failure!"

Sina immediately ran towards the opening portal and hopped through it, leaving the mystics behind after the portal closed itself.

"Oh, great. Now we're stuck here." Donna12 said with a groan.

"Not really." Donna80 said, pointing her finger to her wristband. "I still have my Bezel Rune that can hone in on Ceto's dimensional coordinates."

The neon yellow six hexagonal flower shape symbol began glowing brightly on Donna80's wristband and opened up a brilliant yellow star-shaped portal in front of the girls.

"That'll do." Ella12 said quickly.

"Come on, girls!" Lee12 ordered.

The 2012 Lotus Ninjas ran straight towards the portal and jumped through it to Sina's dimensional destination.

* * *

The yellow portal had opened itself up and the 2012 Lotus Ninjas dropped onto the alley ground. They got up from the ground and looked around the place in realization.

"Oh yeah! We're back in New York City!" Ellie12 cheered with a happy smile.

"I can't believe we're back in the past!" Lee12 smiled happily.

Then, the 1980 Lotus Ninjas went out from the portal and landed on the ground as the portal closed itself. They looked at their own bodies to see that they have become 3D in appearance with shocking eyes.

"Wow, look at us right now." Ellie80 gasped. "Talk about 3D."

"What just happened to us, Donatella?" Lee80 asked to her purple mystic sister.

"Since we came from the two-dimensional reality, we're now in the third dimension." Donna80 explained. "Almost like science fiction!"

"Well, now that we're in a new dimension, we must find Sina." Ella80 said.

"She's right team. We have stop Sina from wiping our worlds." Lee12 said firmly.

The 1980 Lotus Ninjas and the 2012 Lotus Ninjas began running across the rooftops of the city as they are jumping on each building while locating Sina as their top priority.

"So how are we gonna find her, Donatella?" Lee80 asked her purple mystic sister.

"Oh, trust me." Donna80 scoffed. "Tracking Sina is like tracking Michelle when she tries to sniff out pizza every horror movie night!"

"Me?" Ellie12 questioned.

"No, she meant me." Ellie80 said.

"Oh, I keep getting us all confused." Ellie12 said with a grin.

Then, the eight mystics stopped on the last rooftop and looked over the one hundred and two-story skyscraper. Donna80 stomped her foot on the ground to pick up any vibration activities through the area until she got the presence of a female robot climbing on the antenna spire from above.

"We found her! She's up there on the Empire State Building!" Donna80 said, pointing her finger upward at the Empire State Building's antenna spire. "It seems that she's planting some kind of device. It could be that Dimensionizer thing she was talking about!"

"Okay, here's the plan: the Donatellas will disarm the weapon while everyone else take the robot down." Lee80 ordered. "Let's roll!"

"You heard her, ladies. Let's move!" Lee12 commanded to her younger sisters.

Sina had jumped off the antenna spire and landed on the building rooftop after done planting the Dimensionizer, which resembled itself as a large silver metallic stellated dodecahedron with neon pink zigzag lines all over it. But before she can take her leave with her portable portal, the 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas hopped onto the rooftop as they are ready to face Sina with their psychic energized fists.

"Darlings, you are not ready for what you are about to face." Sina said with a smile. Her voice suddenly became dark and cold. "Your defeat will be in good hands for my master!"

Sina's eyes were now covered with a huge dark pink visor that has two massive ear-like constructs coming out of its sides that skim past the back of her head and a set of eight disembodied blades floated behind her back in a wing-like formation.

"Oh snap!" Ellie12 gasped in shock.

"Perfect." Ella80 moaned dryly. "The robot got an upgrade."

Sina flew high above the mystics and threw her blade wings down at them, causing both Lotus Ninjas to scatter away. Sina twirled herself in the air and continued to attack the mystics with her blade wings while the 1980 and 2012 mystics kept dodging the blade wings as careful as possible. It didn't take Sina long to realize that two Donnas aren't present in the battle. Sina searched around the area and found two purple mystics are sprinting on the antenna spire, making her chase after them.

"Hurry up and grab it!" Donna12 shouted to her 1980 counterpart.

Donna12 grabbed her counterpart by the arm and spun her around once, hurdling Donna80 on top of the antenna spire to grab the large device.

"Got it!" Donna80 said. "Hey, Rafaela, catch!"

Donna80 threw the large device straight in the air and Ella12 quickly caught the device in her hands, running away from the fast flying Sina. Two Donnas and two Ellies wrapped the chains made of purple and orange psychic energy around Sina's blade wings as they pulled them to halt Sina from chasing after Ella12, allowing both Lees to unleash blue psychic energy beams at the gynoid before Ella80 released a huge red psychic energy blast at the chest. Sina struggled to get up and found herself surrounded by eight mystics, who were ready to finish her off. Growling angrily, Sina had summoned eight portals around her and shot multiple sword blades at mystics, who got scattered out of the way by moving away from the Krang gynoid.

"You all must have defeated me, but you'll never disarm the Dimensionizer in time!" Sina hissed.

Sina flapped her blade wings and threw her silver metallic portable portal high in the air before flying through the opening pink portal. Before the 1980 Lotus Ninjas and the 2012 Lotus Ninjas can react, the portal had closed itself shut.

"Well, on the bright side, we still got this Dimensionizer." Donna80 said.

"Wow." Donna12 said, taking the large device from Ella12's hand and began observing it very closely. "It looks like it was designed to be an anti-matter weapon." Her brownish red eyes widened wide when she knew what an anti-matter weapon can do. "If this thing goes off, it will wipe out both of our entire dimension. We got to go back at my lab to defuse it right away!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the two mystic groups arrived at the 2012 Crete Fortress. They came out of the entrance and headed into the living room, staring at the entire place in awe with their own thoughts. The 2012 Lotus Ninjas deeply missed their beloved home while the 1987 Lotus Ninjas found the place truly incredible.

"You four back so soon?"

Both Lotus Ninja teams turned to the source of that serene voice and watched Saldana walking into the living room slightly towards them.

"You all just left to patrol the city." Saldana stated.

The 2012 Lotus Ninjas stared surprisingly at their still-alive mother for a moment and ran quickly into her with happy tears.

"Mother!" Lee12, Donna12, Ella12, and Ellie12 cried.

The 2012 Lotus Ninjas gathered around their mother and hugged her tightly, making the white mystic looking confuse and surprise at the same time.

"Are you okay, my daughters?" Saldana asked confusingly.

"We're fine, mother." Lee12 said, looking up at her mother with a happy smile. "It's...just really great to see you."

Saldana blinked at her eldest daughter in complete confusion until she noticed the 1987 Lotus Ninjas standing close behind Lee12.

"And will you four care to explain about them?" Saldana demanded.

"Wow, your mother looked like mine back home. Well, except for the hair thing." Lee80 whispered to Lee12.

"Mother, we can explain. They came from an alternate dimension and seek our help to defuse this weapon. Gotta go, bye!" Donna12 explained quickly.

Donna12 immediately grabbed Donna80 by the arm and ran quickly towards the lab with the Dimensionizer in her hand.

"Leona, I would like to speak with you in the dojo alone." Saldana said to Lee12. She looked at the 1980 Lotus Ninjas with a warm smile. "And you ladies make yourselves comfortable."

Saldana walked back into the dojo with her eldest daughter following behind. The others made themselves relaxed in the living room. Both Ellies were skating around the room with their own skates. Both Ellas were playing the arcade games. Lee80 was staring the cartoons on TV with excitement.

* * *

In the dojo, Saldana and Lee sat on the floor with her knees to the ground. But Saldana saw her eldest daughter's sad face and knew that something's wrong.

"What's wrong, Leona?" Saldana asked with concern. "Is something troubling you?"

"Well, it's...very hard to explain, Mother." Lee replied.

Lee looked up at her mother's face and saw a vision of Lady Shade murdering Saldana with wide eyes, causing her to scream while backing away from her mother.

"Leona, what's the matter?" Saldana asked as she moved herself to comfort her eldest daughter.

"I'm fine. There's something I have to tell you." Lee replied. Her eyes gazed into her mother's eyes. "I know it sounds crazy, but my sisters and I are actually living six months in the..."

The conservation was interrupted when they heard a loud, familiar scream.

"Donatella!" Saldana gasped.

* * *

Everyone immediately ran into Donna12's lab when they heard her loud scream.

"What is it, Donna?" Lee12 asked.

"We checked out the weapon and it's not good!" Donna12 exclaimed in fear.

"The weapon is linked to two other identical bombs and they're ready to explode in nine minutes!" Donna80 added.

"So where are the others?" Ella80 asked.

"One of the bombs is in your dimension." Donna12 answered, typing buttons on the computer keyboard in rapid speed.

"They're gonna blast our world?" Ellie80 gasped shockingly. "We can't let this happen!"

"That's right." Lee12 agreed with a nod. "You girls helped us, so we're gonna help you."

"We can attune my Bezel Rune to track down the other two Dimensionizers." Donna80 pointed out.

The neon yellow six hexagonal flower shape symbol began glowing brightly on Donna80's wristband and opened up a brilliant yellow star-shaped portal that showed an image of the Channel Six building on the other side.

"Hey, there it is!" Ellie12 said. "On top of the same Channel Six skyscraper."

"All right, team." Lee80 commanded. "Let's do what needs to be done and save our worlds."

One by one, the 1980 Lotus Ninjas jumped through the portal. But the 2012 Lotus Ninjas looked at their mother with sad faces.

"Go, my daughters." Saldana said. "I wish you four good luck."

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie bowed Saldana respectfully. Donna, Ellie, and Ella jumped through the portal while Lee turned back to Saldana one last time.

"Good-bye, mother." Lee said sadly.

Lee followed after her sisters and their counterparts through the portal.

* * *

The yellow portal had opened itself up and both Lotus Ninjas dropped onto the metallic floor. They looked around the place and found themselves surrounded by several heavily armed Kraang droids.

"Oh, this day couldn't get any better." Ella80 said sarcastically. She noticed that everyone was giving sharp glares at her. "Not the time?"

The 1980 Lotus Ninjas and the 2012 Lotus Ninjas found herself confronted by a former Utrom Hope member Valerie.

"Looks like we got you all surrounded." Valerie said with a grin. "If you're wondering how you all got here is because I hacked your portal to bring you here for operation."

Valerie snapped her fingers and eight Kraang droids wrapped the two dimensional mystics tight with their plasma whips, making them struggle to break free. Sina came in the room and walked next to Valerie.

"Well, Valerie, you truly have your way to get your experiments coming to you." Sina said to Valerie with a smile.

"Where the heck are we anyway?" Ella12 asked, looking up around the place with a raised eyebrow.

"You mystics are in my master's domain." Sina replied. "Welcome to the Technodrome. We just want to trap you all here by Kraang Subprime's orders."

"Kraang Subprime?!" The 2012 Lotus Ninjas exclaimed.

"Of course." Valerie said. "But first, let's see what makes you girls tick."

Valerie and Sina took few steps closer to the mystics, who were struggling in fear. Lee12 quickly created a shuriken made of blue psychic energy and threw it the alien robot that seized her, breaking free from the whip at last. That made Sina and Valerie back away. Gracefully, Lee12 shot tons of blue psychic energy blasts at the rest of the alien droids to free the others. Then, both Lotus Ninjas got into their offensive stances with their clenched fists engulfing in blazing psychic energy.

"We finished deactivated one of your Dimensionizers, robots!" Lee12 declared.

"And we're gonna deactivate the last!" Lee80 said. "Ladies, get them!"

Both Lotus Ninja teams charged forward to fight against Valerie, Sina, and the rest of the remaining Kraang droids. Both Lees fought Valerie, both Ellies fought Sina, and both Donnas and Ellas fought the Kraang droids.

"Get the portal back on!" Lee12 shouted to Donna80.

"We have five minutes to disarm two other bombs!" Lee80 shouted to her own brainiac sister.

"I'm on it!" Donna80 said with a nod.

Donna80 finished the last Kraang droid with a purple psychic energized kick and quickly opened up a brilliant yellow star-shaped portal with her Bezel Rune.

"It's open! Let's go!" Donna80 hollered.

The other mystics ran quickly into the portal, making Sina and Valerie going after them.

* * *

The yellow portal had opened itself up and both Lotus Ninja teams dropped onto the 1980 Empire State Building rooftop. But they quickly turned around and saw two female robots coming out through the portal.

"You mystics can run all you want, but you can't hide from us!" Valerie said sinisterly.

Both Lees, Ellas, and Ellies charged forward to fight Sina and Valerie with all the strength they had against them, leaving both Donnas to climb up to the antenna spire and quickly disarmed the Dimensionizer.

"We did it! Two Dimensionizers down!" Donna12 shouted.

"One Dimensionizer to go." Sina said. "One more is left in the Primary Lotus reality. If it destroyed those Lotus, then all of you will cease to exist. But the show must go on, so you all will end here!"

"Donnas, get to the Prime reality now!" Lee12 ordered.

Donna80 quickly concentrated on the Lotus Prime with her Bezel Rune and opened up a brilliant yellow portal that both Donnas quickly jumped through.

* * *

As both Donnas dropped onto the building rooftop, they looked around the dark, gritty world of Lotus Prime.

"What kind of gloomy dimension is this?" Donna12 asked shockingly. "It's almost like we're in some sort of comic book."

"Well, this is the Primary Lotus reality." Donna80 replied. "It came before both of our worlds. The Empire State Building shouldn't be too far."

"Okay, let's go." Donna12 said with a nod.

Both Donnas began running and jumping across the city rooftops on their search for the final Dimensionizer until eight Shuriken surrounded the purple mystics in a circle that made them stop in shock. Their eyes widened in shock when they spotted the four mystics standing on the rooftop across from where they're standing. It was the Prime Lotus Ninjas! Prime Lee has an average height with a curvy and hourglass figure. She has dark grey ox horns with two long braided pigtails and black eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved catsuit under a dark grey sleeveless qipao dress tied in a black obi and dark grey combat boots. Prime Ella has an average height with a curvy and hourglass figure. She has dark grey hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her heads fastened with black spiked hair ties and black eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved catsuit under a dark grey sleeveless qipao dress tied in a black obi and dark grey combat boots. Prime Donna has an average height with a curvy and hourglass figure. She has long dark grey platted pigtails with a small forelock and black eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved catsuit under a dark grey sleeveless qipao dress tied in a black obi and dark grey combat boots. Prime Ellie has an average height with a curvy and hourglass figure. She has long dark grey braided ponytail and black eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved catsuit under a dark grey sleeveless qipao dress tied in a black obi and dark grey combat boots.

"Is that the Prime Lotus?" Donna12 asked.

"Yup." Donna80 responded. She noticed that the Prime Lotus Ninjas are glaring at her for an explanation. "Look, we don't want any trouble and she's with me!"

"There's no time to explain, Donna." Donna12 said quickly. "Let's move!"

Donna12 grabbed her counterpart's arms and ran from rooftops to rooftops, causing the Prime mystic kunoichis to go after them. Both Donnas began running away from the Prime mystics, who kept attacking with their psychic energized powers as two purple mystic kunoichis began avoiding all the incoming attacks that were coming at them until they finally found the Empire State Building.

"There it is!" Donna12 grinned.

Both Donnas immediately climbed to the top of the antenna spire and quickly disarmed the device in time. They jumped down to the building rooftop and found themselves being confronted by the Prime Lotus Ninjas.

"See ya later." Donna80 said with a wink.

Donna80 snapped her fingers and a brilliant yellow star-shaped portal sucked the purple mystic kunoichis inside before closing itself shut, leaving the Prime Lotus Ninjas deeply confused on what just happened.

* * *

Back in the 1987 dimension, the rest of the Lotus Ninjas continued battling against Sina and Valerie with everything they got until two Donnas returned from the Prime World.

"We're good to go, ladies." Donna12 said.

"Oh, yeah, let's roll!" Ellie12 cheered.

Both Lees delivered a combined blue psychic energized punch at Sina and Valerie's face, sending two gynoids collapse together on the street ground. Donna80 opened up the portal with her Bezel Rune and the mystics escaped through it.

"You can...not...escape!" Valerie said.

* * *

The 1980 and 2012 Lotus Ninjas traveled through the whirling portal and then dropped back in the Technodrome, but they found out that they aren't the only ones here. Their eyes widened wide open when they are met face-to-face with eight familiar mutants.

"Hi, boys." Lee80 greeted with a wave.

"Okay, double turtles are so cool." Ellie80 said excitedly.

"Especially the hot ones." Ella80 grinned as she moved close to Raph12 and paid no attention of the jealous Raph80.

"Wow, your portal projector really works after all, Donnie." Donna80 said with an impressive smile.

"So, did your Bezel Rune as well, Donna." Donnie80 said.

The 1980 Turtles and the 1980 Lotus Ninjas turned to see the 2012 dimensional counterparts are staring at each other with wide, speechless eyes.

"Uh, how long have you four been standing there?" Lee80 asked curiously.

"Long enough, Lee. Long enough." Lee12 replied.

The 2012 Turtles and the 2012 Lotus Ninjas came closer to each other as they were relieved that they are surprisingly alive due to their survival from the black hole generator that destroyed their home planet.

"Hi, Leo." Lee12 said to her mutant boyfriend with a slow, chuckling smile. "I can't believe that..."

Leo12 quickly hugged his mystic girlfriend with a happy smile.

"I'm just happy you're alive!" Leo12 laughed.

Lee12 felt heavy tears coming out from her eyes and returned the hug tightly.

"Mikey!" Ellie12 exclaimed with a grin as she rushed over to hug her mutant turtle friend.

"Donnie!" Donna12 smiled as her mutant turtle friend hugged her eagerly and she hugged him back.

"Raph!" Ella12 exclaimed as she hugged her mutant turtle friend, who hugged her back tightly.

But the reunion didn't last long when Krang, Kraang Subprime, Sina, and Valerie came through the portal as they stood over the heroes.

"Welcome back, heinous heroes. You're not going anywhere as long as I have this baby!" Kraang Subprime said, lifting his droid arm that was holding a small metallic rectangular remote device. "I can hack both of your portals all day long."

A sudden shuriken struck onto the device, destroying it in the process.

"Aw, Kraang." Kraang Subprime moaned.

"It's over. We stopped your little scheme." Lee80 declared.

"We deactivated all of your Dimensionizers." Lee80 said firmly.

"Yeah, you're finished." Ellie80 added.

"That's right, pink dude. You can't blow up our realities anymore." Mikey80 said.

"Blow up realities?" Kraang Subprime repeated in confusion.

Kraang Subprime, Sina, and Valerie looked at Krang, who was giving a nervous smile on his face.

"You've been trying to wipe out all of the dimensions?!" Sina shouted, taking few steps forward at her creator.

"That we've been trying to mutate for thousands of years?!" Valerie yelled, taking few steps forward at Krang with Sina.

" _Are you insane?!_ " Valerie and Sina hollered angrily.

"Well, you did say wipe out the Turtles and the Lotus at any cost." Krang stated.

"This is why I banished you to Two-Dimensional Earth in the first place and have Sina look after you." Kraang Subprime snapped. He hit his cousin's droid body with three punches in anger. "Because you're an idiot! A moron! A dingleberry! So, you know what?! I'm kicking you back!"

"Thought you never ask." Valerie agreed.

Valerie snapped her fingers and a neon pink triangular portal opening up behind Krang, giving him the kick straight in the whirling vortex.

"Oh, no. Not again!" Krang screamed, falling into the opening portal.

"Were you aware of this?" Kraang Subprime asked Sina.

"No, no, I'm not. I swear." Sina replied.

"I doubt it. Ciao." Valerie said.

Valerie released out a neon pink energy blast at Sina from her arm cannon, sending Sina into the portal with a scream before the portal can close itself shut.

"I've had enough Turtles for a millennium!" Kraang Subprime yelled, swinging his droid arms to hit the 1980 Turtles and the 2012 Turtles.

"Even the Lotus disgusted me from the start." Valerie said darkly as she launched out many explosive dark pink cross-shaped shuriken at the 1980 Lotus Ninjas and the 2012 Lotus Ninjas.

"Let's take this wad of chewing gum down!" Leo12 ordered.

"With pleasure." Lee80 said.

"Let's finish this!" Lee12 and Lee80 commanded.

Two Turtle teams charged forward to attack Kraang Subprime and two Lotus Ninja teams charged forward to attack Valerie.

At the right moment, Raph80 and Ella80 both noticed Raph12 and Ella12 slipped on the floor as they were about to be attacked by Kraang Subprime and Valerie. Raph80 had jumped behind Subprime and sliced the robot's head off to stab it straight to the ground, leaving Ella80 quickly grab Valerie's legs with one giant gauntlet made of red psychic energy and slammed her mercilessly into the ground until she tossed her to the wall.

"Nice move, Raphael!" Raph12 said in awe.

"About time, big boy." Ella80 grinned as she was impressed by Raph80's fighting style.

Ella80 planted a small kiss on Raph80's cheek, making him fall on the floor with a smile. That also made Ella12 roll her eyes with a grin.

Both Leos quickly attacked Kraang Subprime with their Katana swords. But Lee80 got his swords broken during the fight and quickly blocked the neon pink saw with his broken swords, leaving Leo12 jump onto the droid's back and dragged Kraang Subprime out of the robot body towards two Mikeys, who were playing Kraang Subprime as a ball to bounce him around with their knees. Then, Donnie12 swatted the alien away with his Bo staff like a baseball bat. Finally, Donnie87 used his Portal Projector to send Kraang Subprime through the opening portal of Turtle Prime.

Both Turtle teams turned around to watch the Lotus Ninja teams attacked Valerie very easily. Eight mystics gave each other nods as they all know what to do. They knocked Valerie relentlessly around the battlefield with a series of powerful blows: Ellie80 delivered a wide-arced kick from orange psychic energized her leg. Ellie12 delivered a series of four high-damage orange psychic energized somersaults. Donna80 delivered rapid slashes with her two purple psychic energized daggers. Donna12 delivered an enormous energy beam from her gigantic purple psychic energized repulsor cannon on her right shoulder. Ella80 delivered a sudden barrage of red psychic energy bolts in rapid succession. Ella12 delivered a barrage of vertical red psychic energized spinning kicks while rising into the air and performed a red psychic energized axe kick that had knocked the gynoid down to the ground. Lee80 delivered a flurry of blue psychic energy berserker punches and flips before kicking the gynoid away. And finally, Lee12 delivered an omni-directional sphere of blue psychic energy to finish Valerie off.

With Valerie weak and defeated, Donna80 summoned a sucking portal to Lotus Prime behind the gynoid with her Bezel Rune.

"No! I can't end like this!" Valerie screamed as she was trying to get away from the portal.

Valerie couldn't escape and got sucked into the portal before Donna80 snapped her fingers to close it.

"Well that wasn't such a chore now, was it?" Raph87 joked.

"You say it." Ella80 agreed with a grin.

The two Leonardos and two Leonas faced each other with victory smiles.

"Leonardo, Leona, thanks." Leo12 said.

"Yeah, for everything." Lee12 said.

"No, thank you." Leo80 said.

"Without your help, all of our realities would be doomed." Lee80 agreed with a nod.

The four leaders shook hands with one another.

Donnie80 took his Portal Projector to open a pink portal behind the 2012 Turtles and Donna80 used her Bezel Rune to summon a yellow portal behind the 2012 Lotus Ninjas. The two Turtle teams and two Lotus Ninja teams looked at one another for one last time, bowing towards one another with respect and honor. The 2012 Turtles and the 2012 Lotus Ninjas looked at each other one last time, hugging one another was they are still happy to see each other alive.

"Come on ninjas. Let's go home." Leo12 said.

The 2012 Turtles had entered the portal to return to wherever they came from.

"Ladies, let's roll out." Lee12 said.

The 2012 Lotus Ninjas had entered the portal to return to Rosetta's starship.

* * *

Back in the 1987 dimension, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas sat on the edge of the tall building rooftop as they enjoyed some pizza for their relaxation.

"Feels great to be back home." Donnie80 said as he and the others took a slice of pizza.

The mutant turtles and the mystic kunoichis ate their pizza slices. Leo80 and Lee80 had spotted a giant Kraathatrogon coming from an unknown opening portal and started to attack the people in the city. That caught the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas' attention as they stood up from the rooftop.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" Leo80 said, pointing his finger down at the giant Kraang worm.

"What kind of weird creature is that?" Ellie80 gasped in disgust.

"Whoa, dudes." Mikey80 gasped. "A giant freaky worm!"

"I bet that pesky Shredder and Krang are behind this!" Donnie80 said.

"Yeah, because even Lady Shade and Sina couldn't pull this freaky stunt!" Donna80 agreed.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas leaped down from the building rooftop, stopping the worm from attacking. Out of nowhere, a sword pierced through the Kraang worm from the inside and began cutting it open.

"What the?" Raph80 and Ella80 gasped.

"Whoa." Leo80 and Lee80 said.

Once the cut was open, one mutant tiger and one tiger mystic mutant clawed their way out of the worm. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas stood in shock.

"Um, I think things just got really bad, bros." Mikey80 said.

"You think?" Ellie80 said.

Tiger Claw and Tigress roared as the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas began attacking the feline mutants with everything they got.


	11. Wrath of the Hydnora

**Summary: Donatella is feeling inferior to the cosmic alien Rosetta, but her intellect is put to the test when the squid creature Hydnora attack.**

* * *

In the Nexus entertainment room, Galaxina was sitting on the couch with Lee and Ella while Ellie typed the access code on the machine to order up food.

"So, does anyone know how long does it take for us to get to the other side of the cosmos for the last talisman?" Galaxina asked.

"You mean planet Vermithrax in the Beta IV system?" Ellie said.

Four delicious pizzas phased out through the machine screen in front of the hungry orange mystic kunoichi.

"I still can't believe you remember that name, Ellie." Ella said.

"That's because I have a vast photographic memory, duh." Ellie scoffed.

Ellie took the pizzas and handed them out to Ella, Lee, and Galaxina before sitting in between Lee and Galaxina on the couch.

"But like Galaxina said, it'll be the last piece of the Cosmo Escalation." Lee said. "We have plenty of time to get there."

"And plenty of time for Sarina Universe!" Ellie grinned.

Everyone watching the TV episode when the heroine Sarina had engaged in battle against a psychic telekinetic girl named Lila as she tried to avoid many incoming psychokinesis attacks coming at her with supersonic speed and acrobatic agility. Lee, Ella, Ellie, and Galaxina cheered for the fighting combat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosetta and Donna are working on improving the capabilities and the main engines through the Nexus.

"Hmm, I estimate we'll get 30% more power out of the ship's thrusters." Rosetta reported. "But of course, I couldn't calculate the power without your help, Donatella."

"Well, thanks, Rosetta." Donna said. "To be honest, I feel barely satisfied to be your lab assistant ever since we started working together."

"Nonsense, my dear." Rosetta said. "The Levians are my lab assistants. I thought the wonders of science satisfies your interest."

"Well, yeah." Donna said with a sad frown. "I mean, I was getting comfortable with the starship. But I still don't know nothing about science and the universe compared to you."

"Don't blame on yourself." Rosetta said, placing her hand on Donna's shoulder. "Even though you grew up on planet Earth, you were gifted with a sharp, brilliant mind. So, you're naturally 3,000 years behind the universal physics."

"What? 3,000 years?" Donna exclaimed with wide, shocking eyes. "Oh, boy. That's too much, even for me!"

"Not at all." Rosetta said sympathetically. "I will personally help you on..."

Suddenly, the starship's alarm sounded the main engine room. Everyone had arrived on the main room and Galaxina looked over at the Levians, who were pressing buttons on the screen.

"What's going on?" Rosetta asked.

"It's a distress signal coming from the Cristallums!" Galaxina said. "They're trapped in there!"

To their horror, everyone stared at the view screen and found the Cristallum Armada trapped inside a gigantic skeletal creature floating right towards the Nexus.

Suddenly, the image of the Cristallum leader popped up on the screen in the main room.

"Attention, Rosetta!" Erin said. "This is Captain Erin of the Cristallum Empire. We need your help. The armada is being trapped by the deadly creature named Hydnora. You must protect the talismans of the Cosmo Escalation weapon at all cost."

"Don't worry, Erin." Rosetta said reassuringly. "You have our words and we promise to find a way to get your armada out of there."

"Very well, then." Erin said with a nod. "We wish you all good luck."

The image went off of the screen.

* * *

Back in the Cristallum Armada, Erin and her two Cristallum assistants stared at the pink polyp-like plants hanging from everywhere from the view screen.

"While Rosetta and her team defeat Hydnora, we must find a secret way out of this cursed creature." Erin ordered. "Find its weakness and prepare to fire."

"Yes, ma'am." One of the Cristallum assistants nodded.

* * *

Back in the Nexus, four mystics and two aliens were preparing the defense systems for Hydnora until the entire starship began shaking and the lights went out as if the ship's warp engines were damaged.

"What the heck?!" Ella exclaimed.

"What just happened?!" Ellie shouted with fright.

"It's Warp Engine!" Rosetta gasped. "It's completely out!"

Suddenly, a loud hissing was heard in the main room.

"Keep quiet." Rosetta said, holding a finger to her mouth.

Everyone nodded their heads obediently and got into their defensive mode, preparing to face the source of the power blackout. In a quick second without warning, a tentacle shot forward and wrapped around Rosetta. The cosmic alien was trying to get out, but the tentacle had her too tight on a grip and pulled Rosetta into the darkness to strangle her.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina quickly looked around the darkness for Rosetta. Ellie slowly formed a small ball made of orange psychic energy and threw it up at the ceiling, brightening up the main room. Then, the girls found the squid-like alien creature who took Rosetta in her grasp. The creature was a thin, slender with black eight octopus tentacles. She had light blue skin, light purple-gray eyes, and dark blue hair tied into large, low-angled twintails striped with dark blue and sea green spirals with periwinkle bangs.

"I didn't miss the surprise, did I?" The squid alien remarked with a smile.

"Is that Hydnora?" Donna asked the others.

"In the flesh." Hydnora said. "I'm pretty sure you all are wondering why I'm here and why the Cristallums are captured. Oh, yes. I've heard that they have one of the greatest treasures across the galaxy. But they refuse to hand it over to me, so I've sent their whole ship into my pet. And now, you ladies have two options."

Hydnora flew up on the ceiling upside down and pulled Rosetta up with her tentacle.

"Now hand over the talisman or your captain here will be chow for my pet!" Hydnora demanded.

"We'll never hand the talisman to the likes of you!" Galaxina snapped.

"Suit yourselves." Hydnora said with a shrug.

Hydnora flung Rosetta hard against the wall and shot a medium-sized rain cloud above her, unleashing a stream of lightning to hit the cosmic alien and completely knocked her unconscious as she started to revert into a small, light blue gelatinous creature with a large round head, a moderately-sized body, and two white oval-shaped eyes.

"Rosetta! No!" Donna exclaimed in horror.

"Well, catch ya later." Hydnora called. "I've got a gorgeous treasure to find!"

Hydnora laughed wickedly and flew out of the main room.

Everyone caught up to the unconscious Rosetta and Donna picked her up in her arms.

"This is bad." Donna said sadly. "We can't save the Cristallums in time without Rosetta."

"But we gotta do something." Ella said.

"Ellie, you and Galaxina go after Hydnora from getting the Wisdom Mirror." Lee ordered. "Ella and I will find a way to free the Cristallums while Donna can find a way to retrieve Rosetta."

Ellie and Galaxina nodded their heads as they ran out of the main room, leaving Lee and Ella taking control of the ship in their own stations. Donna sat next to Lee and kept staring down at the knocked out Rosetta.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cristallums were having a hard time on pinpointing the weak spot in the creatures inside body.

"The search was unsuccessful, Captain Erin." One Cristallum assistant reported. "It will take us awhile to find a way out."

"Keep searching." Erin ordered. "We must detect this vile creature's weak spot. Rosetta must stop Hydnora from getting the talisman at all cost."

* * *

As Ellie and Galaxina tracked down Hydnora to the hallways, they quickly ran inside the entertainment room and searched around the darkened area.

Then, a loud hissing caught their attention.

"Huh?" Ellie gasped.

"There!" Galaxina shouted.

Galaxina took a large leap forward and fired several whip-like blasts of pale blue energy in the direction of the hissing, causing the squid-like alien creature to fly against the wall in pain.

"Whoa!" Ellie said, running over to Galaxina and looked excitedly at her. "Did ya get her?"

"Yes." Galaxina replied as she looked at Ellie with a victory smile.

Ellie slowly formed a small ball made of orange psychic energy and threw it up at the ceiling, brightening up the entertainment room. Hydnora hissed and pulled Galaxina with her tentacle, strangling the crystalline alien tightly. Ellie shot out two large balls of orange psychic energy that hit Hydnora in contact and freed Galaxina in the process. Hydnora wrapped her two tentacles around Ellie and pulled her away to the wall as she created a large rain cloud and unleashed a stream of water to attack the orange mystic kunoichi. Galaxina spun herself around in a rapid speed and shot multiple pale blue energy bolts at Hydnora, who got hit and moved away from Ellie as the rain cloud had evaporated out of sight.

Hydnora hissed as she slithered away out for the entertainment room and went into the hallway.

"Come on! We can't let her escape!" Galaxina said.

Galaxina ran forward and Ellie caught up to her in the halls.

* * *

Back in the main room, Donna was casting a lot of healing spells to wake up Rosetta as Lee and Ella were trying to pinpoint the weak spot on Hydnora's pet.

"Donna, have you heal Rosetta yet?" Lee asked.

"I'm doing the best I _can_." Donna replied.

Donna casted one more spell and hoped that it can wake up the cosmic alien, but it wasn't strong enough. Ella and Lee witnessed the whole thing.

"So what do we do, Donna?" Lee asked again.

" _I. Don't. Know!_ " Donna yelled. She clapped her hands to her forehead and felt the wave of stress washing over her mind. "I can't be the _only_ smart one around here. This ship may be amazingly complex, but I'm...I'm not as smart as Rosetta. Building stuff out of Earth technology and formulating potions are all I'm ever good at!"

Ella walked over to the purple mystic kunoichi and touched Donna's right shoulder with her hand.

"That may be true, but you were the one who build Phantom." Ella said softly. "So, use your brilliant knowledge to help Rosetta. She knows you can do it."

Donna looked back down at the unconscious Rosetta and took a deep breath, knowing that her older sister's words encourage her to keep trying.

"Okay, I hope this ultimate spell works on her." Donna said. "It's risky, but it just might work."

Donna sat cross-legged on the floor and had set up a ring of chalices and lighted candles as she extended it and placed the knocked out Rosetta at the center. Lee and Ella stared at their younger sister on what she's doing.

"Okay, I think this should do it...hopefully." Donna said to Lee and Ella.

Donna took a deep breath and gestured her hands around, unleashing thick tendrils of purple magic stream up from her palms and stretched up to wash over the unconscious Rosetta, who was beginning to glow very luminously. The light temporarily blinded the three mystics and they watched Rosetta waking up after the light faded.

"Greetings, ladies!" Rosetta said with a calm smile. "That lightening made me feel so light-headed."

"Yes! The spell worked!" Donna cheered. Her voice quickly became serious. "Rosetta, we have no time. We need your help!"

"I've sensed Hydnora is in the engine room with Ellie and Galaxina." Rosetta said. "You can make me whole again, Donatella. I know you can."

"Donna, go help Rosetta." Lee ordered. "Ella and I will find a way to rescue the Cristallums out."

Donna nodded her head and picked Rosetta up in her arms, running out of the main room and headed to the engine room.

* * *

Ellie and Galaxina finally chased Hydnora into the ship's power core. They could see that the power core is currently active, but they must remain cautious if they ever going to find Hydnora. As they looked up, they saw Hydnora herself floating near the power core.

"Hey, ladies." said Morgana. "Aren't we having fun? Because I'm having a blast!"

Hydnora unleashed a blast of dark ink-like substance from her mouth that had sent Galaxina glued to the ground. Then, one of Hydnora's tentacles came down to wrap around Ellie and pulled her up close.

"You know, I suspect you both to be quite challenging, but now you're a bore." Hydnora smiled evilly. "Time for me to shut this ship down permanently. Then, the treasures will be mine!"

Hydnora flung Ellie down next to Galaxina and unleashed another blast of dark ink at the power core, trying to disable the power and leave the entire starship in complete darkness. But two sudden light blue orbs of energy came out of nowhere and attacked Hydnora on impact, sending her flying to the ground hard. Hydnora, Galaxina, and Ellie quickly looked to see Donna arrive in the room with a fully recovered Rosetta. Donna released a purple psychic energy blast to free Galaxina and Ellie while Rosetta glared directly at the squid-like alien creature and shot a blast of cosmic energy, trapping her in a large light blue impenetrable transparent bubble prison.

"No!" Hydnora screamed.

"Our work here is done." Rosetta said with a smile.

* * *

Back at the main room, Lee and Ella finally found the creature's weak spot on its right side from the view screen.

"Fire the missiles!" Lee ordered.

"With pleasure." Ella said with a grin.

Ella pressed one button on her station panel and several incoming missiles had been fired straight towards the creature, hitting it on the side of its body and created an opening hole in the process. The gigantic skeletal creature screeched out in pain. The entire Cristallum Armada flew out of the creature and soared away next to the Nexus safely.

Then, Lee and Ella saw the bubble that was carrying Hydnora went out of the ship's exit hatch and into the space. As the bubble hit the creature, it encased the bruised creature as well and both aliens were gone further apart in outer space.

"Oh yeah! We rule!" Lee and Ella cheered as they gave each other high-fives.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroines looked at the view screen with an image of the Cristallum leader appearing in her armada ship.

"Thanks for your help, Rosetta." Erin said with a thankful smile. "Now that we have two talismans in our possession, we still need to keep a lookout for the Triceratons. Contact us if you found the last talisman so we can stop the Triceratons from finding the Kraang. Until next time, my friends."

The transmission went off from the screen.

"The ship is barely functioning, but I know a service station to make repairs." Rosetta said.

"Well, the Valor Sword and the Wisdom Mirror would have been lost without Donna." Ella said with a grin.

"Yeah, if she hadn't gotten Rosetta back to normal, Hydnora would have gotten the talisman for sure." Galaxina agreed with a smile.

"You should be very proud of yourself, Donatella." Rosetta smiled. "And between you and me, I believe it would only take you 2,000 years to master the science of the universe."

"Oh, yeah." Donna said with a small chuckle. "Well, thanks for believing me. All of you." She gave Rosetta a small wink. "And I'll get started on that as soon as possible."

"But we're not out of this yet." Lee said determinedly. "We've got to track down that last talisman."

"And then make it to planet Earth to save it." Galaxina added.

Then, the Nexus sped forward towards the next area of outer space.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating my chapters. I was too busy on my school assignments lately and it has been quite stressful at times, but I promise to update two more chapters left. Review and enjoy.**


	12. The Evil of the Witches

**Summary: When Rafaela was captured and experimented by the Witches Six's scientist Aqua on Lexicon, she must overcome her control over her monstrous form to save her sisters and her alien friends from certain doom at the hands of the Witches Six.**

* * *

The Nexus was finally getting repair in the local space station after the attack from the squid creature Hydnora.

"Status report." Lee ordered.

"The Tachyon Drive is fully repaired." Rosetta reported. "We are now fueled and functional."

"Oh yeah!" Ellie cheered. "We're finally ready to go!"

"Hey, has anyone thought about the Hyper Jump Engine?" Donna asked. "Because we still don't have enough Zemulaks to fix it."

"Ladies, I know our journey has been a little rough on the edges, but we still got a fighting chance." Rosetta said calmly. "If we can find the last talisman of the Cosmo Escalation weapon, we can assist the Cristallums in time."

Suddenly, the starship's alarm sounded the main room that caused everyone to look at the screen.

"It's incoming distress signal." Rosetta said, typing the buttons on the control panel. She then let out a small gasp. "It's from Blade!"

Rosetta pressed one button on the control panel and an image of a familiar male Ziran had appeared on the view screen. Everyone can see that the warlike alien was being surrounded by darkness with a hint of dark green light shining above him.

"Hello, everyone. Amaya and I have been captured by the Witches Six." Blade said in an urgent whisper. "We need your help."

"We'll save you, but where are you?" Ella said with a concern look on her face.

"We're in the planet Lexicon." Blade replied. "And please hurry."

Then, the distress sign was shut off from the screen.

"We have to save Blade and Amaya." Ella said.

"But what's planet Lexicon?" Donna asked.

"It's the home world of the Witches Six." Galaxina explained firmly. "Their world is one of the most dangerous parts of the cosmos. No one was ever brave enough to cross it."

"Course to Lexicon plotted, initiating Tachyon Warp." Rosetta said.

The Levians understood and set course on the screen, propelling the starship to the planet Lexicon. After quick seconds of warping, the Nexus had arrived at the dark grey massive planet with a large black ring, where everyone can see millions of robotic creatures reign supreme on the view screen.

"Welcome to the Lexicon System." Rosetta said. "Population: robots."

"Yeah, lots of them." Galaxina groaned. "I've been a lot of territorial places across the galaxies, but this hit the number one out of the hundred."

"Lexicon used to be a lush and harmonious planet until the Witches Six took power and constructed it." Rosetta explained. "Now, they created a race of alien creature out of advanced technology to serve them."

"And now we are gonna put an end to their scheme once and for all." Lee said. "Let's save the Zirans."

With that, the Nexus zoomed straight into the Witches Six's home planet.

* * *

As the Nexus passed through the planet's atmosphere, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina looked at the view window to see the planet filled with very prominent alien vegetation with machinery took half of the planet and lakes of clear waters down below. They can also see a large construction site tearing apart the original plant life and rock while replacing it with red steel by few robotic construction workers. Once the starship landed on the grassy platform, everyone walked out of the ship with Rosetta taking the lead.

"Follow me." Rosetta said. "I will lead us to the Witches Six's lair."

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina followed Rosetta as they all observed around the area.

"Why would those wretched creatures ruin a beautiful, peaceful planet like this?" Donna said with a frown. "The fauna and vegetation are quite mysterious compared to the ones back on Earth."

"Just like my home planet, Donna." Galaxina said. "Except that my planet illuminates the glowing neon lights that covered everything in sight."

"We should visit there for our space vacation some time." Ellie said with a star-eyed smile.

"Found the lair." Rosetta said.

Everyone looked to see a slate gray massive hallowed towering skyscraper that has long, paved walkway surrounded by ornamental gardens. But then, they saw a familiar pink witch alien hovering suddenly in the air on a giant spherical purple mech before flying towards them from above.

"Well, well, well. It's beatdown time!" Rose said with a wild, savage smile.

The purple spherical machine flew down and coughed up several cyan five-pointed stars at the heroines, who dodged out of the way.

"She's mine!" Ella shouted to her team.

Ella leaped into the air and avoided the stars as quick as possible. She summoned a huge red energized circle and barraged the purple spherical machine with bolts of red psychic energy several times, destroying the mech in the process. Rose had knocked down to the ground from her mech, but she quickly got up and started dashing at the red mystic kunoichi with a pink shoulder barge energy attack. Ella dropkicked the pink witch alien into the air and crushed her with combined fists engulfed with red psychic energy that knocked Rose hard to the ground in pain. Ella smiled triumphantly and went back to her team.

With Rose down and out, everyone saw a familiar orange witch alien hovering in the air on a large red totem-like mech face made of tiles before flying towards them from above.

"Wow, impressive! But you're barely a great challenge!" Chiffon said with a malicious grin.

"I got this one!" Ellie shouted to her team.

Chiffon stomped her foot on the totem head to send it into the high sky, causing the orange mystic kunoichi to catch up after the totem head. The red totem machine started spawning out giant spike balls at Ellie, who easily dodged each one out of the way. As Ellie caught up and landed on the totem head, Chiffon began jumping up in the air and fired five orange energy orbs at Ellie. The orange mystic kunoichi stabbed her orange psychic energized fist into the totem head and created a large erupting shockwave that broke the tiles away, causing both Ellie and Chiffon to fall down in the air. Ellie quickly formed a pair of orange wings to prevent her fall and locked herself onto Chiffon as she encased herself in orange psychic energy and charged down into Chiffon to attack her in a drill-like fashion multiple times that had knocked the orange witch alien hard to the ground in pain. Ellie grinned triumphantly and went back to her team.

With Chiffon down and out, everyone saw a familiar light blue witch alien hovering in the air on a large yellow gorilla-like mech before landing towards them from the ground.

"Prepare to be tested, ladies!" Aqua said with a confident grin.

Aqua snapped her fingers and the gorilla machine began charging forward to crush the heroines with its bare fists, causing the mystics and the aliens move out of the way. Then, the gorilla machine stopped charging and launched numerous spike balls at them in different directions.

"I'll handle her!" Donna shouted to her team.

Donna charged forward to shoot out multiple rockets made of purple psychic energy high in the sky and all of them fell down towards the gorilla machine, destroying it and causing the light blue witch alien to move out of the way in the process. Aqua released many blue energy orbs from her hands at Donna, who avoided each one coming in her way. Donna quickly summoned two gigantic repulsor cannons from her armored gloves and fired off an enormous purple psychic energy beam that hit Aqua enough times to send her flying away to the ground. Donna grinned triumphantly and went back to her team.

With Aqua down and out, everyone saw a familiar green witch alien levitating in the air above them.

"The last time we met, you ruined my plants. Now I have applied a whole new upgrade." Jade said with a cruel smile.

Jade buried herself into the grassy ground and summoned six large pink snowman-like mech out of the ground. They each took out a large dark metallic head & lit fuse bomb in one hand and threw them at the heroines, causing them to split away.

"Oh, I have been waiting for this!" Galaxina shouted to her team.

Galaxina charged forward to channel her pale blue energy around herself and then fired her power forward in the shape of a giant phoenix that heavily burned the mech on impact, destroying all of them in the process. Jade then popped out and began releasing ten green glowing energy bombs with bat wings around her, sending them homing onto the diamond alien one by one. Galaxina had dodged each one in a grateful speed and summoned a bunch of pale blue energized butterflies that flew around the green witch alien in circles, sending them to bombard Jade that sent her flying away to the ground. Galaxina grinned triumphantly and went back to her team.

With Jade down and out, everyone saw a familiar blue witch alien hovering in the air on a large cyan owl-like mech above them.

"I suppose this fight is gonna be interesting." Azura said with a violent smile.

The cyan owl machine flew down and fired off capsule-like missiles that will hit the heroines, who moved out of the way in quick speed.

"She's mine!" Rosetta shouted to her team.

Rosetta flew forward in mid-air and quickly summoned a giant cosmic energy column from the ground to attack the owl machine from beneath, destroying it and knocking the blue witch alien off the mech in the process. Azura swung her hands forward and fired it as a set of blue energy arrows at the cosmic alien. Rosetta punched the ground with a charged-up fist and brought up a salvo of blue-colored pillars of cosmic energy onto the blue witch alien from the ground that had sent Azura flying back away from Rosetta and landed hard on the garden. Rosetta didn't smile or grin for her victory as she became suspicious about the fight before heading back to her team.

With Azura down and out, everyone saw a familiar red witch alien standing on top of a giant black serpent-like dragon mech's head towards them.

"Playtime is over, ladies!" Scarlet said with a sadistic smile.

Scarlet snapped her fingers and the dragon machine began snaking its way forward to shoot out a spreadshot of fireballs from its mouth at the heroines, who had immediately moved out of the way.

"My turn!" Lee shouted to her team.

Lee created an omni-directional sphere of blue psychic energy and tossed it straight to strike the dragon machine, destroying it and knocking the red witch alien off the mech in the process. Scarlet got back up and began firing many large fireballs from the palm of her hands at the blue mystic kunoichi, but Lee avoided each one with graceful speed and dashed forward to slash the red witch alien twelve times before ending it with a final thirteenth slash with her blue psychic energized sword that was powerful enough to knock Scarlet down and out of the fight.

Just then, the Witches Six disappeared in a flash of black light. Everyone got confused and surprised by that.

"Isn't just me or that fight was strangely easy?" Lee asked.

"It's an illusion." Rosetta explained. "Clearly, they're using to fool us. But why would...?"

Rosetta was interrupted when she and the others caught Donna suddenly grabbed her sides and collapsed on her knees.

"Donatella!" Galaxina gasped.

Galaxina and Rosetta immediately ran into Donna, helping her slowly up from the ground.

"That fireball attack did a number on me." Donna said as she tried to stand on her feet and fell into Galaxina's arms. "I could barely stand up."

Rosetta slowly waved her hand around and detected a slightly large bruise on Donna's right side of the chest.

"Oh, dear. She's deeply wounded." Rosetta said to the others. "Galaxina and I will get her back to the ship immediately."

"We'll go find the Zirans." Lee said firmly.

"Good luck, girls." Rosetta said with a nod.

"Hang in there, Donna." Galaxina said as she picked up the purple mystic kunoichi in her arms.

Rosetta and Galaxina leapt away high into the air to take Donatella back to the ship for treatment, leaving the three mystics kept running to continue their rescue mission to free Blade and Amaya.

* * *

Inside the complex skyscraper, the three mystics walked through the entrance in their stealth mode. The whole place was lavishly decorated with many statues and elaborate paintings that was made up of luxurious furnishings. Lee, Ella, and Ellie kept moving to try not to get caught until they entered inside the spacious elevator that ascended itself upwards due to the mystics' presence.

"Man, I've heard of the luxurious interior back on Earth, but these aliens really went all out." Ellie said with a whistle.

"To be honest, I wonder where they keep the prisoners since this place is one big extravagant building." Ella said with crossed arms.

"That I rather not know." Lee replied.

After a lengthy ride on the elevator, it slowly stopped at the tower's apex. Lee, Ella, and Ellie walked out of the elevator with caution. The whole place was a large chamber. The ceiling was topped with a giant parasol-shaped canopy of glass. On the floor were a few star-decorated columns everywhere and a balcony set around the perimeter. As the three mystics moved to the center of the floor, the entire floor section began to rumble loud that startled them as they looked down to watch the floor starting to grind upward with them standing on it. Now, they are facing the hexagonal arena.

Suddenly, three metal globes attached with four small balls underneath came flying out of nowhere and protected three force fields that imprisoned Lee, Ella, and Ellie within it. Lee, Ella, and Ellie threw a couple of energy shots with their powers, but it was no luck for their escape.

"Fools, you fell right into our trap!" Jade said as she, Azura, and Scarlet stood on a metal floating platform hovering slowly above the mystics.

"Finally, the mystic aliens are ours." Scarlet said with a menacing grin. "You did well with the illusions, Azura."

"It's one of my many talents." Azura said with a confident smile.

"Once we learned that the royal Zirans had a close alliance for the mystic aliens, we made a well-timed plan to lure you all in our home world." Scarlet said. "When you arrived on our planet, Azura created lifelike illusions of us to test your best fighting skills."

"And what are you planning to do with us?" Ellie demanded.

"We'll claim the talismans of the Cosmo Escalation weapon for you girls first." Scarlet replied.

"Well, you're too late, Scarlet." Ella informed with a snap. "Because we don't have them."

"What? Who has them?" Azura asked in shock.

"The Cristallums." Lee replied.

"Wait a minute! Where's the other mystic?" Jade demanded as she noticed that only three of the mystics are trapped in their force fields.

"None of your business." Lee responded. "And even if we knew where Donatella is, we'll never tell you."

* * *

Back to the Nexus, Donna was breathing slowly on the lab table with a machine that has a long plug hooked up to her chest as an attachment. Galaxina and Rosetta looked at the supercomputer screen as the Levians are typing keys on the computer keyboard to check out Donna's painful condition. The screen displayed the image of the wound was hurting the purple mystic kunoichi very badly.

"Oh, dear, this is bad." Rosetta said. "The wound is getting worse by the minute."

"Can you heal her, Rosetta?" Galaxina asked.

"Yes, I can." Rosetta replied. "But I need some peaceful silence to help me concentrate."

Two yellow Levians flew over to take the machine off of the purple mystic kunoichi. Rosetta slowly closed her eyes and placed her hands on Donna's chest, allowing her to concentrate on her power. The cosmic alien took a deep breath and her hands glowed in bright blue energy. Galaxina and the Levians watched waves of healing energy spreading onto Donna's chest. The painful wound was slowly cleared off and Donna was back to health.

"You did it, Rosetta." Donna said with a smile.

Four purple Levians flew around Donna with excitement, causing the purple mystic to giggle. But Donna stopped laughing when she looked around to notice that her sisters aren't here in the ship.

"Wait, where are my sisters?" Donna asked.

"They went into the Witches Six's tower, but their communicating visors are down. The Levians assumed that they were captured when they checked the tower perimeters." Rosetta replied.

"We must formulate a rescue plan to evade their mech." Galaxina said.

"And that just give me a spell-casting idea." Donna said with a sly smile.

* * *

Back in the towering skyscraper, the three mystics kept trying to break free from the force field by punching and kicking powered by psychic energy. Jade and Azura giggled for the mystics' endless hope of escaping, but Scarlet turned to see Aqua hovering towards them on a metal floating platform.

"My lab table is ready, Scarlet." Aqua said. "I am ready to proceed on your command."

"Excellent, Aqua." Scarlet said. "Release the Zirans and take the red mystic for further experimentation. Take the other two to the dungeon. One mystic will be quite useful for us."

Lee, Ella, and Ellie summoned claws made of psychic energy in offensive stances. But the force fields began crackling Lee and Ellie, sending them to collapse hard to the ground.

"Lee! Ellie!" Ella yelled.

Ella's eyes widened as her older and younger sisters fell unconscious inside the force fields. She wanted to escape and help her sisters, but she just watched and did nothing. The force field began crackling Ella that made her collapse to the ground. Ella groaned as she lifted her head a bit and opened her eyes to watch Aqua moving forward towards the force field she's trapped in. She passed out as the darkness was slowly filling her vision.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna ran outside the ship and charged forward to the towering skyscraper with Galaxina and Rosetta at her side until they stopped running when two sudden giant boulders came flying in front of them. They looked up to see Rose and Chiffon were the ones who threw the rocks at them with their massive strengths.

"If you want to get inside and rescue your precious friends, you'll have to go past us first!" Rose shouted.

Rose and Chiffon simultaneously threw several boulders at the three heroines, who were struggling to dodge out of the way. But Donna, Rosetta, and Galaxina were able to use their fighting skills to avoid the incoming boulders. Rosetta released a bright cosmic energy to hit the witch aliens, blinding their sight in the process. Galaxina put her hands together to form a pale blue ball of energy and shot it at the witch aliens. That allowed Donna to make her move. Donna twirled her index finger around with light purple magic and pointed her magic at two witch aliens, trapping their bodies into two strong purple indestructible crystals.

"Donatella, creating a three-way attack plan was absolutely brilliant." Rosetta smiled at Donna.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm cool like that." Donna grinned proudly.

"Let's go save the others." Galaxina said with a smile.

Galaxina, Rosetta, and Donna quickly headed straight to the Witches Six's tower.

As Galaxina, Donna, and Rosetta arrived in the large chamber from the elevator, they quietly hid behind the nearby column and looked up to see Jade and Azura keeping watch on the imprisoned mystics and the imprisoned Zirans.

"This is bad." Donna whispered to Galaxina and Rosetta. "How are we gonna get them out with those two standing around?"

"Hmm, leave it to me." Galaxina whispered with a cunning grin.

"Okay, make it count." Rosetta whispered back.

Galaxina nodded her head and created pure orbs of pale blue fiery-like energy from her hands, tossing them over the two floating platform that Jade and Azura were standing. The pale blue energy spheres landed under the witch aliens and exploded themselves with concussive force, damaging Jade and Azura in the process. Donna, Galaxina, and Rosetta leaped up on the columns as they ran over to free Lee, Ellie, Blade, and Amaya out of the force fields.

"You guys okay?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, we're alright." Lee replied. "But we gotta get out of this place."

"I have the Nexus on remotely prepare for takeoff." Rosetta said.

"After we finished the Witches Six, we'll find Ella." Amaya said.

"But, where is she?" Blade asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aqua was entering into her lab with her equipments. The entire laboratory was heavily modified with super advanced technologies, computer terminals, and mad science machinery. She walked over to the lab table, where Ella was lying motionlessly.

"Aqua, the aliens have escaped!" Scarlet said from the intercom. "Finish your experiment and meet the rest of us outside for our battle preparation."

"As you wish, Scarlet." Aqua smiled cruelly.

Aqua began to proceed the procedures on Ella, who was now feeling extreme pain of the undergoing experiment. Ella could feel several shots around her body as the light blue witch alien injected something through her skin, making her unable to move herself from the table through her consciousness.

"Finally done. Establishing control now." Aqua said. She typed her fingers quickly on the screen and turned to face the motionless mystic. "You are to obey the Witches Six and destroy our enemies at any cost."

Then, Ella opened her eyes in a boiling red glow as she was ready to fulfill her mission in a mindless manner.

* * *

Back at the chamber, Blade created a hole on the wall with a black energy blast for their escape. Everyone bravely jumped out of the towering skyscraper and landed on their feet on the grassy ground safely before running forward to the starship. As everyone can flee back to the Nexus, many pink energized stars came raining down on the ground that stopped the heroes from getting to the starship. They looked up to see Rose landing down towards them with a grin on her face.

"You all aren't going nowhere!" Rose shouted.

Rose threw a giant pink sphere at the heroes, but Blade blocked the attack with a white energy force field to protect the others. Rose jumped on the other side and threw another giant pink sphere at them. Blade blocked the attack again with a white energy force field. Rose jumped to the other side once again and rolled the large pink energy ball at the heroes. Blade fired a large white energy beam from his eyes to destroy the attack and charged forward to unleash a wave of white waves that hit Rose hard to the ground.

After Rose's defeat, the heroes looked up to see Chiffon landing down towards them with a cutesy smile on her face.

"Looks like we're gonna have some fun!" Chiffon shouted.

Chiffon spun rapidly around to turn herself into a small orange energized tornado and then moved towards the heroes to strike them, but Ellie charged forward to pound her fist to the ground and created an orange psychic energy explosion to knock Chiffon into the air before delivering a series of four high-damage orange psychic energized somersaults to the orange witch alien in quick speed. Chiffon got back to her feet and spun back into an orange energized tornado to attack the orange mystic kunoichi, who had avoided the attack with fast speed and jumped slightly to swing her leg in a wide-arced orange psychic energized kick to the witch alien's face that send her flying away to the ground next to the unconscious Rose.

After Chiffon's defeat, the heroes looked up to see Aqua landing down towards them with a smile on her face.

"Challenge me if you dare!" Aqua shouted.

Aqua snapped her fingers and summoned numerous small metallic spherical machine to surround her for protection, commanding several individual laser bolts at the purple mystic kunoichi. Donna lunged forward to spin herself in a cork-screw manner with her feet leading towards the light blue witch alien and then performed a powerful purple psychic energized kick that launched Aqua in the air before she can fall back to the ground. Aqua quickly got back up and began shooting two orbs of light blue energy at Donna one at a time. Donna twirled her upside-down body to hit Aqua's face with her legs and finished the light blue witch alien with a flying upward drill kick with both purple psychic energized legs that send her landing onto Rose and Chiffon, who were trying to get up from the ground.

After Aqua's defeat, the heroes looked up to see Jade landing down towards them with a grin on her face.

"Now, let's get this started!" Jade shouted.

Jade produced one green energy cord from her hand as a giant mace and swung it around to smash the heroes at astonishing speed. Galaxina shot out pale blue energy lasers from all her fingers at the green witch alien, sending her flying to the ground. Jade got back up and brought out two green energy chains as two giant maces, swinging around with them in rapid speed to attack the diamond alien. Galaxina dodged the maces with backflips and fired a massive beam of pale blue energy to Jade, who got sent crashing onto the other three witch aliens.

After Jade's defeat, the heroes looked up to see Azura landing down towards them with a grin on her face.

"Prepare yourself!" Azura shouted.

Azura summoned her shadow bats to fuse together into two Shadow Azura clones as they all started flying around above the heroes and attacked them with a barrage of blue energy bolts. Amaya blocked the attack with a white energy force field to protect the group and then fired a wave of black waves at the blue witch alien and the two clones altogether. Azura summoned more shadow bats to fuse together into four Shadow Azura clones as they began flying around above the heroes and attacked them with another barrage of blue energy bolts. Amaya quickly unleashed a large black energy beam from her eyes to hit the clones and Azura, who got send flying onto her downed teammates.

After Azura's defeat, the heroes looked up to see Scarlet landing down towards them with a determined look on her face.

"Now, let's get this started!" Scarlet shouted.

Scarlet cracked her knuckles in preparation and began delivering a combo of punches with red energized fists at the heroes, but Lee stepped forward and stood on one leg to deliver various rapid blue psychic energized kicks with her other leg extended out to give out incredible speed and power against the red witch alien's protection guards. Scarlet got hit by the kicks when Lee broke her two protection guards. Scarlet growled at the blue mystic kunoichi and began delivering a combo of punches with red energized fists at her once more. Lee avoided all the fast, powerful strikes in a zigzag speed and had gathered the full force of her blue psychic energy in her palms to release an omni-directional sphere of energy that hit Scarlet anything in front of it. Scarlet screamed as the attack sent her flying onto her downed teammates.

The Witches Six slowly got up from the ground and glared at the offensive heroes.

"Don't think you've won! We're just getting started!" Scarlet said with a glare. She turned to Aqua with a whisper. "Unleash your secret project."

Aqua nodded her head and faced the heroes with a cruel grin.

"Give up now or face the wrath of your friend!" Aqua shouted.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud sound of breaking glass from the towering skyscraper and turned around to see someone landing hard on the ground towards them. Everyone had their eyes widened wide open in shock when they recognized Aqua's secret project right before their very eyes. It was Rafaela, but she looked incredibly different. Her hair was tied up in a bun with two longer, layered bangs on either side of her face. Her veins are showing on her body. Both of her eyes are bloody red. She wore a black skintight leotard with red segments.

" _Rrrraaaarrrghh!_ " The mindless mystic roared.

"Rafaela!" Blade gasped shockingly.

"What have you done to our _sister_?!" Lee shouted to the Witches Six with fierce anger.

"Don't worry, we're actually upgrade her better." Scarlet said. "Destroy them, Rafaela."

Ella screeched out loud as a response and charged forward to attack the heroes as she started unleashing red psychic energized nails all over her body to pierce them. The heroes quickly dodged out of the way and huddled back together. Ella then bended her knees and pulled her shoulders back in the air, bursting out multiple long red psychic energized nails from her both shoulders and knees at her sisters and her alien friends. Lee, Donna, Ellie, Galaxina, Blade, Amaya, and Rosetta knew that they have no choice but to fight Ella. Ellie summoned a bunch of orange psychic energized diamonds to fly around her in circles and fired themselves one by one to target her older sister, who kept dodging the incoming diamond that were coming in her way. Ella punched Ellie that sent out multiple red psychic energized nails on her upper arm. Galaxina fired a volley of pale blue energy bolts in every direction to hit her close friend. Ella dodged each one with her contorting body and crouched down on the ground in front of Galaxina, stretching out her feet to create multiple red psychic energized spikes on the surface of her legs. Amaya fired a black energy beam and Blade fired a white energy beam in hope to attack their red mystic friend. Ella jumped in the air to avoid the attacks and knelt on her left leg, expanding out her arms and her right foot towards the two Zirans with red psychic energized needles appearing at the end of each limb. Lee summoned a bunch of blue psychic energized spades to fly around her in circles and Donna summoned a bunch of purple psychic energized clovers to fly around her in circles as they fired themselves one by one to target their mindless sister, who kept dodging the incoming attacks that were coming in her way. Ella unleashed massive red psychic energized needles to attack her older and younger sisters. Rosetta didn't have the time to attack as she was using her cosmic powers to heal her friends back to full health.

"Must...destroy...them all." Ella spoke.

"What did they have done to her?" Amaya said.

"We have to save her somehow." Galaxina said.

"But whether Aqua did to Rafaela, her mind is completely unbreakable." Rosetta said.

"And I don't think neither of our spells could snap her out of it." Ellie said sadly.

"Wait a minute! That's it!" Lee exclaimed. "I know just the spell that can snap her out of it. Blade, Galaxina, Amaya, Rosetta, try to strain her down to buy us some time."

"No problem." Galaxina nodded.

Galaxina, Blade, and Amaya ran forward to tackle the mindless Ella to the ground while Rosetta conjured a long chain rope made of cosmic energy to wrap it around the crazy red mystic. Lee, Ellie, and Donna huddled together to gather enough energy for a mind restoring spell.

"Now, girls!" Rosetta shouted.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie aimed their hands together at the struggling Ella.

"Kokoro o fukugen!" Lee, Donna, and Ellie casted out loud.

At their command, multiple colorful beams of psychic energy shot out from the mystics' hands that hit Ella's forehead from different directions one by one. That power created sharp pain for the red mystic, causing her to scream out loud and struggling to fight against the spell's power.

Then suddenly, Ella took deep breaths with wide eyes and looked up at her older and younger sisters.

"Lee? Donna? Ellie?" Ella gasped sharply.

Ella's eyes widened even wider when sudden memories began surging through her mind as she remembered them immediately. The memory of Leona's position as the team leader, the memory of Donatella's scientific intelligence, and the memory of Michelle's childish immaturity have flashed before her eyes. After the spell was complete, Ella was released from Rosetta's cosmic energy rope chain and gave her sisters a fearful look on her face.

"Sorry, girls." Ella said with tearful eyes. "For everything I've done."

With a scream of supreme fury, Ella released her consciousness that gave her increase strength and speed. She dashed forward to attack the Witches Six and hit them from several directions with many red psychic energized nails. The Witches Six knew that they are too weak to fight and fled away from the outraged mystic. Ella distorted her entire body into a ball and combined all the red psychic energized nails into a large laser cannon to blast the six witch aliens straight to the towering skyscraper with one shot, defeating them in the process. After that attack, everyone cheered for the red mystic's victory. But Ella didn't a chance to cheer as she was trying to catch her breath, causing her vision to black out and fainting to the ground. Blade was able to catch Ella's body just in time before she was about to fall into the ground.

"Ella!" Lee, Donna, and Ellie shouted as they ran forward to check out their sister with Amaya, Rosetta, and Galaxina followed after them.

"We have to get her into the ship for recovery!" Donna said.

"You'll be okay, Ella." Blade said as he picked up the unconscious Ella.

* * *

Ella opened her eyes with a heavy groan and looked around to see everyone in the Nexus laboratory. Lee, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina leaned their backs against the wall. Rosetta, Amaya, and Blade stood over her around the lab table. The Levians snuggled around Ella in delight.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Ellie said with a smile.

"You're almost healed, Rafaela." Rosetta said as she waved her cosmic hands around over Ella's body. "I'm ready to release the unstable power inside you."

"Don't waste your time. I'm keeping it, but I'll have some time to control it in the training room whenever I get the chance." Ella said with a grin. "But you can rid of the distort reflexes. Twisting my whole body is freaky enough." Her grin slowly changed into a frown. "But I'm really sorry that I want out of control back there."

"It's okay, Rafaela." Amaya grinned. "But that rage was twice as a raging anger than an average Ziran."

"I'll say." Blade agreed with a chuckle.

"Now, that you're feeling better. We also have located the final talisman of the Cosmo Escalation weapon." Galaxina said.

"Alright, let's finish this mission." Ella said with a nod. "And save Earth."


	13. The Ever-Lasting Battle

**Summary: The team must overcome impossible odds in order to obtain the final Cosmo Escalation talisman piece that is located on the crystallized planet of Vermithrax.**

* * *

Inside the entertainment room, Ellie was watching the TV episode of Sarina Universe with two green Levians sitting on her laps on the couch. They watched Sarina and her four girl powered allies are battling against the giant robotic serpent-like dragon that was built by Madame Eliza with everything they got, leading to their ultimate victory.

Then suddenly, the TV screen went off and turned around to find Ella standing behind her with the remote in her hand.

"Hate to interrupt your favorite show, but Rosetta needs us in the main room, Ellie." Ella said.

The green Levians flew off from Ellie and soared out of the entertainment room. Ellie got up from the couch with a moan and then ran to hug her older sister.

"I'm tired of space, Ella!" Ellie said with a frown. "I wanna go home! I miss Earth and our mom."

"Me too, little sister." Ella said, hugging her younger sister back. "Believe me, but we have to stop the Triceratons and delivered the last talisman, so we can finally go home."

Ella and Ellie walked out of the room as they headed to the hallway to the main room, where everyone sat down in their stations. Rosetta was typing her fingers on the control panel. Galaxina was relaxing with her legs up on the control panel. Lee and Donna are looking tired and boredom.

"Man, the warping is taking forever to get us to the Beta IV system." Donna said with a frown.

"Yeah, you say it." Lee agreed with a yawn.

"The planet Vermithrax was known as the Planet of Darkness." Rosetta said. "It's also the home of Kùbào. She's one of the three Outer Cosmic Guardians of the Universe and an ancient Ruthless Leopard creature that protects the final talisman of the Cosmo Escalation with her life."

"Now approaching Vermithrax." Galaxina called out.

Everyone looked at the view screen and saw a large spherical planet straight ahead. The planet itself was dark red with three black medium-sized moons around it.

"We must retrieve the talisman at all cost." Rosetta said boldly.

"Let's do this." Lee said determinedly. "Full speed ahead, Levians."

The Levians understood and typed their hands on the touchscreen to set the starship down on a nearby planet.

* * *

As the Nexus passed through the planet's atmosphere, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina looked at the view window to see giant black voluminous crystals that covered the entire planet down below. They saw the vast alien temple that looked like a huge pyramid surrounded by four large stone monuments.

"There's the temple where the last talisman resides." Rosetta said. "Prepare for landing."

Then suddenly, the whole starship's alarm sounded the main room. The Levians quickly pressed buttons on the screen.

"What just happened?" Rosetta asked.

"Someone fired us!" Donna reported.

"But who?" Lee asked.

" _That!_ " Ellie exclaimed as she was pointing her finger at the view screen.

Everyone stared at the view screen and found a black spherical ship hovering right in front of the Nexus. Suddenly, the image of the Witches Six leader popped up on the screen in the main room.

"Are you serious? Them again?" Donna groaned frustratingly.

"Did you really think that you can escape our wrath?" Scarlet shouted. "You destroyed our tower! Now, prepare to meet your end!"

The black spherical ship launched several dark grey energy lasers that hit the Nexus seven times.

"Heh, I have been prepared for this." Ella said.

"Way ahead of you, Rafaela." Galaxina said.

Ella and Galaxina pressed a button on their stations to summon a long, single-barreled cannon under the Nexus and aimed it at the black spherical ship from the view screen.

"Ready?" Galaxina asked.

"Ready!" Ella said with a nod.

Galaxina and Ella pressed the buttons on the control panel in their stations. The cannon fired a highly powerful white energy blast at the black spherical ship, causing it to descend slowly. Because of the Witches Six's ship damaging the starship, the Nexus began crashing down in rapid speed.

"Levians, give us a clear landing spot." Rosetta said.

Levians obeyed their captain and typed their hands on the touchscreen to pilot the starship. The Nexus has slowly crashed onto the crystalline ground safely. As the door slid open, everyone exited out the broken ship and landed their feet on the crystal ground.

"The Levians and I will repair the ship while you girls find the final talisman of the Cosmo Escalation weapon." Rosetta said as she was standing in the opening door. "Good luck, my friends."

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina nodded their heads as they ran through the crystalline landscape to head to the alien temple.

* * *

After running through the large crystals, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina approached the alien temple as they quietly walked into the dark hallway until they had arrived in a huge room that has a deep, dark creepy pit.

"It's another booby trap." Donna said as she walked towards the white glass object that has ancient, hieroglyphic writing on it.

"But don't we need Rosetta to read the alien language?" Galaxina asked as she looked at the Donna.

"Not to worry, I've learned the alien language before we got the second talisman from planet Gaean." Ella said as she was moving in between Galaxina and Donna. "Thanks to Rosetta, I can read it."

"What does it say?" Lee asked.

"Match the gems, a bridge will flow. Lose the game, watch out below." Ella read.

Lee, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina looked down to see far empty distance from down below, causing them to jump back with fright. They looked closely at the object that appeared to be a white hexagonal touchscreen-like device.

"Hey, it looks just like the pad we had back on Earth." Ellie said surprisingly. "But it looks like an ultimate alien game."

"I've got this." Galaxina said, walking next to the orange mystic kunoichi. "I was the best challenging master of this game years ago."

Galaxina began playing the challenge as she was actually pretty amazing at it. The gems quickly began to match identical gems on the device, causing the bridge to form and slowly spreading towards its destination.

"Hey, it's working!" Donna said.

"Yeah. Keep going, Galaxina!" Ellie cheered.

As the girls continued to cheer for their alien friend, Galaxina lost the game with no more moves. Then suddenly, some part of glass platform collapsed that sent Donna right in, causing the purple mystic to scream with fear. But Ella and Ellie quickly grabbed their sister and pulled him back on the platform just before Donna fell right in.

"Don't sweat it, Galaxina. You got this." Lee said.

Galaxina took a deep breath and continued to play. But while she was focused on the challenge, Ellie began to feel something's coming through her strong intuitive sense. She turned around to the dark hallway and saw three shadowy figures running to the opening.

"Uh, guys?" Ellie said, pointing her finger to the dark hallway.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Galaxina turned their heads and gasped at the sight of three familiar beings. It was Rose, Chiffon, and Aqua! But this time, they are wearing a black high-tech torso armor on their chests.

"Hey, ladies! Miss us?" Rose shouted.

"Ella, Donna, Ellie, take them out!" Lee ordered.

"With pleasure." Ella, Donna, Ellie said with nods.

Rose took one step past Chiffon and Aqua as she got her eyes locked on Ella.

"I'm gonna beat you hard!" Rose threatened.

"You're welcome to even try." Ella grinned, cracking her knuckles hard twice.

Rose quickly began shooting several volleys of two pink energy balls towards Ella, who dodged each one coming in her way. Luckily, Ella was able to find an opening to attack Rose's field of vision. Ella jumped into the air and thrusted herself forward, delivering a red psychic energized flying kick at Rose's face that send the pink witch alien flying back to Chiffon and Aqua. Rose came back up and shot out pink energy explosive tacks, which Ella blocked by creating a red psychic energy force field. Ella channeled her strong psychic energies into the ground and released a series of red powerful energy columns that knocked Rose away from her with great force. That attack took a huge damage on Rose, who got dropped to the ground. In a flash, she got teleported away.

Chiffon took one step away from Aqua as she got her eyes locked on Ellie.

"Looks like you got my favorite color to smash you!" Chiffon shouted.

"Let's do this, witch." Ellie grinned cockily.

Chiffon immediately began spinning around rapidly and shot multiple orange energy balls at Ellie, who quickly ducked out of the way of each ball. Ellie saw an opening and ready to strike while running forward to fire a hail of orange psychic energy missiles at the orange witch alien, sending her flying next to Aqua hard to the ground. Chiffon screeched and jumped into the air to unleash several orange star-shaped energy waves at Ellie, who quickly created an orange psychic energy force field to protect herself from the attack. Ellie punched the ground with a charged-up fist and brought up a salvo of orange pillars of psychic energy onto the orange witch alien from the ground. That attack took a huge damage on Chiffon, who got landed on her back with a painful groan. In a flash, she got teleported away.

Aqua took one step forward as she got her eyes locked on Donna.

"The armors I've made have fail Chiffon and Rose, but I will hold nothing back!" Aqua declared.

"We'll see about that." Donna said with a glare.

Aqua began shooting out large balls of blue energy at Donna, who simply jumped over them skillfully. At the same time, Donna threw a bunch of purple metallic bombs that fell around the light blue witch alien in circle and then fired a purple psychic energy beam at the bombs from her palms, detonating all of them to attack Aqua to the ground. Aqua hissed and fire a round of icy bullets at the purple mystic kunoichi with a swipe of her hands. Donna summoned ten purple psychic energy missiles that flew toward Aqua and attacked her with the missiles exploding in the process. That attack took a huge damage on Aqua, who got dropped down to the ground and struggled to stand back up. In a flash, she got teleported away.

After Rose, Chiffon, and Aqua are officially defeated by three mystics, Galaxina finished building the bridge that leads to the other side of the pit.

"Everybody go! Now!" Galaxina ordered.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie told what they were told as they ran across the bridge as fast as they can. As they made it across, they looked back and saw Galaxina still playing the challenge.

"We made it, Galaxina! Come on!" Donna shouted.

Galaxina quickly stopped playing and ran across the bridge as fast as she can. Then suddenly, the entire glass platform started to collapse. Galaxina was still running, but the collapsing came closer to her. Lee and Ellie quickly hold out their hands and grabbed the diamond alien just when the collapsing had caught to Galaxina as they pulled her up to the ground.

"Thanks." Galaxina said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Ellie replied.

"Let's go." Lee said.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina moved forward to their next destination.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina ended up in another room as they stopped running to get some air. They knew that they won't be safe for long. The other Witches Six will find them one way or another.

"Hey, it's dark in here." Ellie said. "Does any of you guys have something to light up?"

"I've got it." Galaxina said.

Galaxina created a medium-sized pale blue energy orb between her hands and released it in the air to get a better look at the cave. The heroines found out that they are inside a huge room with no other exit.

"Now, how are we supposed to find the last talisman?" Lee asked the others.

"Look, these walls are solid." Ella said as she pounded her fist onto a wall to find another opening to the room. "No way out."

"Are you kidding me?" Ellie exclaimed. "I don't want to be stuck in here!"

"Whoa! What is it?" Donna exclaimed quietly with wide eyes.

Everyone looked what Donna was looking at and they saw something shocking and scary at the same time. There was a skeletal piano in the center of the room.

"Wow!" Galaxina exclaimed.

"Cool." Ellie said with a grin.

"Gnarly, dude." Ella said in amazement.

"This is crazy, you guys." Donna said, looking at the bone piano in disbelief. "How did they put all these bones like this together?"

Then, Ella looked down to the ground and found a black and red striped alien egg lying itself alone with a parent creature to look after. She went over to pick it up that caught her sisters and her alien friend's attention.

"What is that?" Galaxina asked.

"Looks like an egg." Ella replied, looking at the alien egg with a raised eyebrow.

"An alien egg, to be exact." Donna corrected.

Then, the alien egg started to crack and hatched into a baby female lava red feline alien. The kitten has lava red tufted fur on her head, ears, and cheeks. A long, tapered black markings above her green eyes. She has a diminutive black nose on her muzzle. Her neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are colored black. The tip of her lava red tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. The kitten yawned softly and looked up at Ella with a happy face.

"Aw. Some kind of kitty alien." Ellie gushed.

"But where's her mother?" Ellie asked.

"Well, until we get out of here, she should stay with Rafaela for now." Galaxina suggested.

"Good idea." Donna agreed with a nod.

"And I call you Gáta." Ella said to the alien kitten.

The baby alien kitten meowed happily as if she liked her new name. Ella smiled and placed Gáta on her right shoulder.

"So, Ella, what does the language say?" Lee asked, looking at the ancient hieroglyphic writing on the piano fallboard.

"In order to move on, play the tune as each note said." Ella read as she began translating the map some more. "But if you make too many mistakes, you will surely be..."

Ella stopped for a second and looked very horrified at the last part of the translation.

"What? What's wrong?" Galaxina asked as she doesn't like the look on Ella's face.

"Be what?" Ellie asked.

Ella spoke the last part in the alien language as she doesn't want to translate it at all.

"Come on, Ella. What's wrong?" Lee asked in worry.

"What does the last part mean?" Donna urged in concern. "Just tell us."

"Dead." Ella translated hesitantly.

"Oh man!" Galaxina exclaimed with a groan.

"Dead." Ellie groaned with fright.

"So, we will have to play the bones to get out of here." Lee said firmly.

"Donna, keep on a lookout for the Witches Six just in case." Ella ordered her brainiac sister.

"I'm on it." Donna said with a nod.

As Donna rushed out to keep an eye out for the Witches Six, Ellie looked over the piano and spotted something on the fallboard.

"Look! There's musical notes on the board!" Ellie exclaimed. "Lee, you took piano lessons before!"

"But I was only _four_ years old at that time." Lee said worryingly.

"Well, if you wanna live to be adult with a lovely life, _hit it_!" Ella insisted.

"Okay, fine." Lee sighed as she went up to the piano and read the musical notes. "This isn't like my aunt's piano."

Lee looked at the piano notes nervously and found a familiar chord on the keyboard. As she pushed it, everyone heard a bright tone from the piano keys and turned to a nearby wall opening up slightly.

"Yes, it's working! Good job, Leona!" Galaxina shouted eagerly.

"Alright, alright, it's coming back to me now!" Lee exclaimed with a smile. She looked back at the musical notes. "Now, let's see what's next."

"Oh, remember those lessons, Lee." Ella exclaimed while freaking out like crazy. "Play them right please!"

As Lee hit another chord, everyone heard a dreadful tone from the piano keys and three piano pedals unleashed a brown shockwave on the ground. The part of the floor began dropping out, causing Ella to scream out loud in fright as she was about to fall down to her doom. Luckily, the others grabbed the red mystic kunoichi and pulled her back to the platform safely. Ella was still freaking out as she looked down to see a big pit down deep below, knowing that she could've been dead if she wasn't saved in time. Luckily, she was able to keep Gáta from falling.

"I thought you were the strongest kunoichi back on Earth!" Ellie exclaimed frantically to Ella.

"We're not _on_ Earth, Ellie!" Ella exclaimed to Ellie in alarm and worry. "We're in deep outer space inside an ancient temple! _So,_ y _ou try not making out of here alive_!"

Donna headed back to the tunnel entrance to check on the Witches Six and gasped with wide eyes as she saw two familiar beings moving into the creepy pit. It was Jade and Azura! They are wearing the same black high-tech torso armor on their chests just like Rose, Chiffon, and Aqua.

"Guys, its Jade and Azura!" Donna called out to the others. "They just entered inside the pit! Azura is creating for a bridge to cross to the other side! What should I do?"

Ella, Ellie, and Galaxina gave Lee frantic looks as they urged her to hurry up and find the right chord. Lee saw the looks and got quickly annoyed by it.

"All right! Cut me some slack! I'm trying!" Lee exclaimed, feeling under a lot of pressure from what's going on and need to focus on the right musical notes.

"I'll handle Jade. Help Lee." Galaxina said to Ella and Ellie.

Galaxina ran out to fight against Jade, who slowly released two green electrifying vines from her hands with a sly grin. Donna stood her position to watch the battle. Lee, Ella, and Ellie are focused on passing the challenge. As Lee played another chord, everyone heard another dreadful tone from the piano keys and three piano pedals unleashed a brown shockwave on the ground. The part of the floor dropped off on Ellie, who screamed in alarm. Lee and Ella managed to catch her in time before Ellie could fall to her doom.

"Lee, what the _heck_ were you thinking?" Ella demanded in shock.

"Sorry that I hit the wrong note, okay?" Lee exclaimed in despair. "I'm some perfectionist piano player you know!"

"Look, I believe in you, Lee. We all do." Ellie said calmly to her oldest sister. "Even we make mistakes at times back on Earth. Just don't make any more."

Ellie's calm words have calmed Lee down.

"Okay, let's finish this." Lee said as she went back to what she was doing.

"Come on, play it!" Ella said loudly.

Soon, Lee hit a right chord that caused the door to open a little more.

"Yes!" Ellie and Ella cheered happily.

Jade jumped high in the air and unleashed barrage of electrifying vine slashes down at the diamond alien in multiple zigzagging directions. Galaxina quickly dodged out of the way and encased herself in pale blue energy to charge into the green witch alien in a drill-like fashion that hit Jade from the opening. Jade glared as she shot multiple green energy seeds at the diamond alien in rapid succession and then launched several sharp-edged leaves gracefully. Galaxina dashed forward to pass by all the fast attacks and unleashed a series of rapid pale blue energized punches to Jade in fast speed. That last punch took a huge damage on Jade, who got dropped to the ground. In a flash, she got teleported away. Donna rushed back to see Galaxina flying back and headed back to the others. She looked back at the pit and found that Azura was gone with no bridge been fixed.

"Good news, girls! Azura's gone! We're good!" Donna announced to the others eagerly.

Suddenly, a familiar witch alien appeared in the air and levitated in front of Donna with a grin. Donna screamed a bit that caught Lee's attention. Lee immediately casted out a blue magic circle to send out barraging bolts of psychic energy blasts to hit blue witch alien before looking back at the piano. Azura had screamed in pain and got slammed to the pit wall before falling to the ground.

"Girls, they're coming! They're coming!" Donna screamed as she rushed back to the others.

Unfortunately, Donna ended up running into her sisters and her alien friend that sent them onto the piano. That made Lee hit the wrong note. The three piano pedals had unleashed another shockwave on the ground, causing the floor to drop off on Donna. Her sisters and her alien friends were able to save her in time. Now, the heroines are trapped with only the small island with the piano on it.

"Oh, this can't be good!" Galaxina exclaimed frantically.

"Yeah, one wrong note and we're toast!" Ellie exclaimed in alarm.

"Okay, but I'm not sure if that's A sharp or a B flat?" Lee said, looking at the smudge part of the musical notes.

"Well, let me put it this way." Ella remarked. "If you hit the wrong note, we'll all _be flat_. So, do this."

"We believe in you." Donna said calmly. "Just focus and concentrate."

Lee took deep breaths and braced herself to hit the right chord on the skeletal piano. She hit the chord on the keyboard and everyone heard a bright tone from the piano keys that caused the door to open up all the way.

"Oh yeah! She did it!" Ellie cheered wildly.

Just then, Azura arrived on the scene with minor injuries and ready to attack to the heroines.

"You all aren't going nowhere from me! The Witches Six will _win_!" Azura yelled angrily.

"Let's go! Come on!" Lee exclaimed quickly.

Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina did what they were told. They rushed through the open door as their chance to escape from the blue witch alien. Azura began firing off numerous blue energy at the heroines in an accurate speed. Lee fired an enormous blue psychic energy beam in front of Azura, who went flying away from the cave. In a flash, she got teleported away. Lee then followed after the others.

* * *

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina arrived at a series of waterslides. They have hope that the slides might lead them to the talisman, but they jumped onto the waterslides and slid down the rapids like crazy. The heroines began yelling and laughing while having a little fun on the wild ride. Eventually, the waterslides ended at a lagoon in a huge cave. One of by one, the mystics and the alien slid off the waterslide and fell right into the water. The gang rose up in the water safe and sound.

"Is everyone okay?" Lee asked, checking to make sure that the others are okay.

"Yes, we're good." Galaxina responded with a sigh.

The heroines hugged one another as they are glad that they are safe. As Lee and Donna hugged, the blue mystic kunoichi gasped as she saw something.

"What?" Donna asked with a puzzled look.

The rest of the team turned and saw the most amazing sight.

"Oh my gosh!" Ella exclaimed in amazement.

"Oh wow!" Donna gasped in awe.

Everyone looked to see a small tower surrounded by water and colorful coral right in front of them. The heroines have made it this far and found the location of the talisman. The heroines had cheered happily for their successful journey. Lee, Donna, and Galaxina hugged each other with happy smiles while Ella and Ellie are hugging each other.

"Oh my gosh!" Ella exclaimed. She saw what she and her younger sister are doing as she pushed Ellie into the water while looking at the tower again. "Oh my gosh!"

* * *

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina swan over to the tower as they climbed onto the platform. They looked around the tower as they knew that the last talisman must be inside somewhere.

"Come on. Let's begin our search." Lee said.

The team began searching inside the tower and walked through the stairs nearby the entrance. As they headed up the stairs, they looked around and saw strange ancient sketches on the wall before focusing on searching for the talisman. They continued up the stairs until they finally reached to the top. Everyone gasped as they saw a floating treasure at the center of the room. It was a metallic silver staff that was shaped like a heart at the top with a red orb in the center of the symbol. They got closer as they finally found the last talisman of the Cosmo Escalation.

"There it is. The Benevolence Rod." Galaxina breathed.

"Well, what are you all standing there for?" Lee asked the others with a grin. "Grab the talisman and let's get out of here."

"And let's make it quickly. Rose, Chiffon, Aqua, Jade, and Azura are finished. But Scarlet is still out there. Probably coming after us for the talisman." Galaxina said in concern.

Ella ran forward to grab the talisman and the others ran down the stairs.

"Rosetta, we found the talisman." Lee said through her space visor. "We need a pick up now!"

"Found your location and I'm heading there now." Rosetta spoke from Lee's space visor. "The Levians and I have upgraded into turbo mode, so we have enough speed to deliver the talisman to the Cristallums."

Everyone did what they were told as they ran out of the lagoon and out of the temple in the opening, where they can see a familiar being standing in front of them with an angry look on her face. It was Scarlet! She was wearing the same black high-tech torso armor on her chest just like her teammates.

"Your efforts are impressive, but you are destined to fail." Scarlet said. "You all are a waste of my time. My teammates are now back in the ship because of their worthless defeat. Now, I'll shatter all of you and your mission!"

"Galaxina, hold Gáta and get to the Nexus." Ella said, handing the baby alien kitten to Galaxina.

"Are you girls sure that you gonna be able to beat her on your own?" Galaxina asked in concern.

"It's okay, Galaxina, we're never alone." Lee replied with a smile.

Galaxina nodded her head and jumped away from the battle to locate the Nexus. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie turned back to face Scarlet with determined looks on their faces as they got into their offensive stances. Scarlet, on the other hand, was cracking both of her knuckles in preparation.

"Let's put an end to this!" Scarlet declared.

Scarlet shot off giant fireballs from her palm of her hands at the mystics, who dodged out of the way from each fireball coming in their directions. Lee leaped upwards and punched Scarlet with her blue psychic energized fists while spinning up high in the air repeatedly. As the red witch alien began falling to the ground, Ellie attacked Scarlet with a series of four high-damage orange psychic energized somersaults. Ella swiftly unleashed a sudden barrage of red psychic energy bolts in low and high directions at Scarlet, who got hit and fell hard to the ground. Scarlet got back up and didn't have time to react when Donna lunged forward to spin herself in a drill-like manner with her purple psychic energized feet leading towards the red witch alien and then launched Scarlet in the air leg-first for a powerful strike. Scarlet got back up again and growled at the mystics as she threw several red explosive bombs that exploded upon contact with the ground, sending the mystic kunoichis flying away to land on their backs. Ella delivered a powerful barrage of red psychic energized vertical spinning kicks while rising into the air with Scarlet and then performed an axe kick that knocked the red witch alien down. Donna attacked Scarlet with purple psychic energized spinning kicks in an upside-down position and finished the red witch alien with a flying upward drill kick with both legs. Ellie launched Scarlet into the air and electrocuted her with her orange psychic energized fingers before driving the red witch alien into the ground. Lee twirled her upside-down body and attacked Scarlet with her blue psychic energized legs that launched her into the air before smashing the red witch alien into the ground with her legs. Scarlet slowly got back up from the ground and fell to her knees with a glare.

"Don't think you've won! This is my full strength!" Scarlet hollered.

A flash of red light began emanating from Scarlet's body and she turned herself into an amorphous red blob of energy, starting to grow into a giant size. Scarlet appeared from the blob of energy and looked down at the Lotus Ninjas, who were standing in fear. The giant Scarlet cackled loudly at the Lotus Ninjas and ready to fight them off.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the fight between Scarlet and the Lotus Ninjas, the red witch alien's cackling had awoken the cosmic guardian from her sleep as if the evil laugh had drawn her full attention. The cosmic alien got up from her rest and began her defense as she looked at the sight of the giant Scarlet.

The cosmic alien let out a feminine roar and began racing to the location of the battle.

* * *

Back in the battle, Scarlet began shooting off fireballs down at the scattering mystics from her hands and shot out red lasers from her eyes at the same time. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie were giving anything they got at the giant Scarlet. But no energy blasts, beams, or bolts weren't enough to damage the red witch alien. Scarlet's increased strength, mass, and durability outmatched the girls' kunoichi capabilities.

But the Lotus Ninjas managed to fire energy punches and kicks at the giant Scarlet's face in the air. That caused the red witch alien and made her glare down at the girls.

"You think you're strong enough to defeat me?" Scarlet shouted. "You're finished!"

Scarlet unleashed a blast of intense fire from her mouth and two large red energy laser beams down at the mystics, who screamed out loud in pain. Scarlet stopped attacking and laughed at the downed mystics with a laugh.

"I...can't...move..." Ellie moaned in pain.

"We need...some help...big time." Ella said weakly.

"No, what we need...is a...fusion spell." Lee said with a cough.

"I'm...down." Donna agreed.

"Me two." Ella concurred.

"Me three." Ellie nodded.

"Then, let's do this." Lee said firmly.

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie slowly got up. They joined hands together in line and the power of psychic energy began surging through their bodies, carrying them into the air with a ring of colorful energy circling around them. They closed her eyes for a moment, causing Scarlet to stare at them in confusion and anger. When the mystics opened their eyes again, they were glowing yellow and ready to cast a fusion spell to finish Scarlet once and for all.

"Yūgō!" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie casted together.

At their command, bright yellow light began shining around the girls' bodies. It expanded itself to fill the girls, causing Scarlet to back up a bit in genuine fear. The blinding yellow light surrounded the girls, transforming them into an entirely new entity in a flash. When the light cleared, a powerful teenage girl was floating in the air. Scarlet watched in awe as an entity fusion with four minds sharing a single body appeared before her. The fusion has a slim figure yet average, athletic build. She has flawless complexion, golden yellow curly hair that reached to her thighs with blue, red, purple, and orange streaks, and amber eyes. She wore a dark yellow armored midriff-baring cropped top over a hunter green one-piece swimsuit with cut parts at the sides with dark yellow bulky fingerless armored gloves, dark yellow thigh-high armored boots, and dark yellow futuristic visor.

"What? What are you?" Scarlet gasped in shock.

"I'm Anika." The Lotus fusion spoke with a serene tone in her voice. She cracked her knuckles hard with a grin. "Now, let's have some fun."

"I don't care if you're a puny fusion! I can still destroy you!" Scarlet shouted.

Scarlet used her increase power to release a stream of fire from both hands down at Anika. The fire raced towards the Lotus fusion, who had looked at Scarlet and her attack with a cocky grin. Anika raised one hand up as the fire approached her, creating a huge wall made of yellow psychic energy. The Lotus fusion's shield guarded her against the flames, which easily redirected back to Scarlet. The red witch alien shouted in terror as her own fire power attacked her. The flames sent Scarlet falling down to the ground, causing her to shrink back into her normal size.

"That's the first time...I went full power..." Scarlet said weakly as she struggled to get up from the ground. Her eyes caught Anika levitating down towards her, causing her to stand up quickly. "Don't go brag about your victory just yet. I still got enough strength left to take you down. You four fuse to only make your weak selves stronger. No matter how strong you are, you're still weaker than me."

Anika chuckled while Scarlet glared at the Lotus fusion's laughter.

"No, we're not." Anika said. "You just don't know us as well as you think you do. I maybe a fusion of four mystics, but we'll lot stronger than your fallen comrades."

Scarlet's face scrunched up in fury and got into a fighting stance. Anika brought up her yellow psychic energized fists. Scarlet began striking at the Lotus fusion, but the cosmic beast came into the fight and attacked the red witch alien by delivering a series of fast slashes with her claws surrounded with dark purple aura. Anika looked stunned by that. Scarlet gasped and fell to the ground while the cosmic guardian looked down at the red witch alien. The cosmic guardian was a slender feline lava red creature speckled with black rosettes. She has a black mask marking over her green eyes, a pink nose, two pairs of long black whiskers, and a tufted black underside. Her lower legs are black and has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip.

The cosmic guardian moved away from the red witch alien and walked towards Anika, who was remaining calm in the process.

"You're Kùbào. The Cosmic Guardian." Anika said calmly. "I understand you attacked Scarlet, but you were known as the Ruthless Leopard across the galaxies. Why didn't you attack me?"

"I maybe have the title of a Ruthless Leopard, but I know pure heart when I see one, fusion." Kùbào responded telepathically. "I also know that the red mystic was the one who took good care of my child."

"Gáta!" Anika gasped with wide eyes. "We should have known the little kitten is your child."

Anika snapped her fingers and the baby alien kitten appeared in her arms. Gáta looked up at Anika and then looked at Kùbào with a happy meow. Anika put Gáta down to the ground and watched it running to embrace her mother.

"Now that's we called adorable." Anika grinned.

Scarlet gasped in pain as she picked herself up from the ground while breathing heavily. She was hunched over and her hair came undone. The red witch alien stared at the embracing alien creature with pure anger. Scarlet's eyes glanced to the Lotus fusion and smirked briefly, causing her to lift a red energized palm and released a large red energy blast at Anika. Kùbào stopped purring her daughter and turned to see a red energy blast coming to Anika, who turned to face the attack with a shocking expression on her face. The cosmic guardian ran from her child and tried to get in between Anika and the energy blast as the Lotus fusion's eyes kept staring at the approaching energy attack with no thought of blocking it. Kùbào leaped in front of Anika and took the attack before falling to the ground in pain. Anika watched the whole thing with shock as she stared at the cosmic guardian, who was lying on the ground and twitched as red energy began surging through her body with a groan. The Lotus fusion ran toward Kùbào and knelt her knees at the cosmic guardian's side with Gáta, who was purring on her mother's face. Anika gasped with wide eyes as she looked down to see a burned scar on Kùbào's skin at the right side. Anika's eyes went narrow and looked up at Scarlet, who finally got up from the ground. Scarlet swayed herself from side to side, starting to laugh maniacally and then rushed forward with a fist. But unfortunately, Anika brought up a yellow psychic energized fist and punched Scarlet hard straight into the stomach. That made the red witch alien cough painfully.

"You mess with the wrong girl and the wrong guardian." Anika said with a glare.

Anika's gathered psychic energy bursted right through Scarlet from the stomach to the back, sending the red witch alien flying the air. In a flash, she got teleported away. Anika looked back at Kùbào with a worried look her face, causing her to turn back into a mass of light and splitting back into the four mystics. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie knelt their knees down at Kùbào. Donna brought up a purple psychic energized hand and pressed her hands on the wound to spread out the magic around.

"How's she doing?" Lee asked.

"Not good." Donna replied with a sigh. "The scar is very fatal. There's nothing I can do."

"That witch!" Ella growled angrily with a clenched fist. "There must be something we can do! Some kind of healing spell!"

"No." Kùbào whispered weakly. "It's too late for me. My child will look up to you now, Rafaela."

"No, Kùbào." Ella said with tearful eyes.

"Take care of my child, Rafaela." Kùbào said as she raised her paw out and touched Ella's chest. "If Gáta trusts you, then I trust you. Take care of her."

"I will." Ella said with a nod.

Kùbào smiled weakly at the Lotus Ninjas and gave one last smile at her daughter before resting her head to the ground and closed her eyes shut. Gáta began to cry that Kùbào is gone and ran to press her face against Ella's chest.

"I know, Gáta." Ella said softly as she hugged the alien kitten. "But I promise I will take good care of you."

Lee, Donna, and Ellie hugged Ella together to comfort their sister and the baby alien kitten.

* * *

Inside the Cristallum airship, Erin watched her scientists on constructing the three talismans together to create the Cosmo Escalation. The weapon was a white rod with three gold stars, a white jewel at the bottom, and gold wings. It was topped with a white sphere inside a gold crescent moon above which sat a tiny crown. The three talismans of the Cosmo Escalation are united, leaving the Cristallum leader very satisfied by the construction.

"Excellent." Erin said. "Now we can test the Cosmo Escalation on the Kraang and the Triceratons."

"Captain Erin, we have discovered something alerted from the Triceratons." One of the Cristallum scientists spoke.

* * *

As the Nexus warped out of the planet and into outer space safety, the Lotus Ninjas sat inside their stations with silence. They were still deeply sad about Kùbào's demise. Both Rosetta and Galaxina noticed the sad faces.

"We know you all felt bad about Kùbào, but you said it yourself she trusts you to take care of her child." Galaxina said. "And that's a promise that can't never be broken."

"Galaxina's right." Rosetta agreed. "Don't _ever_ doubt yourself. The cosmic guardian will forever trust your bravery and kindness."

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie gave exchanged looks at each other before giving their alien friends smiles on their faces.

"Good." Rosetta said with a nod. "Now that I've delivered the last talisman to Captain Erin, we can set course for the Milky Way Galaxy."

"But first, we got a distress call from Captain Erin." Galaxina said.

The Levians quickly pressed buttons on the control panel and an image of the Cristallum leader appeared with a shocking look on the screen.

"Rosetta, my Cristallum officers had reported that the Triceratons have already completed the Black Hole Generator." Erin said in alert. "They are ready to test it on your objective planet...Earth."

Rosetta, Lee, Ella, Ellie, Donna, Galaxina, and the Levians gasped in horror as they know that they are already too late to destroy the Black Hole Generator while it is still in three big pieces.


	14. Earth's Last Stand

**Summary: As the team finally reaches Earth, Rosetta reveals a hidden secret about her past.**

* * *

The Nexus soared into the outer space as it was setting its current course to the Milky Way Galaxy and the Solar System. Inside the starship, the Lotus Ninjas are mostly happy to be home and reunited with their family and friends back on Earth.

"I can't really believe this." Ellie said with a happy grin. "We're finally heading back to Earth! Mother, New York City, pizza, Pink Hallow! I miss them all!"

"Yeah, I was starting to get a little homesick from all this space traveling." Donna agreed. "I mean, no offense for the great adventures we had together."

"Yeah, especially when we found out that the Turtles are still alive." Ella smirked.

"Girls, this really isn't the time to celebrate." Lee said firmly. "Not only we delivered the final talisman to the Cristallums, but we got one last shot to stop the Triceratons before they can destroy the home we know and love for good."

"You're absolutely right, Leona." Rosetta agreed. "That's why we must find and destroy the Black Hole Generator. If we fail, we can't travel back in time to fix Earth again. We'll do whatever it takes to stop the Triceratons, even if it includes our own sacrifice."

The Levians and Gáta began chattering in worry and fright, causing Ella to comfort them with a calm smile.

"Don't worry, you guys." Ella said. "We're protect you all at any cost."

"I've already contacted the entire Cristallum Empire." Galaxina said as she was levitating mid-air in a meditative position. "They have finished the Cosmo Escalation and they're on their way to Earth right now."

"Let's do this. For Earth." Lee said boldly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cristallums airship arrived near Neptune towards Earth to save it from the Triceratons once and for all.

"Warp complete, Captain Erin." One of the Cristallum soldiers spoke. "We have arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy in Earth's solar system."

"Excellent. We must locate the last Kraang outpost and find the Black Hole Generator before the Triceratons has the chance to activate it." Erin said firmly. "Within mere nextons, Earth, home to the heroic Lotus, will be saved."

* * *

As the Nexus entered into the Solar System, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina quickly looked out the spaceship's windows and they saw the spectacular view of the planets.

"If I may ask, how are we gonna take down the Black Hole Generator exactly?" Ellie asked Rosetta. "You said it yourself. The weapon is too invulnerable to be destroyed. I'm not even sure the Cosmo Escalation can neutralize it."

"That's what the Cosmo Escalation was built for." Rosetta replied. "Every single piece of the Heart of Darkness must be destroyed."

Galaxina looked at Rosetta as if she knows that she's hiding something within her mind. She closed her eyes and then opened them to give the cosmic alien a glowing stare while using her powers to soar through Rosetta's mind. Galaxina saw a series of memory images quickly flashing by. Then, Galaxina's eyes went back to normal and looked at Rosetta with a calm look.

"Tell them, Rosetta." Galaxina spoke firmly. "I can sense you need to tell them what I've saw in your memories."

Rosetta didn't seem angry about Galaxina exploring her memories, but she knew that she has a confession to make.

"Alright, I should have told you from the start when I saved you all from the artificial black hole." Rosetta said.

"What are you talking about, Rosetta?" Ellie asked.

"You see, the truth is...I was the one who had created the Cosmo Escalation." Rosetta explained.

"What?" Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina gasped in disbelief.

"You invent it?" Lee exclaimed.

"No way!" Donna shouted.

"But why?" Ellie asked with a yell.

"When my old friend Zayton Honeycutt have developed the Black Hole Generator as an energy source and gave it to the Kraang for money to finance his research, I became very horrified after he told me that was a terrible decision he had made." Rosetta explained as she couldn't look at her friends in the eye. "I searched far beyond the cosmos to collect magical relics and constructed them into three powerful talismans. Neither Kraang Subprime nor his Kraang allies knew my work, but I was trying to set things right for Honeycutt and I'm truly sorry about all of this. I understand if you're furious on keeping this away for you all."

"We're not." Galaxina said.

"What?" Rosetta said with a surprising face.

"We know you're trying to make up for his mistakes." Lee said.

"Also, you did saved our lives and we're truly grateful for that." Donna said.

"Yeah, your heart is in the right place." Ella smiled.

"It's your choice and it's never too late to do what's right." Ellie said with a positive grin.

Rosetta blinked as she can't believe what she's hearing and finally smiled softly at her team.

"Thank you, everyone." Rosetta said with a nod.

Suddenly, the starship's alarm sounded the room. Two red Levians popped up a display that indicated a Triceraton flagship on the screen.

"It's the Triceratons!" Rosetta gasped with a shocking face. "They're on their way towards Earth and they had just reached to Mars! To your stations now!"

Galaxina, Donna, Ellie, and Ella obeyed as they sat to their stations. But Lee quietly walked out of the main room as she already have her own plans mind on the ruthless Triceratons.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cristallums airship soared into the Milky Way Galaxy through the solar system.

"We must hurry." Erin said firmly. "We must get to the Earth before the Triceratons."

"Captain Erin, the Nexus had approach into the Solar System." One of the Cristallum soldiers spoke.

"Where are they?" Erin asked.

"They just headed past Saturn fast." The Cristallum solider replied.

"Keep an eye on them until we head to Earth." Erin ordered. "Then, we'll unleash our entire fleet against the Triceratons."

* * *

Back in the Nexus, everyone were getting ready to prepare for their arrival on Earth. It didn't too long when Ellie notice that Lee isn't here in the ship control room.

"Uh, guys, where's Lee?" Ellie asked.

Everyone looked around the ship control room to see that the blue mystic kunoichi was gone. The green Levians touched the view screen to search for Leona until the screen popped up her location.

"Oh, no, this can't be good." Galaxina said with a shocking gasp.

* * *

Outside, Lee was flying straight towards the Triceraton flagship on her blue Galaxy Board as she went out to spy the armada ship alone.

"Lee, please don't do this!" Ellie's voice exclaimed through Lee's visor. "Come back to the ship!"

"Yeah, you can't bring down their mother ship by yourself with the Galaxy Board!" Donna's voice shouted from Lee's visor.

"I'm not." Lee replied. "I'm just going to spy on the Triceraton mother ship and..."

Lee quickly leaned backward to decelerate her board for a stop and saw a white scout ship launching an energy laser attack on the Triceraton flagship. She focused on her aura powers when her blue glowing spade-shaped birthmark appeared faintly on her chest area and slowly sensed a familiar blue aura inside the scout ship. Her eyes widened wide after the glow from her birthmark faded away.

"Leo!" Lee exclaimed with a gasp.

Lee immediately leaned herself forward to accelerate her board towards the scout ship. She closed her eyes for a moment to focus on her powers. When she opened her eyes again, they are glowing blue as she used her psychic energy powers to manifest two large blue katana blades composed of psychic energy at her will. Lee let out a smile and headed over to help her mutant boyfriend out. Lee began slashing incoming Triceraton raptors multiple times with energy strikes coming from her blue katana blades before landing on the scout ship gracefully.

"Hey, Leo! Miss me?" Lee said with a grin.

"Lee!" Leo exclaimed. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Long story, but what you're doing is crazy, Leo!" Lee said firmly. "You can't take down the Triceraton mother ship by yourself!"

"Look, I know what needs to be done!" Leo shouted. "I can't explain it now, but you have to trust me on this!"

Lee looked at Leo with a long stare and took a deep breath before nodding her head and turned back to face the raptors with her psychic energized katana blades. Leo had managed to destroy several raptors while Lee created some damage to the Triceraton flagship together before they can attack the main bridge.

But unfortunately, more Triceraton raptors ambushed them and fatally wounded the scout ship, causing it to explode and left Leo and Lee stranded in space. Leo gasped in a panic, but the glass from his helmet started to crack and made him faint. Lee tried to use her Galaxy Board in order to reach Leo, but one Triceraton raptor came in and blasted the blue mystic kunoichi with an energy beam. That destroyed Lee's space visor and oxygen converters, bruising most of her body in the process. Lee was now exposed to the vacuum of space that made het faint as she was floating few feet away from Leo.

" _No!_ " Ella screamed. " _Lee's in trouble!_ "

"Quick! We have to save her!" Donna shouted.

Unfortunately, the starship's alarm sounded the room. Two green Levians popped up a display that indicated a rocket missile flying straight towards the Nexus on the screen.

"We got a rocket missile coming in fast!" Galaxina gasped.

"The shield is on full power! Hang on!" Rosetta shouted.

The Nexus formed a white transparent force field around itself. As the missile hit the starship, the Nexus began crashing down towards the planet Jupiter. Rosetta, Donna, Ella, Ellie, and Galaxina screamed as the starship spun around.

"All of the ship's functions aren't working!" Donna exclaimed.

"But we have to save Lee!" Ellie said.

"Levians, boot up the systems quickly!" Rosetta ordered quickly.

The Levians understood and typed their hands on the touchscreen to reset the ship's function systems. Before the starship was successfully reboot, a tractor beam caught the Nexus just in time to prevent it from the planet's dangerous storms.

"Yes! It's the Cristallum Empire!" Galaxina exclaimed with a smile. "Thanks goodness, I was able to contact them in time."

"Now, let's save Lee!" Ella said.

"I've got her on scanner. She's right up ahead." Donna stated.

The Cristallum airship released the Nexus from its tractor beam and soared towards the planet Earth. The Nexus zoomed towards Lee, who was floating helplessly in space. The Levians touched the screen and projected tractor beam to retrieve the blue mystic kunoichi.

* * *

Back aboard, three mystic kunoichis stood over to the pale skinned, bruised Lee. Donna pressed her glowing purple hands on her oldest sister's chest and spread them out around for examination.

"Donna, hurry up and do something!" Ella shouted.

"Her heart is fainting fast!" Donna gasped. "I know just the thing!"

Donna snapped her fingers and conjured up a defibrillator to restart Lee's heart, reviving her when she felt a sharp, sudden feeling of electricity jolting her body in the process.

"Lee! Thank goodness you're back!" Ellie exclaimed. "We thought you were a goner in space."

"You got just go against the Triceratons on your own, Lee!" Ella scolded. "Mother chose you leader for a reason! You're supposed to lead us as a team!"

"Girls, look, I'm sorry." Lee said. "It's just...I've thought..."

But Lee's apology was interrupted when Ella ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Just don't ever do that again." Ella said. "I'm just glad you're alive, sis."

Lee became speechless and hugged her younger sister tightly. Donna and Ellie joined in the sisterly hug as they are also glad to see their oldest sister back alive. Then, Lee broke the hug for a quick minute.

"Come on. We still have to stop Mozar." Lee said. "The Triceratons have already made it to Earth."

* * *

Back on Earth, Leo and Lee led the charge out of the bushes. They tried to run as quietly as possible, but they were quickly spotted by one of the Triceratons.

"Earth creatures!" A Triceraton growled. "Attack!"

The other heroes got into battle against the Triceratons. Once again, Bishop was taken out when one Triceraton fired his weapon at him from behind and Christine got hit by the other Triceraton, who was firing many energy blasts that made her powerless.

"Bishop! Christine! No!" Mikey and Ellie exclaimed.

Mikey and Ellie came together as they both looked up at the Triceraton soldier looming over them with his weapon aiming down at them.

As the Triceraton leveled his laser to take aim down at Mikey and Ellie, the orange masked turtle hugged the orange mystic kunoichi with his eyes closed.

"Ellie, if this is our doom, I just wanted to say..." Mikey said quietly.

"Say what, Mikey?" Ellie asked, looking at Mikey with wide eyes.

"Since the day we first met, I've already..." Mikey said.

Suddenly, just as the Triceraton was about to pull the trigger, three shuriken hit his laser cannon that destroyed it. Then, five small white energy balls hit the Triceraton soldier on impact.

"Mikey, look!" Ellie exclaimed.

Mikey opened his eyes and saw both Master Splinter and Saldana! They were standing right there in Washington Square Park, along with April, Selina, Diana, Leatherhead, Mala, Pigeon Pete, Amber, Slash, Samara, Doc Rockwell, Doc Whitman, Muckman, Elastika, Neko, Mondo Gecko, and Verona! All the Mutanimals and the Amazons had come to help!

"We heard you might need some assistance." Splinter said calmly.

"We're here to help." Saldana said with a gentle smile.

Leo, Lee, Donnie, Donna, Casey, Raph, and Ella picked themselves up off the ground as they were thrilled to see their sensei and their friends.

"Splinter!" Leo exclaimed.

"Mother!" Lee exclaimed.

"And reinforcements, yes!" Raph shouted.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ella cheered.

Suddenly, more Triceraton soldiers were beaming down into the park armed with energy cannons. They started marching right towards the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and their allies.

"Guys, um, you do realize we're still in extraordinarily horrendous trouble, right?" Donnie asked nervously.

"You think?" Donna replied.

"So what do we do?" April asked as she stared at the advancing aliens.

"We kick their Jurassic!" Mikey answered. "Cowabunga!"

With that, the heroes leaped towards the Triceratons for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain Erin was watching the whole battle from her airship as she was incredulous to see how the Lotus Ninjas are already engaging the Triceratons on Earth before her army.

"It can't be! It's impossible!" Erin gasped with wide, surprising eyes. "The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina had made it back to Earth before us? Something's not right here!"

* * *

Back on Earth, the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, the Mutanimals, and the Amazons are in a heat of battle against the Triceratons with every strength they got. Out of the corner of their eyes, Rockwell and Whitman alerted the others that more Triceratons are teleporting into Washington Square.

During the battle, Mikey launched himself at Captain Mozar with his nunchucks, but the Triceraton leader grabbed Mikey and lifted him into the air as the mutant turtle was kicking and struggling at the same time.

"Foolish little one. You are coming with me." Mozar said to Mikey.

The uncontrolled Ellie raised her arms up to attack Erin, who touched her index finger at the orange mystic's forehead that knocked her out to the Cristallum's arms.

"My Cristallum scientists will work on your powers." Erin muttered to Ellie.

Erin carried Ellie up to the pale blue portal behind her and Mozar beamed himself up into the Triceraton mother ship with Mikey, who let out one last scream.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried.

But Saldana stared at the disappearing portal and sensed that the Cristallums can be trusted.

* * *

Back on outer space, the Nexus hovered over Earth's Moon and began approaching to Earth in a slow rate.

"Alright everyone." Rosetta said. "We should arriving on Earth two minutes approximately in no time."

"But that doesn't give us enough time to use the Cosmo Escalation on the black hole generator." Lee said.

"Here's one thing I don't understand. How did you even design the Cosmo Escalation with ancient alien relics?" Galaxina asked Rosetta.

"I have combined all of the technology and magical relief to design the talisman each individually." Rosetta explained. "After that was complete, I gave it a successful test run before and after I've combined all three of them together."

"Hey, girls! Check out this satellite footage." Donna said.

Donna pressed a button from her station and the view screen projected a satellite image that the Triceraton scientists were working on the Heart of Darkness.

"Looks like the Triceratons are ready to set off the Black Hole Generator again!" Donna said.

Ellie saw something on the view screen and she squinted her eyes to see the Kraang Stealth Ship heading towards the Cristallum airship.

"Hold on. Look at this." Ellie said. She moved next to Donna and pressed buttons to project a satellite image of the Kraang Stealth Ship zooming straight towards the Cristallum airship from the view screen as she pointed her finger at the ship. "You remember this? You three were on that stealth ship to rescue me."

Everyone watched as a huge blast of plasma shot towards the Kraang Stealth Ship, causing it to explode from the view screen.

" _OMG!_ You guys blowed up?!" Ellie exclaimed with a scream.

"Chill down, Ellie." Ella said. "Donna used a teleportation spell to get on this airship."

* * *

Inside the Cristallum airship, three huddled mystics teleported onto the bridge while still screaming. Donna was the first to stop as she looked around and sighed with relief.

"We're alive!" Lee said. "Wait a minute. How?"

"You teleported us here?" Ella asked Donna.

"Yup, by using our sister's life signature to make it work." Donna said with a nod.

"You could have just _did that_ back on Earth!" Ella shouted outrageously.

"You have no idea how many times I've try to teleport..." Donna snapped. She then looked up with wide eyes. "Oh, we're so in trouble!"

Lee and Ella looked up to see Cristallums surrounded them.

"Captain Erin, our planet has so much potential!" Donna spoke in her most logical, convincing voice. "Please don't help the Triceratons destroy it!"

"It's fine, girls. They came to help our planet." Ellie said as she stood next to the Cristallum leader. "They have a secret weapon that could end the Triceratons."

"This mystic doesn't seem to recognize me. Let me ask you a question. Do you three know me?" Erin asked curiously.

"Nope." Lee answered. "Not really."

"Nuh-uh." Ella responded.

"Never in our lives." Donna replied.

"Fascinating." Erin said. "Then, I must aid all of the mystics to end the Triceratons' wrath."

* * *

Back on the Nexus, the starship have finally reached the planet Earth.

"Here's my plan." Rosetta said to the others. "You five will aid your past selves to stop the Triceratons while I will help the Cristallums against the Triceraton raptor ships."

"Roger that." Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina said with salutes.

"Good luck, my friends." Rosetta said with a smile.

Rosetta pressed a button on the control panel and the heroines suddenly vanished out of the starship. The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina beamed down on the empty street ground as they looked up to watch the Nexus flying away back in space.

"Let's get a move on, ladies." Donna said. "Washington Square is right around the corner."

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina ran as fast as they can.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pale blue portal appeared on the New York City streets and the Lotus Ninjas landed hard on the ground. Then, the portal disappeared from sight as the mystics stood up from the ground.

"Man, that Erin needs some serious help." Past Ellie said.

"Forget about that. We got a world to save!" Past Ella said.

Past Ella immediately ducked down to avoid the plasma beam hitting the building wall above her. Past Lee, Donna, and Ellie took a step back as they watched the plasma beam blasted a big hole through the building wall. They charged back into Washington Square Park and went to attack every Triceratons in their sights.

Then, the present Lotus Ninjas arrived in the battlefield just in time when the timer from the Heart of Darkness was still ticking down for total annihilation. They jumped in to fight, meeting up with their past selves and fought the Triceratons in their sights.

" _OMG!_ " Ellie exclaimed as she and Ella saw their present selves.

"Those girls are _us_?" Ella asked Ellie in shock.

The battle also took place when just Splinter, Saldana, Lady Shade, and Shredder were about to disable the Heart of Darkness.

Splinter rushed toward the device. Shredder was right behind him. Saldana and Lady Shade charged to the Heart of Darkness from the other side.

"Master Splinter, no!" Leo shouted.

Then suddenly, Splinter grunted as if he felt a sharp pain within him. The flow of time have slowed down the battlefield. The present Turtles turned around and stood there frozen in shock for a moment. But this time, Splinter has successfully blocked Shredder's long sharp blades with his hands.

"What's this?" Splinter demanded. He then evaded Shredder's fatal blow and knocked him away with his staff in his hand. "I knew you were a snake, but stopping me from saving the world?"

"It is because of you Karai is gone!" Shredder exclaimed angrily.

Saldana was about to sprint toward her old friend's aid with Lady Shade following behind.

"Mother, look out!" Lee shouted.

Saldana suddenly screamed as if she felt a sharp pain within her. The flow of time have slowed down the battlefield. The present Lotus Ninjas turned around and stood there frozen in shock for a moment. But this time, Saldana has successfully blocked Shade's black energized claw with her hands.

"You vengeful fool!" Saldana yelled. She then evaded Shade's fatal blow and knocked her away with a white energized punch from her right hand. "I've should have known you would still hold on your hatred heart inside of you!"

"I'll shatter you and your daughters for Kage's disappearance!" Lady Shade exclaimed angrily.

Meanwhile, Leo ran forward towards the Heart of Darkness and jumped in the air to fire his blaster at the timer just as it was about to hit zero, disarming the Heart of Darkness as it started to short circuit and exploded.

"Yes! The timer is down!" Donnie shouted with a smile. "We're gonna win!"

Then, Captain Mozar beamed down behind present Donnie and he growled out loud, making the purple masked turtle to turn around and faced him.

"Uh-oh." Present Donnie gasped.

Mozar knocked present Donnie away with one punch from his fist. Present Leo came to his younger brother's side with Present Raph and Present Mikey joined them as well as the Past Turtles with their weapons. Present Donna ran forward towards Mozar and shot out large purple balls of psychic energy at him. Mozar spun around to grab the purple mystic kunoichi and tossed her to the ground near the present Turtles. Present Lee came to her younger sister's side with Present Ella and Present Ellie joined them as well as the Past Lotus Ninjas with their psychic energy magic. Both the past and present Turtles and Lotus Ninjas confronted Mozar.

"So you time-traveled back to save your world, which means I destroyed it the first time around, did I not?" Mozar asked. "Now, Mozar will win the second round."

Mozar held a plasma cannon in his hands and fired a barrage of laser blasts, making the present Turtles and Lotus Ninjas scatter away from him. But the past Turtles and Lotus Ninjas stood in their position to watch their present selves with shock faces.

"Dudes, I get it. Those guys are us from the future!" Past Mikey exclaimed.

"No, dudes. You're us in the past." Present Mikey said, putting his hand on his past self's shoulders.

The past and present Turtles charged into battle to fight against Mozar with everything they got.

Before the past and present Lotus Ninjas can join the fight, sharp icicles rose dangerously upon the ground that made them step back in terror to avoid the sudden attack. They looked up to see six familiar aliens levitating down towards them.

"Hey, Lotus!" Rose smiled wildly. "Miss us?"

"Wait a minute! How did you guys get here?" Donna asked.

"After our recovery from previous battle, we follow you four here on this planet." Scarlet explained. "The Triceratons can get blow up this planet for all we care, but we can use our ultimate weapon to our advantage. Let's put an end to this, ladies!"

The Witches Six's bodies began glowing into tiny particles of bright colorful light, fusing together into an amorphous mass of energy and fully transformed into an entirely new entity. The Witches Six Fusion has a slender, athletic build and a curvaceous muscular body. She has vibrant black skin, thick jet black flowing hair and piercing violet-blue eyes with star shaped pupils. She wore a black-collared bodysuit with a golden utility belt marking the black star logo goes around her waist. Also, she has black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

The present Lotus Ninjas immediately joined hands together in line and the great power of psychic energy began surging through their bodies, carrying them into the air with a ring of colorful energy circling around them. They closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on their magic together. Bright yellow light began shining around the girls' bodies and the light expanded itself to fill the mystics to surround them, transforming them into the fusion entity once again. When the light cleared, Anika was standing next to the past Lotus Ninjas and glared hard at the Witches Six Fusion.

"Whoa, are you our fusion from the future?" Past Ellie exclaimed.

"Yes, yes we are." Present Anika said, looking at the past Lotus Ninjas with a smile. She then turned back to the Witches Six Fusion with a firm face. "I'll show you how we deal with enemies, witch!"

"You can call me, Nyssa." The Witches Six Fusion said with a sinister grin. "Let's have some fun, shall we? I can't wait to tear you mystics apart!"

Nyssa began shooting several rapid volleys of two black energy balls towards Anika, who quickly avoided them one by one. The past Lotus Ninjas joined hands together in line and the new power of psychic energy began surging through their bodies, carrying them into the air with a ring of colorful energy circling around them. They closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on their magic together. Bright yellow light began shining around the girls' bodies and the light expanded itself to fill the mystics to surround them, transforming them into the fusion entity. When the light cleared, Anika wore a yellow ruffled pants connected to a yellow halter top with an open back, long hunter green string belt that flows behind her back, and hunter green combat boots. Past Anika examined her newly formed body with an amazed face, but she shook it off and went to join the fight with the present Anika.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saldana and Lady Shade kept punching and kicking with their magic.

"My reign and your fall are long overdue!" Lady Shade shouted.

"I'll show you how I deal with vile traitors!" Saldana yelled.

Saldana charged forward and channeled her white magic into the ground to release bright white powerful energy columns toward Lady Shade with great force, which Lady Shade had blocked the attack for a second and unleashed a bunch of black lightning bolts around her to attack the white mystic. Saldana dodged out of the way and punched the ground with an energized fist to bring down a salvo of bright white pillars of energy onto the black mystic from the sky. Lady Shade dashed forward and unleashed a series of rapid black energized punches to Saldana, but she had missed her strike when Saldana disappeared from the attack and reappeared behind Lady Shade. Saldana had finally defeated Lady Shade by swinging her left hand forward to fire a set of bright white energy arrows at the black mystic. Lady Shade was unable to fight back and fell on the ground unconsciously.

"Mistress Shade!" Tigress shouted as she ran over to pick up the moaning Lady Shade and then looked up to Saldana with a glare. "You might think you have won, but the Shadow Clan will marked you as their primary target."

With that, Tigress ripped a swirly burnt orange hole in space and jumped into the hole while carrying Lady Shade through it within seconds.

* * *

Back in the fusion fight, the present Anika summoned a large yellow magic circle and barraged Nyssa with bolts of bright yellow psychic energy. Nyssa was able to dodge the attack and shot out black energy explosive tacks that hit the present Lotus fusion on impact. The past Anika swung her right arm and fired a hail of blazing arrows made out of yellow psychic energy at Nyssa in rapid speed. Nyssa avoided the arrows with fast speed and moved forward to unleash several black star-shaped energy waves at the past Anika before spinning around rapidly to shot multiple black energy balls at the present Anika. Two Anikas formed a powerful shield made out of yellow psychic energy to protect themselves, which Nyssa's attacks caused the Lotus fusion to move farther away. After two Anikas dropped their shields, they both charged forward to attack Nyssa. The past Anika released a huge lightning-like wave of yellow psychic energy from her hands while the present Anika fired a beam of yellow psychic energized circles from her hands at Nyssa in rapid succession. Nyssa took the hit from those attack, but she jumped high in the air above the two Lotus fusions with a devilish smile. Nyssa began shooting out large balls of black energy and then fired a round of black energy bullets with a swipe of her hands. Two Anikas were unable to block the attack and they got slammed hard to the ground.

Then, Nyssa jumped back down and pinned two Anikas against the ground with both hands.

"You know, I've got to admit, there really is something more to this fusion thing." Nyssa said. "No wonder how much strength, speed, and power you can possess against any opponents. You really showed the witches a whole new world of possibilities on fusion."

Nyssa threw the two Anikas in the air. Two Lotus fusions screamed before crashing into the ground. Two Anikas began glowing and began to unfuse for a moment before they both stopped and retained their form.

"We can't unfuse just yet." Present Anika said.

"You're right. We got to keep it together." Past Anika agreed.

As two Anikas got up on their feet, Nyssa levitated herself in the air above them.

"Allow me to thank you." Nyssa grinned.

Nyssa produced two black energy combat like whips that wrapped around two Anikas together from her hands.

"Sorry, but there's only room for one fusion in this universe." Nyssa said with a wicked grin.

Nyssa unleashed massive amounts of black energy capable of electrocute the two Lotus fusions, making the Anikas scream out loud in serious pain. The attack was tearing the past and present Anikas into shreds, but the Lotus fusions aren't going to give up just yet. Two Anikas began joining hands together side to side and they closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate on their powers to create a spell for a stronger advantage.

"Yūgō!" Past and present Anikas casted together.

At their command, bright white light began shining around the fusions' bodies and the power expanded itself to fill the two Lotus fusions, causing Nyssa to back up a bit in genuine fear and released her whips from two Anikas. The blinding white light slowly surrounded the girls, transforming them into an entirely new entity in a flash. When the light cleared, a powerful teenage girl was floating in the air. Nyssa watched in awe as an entity fusion with eight mystical minds sharing a single body appeared before her. The fusion has a tall and athletic figure with lightly tanned skin and pale pink stripes markings on her face and arms. She has long wavy voluminous platinum-blonde hair with blue, red, purple, and orange streaks and small catlike sea-foam green eyes. She wore a small white cropped top with detached sleeves, tight white shorts, dark green bulky fingerless armored gloves, and white thigh-high armored boots connected to her cropped top by dark green straps that passes through the inside of her shorts.

"Huh? What is this?!" Scarlet gasped in shock.

"I'm Rani." The Lotus fusion spoke with a rather monotone tone in her voice. "Now, it's time for me to finish you for good."

Rani summoned a multi-tailed whip made out of white psychic energy and sent it forward to wrap around Nyssa, pulling the Witches Six fusion towards her and punched her hard right into the stomach. That made Nyssa cough painfully. Rani smacked Nyssa into the air with her white psychic energized fist. Nyssa righted herself in the air and she gasped sharply as Rani was infusing her left hand with psychic energy and her left hand radiated in a white glow with a bubbling effect.

"You six should spend some time apart." Rani said firmly.

Rani threw her hand up to take aim and fired a massive white psychic energized beam that turned into a shape of giant roaring serpentine dragon before piercing Nyssa, who was beginning to crack into pieces and exploded in the sky. Scarlet, Chiffon, Jade, Aqua, Azura, and Rose fell hard to the ground after they defused. Rani levitated herself to the unconscious Witches Six and sealed them in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison.

Rani then turned her attention to the past and present Turtles as she can see their combined teamwork with two Caseys and two Aprils were able to overpower Mozar.

"This is not over!" Mozar said.

Then, Mozar and the rest of the Triceratons beamed out of the park as they all teleported back to the Triceraton mother ship. Rani then saw Saldana was walking slightly weakly towards her.

"Mother!" Rani exclaimed happily as she ran and hugged Saldana tightly. "You're okay!"

Saldana smiled softly and hugged her fusion daughter tightly.

Suddenly, the Ulixes arrived above the park that caused everyone's attention. They saw the white spaceship lifted up the Heart of Darkness with a blue tractor beam.

"Oh, no! Fugitoid's got the Generator. It's what he wanted all along!" Present Leo said with a gasp.

The Ulixes zoomed off into space towards the Triceraton mother ship.

"But why?" Rani asked.

"I get it now. He said the only way to destroy the Black Hole Generator is a combination of fusion and dark matter." Present Donnie explained.

"Which means?" Present Casey asked nervously.

"The ship uses dark matter, and the Fugitoid is powered by a fusion core." Present Donnie answered.

"That's that's why he wanted us off the ship. He didn't want to steal it." Present Leo said sadly. "He's...sacrificing himself."

"No! Fugitoid, don't do it!" Mikey exclaimed.

But it was too late. The Ulixes was heading straight for the Triceraton's Mother ship as Fugitoid was powering the fusion core within his robotic body inside his ship as he quickly informed the Cristallums and Rosetta about his plans, making them move their starships away and hovered over Earth's Moon.

Inside the Triceraton mother ship, Mozar had ordered the Triceraton officers to power up the Devastator within the ship. He turned to look at the view screen and his eyes widened wide in shock with a horrified face when the Ulixes was flying towards the mother ship into the Devastator's cannons, intending to take them with the Fugitoid.

Unfortunately, there was nothing Mozar and the rest of the Triceratons can do to prevent the white spaceship from foiling their plans as the combination of the Fugitoid and the Ulixes' power cores unleashed a cataclysmic explosion, destroying everything around the space battlefield area.

A bright explosion blinded everyone back on Earth for a moment. When the bright light flash slowly died down, the Triceraton mother ship along with the Black Hole Generator and the Ulixes were gone. Only the present Turtles, Casey, and April silently mourned Fugitoid's death.

Suddenly, a pale blue swirly portal appeared out of nowhere that had caught everyone's attention. Captain Erin and Rosetta walked out of it and stopped towards Rani, who had turned back into a mass of light and splitting back into two Anikas.

"The Cristallum have won against the Triceraton raptor ships just in time for us to use the Cosmo Escalation to neutralize the power system instead of the Heart of Darkness." Erin said calmly. "But we are deeply sad about Fugitoid's sacrifice."

"At least, he did the right thing on destroying the black hole generator." Past Anika said.

"Indeed." Rosetta said. "Now, I'm heading off back into space to the cosmos. It has been a wondrous adventure with you."

"And take me with you." Present Galaxina said as she and her past self stepped in the conservation. "That's if Erin agrees."

"I'll accept it, Galaxina." Erin said with a grin. "But there's always a spot with you on our planet."

"We'll miss you, Galaxina." Present Anika said.

"I'll miss you too." Present Galaxina said. "But don't worry, I'll come back and visit."

Erin, Rosetta, and Galaxina turned around to walk through the portal as it disappeared from sight. Then, two Anikas turned back into a mass of light and splitting back into two Lotus Ninjas.

"I do not fully understand what transpired here this evening, but I thank my sons, both present and future." Splinter said to the past and present Turtles.

"Thank you my daughters, both present and future." Saldana said to the past and present Lotus Ninjas. "You all have shown excellent bravery and determination with your fusion forms."

"So, uh, what are we gonna do about this?" Present Casey asked. "The Earth isn't big enough for two Casey Joneses."

"Hey, back off, punk." Past Casey said.

"I don't know. I always kind of wanted a twin sister." Present April commented.

"Wow! Me too! This is actually kind of cool." Past April said.

Then suddenly, one incoming spaceship and one incoming starship appeared right in front of everyone's attention.

"What? Fugitoid? He's back?" Present Mikey gasped in shock.

"And did Rosetta just left already?" Present Ellie asked confusingly.

"Wait, if there are two sets of us in this universe, then there would be two Fugitoids as well." Present Donnie explained.

"Same thing happening with two Rosettas and two Galaxinas." Present Donna added.

The Ulixes and the Nexus both landed on the ground and the hatches opened up. Past Fugitoid and past Rosetta stepped out as they stood before everyone.

"Hello, dear friends." Past Fugitoid greeted. "My name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt."

"And my name is Captain Rosetta." Past Rosetta greeted with a smile.

"How would you like to go on a wondrous adventure?" Past Fugitoid and Rosetta asked together.

The present Turtles and Lotus Ninjas each have different excited reactions for that offer.

"Space is awesome, guys, and if there's one guy in the universe you can trust, it's the Professor." Present Leo said with a smile.

"You girls can trust the Captain." Present Lee added with a grin. "Especially when she got Levians to back her up as a family."

"Thank you, Leonardo and Leona." Past Rosetta said.

"Perhaps we'll all meet again in the future." Past Fugitoid said.

The past Turtles hugged Splinter for a quick goodbye and ran happily into Fugitoid's ship. The past Lotus Ninjas hugged Saldana for a quick goodbye and ran happily into Rosetta's ship. Past Casey, April, and Galaxina ran past Splinter and Saldana as the humans sprinted into Fugitoid's ship and the diamond alien sprinted into Rosetta's ship.

"I think we should talk about this!" Splinter pointed out with reluctance.

"You all need our permission for this!" Saldana added reluctantly.

Without hesitation, the past heroes climbed aboard on the ships. The present Turtles and Lotus Ninjas waved goodbye to their past selves as Splinter and Saldana watched the Ulixes and the Nexus leaving to space with smiles on their faces.

"So, you and your sisters actually have your adventures in outer space? What was it like? Was it amazing?" Samara asked with wonder as she walked up next to Ella.

"Heh, you can say that." Ella grinned.

"Got to say, I've seen a lot of weird days, but this has got to be one of the weirdest." Slash commented as he walked up next to Raph.

"Have I got some stories for you, pal." Raph said.

"I would like to hear some stories as well, my sons." Splinter said as he looked at Leo with a smile.

"How about first thing tomorrow, Sensei?" Leo suggested. "Tonight, I need some sleep."

"You said it, Leo." Lee agreed with a yawn.

"I concur, my daughter." Saldana said with a smile.

With that, everyone headed home for some rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, a debris field was left by the destruction of the Triceraton mother ship, the Heart of Darkness, and the Ulixes in orbit. The Cristallum airship already left the planet's orbit back to their home world.

But the Nexus stood behind for any sign of the Fugitoid. One green Levian was soaring around the debris field and found Fugitoid's severed head reactivating before taking it back to the Nexus.

* * *

 **Thank god I've finally finished this chapter. I'm so sorry that I took so long, but here it is. Enjoy.**


	15. City at War

**Summary: Casey faces a deadly, new enemy that match his level; the Lotus must deal with the return of some old foes.**

* * *

 _It's been weeks since we saved Earth and stopped the Black Hole Generator._ Leo summarized _. Things have finally been cooling down. No more Triceratons. No more Kraang. And best of all, no more Shredder, Lady Shade, and their goons. They've completely disappeared from the city. So tonight, the night of the full moon, Master Splinter is performing a very special initiation._

* * *

In the lair, the Turtles knelt their knees in a horizontal line in front of April, who was kneeling her knees in front of Splinter. April wore a black jumpsuit with a yellow stripe down the sides of the arms, torso, and legs. She also wore a black headband on her head. Casey and the Lotus Ninjas stood in front of the dojo exit with smiles on their faces. April noticed them and smiled back before turning her attention to Splinter.

"April O'Neil." Splinter spoke.

Splinter began speaking Japanese language and handed a black sheathed weapon to April. It was a black lacquered scabbard with a yellow cotton cord wrap and a white symbol of the Hamato Clan. She lifted out the weapon that revealed to be a long tanto sword with a Chinese dragon symbol engraved on it.

"This tanto represents the dragon: Strong, fierce, intelligent. A dragon not only relies on its physical strength, but its keen intellect as well." Splinter explained.

April understood Master Splinter's meaning of the dragon in Japanese language.

"Be at one in spirit and body. Be like the dragon." Splinter continued.

"Hai, sensei." April answered as she bowed her head.

"April O'Neil, you are now a kunoichi of the Hamato Clan." Splinter concluded.

April looked up to smile at Splinter, who smiled back for her new promotion. The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and Casey had gathered around April.

"We knew you can do it!" Lee cheered.

"You go, April!" Ella and Ellie applauded.

"All right! Oh, yeah, celebration time!" Mikey cheered.

"Congrats, April." Raph smiled.

"You deserve it." Leo grinned.

"You did great." Donnie praised.

"Thanks, guys!" April said. She hugged Donnie with a happy smile that left him in a brief daze. "You're the best!"

"We're so proud of you, April!" Donna grinned excitedly as she hugged her redheaded friend. "You're now one of us!"

"Thanks, Donna. I would never have gotten to be a kunoichi without you and your sisters' help." April said as she hugged Donna back.

Raph and Donnie picked up April with their hands as they threw her up into the air while April smiled happily. Casey, Leo, Mikey, Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie cheered for their redheaded friend.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted happily.

* * *

 _My sister and I are very proud of our friend April._ Lee summarized. _She has finally been promoted to a kunoichi with a ceremonial tanto. But now, my mother Saldana was ready to perform a very special initiation as well during the night of the full moon._

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas knelt their knees in a line in front of Saldana. The mystic sisters are now wearing different kunoichi outfits. Lee wore a metallic black full-body armor beneath her blue midriff-bearing cropped top with long sleeves that formed a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, blue armored mini-skirt with dark blue tights, and black knee-high boots. Ella wore a metallic black full-body armor beneath her red midriff-bearing cropped top with long sleeves that formed a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, red armored mini-skirt with dark red tights, and black knee-high boots. Donna wore a metallic black full-body armor beneath her purple midriff-bearing cropped top with long sleeves that formed a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, purple armored mini-skirt with dark purple tights, and black shin-high boots. And Ellie wore a metallic black full-body armor beneath her orange midriff-bearing cropped top with long sleeves that formed a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, orange armored mini-skirt with dark orange tights, and black ankle-high boots.

April, Casey, and the Turtles were standing on the dojo exit with smiles on their faces.

"My daughters." Saldana spoke.

Saldana began speaking Japanese language and her white star-shaped birthmark began to glow bright white in the navel area with her eyes blazing white. Lee's eyes went blazing blue and her spade-shaped birthmark began glowing brightly on her chest. Ella's eyes went blazing red and her two heart-shaped birthmarks began glowing brightly on her palms. Donna's eyes went blazing purple and her clover-shaped birthmark began glowing brightly on her forehead. And Ellie's eyes went blazing orange and her heart-shaped birthmark began glowing brightly in her bellybutton.

"Your sense of balance between strength, speed, and defense earned your leadership." Saldana said to Lee. She looked at Ella. "Your close-range combat with your strength earned your courage and determination." She turned to Donna. "Your lines of defense and strategies with your intelligence earned your perseverance." She finally turned to Ellie. "Your own unique way of fighting with enhanced creativity earned your energy."

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie understood their mother's meaning of their magical martial arts in Japanese language.

"Be at one in spirit and body of your magic energies." Saldana continued.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie understood their mother again in Japanese language.

"Leona, Rafaela, Donatella, Michelle, you are now master kunoichis of the Lotus Clan." Saldana concluded.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie looked up to smile at Saldana, who smiled back for their new promotion. The Turtles, Casey, and April had gathered around the Lotus Ninjas.

"All right!" April applauded.

"Congrats, girls." Casey smiled.

"You four really earned it." Leo grinned.

"Definitely." Raph and Donnie agreed with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, everyone." Donna smiled.

"I can't believe we are the first teenage mystics to ever become masters." Ella said with a grin as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We're on the roll, baby!" Ellie exclaimed excitedly.

Lee didn't say a word and hugged Leo tightly with a small kiss on his cheek, causing the blue masked turtle to blush with a small grin. Mikey pulled Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie in a group hug.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted happily.

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas moved across the city rooftops on their patrol night. Casey was skating across the rooftops right between Donna and Ella with excitement in a faster pace.

"That's wicked, yo!" Casey grinned as he landed near his mystic friends. "I still can't believe you four are finally master kunoichis."

"Well, normally we have to be an adult to master your powers." Ella explained.

"And with our powers growing stronger in different ways, we were able to take our title to the next level." Donna added.

"Yup, we rule." Ellie smiled casually.

The Lotus Ninjas and Casey stopped to take a look at the illuminating city.

"Hey, girls. Let's call it a night." Lee said.

"Already? Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because this city has been quiet lately." Lee replied.

"Oh please. It won't last long." Ella scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "There will always be more super villains to fill Lady Shade's spot now that she's gone."

Suddenly, Donna gasped sharply and stomped her right foot on the ground to pick up any vibration activities with a firm face.

"Donna, what's wrong?" Casey asked.

"Someone's watching us." Donna said.

Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, and Casey gathered together in a defensive huddle as they looked around and saw a mystical creature levitating itself down towards them out of nowhere. The creature was a pinkish pumpkin with golden yellow eyes and long black vine-like appendages tipped with spiky metal disks extending around it.

"What the heck is that?" Ellie asked with a gasp.

"So awesome." Casey smiled. "I officially want one."

Suddenly, a young teenage boy appeared on top of the pumpkin creature. He was about half a head taller than Casey with tan skin, dark brown spiked hair, and chestnut eyes. He wore an orange collar skintight jacket with short sleeves and black cross emblems, black fingerless gloves, brown trouser with an orange belt, and dark brown boots with reddish soles.

"Sorry, hockey boy, but this pumpkin is mine." The boy said with a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gumko. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Sorry, pumpkin boy, go find someone else to play with." Ella snapped.

Ella swiftly delivered a red psychic energized roundhouse kick at Gumko, who dodged it with a swift backflip. Gumko created a medium-sized pumpkin bomb in his hand and threw it to the ground as a bowling ball that hit Ella in a huge explosion.

Lee, Donna, Ellie, and Casey started to circle Gumko in offensive stances.

"Alright, that's more it. Time to really rock and roll." Gumko grinned.

Gumko leapt forward and launched Donna with a thrusting knee attack five times before landing back on the ground. Lee charged forward to attack Gumko with her psychic energy magic, but Gumko somersaulted himself forward to attack the blue mystic kunoichi while whipping his leg around that made her crash onto the skating Casey. Gumko jumped backwards in the air and shot down with his leg extended to strike Ellie, who dodged out of the way with quick speed. Ellie jumped slightly and swung her leg to attack Gumko in a wide-arced orange psychic energized kick, but Gumko moved out of the way and created five small sized pumpkin bombs in his hands to fire them at the orange mystic kunoichi that hit her with small explosions. Lee moved forward and kicked Gumko while spinning repeatedly with her blue psychic energized legs, sending the pumpkin mystic ninja to fall hard to the ground. Gumko looked up to see the Lotus Ninjas talking off their own metallic masks from their faces, but he was quietly speechless as his eyes stared longingly at Ellie as if he's beginning to feel a sense of love flowing in his mind.

"What a beautiful sight." Gumko said with a smile. "Let's dance, sweetheart. You and me."

"I'll admit you're cute and all, but you don't have the charm to attract me that easily." Ellie commented with a smirk.

Gumko thrusted his hands forward and shot numerous pumpkin orbs towards the Lotus Ninjas that surrounded them. After a short delay, the pumpkins exploded at the same time that knocked the mystics down to the ground.

"It pains me to harm someone as beautiful as you." Gumko said, kneeling his knee in front of the downed Ellie. He got up and turned to face Casey with a grin. "My friend told me a lot about your hockey skills. You're not bad, but not strong enough to match my level."

"I'll show you just how strong I am, punk." Casey snapped, pulling out his hockey sticks in his hands.

Gumko and Casey charged forward to attack with different fighting skills for a short brief time. Gumko defeated Casey with a bunch of spinning kicks in the air, leaving his pumpkin creature to perform two hit flailing move with its tentacles in a lifting dance spin that sent Casey hard to the ground. Gumko jumped up on top of his mystic pet with a victorious grin on his face.

"You fought well, I'll give you that." Gumko admitted. "But you now understood your own weakness. Our business is finished here."

Gumko spoke in a Japanese language and the pumpkin creature surrounded him with its tentacles before flying away with quick speed.

"I can't believe we got our butts kicked by some crazy mystic and his pumpkin freak." Ella complained as she slammed her fist onto the ground.

"New mystics always threw us off with new tricks these days." Lee said. "It definitely gets annoying every time."

"Well, he does know how to make a killer impression." Ellie commented.

"Yeah, I've bet he was spectacular." Casey murmured angrily as he looked down to the ground.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Lee waved her magic to heal Casey back to health on the couch in the living room. Saldana levitated in the room with a cup of tea and handed it to Casey.

"I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some pumpkin bombing ninja." Casey said angrily to Saldana. "Maybe I'm not strong enough to fight anymore."

"Don't let the emotions of self-doubt get in your head, Casey." Saldana said.

"Take this from me, Casey. Trust me, I've been in that path many times." Lee explained as she placed a comforting hand on Casey's shoulder. "The more I doubt everything, the more I let that poison send me to failure. You just have believe in yourself and your skills."

"Yeah, thanks, guys." Casey said with a smile.

"In the meantime, you must uncover the identity of this new mystic." Saldana said. "But we must be cautious. This new mystic could be working for Lady Shade."

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna was looking for possible information about Gumko on her computer with rapid speed as Ella and Ellie gathered around her inside the lab.

"Somehow, I've searched any international crime databases worldwide and I'm not picking up with anyone named Gumko on any sites." Donna said to Ella and Ellie.

"Have you search any related sources about him, Donna?" Lee asked as she and Casey walked into the lab.

"For what I've got so far, Gumko was known as the mystic prankster with the ability to generate pumpkin bombs at his will." Donna explained. "His pet is named Kabocha. It was capable of respond any of Gumko's commands."

"And here I thought I'm always in the mode for some Halloween fun." Ella said with a smirk.

"I like his pranking style, guys. I can learn a thing or two for him." Ellie said. "But it gonna take a lot more than that if he wants to impress me."

"Alright, let's split up and see if we can track him." Lee ordered. "We gotta find him for some answers."

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas and Casey began searching for Gumko all over the city. Lee was using the Lotus Cycle, Ella had the Sonicruiser, Donna stood on the Channel Six building rooftop, Ellie sat on the edge of the building rooftop, and Casey was skating somewhere around the streets.

"No sign of any mystic activity." Lee said through her L-Phone. "Got something, Donna?"

"Nope, still searching." Donna replied through her L-Phone. "Got anything, Ella?"

"Nada." Ella responded through her L-Phone. "What about you, Ellie?"

"Nothing at all." Ellie answered through her L-Phone. "What about you, Casey? Casey?"

Casey didn't respond as he stood on the edge of the rooftop to see Gumko and Kabocha entering inside the door to Lady Shade's abandoned hideout.

"Lee, I just spotted Gumko." Casey reported as he pulled out his L-Phone. "He just went inside Lady Shade's old lair, but the place is abandoned."

"I've should have known Shade will be back. I'll contact the rest of the girls. Be careful, Casey." Lee ordered.

"I promise." Casey said.

Casey skated his way into the alleyway and hopped on the building fire escape all the way to the church roof ledge safely. He quietly crawled through the stain glass window hole and peeked down to see Gumko and Kabocha walking toward the mystic ninja wearing Lady Shade's silver metallic crowned mask on his face.

"Lady Shade." Casey growled.

The person stood up from Lady Shade's throne and took off the mask to reveal himself.

"Kage." Casey said with a sharp gasp.

"Kage, I have fought your allies and they have lost the challenge." Gumko reported, walking up to Kage and kneeling his knee on the ground.

"Even the fearless Casey Jones?" Kage said with a smirk. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"I know, but he still got a lot to learn if he wants to take me on again." Gumko said.

Casey jumped down and landed himself to the ground. Kabocha was ready to strike, but Gumko stood up and raised his hand up to halt his pet.

"Well, that won't be much of a problem." Casey said. "What are you even doing, Kage?"

"Casey, let me explain." Kage said.

"Kage, what's going on here?" Lee asked as she and her sisters walked inside the throne room.

"Girls, I know what you're thinking, but it's not." Kage explained as he stood up from the throne room. "With the mind collar gone, I'm not your enemy anymore."

"Is that so?" Ella questioned. "They why did you send your crazy friend and his crazy pet to fight us?"

"Because he wanted to test your skills when I told him about all of you." Kage replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Gumko is an old friend of mine from Japan. Kabocha has been by his side when he rescued her. They weren't going to hurt you."

"Well, not much." Gumko said as he leaned his left shoulder on Kabocha's head.

"Well, he is telling the truth. That mind worm thing is no longer on his neck." Lee said as she was waving her aura sense on Kage in a circular motion. Her eyes widened wide when she sensed something else within Kage. "He's really after..."

"Lady Shade." Donna finished. "For all those years of lying on his past life."

"So, the real question is that what are you doing with the mask, Kage?" Ella asked.

"I wanna rebuild the Shadow Clan and finally bring back honor the way just like the Lotus Clan." Kage explained, staring down at Lady Shade's mask with anger in his eyes. "Then, I'll destroy everything Burakkurozu Rozu and her evil empire for good."

"You can't let revenge get to you, bro. Come back home with us." Ellie said. "Mother really misses you."

"I'm sorry, Ellie, but I can't." Kage said. "I have to make my own destiny and this is it."

"Then, we're no longer needed." Donna said. "We're out."

"Not without a rematch." Casey said, pointing his index finger to Gumko.

"Hmm, fine." Kage said with a shrug. "I'll let you have a rematch with Gumko."

Gumko leaped down to the ground and walked up to Casey in his fighting stance without any use of his powers. The Lotus Ninjas took a step back as they watched the boys circle around each other. Casey charged forward on his skates and began swinging his hockey stick at Gumko, who dodged out of the way and jumped backwards to strike Casey down with his leg extended. Casey growled and ran towards Gumko to beat him fiercely with his hockey stick, but Gumko performed five elbow slashes at Casey that knocked him down to the ground. Casey took slow, heavy breaths and got an angry look on his face. He suddenly stood up and shot a large amount of explosive hockey pucks at Gumko, who dodged out of the way with a shock look on his face. Casey started hitting more explosive hockey pucks everywhere to get the pumpkin mystic ninja. Gumko then performed a series of an extremely fast repeated uppercut with his right arm that knocked Casey to the ground again.

"Alright, that's enough, Gumko." Kage said with a glare. "I said to fight him, not beat him senseless."

Gumko rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh and walked away from Casey, who was panting heavily and clenched his hockey stick tightly. Before he was about to make his violent move, Donna quickly stopped him from so.

"Casey, stop." Donna said gently as she knelt next to Casey and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you. Let's just go."

Lee and Ella started walking out of the throne room.

"Come on, let's head back to the fortress." Ellie said.

"Don't feel bad, sweetheart. We'll start our fun real soon." Gumko said with a flirty smile.

Ellie rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh and followed after her older sisters. Donna and Casey followed the others out of the throne room.

Unknown to Kage and Gumko, a Shadow Droid was climbing onto the outside glass to peer into the room.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Lee was pacing back and forth behind Saldana as she reported the mission to her mother.

"I still can't believe this. He has taken over Shade's old lair and he's wearing a version of her mask." Lee explained. "I really don't know what to do anymore."

"I deeply understand that feeling, but that's his choice whether we like it or not." Saldana said.

Saldana and Lee turned to see Casey looking down at his hockey stick with frustration on the floor as they walked up behind him.

"What's wrong, Casey?" Saldana asked.

"For once in my life, I'm not sure if I'm ready to take on the mystics anymore, Saldana." Casey replied with a sigh.

"Come with me. I will teach you that no human have ever done before. It will also help your fighting skills." Saldana said.

"Let's do it." Casey said.

Casey got up from the floor and followed Saldana to the dojo. Lee sat between Donna and Ella on the couch as Ellie sat on the floor in front of them with Pink Hallow in her arms.

"Alright, time for Sarina Universe." Ellie said with a cheerful smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kage and Gumko rode on top of Kabocha's head through the streets. They arrived in front of the martial arts store that stored all of Lady Shade's illegal magical artifacts in the back. Kage and Gumko got off from Kabocha as they walked to the entrance door. But they were unaware that Tigress, Amora, Galva, and Masque are watching them from the nearby rooftop on the opposite side.

"Is Kage still part of our crew, Tigress?" Masque asked.

"No. The mind collar is no longer on him." Tigress replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"But why are they doing at the martial arts store?" Masque inquired.

"Because of many illegal mystical artifacts we stored in the back from all over the world that Lady Shade have collected." Galva responded.

"Trust me, his life will be over...very soon." Amora grinned.

As Kage was picking the lock with his magic, Kabocha growled as she sensed Tigress, Amora, Galva, and Masque on the rooftop. Kage finally opened the doors and the female quartet entered the store, leaving three mystic mutants and one normal mystic kunoichi to follow after them inside.

As Tigress, Amora, Galva, and Masque followed Kage and Gumko inside down the stairs into the main storage room, they quietly searched around the place not before Kage quickly turned off the lights to block out their sight.

"Ha, even the dark can stop me." Tigress said with a sinister laugh as she walked forward to the center of the room with her crew.

"You'll be seeing darkness by the time we're done with you, boy." Galva said.

"Yeah, time to knock you out permanently." Masque said.

"I'm taking the city back once and for all." Kage spoke as he, Gumko, and Kabocha hid behind the large carters. "Starting with you freaks."

"Good luck with that, Kage." Amora said sinisterly. "Because we'll be more than happy to take you apart."

Kabocha released her vine-like appendages to grapple Masque and Galva before dragging them into a darker hallway. Kage released several dark energy tentacles from the darkness that wrapped around Amora in a form of a sphere and restrained her movement, moving the dark mystic kunoichi to the other side of the room. Gumko jumped out from the crates to reveal himself in front of Tigress.

"I don't have time to play with meddling cats, but for you, I'll make an exception." Gumko said with a grin.

Gumko charged forward and fired several small pumpkin bombs from his hands at Tigress in different directions. Tigress had dodged each one with amazing speed and leaped herself to deliver swift burnt orange energized roundhouse kicks that knocked Gumko straight to the wall.

"You're feisty!" Gumko said as he extended his arms out and summoned pumpkin bomb glyphs around Tigress with his magic. "I like that!"

Gumko snapped his fingers with a smirk and all of the pumpkin bomb glyphs exploded on impact, but Tigress jumped high above the explosions and swung her leg to fire several burnt orange energy waves that slammed Gumko hard to the wall and knocked him out in the process.

As for Kage and Kabocha, they were fighting Amora with a team advantage while Galva and Masque was tied up in chains.

"Hey, Kage!" Tigress shouted.

Kage and Kabocha turned around to see Tigress holding the unconscious Gumko as hostage.

"Gumko, no!" Kage shouted.

"Surrender now, Kage." Amora said.

Amora snapped her fingers and Tigress engulfed her left hand in burnt orange energy power in a form of sharp claws to hold her hand near Gumko's neck.

"Or else death will come in his way." Amora added with a smirk.

Kage stared at the unconscious Gumko for a minute and sighed in defeat, signaling his hands to order Kabocha to stand down.

"Fine, you win, Amora." Kage said with a glare.

Kage folded his arms over his chest as he secretly grabbed his cell phone and alerted Lee with a text message.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Lee heard her L-Phone on the couch and picked it up to open it. Donna, Ella, Ellie, and Pink Hallow looked at Lee since they heard the sound of her cell phone.

"I got a text from Kage." Lee said to her sisters. "He's in trouble."

Donna, Ella, and Ellie gasped in shock.

* * *

Back in the martial arts storage room, Kage and Kabocha were struggling against the chains while Gumko was still knocked out. The trio became attached to the wall off the ground as hostages.

"So, what should we do with them now?" Masque asked.

"I say we finish them off and call it a night." Galva replied as she touched Gumko's face with one giant hand.

"Don't even bother, ladies." Tigress said as she walked up to Kage. "Kage called the Lotus after his surrender."

"You knew all along?" Kage asked in shock.

"Don't act so suprise, Kage." Amora grinned as she grabbed the cell phone from Kage and crushed it with her dark magic. "No one can help you from your doom."

"Then, where's Shade?" Kage growled. "I demand to know where she's hiding!"

"Like we're going to tell you." Masque snapped.

"Is that so?" Kage asked.

Kage sliced the chains with his dark energy claws to free himself and kicked Masque in the face with his dark energized leg.

"You're clever, Kage." Tigress admitted. "But not clever enough."

Tigress fought Kage briefly until she quickly pinned him down to the ground with her right foot as Kage was struggling to break free.

"Enough of your petty determination, boy." Tigress said. "Time to shut you out and this time for good."

"Yo, Tigress!"

Ellie shot a powerful orange blast of psychic energy at Tigress and Kage blasted the tiger mystic mutant with his dark energy magic, causing Tigress to release him from her grasp. Kage moved his way towards the Lotus Ninjas and Casey.

"About time you guys show up." Kage smiled.

"What are you even doing here, Amora?" Lee asked. "I thought you and Shade left town after we defeated you and your crew."

"You make me laugh." Amora said. "All of you and Saldana will tremble before my mother's might."

"Team, take them down." Lee ordered as she pointed her finger to the mystic mutants.

Ellie freed the conscious Gumko with an orange psychic energy blast and Gumko fell safely on the ground as they worked together to tie their magic around Galva's giant arms.

"Sorry, Galva, but your slime ends here." Ellie said.

"You are one cool chick, Ellie." Gumko said with a grin. "I will never lose my sight of your stunning beauty."

Ellie rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. Galva dragged them to the floor with her giant fists.

Donna and Casey worked together to take down Masque, who was blasting ghost white energy bolts at them. Masque kicked Donna and Casey shot many explosive hockey pucks with his hockey stick at the ghost mystic mutant.

"Back off, Masque!" Casey yelled.

"Oh, I love a guy who likes snapping bones and twisting scums." Masque grinned as she moved closer to Casey's face. "I definitely would hate to smash such a pretty face."

Donna stared at Masque with an angry look and ran forward to kick Masque away from Casey.

Ella charged forward to attack Tigress with red psychic energized fists, but the tiger mystic mutant jumped into the air with Ella's face in between her legs and performed a swift backflip that used Ella to knock Lee straight to the ground before sending the red mystic kunoichi to the wall. Kage and Kabocha ran to help Ella as they saw Tigress punching Lee with her fists. Kage glared hard at the dark mystic kunoichi as his anger transformed his arms into black fur with sharp claws. Kage sprinted forward to Tigress and unleashed a rapid-fire combo of slashes at her. Tigress took several hits, but Amora swiftly kicked Kage in the chest that sent him on the floor next to the blue mystic kunoichi. Lee looked up to see Amora lifting up her blazing black energized hand in the air.

"Lost the strength to fight?" Amora said. "Now, gaze into the face of your doom."

"Not on my watch!" Casey exclaimed.

Casey threw an explosive hockey puck in Amora's face and performed several hockey stick swings through the dark mystic kunoichi while skating in different directions before finishing her with one final, powerful swing to Amora's face hard that sent her crashing to the wall with great force.

"Bam, that gonna hurt." Donna said in awe.

"Oh yeah, we out!" Ellie exclaimed.

Ellie took a black smoke bomb and dropped it to the ground that made six mystics and one mystical creature disappeared from the mystic mutants as their escape.

"I really hate it when they do that." Galva snarled.

Galva, Masque, Amora and Tigress heard the sound of beeping as they looked around the room and found that the Gumko have rigged the entire warehouse with timing pumpkin bomb glyphs.

"Uh no. We're in deep trouble." Masque said with a fearful look.

"Run!" Tigress shouted.

Masque, Tigress, Amora, and Galva started to make a run for it, but they found themselves being locked in the room as they were trying to break down the door with their strengths.

"Oh." Amora and Tigress said.

"Crud." Galva and Masque said together.

As the pumpkin bomb glyphs ticked their last seconds, the entire martial arts store was wiped out in a huge explosion.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas sat on the couch. Kabocha was purring on Ellie, who was hugging her in delight. Kage and Gumko stood in front of Casey as they bowed in a honorable way.

"Gumko and I want to apologize about the fight earlier. We hope you can forgive us, Casey." Kage apologized.

"Don't worry, Kage. It's cool." Casey said with a smile as he watched Kage and Gumko stood up from their bow. "Your friend really put up quite a fight. I'm looking forward for a rematch anytime."

Casey and Kage grinned as they shook hands and finally made amends with each other.

"Shori." Saldana said as she levitated herself in the living room.

"Mother." Kage said.

"You can't carry on this burden of fighting Lady Shade alone." Saldana said, putting her hand on Kage's shoulder. "Let us help you."

"I know, mother." Kage said determinedly. "But I'm ready to walk my own path. I must cleanse everything Lady Shade have done in this city."

"Your anger allows you to seek vengeance that was inherited from Burakkurozu Rozu, not from me." Saldana explained.

"I know, mother." Kage said, looking down to the floor. "But I'll make you proud of me. I promise you."

"I am already proud of you, my son." Saldana voiced.

Kage became speechless with wide eyes and hugged Saldana, who smiled softly and hugged him back. Gumko turned to Kabocha and signaled her with his fingers that they have to leave. Kabocha licked Ellie's cheek and followed the mystic ninjas out of the fortress.

"Casey, you really have proven yourself a true capable fighter." Saldana said with a smile as she walked up to Casey. "I always knew you had great confidence and surprisingly the Maximum Dragon as well."

"Well, I have you to thank for that, Saldana." Casey smiled back.

"So what do we do now? We know Shade is hiding out there, but we don't know where." Ella said.

"I have a bad feeling things we're about to take a turn for the worse." Lee said firmly.

* * *

Elsewhere, a dark grey two-level fortress home that looked like a big concrete cube was overlooking the city with Crystalia and Jinx as guards. Tigress returned back into the fortress cube and entered inside the dark room to speak Lady Shade, who was being cared for by Viral. Due to the injuries she sustained from losing his fight with Saldana, she has been confined in the hospital bed while being hooked up to several life-support machines with her bandaged face.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but Kage is trying to take control of the city, mistress." Tigress reported. "Without the mind collar on him, he's doing everything in his power to undo all of the things we have successfully accomplished. With our artifact cache destroyed, he's now going to stop us as main targets."

"If he wants war, he got one." Lady Shade uttered with weak breaths. "After my recovery, get me Shredder. We got a lot of things to prepare."

Viral then hooked up an I.V. loaded with glowing mutagen. As the substance flowed smoothly into Shade's body, the machines began beeping faster while the mutagen took effect on Shade.

Then, Lady Shade's eyes opened wide with a hint of vengeance.


	16. Broken Shadow

**Summary: When Leona secretly allies with Kage, she finds herself in deeper danger than she ever could have imagined.**

* * *

Outside, Kage and Gumko hid themselves into the dark alley as they prepared to sneak inside the temple nearby.

"Are you serious? Your friend calls us for a tour in a temple?" Gumko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This temple was actually built for a money-laundering operation." Kage explained. "By the Shredder and Lady Shade themselves."

"That woman was one messed-up witch." Gumko remarked.

"You have no idea." Kage said.

Kabocha surrounded Kage and Gumko with its tentacles, flying into the temple with quick speed in stealth mode.

* * *

Inside the temple, Kabocha zoomed inside the room that was filled with separate cells and a large, strange masculine statue. She stopped herself and encountered both Karai and Shinigami from above. Kabocha released Kage and Gumko from her tentacles as the two mystic ninjas walked forward towards two Foot Clan kunoichis.

"Glad you accept my offer." Karai grinned.

"Same here." Kage grinned back. "So, what did you found?"

"This." Karai answered, pointing her finger to the opening door.

Karai, Shinigami, Kage, Gumko, and Kabocha looked at the secret room filled with large money.

"Wow." Shinigami breathed.

"You say it." Gumko said with a nod.

Then suddenly, the four ninjas turned around to see the Purple Dragons and the Wuju Twins walking inside the room with large bags of laundered money in their hands. The team leaders stepped forward in front of them.

"Well, well, well." Hun said. "I see we have an uninvited guest."

"Hun." Karai growled.

"We'll show you how we deal with traitors." Decapre said with a deadly smile.

"You're welcome to try, Decapre." Kage said with a smirk.

Karai charged forward to attack Hun and Kage sped forward to attack Decapre, leaving Shinigami and Gumko against the Purple Dragons and the Wuju Twins. Shinigami delivered a swift kick that easily knocked Fong and Tsoi to the ground before jumping in the air to wrap Sid around with her chain. She took out her hypno stone and waved it around side by side, creating a large horrific hallucination of a white dragon that knocked him out to the ground. Kabocha fired a pink mystical energy beam from her eyes at Juli that knocked her down to the ground without fail. Gumko swiftly threw ten pumpkin orbs towards Juni that surrounded her. After a short delay, the pumpkin orbs exploded at the same time that knocked her easily down to the ground.

After a brief fight, Hun overpowered Karai to the ground and Decapre overpowered Kage to the wall.

"Ya! You think you can take the Shredder's place, but you are just a spoiled little girl." Hun taunted, raising his fist to prepare for a spiked brass knuckle strike.

"What a tragic waste." Decapre smirked as her arms were engulfing with sky energy magic. "You don't deserve behind Shade's spot. Nothing but a pathetic boy."

Suddenly, a white egg and a black egg came flying out of nowhere to hit Hun and Decapre in the face, blinding them in a flash of light. Hun and Decapre cleared their eyes until they got punched out of the door and landed on their backs to the street ground by Leo and Lee. Both mutant turtle and mystic kunoichi outfitted themselves in an entirely different attire: Leo has long black fishnet gloves that reaches above his elbows under many black metallic gear around his arms, a black belt attached to a belted strap with a shuriken on it, black foot wraps, and a black mask. Lee wore a black lattice cropped top with black baggy trousers, black fingerless biker gloves, and black leather platform boots.

"Miss us?" Leo smiled as he and Lee turned around to face Karai and Kage.

"You two always have to make a dramatic entrance." Karai smiled back as she stood next to the grinning Kage.

Leo, Lee, Karai, and Kage went back to the room as Shinigami and Gumko were tossing money in the air with hysterical laughs.

"Look at it all! There's millions here." Leo exclaimed.

"Shredder and Shade should've kept it somewhere a little more safe." Karai said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"They definitely needed some work on their clan security." Lee remarked.

"Especially when someone will come at them with the intent to strike." Kage smirked.

"So what are we going to do with it?" Gumko asked excitedly.

"Yeah, do you know how much cool stuff we can buy?" Shinigami exclaimed breathlessly.

Leo, Lee, Karai, and Kage exchanged serious looks as they knew what to do with nods. A silver lighter was igniting all of the laundered money that set on fire as the team walked out away from the burning temple.

* * *

At the Crete Fortress, Lee was sitting on the couch while her sisters and her friend were playing Accel Crisis in front of the TV.

"You're about to be attacked by three green flying monkeys!" Casey said. "Pink Hallow, go for it."

Pink Hallow grinned as he pressed buttons on his pink game controller and his giant jet black goblin-like avatar was firing purple lightnings from his palms at the green flying monkeys.

"Ooh, nice." Casey grinned. "But the final boss Ruby Queen has accepted the challenge."

Gáta meowed and glanced at Pink Hallow.

"Ella! Gáta better not even think about using fire on Pink Hallow." Ellie snapped, shielding Pink Hallow with an orange shield made out of psychic energy.

"Oh, chill out." Ella said with a grin. "She's just ready to take him down."

"We'll see about that." Ellie said.

Gáta and Pink Hallow began pressed buttons on their game controller to fight against each other with their avatars. In few seconds, a golden yellow cat-like avatar defeated the goblin avatar with a stream of pink energy blast.

"And Gáta wins the battle." Casey said.

"Oh yeah! In your face, Pink Hallow." Ella taunted with a grin.

Pink Hallow hissed angrily as he climbed on Ellie's head.

"Hey, Lee, you wanna play?" Donna asked.

"What? Oh, no thanks." Lee replied, looking down at her L-Phone. "But thanks for the offer."

"Breaking news from Chinatown, where a fire has burned down a mob warehouse, destroying millions in cash." Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe reported from Lee's L-Phone. "Some face-painted gang members arrested at the scene failed to comment."

The news caught everyone's attention as they walked up around Lee, who was silently twitching with a calm face.

"There's absolutely no doubt that temple was Shade's." Ella said.

"But their faces were priceless." Ellie laughed, pointing her finger at the cell phone screen.

"By the handiwork of that pranking mystic Kage's been hanging around with." Donna pointed out.

"Lee, should we do something about that?" Casey asked.

Lee doesn't respond as she just keep staring at her cell phone screen.

"Wait, do you know something about our brother's antics?" Ella asked.

" _No_ , Ella. It's _not_ my concern." Lee snapped as she stood up from the couch.

Lee walked away out of the living room and headed upstairs to her room, leaving her sisters and her friend stared at her in deep confusion.

"I may not have powers like the rest of you, but Lee's definitely hiding something." Casey said.

"But what could it be?" Donna asked.

"Not sure, but it does have something to do with Kage." Casey answered.

* * *

At the Shadow Clan HQ, Lee walked through the doors into the throne room and approached Kage in her dark attire. Gumko was sitting on top of Kabocha's head.

"I'm glad you finally showed up." Kage said with a grin. He leaped down to the ground and walked up to his younger sister. "Looks like sneaking out without being spotted by mother really suits you."

"Look, we really should be more careful, Kage." Lee said. "I understand you want to change the Shadow Clan for the best, but charging in against Hun and Decapre isn't one of them."

"I completely understand, Lee." Kage said firmly. "The Purple Dragons and the Wuju Twins are just low class washout."

"If you're thinking about us taking on all of Shade's army, we should contact the others." Lee said.

"Because of our mother's refusal, our sisters won't have a chance to go after Shade's evil empire." Kage pointed out.

"But we're clearly outnumbered." Lee said. "We need more help."

"That we agree on." Kage said with a smile. "Omaetachi, mae e."

Suddenly, several Shadow Ninjas jumped down from the shadows above and landed on the ground with their feet behind Kage. Two familiar mystics came down either side of Kage as Lee recognized them in seconds.

"Selina! Diana!" Lee gasped.

"Hey, Lee." Diana said with a smile.

"Sup." Selina grinned slightly.

"Gumko recruited these new Shadow Ninjas from Japan." Kage explained. "Plus, Selina and Diana found me earlier as they agreed to part of my clan. They're perfect for our next target."

A chemical factory had appeared on a holographic image screen though the Nanocat's eyes.

"The chemical factory?" Lee said. "The place that both Shade and Shredder have provided is our next target?"

"We can destroy it to cripple her organization big time." Kage said.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ellie sat up on her bed and yawned softly as she walked out of her bedroom and headed into the kitchen for the fridge.

"I need some water." Ellie murmured. She opened up the freezer and stared at Pink Hallow. "Hello, Pink Hallow. Can you hand me some ice?"

Pink Hallow growled agitatedly that startled the orange mystic kunoichi.

"What's wrong, boy?" Ellie asked in worry.

Pink Hallow was using sign languages as if he was telling Ellie about Leona.

"You're talking about Lee?" Ellie gasped. "I'll check on her. Thanks, Pink Hallow."

Ellie closed the freezer and ran out of the kitchen as she ran straight into Lee's room with quick speed, but her oldest sister was nowhere in the bedroom.

"Girls! Wake up! It's an emergency!" Ellie shouted.

Ella and Donna walked out of their bedroom while rubbing their eyes.

"What is it now, Ellie? This better be good." Ella complained as she stepped up to Ellie.

"It's Lee. I can't find her anywhere, not even in her room." Ellie explained as she held her L-Phone to her ear. "And she's not picking up her L-Phone."

"I'll give you one guess where she is." Ella said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We should head to Kage's place." Donna said. "I'll run a trace on her phone. Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kage and his Shadow Clan ninjas arrived inside the Auman Chemicals, where they instantly meet with Karai and her Foot Clan ninjas. Leo, Lee, Karai, and Kage quietly snuck inside through the skylight as they crouched sneakily on the rafters above and observed the entire factory being heavily guarded by the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids. But luckily for them, they spotted one Foot Bot and one Shadow Droid walking on the steel walkway. They jumped down and attacked the robots in seconds. Shinigami, Gumko, and Kabocha landed on the walkway when the coast was clear.

"We plant explosives, get out fast, and blow the place." Karai whispered as she crouched her knees down to look up at the others. "Both Shredder and Shade will never know we're here."

"Uh, somebody will know we're here." Shinigami whispered back as she crouched down next to Karai and pointed her index finger down to the bottom.

Karai, Kage, Leo, Lee, Gumko, and Kabocha looked down to see Rocksteady, Crystallia, Tiger Claw, and Tigress entering inside the building.

"Oh great." Kage, Gumko, and Lee muttered with a groan.

"This isn't gonna be as easy as we..." Leo whispered to the others.

A sudden neon pink energy laser hit Leo that knocked him down to Karai and Shinigami. Before Lee can react quickly, she got hit by a powerful blast of pink lightning-like energy that knocked her down to Kage, Gumko, and Kabocha. The invisible figure revealed itself as Bebop with Jinx landing down next to him.

"Gotcha, son. I sniffed you a mile away." Bebop said.

"Now, let's start the party." Jinx grinned.

Bebop started firing off white webbing at the heroes while Jinx swiftly unleashed rapid pink lightning-like energy bolts at them. Shinigami and Gumko flipped themselves forward to grab one of the stick glue as they threw them to hit Bebop and Jinx together that send them stuck to a nearby wall in a giant cocoon of webbing.

"Oh, snap. You two goo-ed me with my own goo." Bebop as he and Jinx struggled to break free briefly. "That's sick, yo."

"Obviously, that's not surprising." Jinx remarked.

Then, three Foot Bots and three Shadow Droids came running out of the door, hitting Bebop and Jinx to the wall six times. Karai, Kage, Leo, Lee, Gumko, and Kabocha quickly jumped off the walkway and landed down the next one as they stood few inches away towards Tiger Claw, Tigress, Rocksteady, and Crystallia.

"I was hoping you would show up here, girl." Tiger Claw said.

"I was expecting more stealth from you two, but what a shame." Tigress said with a grin.

"Let us make with the crushing already." Rocksteady said as he slammed his fists together.

"Yeah, I'm ready for action." Crystallia said as she cracked her crystalline knuckles hard twice.

As Karai and Kage whistled with their two fingers, several Foot Clan ninjas and Shadow Clan ninjas arrived out of nowhere as they landed behind their leaders in a crouching position.

"So the cubs recruited Foot and Shadow Soldiers of their own." Tiger Claw said.

"Let's see if they are worthy of the name." Tigress said.

As Tiger Claw and Tigress roared out loud in the air, several Foot Bots and Shadow Droids arrived out of nowhere as they landed behind their leaders in a standing position.

"I didn't want it to be too easy." Karai grinned.

"That way the fight won't be too boring." Kage smirked.

Karai and Kage charged forward with a yell.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three mystics were riding the Lotus Cycles on the street.

"I found Lee. I tracked her L-Phone to Auman Chemicals." Donna said to Ella and Ellie as she looked down at the L-Phone. "Looks like they wanna take down Shade's operation on their own."

"I can't believe she would to do something this crazy." Ella said.

"Yeah, because that's something you might do, Ella." Ellie remarked.

Ella suddenly hit Ellie's head with her leg as she and the others continued riding on their motorcycles on the road.

* * *

Back in the Auman Chemicals, the fight was on. Karai fought Bebop, Kage fought Jinx, Shinigami fought Rocksteady, Gumko and Kabocha fought Crystallia, Leo fought Tiger Claw, Lee fought Tigress, the Foot Clan ninjas fought the Foot Bots, and the Shadow Clan ninjas fought the Shadow Droids. Despite the heavy resistance, Karai and Kage were able to plant the explosives around different areas of the factory.

During the battle, Leo and Lee heard robotic gibberish that made them look up to see more Foot Bots and more Shadow Droids coming on the walkway from above.

"We got to get out of here!" Leo shouted.

"I'm with you!" Lee agreed.

Leo, Lee, Karai, Kage, Shinigami, Gumko, and Kabocha immediately jumped down to the lowest walkway as they sprinted straight for the exit door with Tiger Claw and Tigress pursuing after them.

* * *

Ella, Donna, and Ellie arrived at the Auman Chemicals as they stopped to park their Lotus Cycles in the alleyway.

"This is it, girls. Let's do this." Donna said.

Donna, Ella, and Ellie stepped out of the alley and they ran towards the chemical factory. They barged through the door and found the place was completely deserted, except for three Turtles standing on the other side of the room away towards them as they ran to Mikey, Raph, and Donnie.

"Aw, man, we missed the battle?" Mikey complained.

"You two, huh?" Ellie said. "This is getting really lame, dude."

"They got to be here somewhere." Raph said.

"You too, huh? Let's start searching." Ella said.

Mikey, Ellie, Raph, Ella, Donnie, and Donna looked around to search for their leaders, but Donnie heard a tickling sound that made him stop and looked down to the ground. Donna noticed Donnie's wondering look on his face and crouched down to place her hand on the walkway, picking up an object under her feet through the vibrations.

"It's a bomb!" Donna whispered to Donnie in alarm.

Donnie looked under the walkway to see a beeping explosive with a gasp and viewed around to find the entire factory was rigged with more timing explosives planted all over the place.

"Guys, out! Quick!" Donnie shouted, pushing his brothers and his friends forward quickly.

Donna followed Donnie to the nearby exit door, but it was too late for them to escape in time. All of the explosives ticked their last seconds and the entire chemical factory was wiped out in a huge explosion, sending the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas flying off of the place. The Turtles landed on the city streets while the Lotus Ninjas landed on the nearby building rooftop.

"Ella, are you alright?" Ellie asked, getting up on her feet from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm good." Ella replied as she got up from the ground and dusted herself off. "And thanks for the heads up, Donna."

Ella and Ellie turned around to found Donna lying unconsciously on the ground. They ran over to their sister and gasped shockingly to see a severe burn on the right side of the purple mystic kunoichi's face.

"Donna! She's unconscious, but she's okay." Ella said in shock. "Let's get her back to the fortress."

* * *

Gumko, Kage, Kabocha, and Lee ran across the rooftops as they moved forward to get away from Tigress. But Lee stopped running and looked at the nearby rooftop to see Donna being carried by Ella and Ellie.

"What? Oh, no. _They_ shouldn't be here!" Lee gasped in shock.

"Come on, Leona, we gonna move." Gumko said.

"Just go without me." Lee said. "Donna's in trouble! I have to help her!"

Lee quickly jumped in the air to hop over the nearby building.

"Wait a minute! Donatella is in trouble?" Kage gasped with wide eyes.

Kabocha quickly wrapped one of her tentacle around Kage's waist and pulled him away when a blazing burnt orange energy came flying towards the position that Kage was standing on.

"Kage, we have to go." Gumko said.

Gumko swiftly threw two pumpkin bombs at Tigress's face from his hands as Kabocha surrounded two mystic ninjas with her tentacles and flew away with quick speed.

"Shadow Droids, don't let them escape." Tigress ordered.

Tigress and three remaining Shadow Droids leaped across the rooftops to pursue after Kabocha.

Ella and Ellie helped Donna on her Lotus Cycle in the alley as Lee jumped down to stand in front of her unconscious sister.

"Oh no, Donna." Lee murmured. She turned to face Ella and Ellie. "What are you three doing here?"

" _Hello!_ We came all this way looking for _you_ when Donna got her face blown up." Ella retorted as she moved closer to Lee's face.

"Look, we don't have time for you guys to fight." Ellie said as she stepped up between her older sisters and pointed her index finger forward. "But we have got to get out of here."

Lee and Ella followed Ellie's finger to see Jinx and Crystallia getting into their van. Ella and Ellie hopped onto their own Lotus Cycles while Lee hopped onto Donna's Lotus Cycle as they drove off to the street road. Tigress jumped on the van as Jinx drove the vehicle after the mystic kunoichis. Crystallia started firing medium-sized crystal shards at the Lotus Ninjas, who were moving their black motorcycles back and forth.

"Alright, two can play that game!" Ellie yelled.

Ellie turned her Lotus Cycle at the van and fired a bright orange energy laser from both sides of her motorcycle. That hit the van to little effect, but Jinx used the steering wheel to ram the Lotus Cycles.

"Are you serious?" Lee shouted angrily.

"Looks like it's time for us to really finish you girls up!" Crystallia shouted.

Tigress stood up on the top of the van and released a large burnt orange energy sphere from her hand that knocked the Lotus Ninjas and their Lotus Cycles high into the air. Ella twisted her hand into a fist and opened it in the air as she pointed her magic at the street ground to open up a red swirly portal. The Lotus Ninjas and their Lotus Cycles started falling down straight inside the large portal, leaving Tigress growl angrily to watch the portal closed itself shut.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, three mystics ran quickly into the living room while carrying the unconscious Donna.

"Mother!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie exclaimed.

"What is it, my daughters?" Saldana gasped as she and Casey looked up in shock.

"Donna got herself hurt in the factory when it exploded!" Ella explained.

"Take her to the dojo. I'll perform the healing spell on her injury." Saldana said.

Ellie and Ella took Donna to the dojo with Casey following close behind. Lee watched them with a sad look, knowing that she has to tell her mother about her decision on aiding Kage and Gumko.

"Mother, wait. This is all my fault." Lee said. "Kage and I have been taking down Shade's operations because I thought we could end this once and for all, but now I've realized that I was wrong. I'm so sorry."

"I have always warned you countless times about seeking vengeance. I am disappointed in you, Leona." Saldana said softly. "But I am proud you had the courage to admit your own mistakes."

"But none of this would've happened if I had just told the others what I was up to." Lee said sadly.

"It's right that you should feel pain for your mistakes, but you must regret bad decisions after you have made." Saldana explained. "A leader must foresee how bad decisions lead to bad results."

Saldana walked away from Lee and levitated herself into the dojo, leaving the blue mystic kunoichi sitting on the couch with guilt in her mind. Casey walked out of the dojo and into the living room to look at Lee.

"I don't know what were you thinking about teaming up with Kage and Gumko, but I knew it was a bad idea." Casey said. "Even through they're cool and all."

"I don't know, Casey. I thought I could control the situation." Lee replied as she wasn't trying to look up at Casey. "But I was wrong."

"You gonna let Kage do what he wants to do, Lee." Casey said. "He's the leader of my clan just like you are the leader of your team."

Casey walked away from Lee to head back into the dojo. Lee heard her L-Phone ringing inside her belt and took it out to receive a text from Kage with another mission as she knew what she has to do. But she looked up to notice that Ella and Ellie are standing in front of her with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Guys, I know you're mad at me and I truly deserve it. I should have told you what I was up to and I know I don't even deserve to lead this team after my mistake." Lee explained. "Kage is going after Shade no matter what. I need your help."

Ella and Ellie both exchanged looks before looking back at their oldest sister.

* * *

After arriving at Kage's lair, the three mystic kunoichis opened the doors and walked up to the throne room.

"Lee, glad you can make it. How's Donatella? Is she okay?" Kage asked.

"She'll be fine. She's a tough mystic." Ella replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sup, Gumko." Ellie said with a small wave.

"Hey, sweetheart." Gumko said with a flirty smile. "Your appearance will always amuse me."

Ellie rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh and looked up to see Selina and Diana standing on either side of Gumko.

"OMG! Selina! Diana!" Ellie beamed happily. "How are you?"

"Hey, girls." Ella grinned.

"Hi, Ellie! Hi, Ellie!" Diana smiled widely.

"It's been awhile." Selina grinned.

Kage got up and walked down to his sisters as he brought up a blue hologram of the chemical factory though the Nanocat's eyes.

"We may be have underestimated Tigress's army, but she's gonna make who knows how many Shadow Droids for her cause. So, we need to go after the source." Kage explained.

"A Shadow Droid factory? You must be joking, Kage." Ella said with a deadpan look.

"But it will be worth it." Kage continued. "We'll be able to infiltrate Shade's secret lair easily without any of her soldiers."

"But we don't even know where her secret lair is." Ella pointed out.

"And here I thought you love to challenge a mission, Rafaela." Kage remarked.

"Look, Ella's right. I can't let you take this kind of risk, Kage." Lee said.

"I need your help on this one, Lee." Kage said, walking up to Lee and putting a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Please?"

Lee was becoming hesitated to join Kage on another mission, but she backed away from her brother as she already made her decision.

"Sorry, Kage. I can't let you take this chance." Lee said firmly. "We'll stop you if we have to."

Gumko summoned out small pumpkin bombs while the entire Shadow Clan ninjas dropped down from the ceiling behind Kage. Selina and Diana sighed as they summoned their dark energy magic from their hands. But Kage raised his hand up to stop them.

"I understand, Lee." Kage said, turning around to walk away from his sisters. "But you left me no choice."

Suddenly, Kage held a pale white dust bomb in his hand and threw it at the Lotus Ninjas to blind their eyes. Gumko jumped in front of Kage and unleashed a cluster of hovering pumpkins towards the mystics. All of the floating pumpkins were surrounded Lee, Ella, and Ellie aggressively. But Lee moved them away with her large force field made out of psychic energy to make the pumpkins disappear.

Unfortunately, the entire Shadow Clan were already departed to their mission.

"Well, that went well." Ella muttered.

* * *

Inside the factory, the entire building began producing an army of Foot Bots and Shadow Droids with boiling chemicals from a large cistern above the large molten pool. The new Foot Bots looked exactly like Chrome Dome, except they have silver metallic maws as their mouths. The new Shadow Droids looked exactly like Chroma, except they have black metallic straw hats on their heads. Tiger Claw and Tigress stood on the large control panel with Rocksteady, Bebop, Jinx, and Crystallia. They are on high alert as they knew that their forces will be crippled beyond repair if they lose the factory, so they must do whatever it takes to ensure the factory's survival.

"Karai and Kage are sure to attempt another attack. Scan for explosives." Tiger Claw ordered.

"We must protect this factory at any cost before our masters can recover to their former glory." Tigress said.

"No worries, G. We got it covered. Like mayonnaise on a hot dog." Bebop said reassuringly.

"We're more than a match for Karai, Kage, and the rest of their forces." Jinx said with a grin. "If they wanna start trouble, bring it on."

"They aren't ready for what they are about to face." Crystallia said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Even cockroach wearing the sneakers could not sneaks in." Rocksteady added.

Karai, Kage, and their clan forces stood on a platform high above the mutants. Kage and Karai observed the functioning machines that were creating the Foot Bots and Shadow Droids.

"A few more Foot Bots and Shadow Droids shouldn't be a problem." Kage said.

"We take this place down quickly before the rest are..." Karai said.

Suddenly, one Foot Bot and one Shadow Droid looked up to detect Karai's Foot Clan and Kage's Shadow Clan above from their HUD eyes. Five Foot Bots and five Shadow Droids instantly hovered right above both clans.

"These don't look like Foot Bots." Shinigami said.

"Nor Shadow Droids." Gumko added.

* * *

Lee drove her Lotus Cycle while Ellie and Ella drove their Lotus Cycles behind her. They both moved up on either side of their oldest sister.

"I still can't believe you've been working with Kage behind mother's back." Ella scolded.

"It would be nice if you zip it." Lee snapped.

"I'm just saying. That sounds more like my thing." Ella said. "I still wanted to dress up as the Night Star vigilante outfit, but you talked me out of doing it."

"You'll definitely do a killer impression for a vigilante freakshow." Ellie smirked.

Ella glared at Ellie in annoyance and created a giant fist made out of red psychic energy as she began hitting her younger sister on the head.

* * *

Back in the factory, the battle between the heroes and the villains have begun. Both the Foot Ninjas and the Shadow Ninjas were no match against the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids as more robots kept coming from the metallic containers. Karai sped forward to slice one dodging Foot Bot with her tanto, but the Foot Bot swiftly grabbed both of her arms and held her tight in its grasp. Kage levitated himself in the air to blast one dodging Shadow Droid with his light magic, but the Shadow Droid swiftly seized both of his wrists with one hand and held him tight in its grip. Shinigami slashed her crescent blade-like bangle at the Foot Bot's back, but the robot grabbed her arm and slammed her hard to the ground that knocked her out. Gumko created fifteen small-sized pumpkin bomb in his hands and blew it to the Shadow Droid's back that hit the robot in extremely hardcore explosions, but the robot grabbed his arm and slammed him hard to the ground that knocked him out. Karai broke free from the Foot Bot's grasp and backflipped all the way to land behind Tiger Claw as she charged forward with her tanto to strike him until two more Foot Bots seized her from behind just before she was close to attack Tiger Claw. Kage noticed his captured friends and broke free from the Shadow Droid's grip as he soared his way to strike Tigress with one light energized fist until two more Shadow Droids pinned him down to the ground out of nowhere just before he was close to attack Tigress.

"You are no match for our Elite Foot Bots and Elite Shadow Droids. Do you think your thugs and strays are true ninjas?" Tiger Claw taunted.

Tigress punched Karai and Kage hard in the gut with her burnt orange energized fists that knocked them out briefly, leaving the Elite Foot Bots and the Elite Shadow Droids to tie them up to the pillars in chains between the pillars that held Shinigami, Gumko, and Kabocha.

"Keep them close just in case the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas arrive to save them." Tigress ordered the Elite Foot Bots and Elite Shadow Droids.

Tiger Claw and Tigress looked up to detect the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas have already arrived in the scene. Leo sliced an Elite Foot Bots with his katana sword and Lee delivered a powerful kick at an Elite Shadow Droid as they both dropped down to the platform with Raph, Mikey, Ella, and Ellie.

"Let them go, Tiger Claw!" Leo demanded.

"I can always count on the hero." Tiger Claw taunted.

"Then, this ends now, Tigress." Lee said firmly.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Tigress said with a large grin.

Tiger Claw started firing red energy lasers from his high-powered gun at the Turtles, who scattered out of the way. Tigress began firing burnt orange energy blasts from her hands at the Lotus Ninjas, who moved out of the way. Rocksteady, Bebop, Crystallia, and Jinx went forward to join the fight along with the Elite Foot Bots and the Elite Shadow Droids. Three Turtles and three Lotus Ninjas moved out of the way to take down the Elite Foot Bots and the Elite Shadow Droids one by one.

Leo sliced the metallic kasa off one Elite Foot Bot's head and threw it at the chains to free Karai before bouncing off to free Kage.

"I feel like we're making a habit of saving you and Kage lately." Leo commented as he helped Karai up.

"Well, maybe if you could arrive five minutes earlier." Karai said.

"Okay, hate to break up the conservation, but we got a battle to get into." Kage reminded.

"Good idea." Lee said as she helped Kage up.

Tiger Claw and Tigress jumped in front of Leo, Karai, Kage, and Lee that made them move out of the way.

Mikey and Ellie made their way to the pillars as they tried to free Shinigami, Gumko, and Kabocha from the chains. Shinigami and Gumko regained consciousness to see one Elite Foot Bots and one Elite Shadow Droid heading towards the mutant turtle and the mystic kunoichi.

"Look out!" Shinigami and Gumko shouted.

Mikey and Ellie turned around to the Elite Foot Bot and the Elite Shadow Droid after they freed Shinigami and Gumko. The Elite Foot Bot send its neon pink energy whip that wrapped around Shinigami's chains on her wrists, but Shinigami flipped in the air and landed on her feet to pull the whip that broke the Elite Foot Bot's arms. With the Elite Foot Bot down and out, the Elite Shadow Droid extended its arm to grab Gumko's wrist chains instead. Gumko flipped in the air and slammed it down to the molten steel down below with the use of the extended arm.

"I like your style, witch girl." Mikey commented.

Ellie narrowed his eyes at Mikey's comment towards Shinigami.

"Then try to keep up." Shinigami said as she moved forward in the battle.

Ellie moved in front of Mikey's face and growled a bit.

"Okay, excuse me, Mikey. Who is she?" Ellie demanded with a hint of jealously.

"Oh, uh, you see." Mikey said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Gumko grinned as he moved forward in the battle. "You got me."

"Should I know who...?" Mikey asked with a sidelong glance.

"Later." Ellie groaned with a glare.

Raph and Ella joined together to free the Foot Ninjas and the Shadow Ninjas out of the chains as they charged forward to attack the Elite Foot Bots and the Elite Shadow Droids.

"I can't believe we're helping Foot Soldiers and Shadow Ninjas fight Foot Bots and Shadow Droids!" Raph said to Ella.

"Heh, join the club, Raph." Ella remarked.

Leo and Karai blocked their own swords with Tiger Claw's high-powered gun. Lee and Kage shielded themselves with their magical force field against burnt orange energy bolts coming from Tigress. They all moved both fierce feline mutants back to the platform, where four metallic containers dropped down and opened up more Elite Foot Bots and Elite Shadow Droids behind them.

"We got to shut down these robots or we won't stand a chance." Karai said.

Karai, Kage, Leo, and Lee charged forward together to take down the Elite Foot Bots and the Elite Shadow Droids. Kage immediately picked up Karai in his arms and jumped on one Foot Bot's head to hop on the metallic container.

Raph and Ella dropped down on the platform in front of a control panel.

"Can't they just label the off switch? I can't believe I'm gonna say this I wish Donnie and Donna are here." Raph said frustratingly.

"You and me both." Ella sighed.

Bebop fired one stick glue at Shinigami that made Gumko pushed her out of the way.

"You are gonna pay for gooing me, girl. You know how long it took to unstick me?" Bebop said to Shinigami.

"You'll make a fun plaything once I execute you, boy." Jinx said to Gumko.

Bebop and Jinx began firing their attacks as Shinigami dodged stick glue while Gumko threw his pumpkin bombs at the pink energy bolts. Bebop threw another stick glue that bounced all over the place and attached to Shinigami's arm. Jinx unleashed a strong pink energy beam that slammed Gumko on the ground next to Shinigami, leaving Bebop to trap the pumpkin mystic with his stick glue. Then suddenly, Rocksteady and Crystallia crashed themselves into Jinx and Bebop thanks to Mikey and Ellie.

Raph was pushing buttons randomly on the control panel that made Kage and Karai slip from the metallic container as they dangled themselves from the edge.

"Stop mashing buttons!" Karai yelled at Raph.

"Wait, I almost got it!" Raph shouted.

Raph kept pushing random buttons on the control panel to try shut down the factory, but he accidentally produced more Elite Foot Bots and Elite Shadow Droids to join the fight.

"Maybe I don't got it." Raph said nervously.

"Obviously not!" Kage yelled frustratingly.

"Move it, Raph!" Ella said as she grabbed the tails of Raph's mask and pulled him away from the control panel. She waved her magic to work on the control system. "My turn."

Kage swiftly got back up on the metallic container and grabbed Karai's hand to lift her up. They ran over to the opposite sides at the top of the factory until Kage saw Karai got herself cornered by Tiger Claw from the other side.

"There is no escape for you." Tiger Claw said to Karai as he flew right in front of her with his jetpack.

Tiger Claw began firing lasers from his high-powered gun and Karai swiftly jumped away from them.

"Karai!" Kage shouted.

Before Kage could run to Karai for backup, Tigress sprang into the air and landed right in front of him with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Don't even try to save your princess." Tigress said.

Tigress began unleashing a sudden barrage of burnt orange energy bolts and Kage swiftly jumped away from them. Both Kage and Karai placed an explosive at the large cistern at the top until they got hit by Tiger Claw and Tigress. Tiger Claw fired a laser at Karai's arm with his blaster in his hand and Tigress slashed Kage's face with her burnt orange energized claws before throwing him straight to Karai that made the ninjas fall to the ground. The tiger mystic mutant zoomed next to Tiger Claw.

"Wrong move." Tiger Claw said.

Karai got up and pulled something out in her hands. Kage got up next to her and smirked at the mutants.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tigress asked.

"This." Karai answered with a smirk as he pressed her finger on a button.

"What? _No!_ " Tiger Claw and Tigress yelled.

Karai detonated the explosives that created a huge explosion. Because she and Kage were too close to the explosives, they went knocked back into the wall and landed on the platform ground. Tiger Claw and Tigress fell down onto a safe platform. The large cistern started to fall straight into the molten steel below, spilling bright yellow-orange liquid all over the place that mostly destroyed the Elite Foot Bots and the Elite Shadow Droids. Kabocha quickly wrapped her two tentacles around both Gumko and Shinigami's waist, pulling them out of the stick glue. Everyone looked around to notice that the entire building was starting to crumble.

"Ninjas, move!" Leo ordered.

Lee, Ella Raph, Mikey, Ellie, Gumko, Kabocha, Shinigami, the Foot Clan ninjas, and the Shadow Clan ninjas understood as they immediately ran out of the crumbling factory.

"Stop them, you fools!" Tiger Claw shouted.

Rocksteady immediately shot more yellow energy lasers from his high-powered gun and Crystallia fired multiple rapid crystal shards at the heroes, who moved out of the way and exited out of the factory.

Kage slowly got up and morphed himself into his wolf mutant form as he lifted up his head to look at the downed Karai.

"Karai!" Kage shouted.

Kage immediately rushed over to Karai's aid and picked up in his arms to see a severe burn on the side of her face.

"Thanks, Kage." Karai murmured with a smile.

Kage grinned and sped towards an open window for their escape as the entire factory collapsed down around the mutants.

* * *

Everyone made it out of the fiery crumbling factory just in time for the loud police sirens wailing passing by. The police officers were focused on the fire as the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas jumped down to the alleyway. Kage got out to land on his feet in front of everyone and gently placed Karai on her feet before transforming back into his mystic form. Leo noticed Karai's severe burn on her face and Lee noticed Kage's severe burn across his eyes.

"Oh my gosh." Lee gasped, running to her older brother and touched his face with her hand.

"Let us look at it." Leo said as he moved closer to Karai.

"We're fine." Karai said as she stepped away from Leo.

Karai touched her head to the side of her face. She started to concentrate on her mutant abilities to heal damage to her skin. Suddenly, her entire face had changed into her half-snake form and began shedding her skin as tiny light pink specks were slowly disintegrating from her injury. When her face went back to normal, her severe burn was completely gone. Karai turned to Kage, who was doing the same thing. The severe burn began glowing in a flash of yellow light and tiny light pink specks were slowly disintegrating from his injury. When his severe burn was completely gone, he changed back into his mystic form.

Karai and Kage turned to the others with a smile.

"Whoa." Mikey and Ellie whispered with amaze faces.

Raph went to the manhole and jumped inside with Mikey and Shinigami. Ella summoned a bright red swirly portal on the ground and jumped through it with Ellie, Gumko, and Kabocha.

"I told you it was dangerous." Leo said to Karai.

"I told you I was fine." Karai retorted.

Leo and Karai then jumped down into the sewers one by one.

"Since when you have healing powers?" Lee asked Kage.

"I've been practicing." Kage smirked.

Lee and Kage then jumped down through the closing portal together.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Donna has been fully healed thanks to Saldana's white magic.

"You're alright, Donna?" Casey asked.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" Donna said, rubbing her head and looked around the dojo room. "Was I blackout for a second?"

Lee, Ella, and Ellie walked into the dojo as they gasped to see Donna awake.

"Donna!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Donna smiled. She watched her sisters running towards her with wide eyes. "Hey, hold up, wait a minute!"

But it was too late. Lee, Ella, and Ellie jumped over to tackle Donna into a big hug.

"Ow." Donna murmured. Her eyes widened wide again. "Wait, where's Donnie? Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Donatella." Saldana replied calmly. "Let's head to the lair to check on him."

Saldana lifted her hand and created a large white swirly portal behind her. She walked through the opening portal. Lee, Ella, Ellie lifted Donna up from the dojo floor as they followed their mother with Casey and Kage. Everyone ambled out of the swirly white portal and landed their feet on the lair's dojo to see Leo, Raph, and Mikey surrounded the awaken Donnie.

"Donnie!" Donna exclaimed. She ran over to Donnie and tackled him down on the floor. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Donna kissed Donnie on the cheek with a happy smile, but she immediately stood up and blinked her eyes on what she just did. Donnie's cheeks went pink and he blinked his eyes in surprise. Leo, Raph, and Mikey's eyes went surprise. April giggled. Casey grinned. Lee, Ella, and Ellie laughed at their brainiac sister that caught everyone's attention. But Donna didn't bother to turn her head to face them.

"Shame, shame!" Ellie laughed.

"We know your name!" Lee giggled a bit.

"Oh, don't mind us, guys." Ella said teasingly. "Continue on what you're going, Donna. Go on."

Donna cracked her neck side to side upon hearing what her sisters just said and she slowly turned her head around to them, making her three sisters jump back in fear.

"Okay, girls, that's all I can stand, but _I can't stand it anymore!_ " Donna yelled furiously as her eyes glowed blazing purple.

In fury, Donna summoned a gigantic cannon made out of psychic energy around her arm and fired an enormous purple psychic energy beam directly at her wide-eyed sisters that blasted them to the wall and fell on the dojo floor in pain. That made the Turtles fright for Donna's sudden temper. April looked up to Karai with a stern face and Karai turned away from her after noticing that look. Casey walked up to Kage and placed his hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile. Splinter and Saldana walked up to Karai and Kage.

"I'm sorry, father. I'm glad Donatello is all right." Karai apologized to Splinter.

"I'm also truly sorry for what happened to Donatella as well, mother." Kage apologized to Saldana.

"Now, you two see the kind of pain and suffering revenge causes." Splinter reminded.

"You both must learned that revenge only leads to more pain to others and yourselves." Saldana said calmly.

"We know. We thought we could make this about taking down Shredder's and Shade's organization, but it's too much of a risk going after petty targets just to spite them." Karai admitted.

"We promise we will no longer go after Shredder and Shade's possessions." Kage promised.

Karai and Kage narrowed their eyes, knowing that Shredder and Shade's criminal empire are the least of their concern as they have to go to the main source.

"We'll go after Shredder and Shade themselves." Karai said.

"We can never let their rise fulfill their dark ambitions." Kage said.

Karai pulled out her tanto sword and Kage summoned his elemental magic, much to everyone's shock.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry about not uploading this chapter. I have a test coming up and I was trying to be focus on it. But on the bright side, I've passed the test and that's what matters. Enjoy the new chapter and review.**


	17. The Saiba Lacerta

**Summary: Rafaela must overcome her longtime fear of lizards to lead the team when they are forced to battle Viral's new robotic lizard minions.**

* * *

At Shade's fortress hideout, Lady Shade was still bed-ridden from her injuries. But the mutagen drip that Sage has given her haven't started working yet.

"Sage, speed up the process." Lady Shade said weakly. "I'm growing severely impatient for this slow recovery."

"Normally, the regular mutagen is completely unstable that can warp your entire mind to the mindless state." Viral explained. "With this new mutagen serum, I can control the outcome effects. But unfortunately, it does take time to process."

"I don't have much time to wait for this new mutagen to work." Lady Shade said with deep breaths. "The more henchwomen grew useless every passing moment, I lose more control of this city along with the Shredder. After everything I went through, I must rely on you and Amora as my most loyal trusting servants, Sage."

"Thank you, Mistress Shade." Sage said as she was completely bolstered by Shade's sudden compassion. "I promise I will not let you down."

* * *

In a huge laboratory, Viral was looking at the blueprint on the desk. Her entire new lab was the modified mainstays with large computer terminals and heavy machinery. But for now, she has a plan to refill the Shade's money cache as her mission.

"These new designs are brilliant." Viral said to herself. "The rise of Viral for the glory of Lady Shade begins now!"

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Ella was sitting on the couch with Casey as they both watched April and Donna playing a racing kart video game on the floor. In seconds, April defeated Donna.

"Yes, I win!" April cheered. She pointed the controller at Donna in triumph. "In your face, Donna!"

"Heh, whatever, April." Donna grinned. "I've bet I can beat you in a modern interstellar kart racing."

"Hey, guys! I'm back with the pizza!" Ellie shouted as she was holding six pizza boxes in her hand. "And don't worry, I'll save one box for Lee and mother."

Ellie tossed her older sisters and her friends one pizza boxes.

"Thanks, Ellie." Ella said.

Ella opened up the pizza box and held out one pizza slice to take a bite for it.

"Yo, Ella." Casey said, pointing his finger to the pizza slice on Ella's hand.

Ella looked down to see a small black lizard on her pizza slice. She stared at the lizard with an unfazed look and flicked it off her slice of pizza, much to the others' amazement. Ella then noticed a bright grey glowing butterfly on the pizza slice with slight confusion, but she immediately flicked it off her pizza. Casey, April, Donna, and Ellie were still too amazed about the lizard situation.

"You're not afraid of that thing anymore?" April asked surprisingly.

"Nope." Ella replied, taking a bite of her pizza slice. "Since I've been dealing Spyzard, the Newtrailzer, and many more lizards around the city, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"But that butterfly on your pizza was a Nabi." Donna explained. "They represents purity and moving on the right path of life, but that Nabi was grey. So, are you sure you've conquered your lizard phobia, Ella?"

"What do you want, Donna? A medal?" Ella snapped as she stood up from the couch that made Donna jump back from her. "I'm fine!"

"Well, I'm glad you faced your lizard phobia, Ella." Casey smiled, placing his left hand on Ella's right shoulder. "I mean, facing your fear is really hard to do from time to time."

"Alright, team, we're heading out on patrol after you all fueled up your energy." Lee spoke as she stepped out from the dojo and stood in front of her team. "Shade is still out there somewhere who knows what she has in store for us. But I know that something terrible is heading in our direction."

* * *

Meanwhile, Viral was typing on her computer to finish proceeding the procedures on her robotic project for her mission.

"I'm finally done." Viral said as she typed her rapid fingers on the keyboard. "Establishing the loyalty mechanism now."

Viral slithered over to the lab tables, where three humanoid robots laid motionlessly under the white cloth.

"You all are programmed to obey my orders and destroy our enemies that gets in our way." Viral instructed.

Suddenly, the robots opened their eyes in a boiling cyan glow as they are ready to join the mission with Viral.

* * *

Outside, Donna rode on the Lotus Cycle to patrol Brooklyn with Casey sitting behind her. Because of fast acceleration, Casey hugged himself around Donna tightly.

"So, remind me about the plan again?" Casey asked.

"We're looking for any signs of Shade activity in the city!" Donna answered.

"But Brooklyn is huge, Donna!" Casey pointed out. "It'll take weeks to find her!"

"As long as the whole team stays focused, we'll find Lady Shade and her goons in no time!" Donna said reassuringly.

* * *

On the building rooftop, Ellie and Lee sat on top of the billboard.

"Uh, hello! Fujita Des Cartes is the best anime show like ever, Lee!" Ellie said.

"Excuse me? Battlestar Matrix is the best!" Lee retorted. "I mean, you didn't see the episode where they fought Nefertiti?"

"Oh really? You don't say." Donna said with a sarcastic tone.

That made Ellie and Lee jump a bit as Ellie pulled out her L-Phone and put it on speaker.

"Any signs of Shade's forces?" Donna asked.

"Nope." Ellie answered.

* * *

On the street, Ella and April walking around in the alleyway.

"Okay, I've never thought I would say this, but I don't think Shade is even out in this city to make her move." April said.

"We don't know that for sure, April. Trust me, her goons could be anywhere." Ella said.

Suddenly, April and Ella heard a loud alarm alerting out of nowhere.

"Heh, that was quick." Ella remarked.

"Let's go." April said.

April and Ella ran quickly out of the alleyway to investigate the sound of the alarm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Viral and her three black robotic lizards have broken into a bank to steal big stacks of cash. One lizard has an appearance of a young man with long, shoulder-length orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a white ripped vest with black shoulder pads, long white gloves that reach up to his shoulders, a black belt, and tall black boots. He also has two orange paint streaks under his left eye and thick clawed hands. Another lizard has an appearance of a young man with wild bright pink hair that stands upwards and red eyes. He wore a light purple ripped vest with black shoulder pads, long brown gloves that reach up above his wrists, a black belt, and tall dark purple boots. He also has two red paint stripes under his left eye and thick clawed hands. The last lizard has an appearance of a young woman with long, wavy blue hair that goes down to her shoulder blades fashioned into a loose ponytail with a red hair tie and blue eyes. She wore a closed light blue vest with black shoulder pads, light blue shorts, biker light blue gloves, a black belt, and tall neon pink high heeled boots. She also has indigo and purple facial markings on her left cheek, two diamond earrings, and thick clawed hands.

"Yes, this is perfect!" Viral grinned. "Lady Shade will be pleased for my plans."

Viral and the lizard robots turned around to see Ella and April standing in front of them.

"Don't know why you're stealing money, but your timing needs some work." April said as she took out her tessen in her hand. "You ready, Ella?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ella grinned.

April and Ella moved forward to fight the lizard robots. April hit one male lizard robot with her tessen and blocked another male lizard's right claw. Ella dodged the female lizard robot's claws and dashed towards the robot to strike with her giant red gauntlets made out of psychic energy, but everything around her suddenly became black and the robot was transformed into a vision of a familiar newt alien.

"Huh? Newtrailzer!" Ella gasped as she missed her punch and turned around to face the Newtrailzer. "Stay away from me!"

Ella looked around at the lizard robots in fear with a scream and started to see a familiar cybernetic lizard mutant.

"Spyzard? You can't be alive!" Ella shouted.

Spyzard and Newtrailzer started running to Ella, who was running away with a scream. She found herself failing to keep her balance and rolled on the ground at a hard pace as she looked up to see two Nabis showing an image of a smiling warrior alien prince and a grinning mutant turtle.

"Blade? Raph?" Ella said.

Then, one Nabi flew in front of Ella's face and showed a reflection of the red mystic that made her look away and closed her eyes solemnly.

Back to reality, April was overwhelmed by the lizards and turned to face Ella, who was suffering a major panic attack from her fear of lizards completed with a hallucination.

"Ella!" April screamed. "What's the matter?"

Viral slithered behind Ella and grabbed her by her arms. Ella screamed and pushed past the mutants, running away from the fight in terror and leaving April to fend for herself.

"Ella, wait!" April shouted.

One of the male lizards dropped April's tessen with a swift kick.

"Excellent work, my lizard robots. Now, bind the human!" Viral ordered.

The three robotic lizards turned around and pinned April down to the ground, leaving her defenseless on her own.

* * *

Casey and Donna got off the Lotus Cycle as they walked into an alley.

"Are you sure they're around near here?" Casey asked.

"According to their L-Phones before we lost contact with them." Donna replied.

Ellie and Lee jumped down from the rooftop as they walked up to Casey and Donna.

"Ella and April still haven't come back?" Ellie asked.

"They have to be in this city somewhere." Lee said.

 _"Get away, leave me alone!"_

Donna, Casey, Ellie, and Lee looked around to hear somewhere near them.

"Is that Ella?" Ellie asked with a raised eyebrow. "That scream can't be her."

Everyone looked up to see Ella shivering in fear on the edge of the rooftop.

"Ella!" Casey exclaimed.

"No, get away from me!" Ella shouted. "Leave me alone!"

Lee waved her hand back and brought it forward, Ellie waved her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape, and Donna moved her index finger in a circle as they pointed their magic at the fear shaking Ella to restrain her with many chains. They pulled their sister down to the ground.

"What's got into her?" Casey asked.

"I've got this." Ellie said.

Ellie waved her other hand back and forth with a grabbing shape and pointed her magic at Ella, trying to bring her older sister back to sanity. Ella let out a sharp gasp and her fear hallucinations left her mind. Lee, Ellie, and Donna used their magic to release their chains from Ella.

"Thanks, Ellie." Ella said with a smile.

"No problem." Ellie grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh no. They got away." Ella said with a frown as she looked around to find herself in the alley.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Lee asked confusingly.

"Sage created three robotic lizards. Two males and one female. They stole millions of dollars and got away with April because of me." Ella explained sadly.

"Okay, I'm clearly not sure if that part of your hallucination or the visions of the Nabi inside your head because I'm definitely voting for the Nabi." Donna said skeptically.

"It's not the _Nabi!_ " Ella lied with a snap.

"Okay, so then why would Viral and her robots need money for anyway?" Donna asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, that doesn't make any sense at all." Ellie said.

"Okay, Ella, show us the place where Viral took the money and April." Lee ordered Ella.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas and Casey arrived at the bank and Lee picked up a black steel, razor-edged tessen on the ground.

"April's tessen." Lee gasped in realization.

"Anything, Donna?" Casey asked.

"Just this." Donna replied as she held up a broken T-Phone in her hand. "We can't track April by GPS, but there's another way to track her with a telepathic scan."

"You can do that?" Casey asked surprisingly.

"Well, I am a master kunoichi now and I can now use my magic to track anyone within a long mile radius." Donna explained. "April has been giving me lessons."

Donna pressed two fingers on her head and her purple clover-shaped birthmark began to glow on her forehead, making her eyes turn bright purple.

* * *

April found herself struggling to break free from the straps to the lab table in tight steel chains inside the warehouse hideout as the three robotic lizards stood around above her.

"She's not too bad, she's easy on the eyes." One male lizard said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Keep away from me, you robo freak!" April snapped.

"Don't forget about our master's orders." The second male lizard warned. "We're supposed to keep her restrain, not attracting her."

"What do you mean? She's already restrained to this table." The female lizard said. "Even she can't escape without her precious war fan to back her up."

Viral approached her robotic creations and her strapped enemy.

"Quit your petty argument. We got work to do." Viral said. "The Lotus are quick to realize that their ninja friend is missing. Before we can look for a new hideout, we have to face the bigger problem that's keep destroying Shade's empire."

* * *

At the Shadow Clan HQ, two female Shadow Ninjas are walking through the doors into the throne room and approached Kage, who was sitting on the throne room with Shade's mask on his face.

"Status report." Kage said.

"Kage, no sign of Lady Shade." One Shadow Ninja reported as they knelt their knees down to the floor. "She's no longer in this city."

"No, keep looking." Kage ordered. "Spread out and keep search everywhere. She's still out there. I can sense it."

Two Shadow Ninjas understood as they got back up on their feet and exited the throne room.

Suddenly, Kage sensed three auras in the throne room and noticed that the robotic lizards are close behind him. He got up from the throne chair and morphed himself into his wolf mutant form. In quick speed, Kage turned around to slash the robots. But the female lizard delivered a punch that sent him flying away from the throne chair and landed himself to the ground. Kage turned around to face Viral, who was walking through the doors.

"Sage?" Kage said.

"Hello, Kage. So nice to see you again." Viral grinned.

"Shade would send you to take me down? That's a laugh." Kage snarled with a glare. "So, where do you want me to break you first?"

"I'll let my robots break you first." Viral snapped in frustration. "Draco, Anole, Andra, attack!"

The robotic lizards understood and they zoomed forward to attack Kage, who howled out loud and charged forward to fight them. But he ended up getting pinned down to the floor by the strong tails restraining around his arms from the lizard robots that made him return into his mystic form.

"After my creations finish you, we'll go after the Lotus." Viral said as she moved closer to Kage's face.

"Too late for that!"

Viral turned around to see the Lotus Ninjas and Casey standing in front of the stain glass window hole. Ellie jumped down and swung her leg to hit Viral in a wide-arced orange psychic energized kick, knocking the computer virus mystic mutant to the floor. Casey, Donna, Lee, and Ella jumped down to fight against their enemies. Casey tackled Draco, Ella tackled Anole, and Donna tackled Andra while Lee helped Kage up from the floor.

"You really have a habit of fighting Shade's forces before the rescue, do you?" Lee remarked with a smirk.

"I have my moment." Kage smirked back

Lee and Kage joined the fight with the others against the lizard robots. Ellie kicked Anole with her orange psychic energized leg down to the floor before tackling down by Andra. Lee got being punched on the floor by Viral.

"Whoa! I could use a little help right here!" Casey said, hitting explosive hockey pucks at the lizards with his hockey stick.

Then, Casey got picked up by Viral.

Ella was blocking Draco's claws with her red psychic energized gauntlets. She pulled her right gauntlet back and prepared to strike, but she suddenly saw Spyzard instead of Anton and everything around her went black again. Ella gasped in shock and pushed Spyzard away, lowering herself down to the floor and saw one Nabi land below her face to show a reflection of the red mystic. Ella's eyes went wide when a swarm of Nabis started bursting out from the ground and emerged together into a huge, singular Nabi hovering above her. The giant Nabi displayed a flashback of Ella's encounter with Raph and Ella's encounter with Blade in two.

"Huh? Raph? Blade?" Ella muttered.

The giant singular Nabi broke into multiple small Nabis, who went scattering around in the black area. Ella began tearing up, but she looked up to see Raph and Blade both being surrounded the lizard mutants as they were trying to fight them off on their own. Ella narrowed her eyes and knew what to do.

"I'm coming for you, Raphael!" Ella shouted.

Ella got up and sprinted towards Raph, pushing him from the mutants and landing on top of the mutant ninja turtle on the ground. Raph leaned closer to Ella with a smile and they began kissing each other on the lips. But Ella was actually kissing Draco in reality. Ellie and Donna were witnessing the kissing scene in horror as Donna covered her eyes with her hands and Ellie passed out to the floor. During the kiss, Ella opened her eyes and found herself kissing Draco that made her push him away in disgust.

"I don't know why you kiss me like that, but I love it." Draco grinned. "I'll see you around, sweetheart."

With a wink, Draco crawled away out of the throne room through the window.

"Oh my gosh! That hallucinations again! What happened?" Ella asked as she wiped her mouth in disbelief.

"The lizards not only got Kage, they got Casey and Lee too." Donna replied.

"Oh, no." Ella gasped.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Saldana was healing Ella's wound with her white magic in the dojo.

"Mother, really, I'm fine." Ella said.

"If you don't allow yourself to heal, you can't help your team." Saldana said. "Now, tell me what's really going on with you."

"Okay." Ella said with a heavy sigh. "I thought I was confident to conquer my lizard phobia, but I was wrong and the team's suffering because of my fear."

"It does takes time to face it, my daughter. But it will damage to the mind and spirit than the body." Saldana said wisely.

"And Donna was right. I have been seeing the Nabi inside my mind." Ella added.

"That would explain a lot." Saldana said. "The visions and hallucinations are actually the visuals of issues every mystic has to deal with by the Nabis depending on the colors. A white Nabi represents the purest soul, a grey Nabi represents the neutral, and a black Nabi represents the darkness. You must confront your demons and resolve your problems."

"And how am I supposed to do that?'" Ella asked.

"You must find your center through the art of mediation." Saldana replied as she levitated herself in mid-air and crossed her legs in a meditative position.

"I normally don't do mediation, mother, but I'll do this to help my Nabi problem." Ella said as she levitated herself in mid-air and crossed her legs in a meditative position.

"I will teach you a personal mantra to chant through your mind. It will focus on your Nabi conflict." Saldana said calmly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Kore wa nanimo imi shinai. Kore wa nanimo imi shinai."

Ella stared at Saldana with a slight confusion before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Kore wa nanimo imi shinai." Ella repeated.

"Good. Now, continue." Saldana said with a nod.

"Kore wa nanimo imi shinai." Ella said.

Inside her mind, Ella suddenly saw a Nabi in front of her face. She slowly sat down on the ground and crossed her legs in a meditative position, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Kore wa nanimo imi shinai." Ella said. "Kore wa nanimo imi shinai."

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna was preparing to test out a new high-tech wrist mounted weapon to help deal with Viral and her robotic lizard henchmen. The weapon was golden round-edged ring-resembling bracelets with holes on the front and twisting mechanisms.

"Wow! Is that a new fashion accessory, Donna?" Ellie asked in awe. "Looks wicked."

"Ellie, it's no way near a fashion accessory. It's something I've been working during our time in space." Donna explained. "I've called them the Ringu Bracelets. These are only used with stealth and out in the field missions when we channeled our powers through it. They are equipped with energy blasts, energy charges, long range zip-line and grapple device, miniature missiles, and energy grenades. But I haven't tested these yet when we came back on Earth.

"Well, let's put them into a test!" Ellie smiled as she placed the Ringu Bracelets on Donna's wrists.

"No, stop, wait!" Donna protested.

The Ring Bracelets started to activate and began shooting golden yellow energy blasts at the wall, proving that the weapon was a great success.

"So?" Ellie asked with a grin.

"It worked!" Donna exclaimed, looking at the Ringu Bracelets with a huge smile.

"Oh yeah! We totally rule!" Ellie exclaimed.

Donna and Ellie jumped in the air and gave each other high-fives.

* * *

Meanwhile, Viral and her robotic lizards sat on the rooftop of the almost built building at the high-rise construction site.

"A perfect lair for my mistress. High up in the sky!" Viral grinned. "The money will belong to Shade!"

"Hey, what about us, freak?" Casey shouted as he, Lee, Kage, and April are trapped in large spherical force fields.

"Simple." Viral responded as she walked up to the captives. "You all will be my new experiments for Shade's Shadow army."

"Wait, say what now?" Kage gasped with wide eyes.

"Mistress! They're here!" Andra said in alert.

"Get ready to strike!" Viral ordered her lizard robots.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie stood on the rooftop near the construction building as they had on the Ringu Bracelets.

"Nice work on the Ringu Bracelets, Donna." Ella said with a smile.

"Now, let's get this party started." Ellie said with a grin.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie jumped onto the edge of the rooftop as they fired their long zip-line hooks from the Ringu Bracelets to the nearby building, traveling across safely to the other side. Viral slithered above Draco, Anole, and Andra when they saw the mystics at their sights.

"Get them!" Viral ordered her lizard robots.

The lizard robots got kicked by Ellie, Donna, and Ella as the others watched from the force fields to cheer them on. Donna and Anole began tumbling down the building. Donna used her left Ringu Bracelet to balance herself and electrocuted Anole away with golden yellow energy charges. Ellie used her right Ringu Bracelet to fly away from Andra, who suddenly grabbed the orange mystic with her tail and pulled Ellie towards her for a quick punch. But Ellie threw a black smoke bomb at Andra's face to distract her and unleashed a blast of golden yellow energy from her other Ringu Bracelet onto the robot lizard. Ella was flipping upside down and rapidly rotating her body to attack Viral with her legs that sent the computer virus mystic mutant to the beam. She used her Ringu Bracelets to stand up on the beam and looked around to see Draco standing in front of her.

"Let's dance, sweetheart." Draco grinned in a flirty manner.

Ella charged forward to attack Draco with her right Ring Bracelet, but suddenly Draco was replaced by Spyzard and darkness started to surround the red mystic. Spyzard looked at Ella and disappeared in a swarm of Nabis.

"Oh, no...Not again!" Ella gasped sharply as she started to walk backwards.

Ella turned around to see an illusion of the Newtrailzer appearing in front of her and he was taking big, heavy steps towards Ella.

"No, get away from me! Don't come any closer to me!" Ella yelled, backing away from the Newtrailzer.

Ella turned around to see an abnormally large illusion of Blade standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Blade?" Ella gasped as she started to tear up.

The giant illusions of Blade, Spyzard, and Newtrailzer began surrounding Ella in a circle.

"I thought I could face this, but I can't! I can't do it!" Ella murmured.

The three visions of Blade, Spyzard, and Newtrailzer exploded into the swarms of butterflies and combined together to form the shape of Raph's head. Raph was looking down on Ella with a disappointed face. Ella began sobbing and walked backwards from Raph's head in a slow pace.

"No...No!" Ella said.

Ella stepped backwards off the edge of the beam by accident and woke up from her visions, but it was too late for her to react when she started to fall down.

" _Rafaela!_ " Lee, Donna, Ellie, Casey, April, and Kage exclaimed in shock.

Ella realized that she's falling down to the ground with a gasp. She began panting while falling through the vortex with swirling butterflies.

"No! I have face this just like mother told me to do." Ella said. "Kore wa nanimo imi shinai. Kore wa nanimo imi shinai."

Ella calmed herself down and fell through the massive swarm of Nabis until she finally landed gently on the ground. With a bold grin on her face, Ella opened her eyes and fired multiple blasts of olden yellow energy from her Ringu Bracelets to defeat Draco. She stood up on the beam and fired a red psychic energy blast to destroy the force field containing Lee inside.

"Thanks!" Lee exclaimed.

Lee created three shuriken made of blue psychic energy to destroy the force field containing Casey, Kage, and April inside. Andra landed in front of them with her claws extending out.

"You guys ready for this?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Heck, I'm dying for the fun part right now." Kage grinned.

"Let's do this!" April smiled.

Casey, Kage, and April charged forward to deliver kicks and punches at Andra at each time. Anole tried to slash Ella with his claws, but Ella dodged each slash and delivered a red psychic energized roundhouse kick in the face that sent him to the beam. Ellie jumped slightly and swung her leg to attack Draco with her orange psychic energy magic. Lee delivered a powerful kick at Viral that sent her flying to the built doorway.

"Lee, look out!" April called out.

Lee looked down to see the robot lizards crawling up to her on the beams and used her psychic energy magic to lift three large beam with her telekinesis, dropping them to the lizard robots all the way down to the ground below that destroyed them with one crash.

"Goodbye...my creations." Viral said with a dejected face.

Then, Viral slithered away off from the construction building.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Ellie exclaimed, pumping her fist up in the air. "We're unstoppable!"

"Great job, team!" Lee smiled.

"Couldn't say that better myself." Ella grinned.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ella ran up to the mediating Saldana in the dojo.

"Thank you, mother!" Ella exclaimed happily. "That mantra actually worked on my Nabi problem!"

"You are welcome, my daughter." Saldana said with a smile.

"So, what did it mean, anyway?" Ella asked.

"In Japan, it really means 'This means nothing'." Saldana explained.

"So, it's not some kind of magical chant for us mystics?" Ella asked with a confused face.

"No, the mantra meant nothing just as fear means nothing." Saldana explained wisely. "Because of that, your Nabi will forever be purify just as long you conquered your demons of your fears."

"Whoa. I think I get it now." Ella commented with a smile. "Thanks for your help, mother."

"My pleasure. But, just between us, I might use that trick on your sisters someday." Saldana said with a grin. "Don't tell them."

Saldana and Ella giggled together.

* * *

Back in Shade's fortress hideout, Viral returned inside the dark room to speak Lady Shade in private.

"Mistress Shade, my mission on rebuilding your rightful empire was a complete failure." Viral reported.

But Lady Shade wasn't worried at all.

"Sage." Lady Shade spoke.

"Yes...mistress?" Viral asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your synthetic mutagen is finally working." Lady Shade said. "Now, I can fulfill my revenge."

At long last, the mutagen drip Sage had administered to Shade was starting to take effect as Shade's left arm suddenly turned onyx black, leaving the black mystic laughing with vengeance.


	18. Mystic Gangland

**Summary: Onyx's gang tracks the Lotus with a bunch of anti-mystic weapons.**

* * *

Outside the city, two young women sprinted across the rooftops as they are trying to escape the Amazons. One woman has blue hair that is a few inches above her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a blue skintight leotard with dark blue embroidered vest and dark blue combat boots. She also has a pair of black fingerless mechanized biker gloves. The other woman has long green wavy hair that is tied up with a ponytail with two large dark green balls and green eyes. She wore a green skintight leotard with dark green embroidered vest and dark green combat boots. She also has a pair of black fingerless mechanized biker gloves. A blue-haired woman was carrying a black suitcase in her hand while a green-haired woman was lashing green energy cords as combat-like whips repeatedly at Mala and Samara. But the women ended up getting pinned down hard to the ground by Amber's giant ears through her fast reflexes. Verona landed over to the women and took the suitcase away with her tail. Samara and Mala caught up to the others.

"What do you want with this stuff?" Samara asked.

"We're not telling you anything, kitty cat." The blue-haired woman snapped.

"Our lips are sealed." The green-haired woman said with a glare.

Whitman suddenly turned visible next to Amber.

"That's when I'm come in." Whitman said.

Whitman lifted her pair of wrist bracelets to plug two black USB cables at the women's foreheads, accessing information analyze their minds until her eyes widened wide in shock.

"No way! They're carrying secret blueprints to an engineer to build weapons specifically designed to destroy...mystics." Whitman said sharply.

"That's right." The green-haired woman said with sly grin on their faces. "Every mystic in this city is going down."

Suddenly, a young woman arrived on the other side of the rooftop. She has long straight red hair and red eyes. She wore a red skintight leotard with dark red embroidered vest and dark red combat boots. She also has a pair of black fingerless mechanized biker gloves. She held out two small bombs made of red energy in her hands and threw it to the ground that spread out dark red smoke around the area, making the Amazons cough hard to the ground.

"Trick or treat, freaks." The red-haired woman said. "The nerve bomb only works on mystics, even if they are mutants as well. Ladies, let's roll."

"You got it." The two other women said with nods.

With that, three mysterious women escaped from the rooftop. The Amazons got up from the ground once the smokes cleared and found the trio gone out of their sights.

"We have to warn the Lotus before they use those weapons to wipe out mystickind...forever." Mala said to the others.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Ellie and Donna sat on the dojo floor to watch Lee and Ella sparring each other with Saldana observing the spar in front of the large tree. Lee and Ella kept blocking each other's magic attacks until Lee kicked Ella back with a swift kick.

"Oh, that was great. Finally, you have a way to push my buttons the right way." Ella grinned.

"Don't do it, Ella." Lee warned.

"Go on, take another swing. Show me what you really got, sis." Ella challenged.

Ella charged forward to attack Lee with fast punches. Lee dodged various punches from Ella and blocked the fists with her legs in an upside-down motion. Lee had enough and used her legs to throw Ella away to the wall. Ella got up and grabbed her older sister that made Lee gasp as she landed her on the floor. Ella began cartwheeling through the air that made Lee quickly block the attack with her arms. Lee pushed Ella away and quickly somersaulted forward to wrap both of her legs around Ella's neck, punching the red mystic kunoichi rapidly and jumped off to kick her to the floor. Ella glared and got back up on her feet as she zoomed forward and performed an upward sweeping kick that knocked Lee to the floor. Lee blocked Ella's rapid punches again with her arms.

"Ella, stop!" Saldana shouted as she ran over to her older daughters and pushed Ella back. "That's enough!"

"What's matter, Lee? Scared of having fun with a real fight?" Ella challenged.

"No, I'm scared you've been getting more hostile that made you pull away from the team, _that's why!_ " Lee snapped as she stood up and walked up to Ella.

"That's because none of us are pulling punches out there, _that's why._ " Ella said angrily.

Before Lee could snap back, Saldana held out a hand between her two daughters.

"Teishi." Saldana said. "You both are sisters and your main goal here is to train as master kunoichis."

"Mother, you got to stop sticking up for Lee all the time." Ella groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I'm the only one who takes training seriously while everyone is always goofing off all the time."

Ellie and Donna glared at Ella as they got up and stood on either side of Saldana.

"Don't even try put your drama on _us_ , Ella." Donna snapped. "You really need to stop acting that no one appreciates you and get a new source in your life."

Ellie nodded her head in agreement while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine!" Ella yelled angrily. "Then, I'm outta here! Have fun fighting crime without me!"

Ellie, Donna, Saldana, and Lee watched Ella taking her leave out of the dojo. Only Saldana sigh heavily in concern.

"So, how many times has she quit the team this time?" Lee asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Twenty eight." Donna replied with a scoff.

"You have a brilliant mind, Donatella, yet you see a fire and try to put it out with gasoline." Saldana said to Donna.

Donna turned away from her mother's words, knowing that Saldana was right as always.

"You are growing up fast and you must be more mature." Saldana continued as she walked up in front of Ellie, Donna, and Lee. "One day, I will not be around to see your future."

"But mother, you've made it through the worst of the worst out of all of us and we're gonna make sure that nothing can..." Lee said.

"All life can't be permanent, Leona." Saldana said. "You cannot expect anything to last forever, even your own family."

Then, the mystics heard a meow sound and looked to see the Amazons in the dojo.

"Sup, ladies." Samara greeted.

"Mala." Ellie said as she ran up and hugged the fox mutant.

"Good to see you, Michelle." Mala grinned as she hugged Ellie back.

Ellie turned to face Verona with a huge smile.

"Hey, Verona." Ellie said in surprise. "You join the team?"

"Yup, they totally love my fighting style." Verona said.

"Thanks to me." Amber smirked.

"So, what brings the Amazons here?" Lee asked as she and Donna stepped up to the Amazons.

"We really need your help, Lotus." Samara said.

"We've uncovered plans to develop mystic-hunting weapons." Dr. Whitman explained. "I have just discovered that Onyx Isley wants to take control of the city ever since Shade has vanished."

"And the only thing that stands between her and her goals is us." Lee said.

"We need to take down Onyx and her team before she takes us first." Samara said.

"Donna, can you track Ella down in the Lotus Cycle?" Lee asked Donna.

"Yeah, I'm on it. I owe that hothead an apology anyway." Donna replied.

* * *

At the secret warehouse, a beautiful woman sat down on her throne chair in the main room. She has long, wavy glossy black hair with two bunched up buns at the sides of her head, large ice-blue eyes, and crimson lips. She wore a small long-sleeved black cropped top with ivory stripes, glittery ivory pants, and black high heels. She also has a pair of black fingerless mechanized biker gloves. She was already making plans to wipe out all the mystics clean in the city.

"I see you found the artifact I was looking for." Onyx said, looking up to see the three mysterious women walking up to her.

"One of the best artifact in the world, Onyx." The red-haired woman said with a smile. "It will increase our own abilities tremendously."

The two other women brought up the black suitcase on the table and the fourth young woman walked in the room to the suitcase. She has long pink hair that goes down to her upper thighs and pink eyes. She wore a pink skintight leotard with dark pink embroidered vest and dark pink combat boots. She also has a pair of black fingerless mechanized biker gloves. She opened the suitcase that obtained five colorful gems that six-rayed-star effect shimmers over the surface of the stone.

"So, what's our next move, Onyx?" The red-haired woman asked.

"Find me one mystic alive out there and bring that mystic to me." Onyx ordered. "So, we see what makes them tick."

* * *

Outside, Donna rode on the Lotus Cycle and Verona sat in the back to hold on to the purple mystic kunoichi tightly.

"We should be able to find Ella with her L-Phone signal. I just need to find a stronger signal." Donna said loudly.

"Is your sister always this furiously angry?" Verona asked.

"You have no idea." Donna replied.

* * *

As for Ella, she was blowing off steam on a building rooftop about what happened back in the fortress.

"Sick of them making me the bad guy all the time. Better off living by my own rules." Ella growled.

Suddenly, Ella heard the sound of blasting coming from a nearby alley and she moved to detect Onyx's enforcers robbing a bank. The enforcers were a group of four women wearing a shiny long-sleeved black shirt that exposes the midriff with dark grey cuffs at the end, shiny black shorts with dark grey cuffs on the hips, a pair of black fingerless mechanized gloves, dark grey ankle-length high heel boots, and a black butterfly-shaped visor on her face.

"Looks like I'm gonna have some fun tonight." Ella grinned.

Ella suddenly heard her L-Phone ringing inside her belt and took it out to receive a call from Lee, but she hung up as she was still upset over what happened back in the fortress.

"I'm fine on my own." Ella muttered.

Ella jumped down to land her feet next to the black van.

"I can tell you ladies really love getting kicked hard." Ella said with a grin. "Gimme all you got. Try and break me."

In quick seconds, Ella overpowered four masked women easily and stood in front of a jumbled pile of defeated women. Donna instantly drove up to Ella.

"Care to explain what are you doing here, Ella?" Donna asked.

"Not like you have any interest." Ella retorted as she walked away from her younger sister.

Donna slowly drove her Lotus Cycle next to Ella.

"Look, Rafaela, I can throw a crazy tantrum sometimes too, but you can't just turn your back on your team." Verona said.

Ella rolled her eyes with a groan and stopped walking that made Donna stop.

"Forget it. I don't care what you say. I'm out of the team and this time for good." Ella said with a glare.

Then, Ella walked away from Donna and Verona.

"Oh, this is serious. She sure wasn't like that since she quit other twenty-seven times." Donna pondered.

Ella walked away out of the alleyway and into the street until she unexpectedly saw a small orb of pink energy from above. She looked up to see the pink-haired woman firing the pink energy orbs that hit the Lotus Cycle, overturning the vehicle to the street sidewalk and set it on fire.

"Donna! Verona!" Ella exclaimed with shock eyes.

Ella looked back to spot three more women on the rooftop with their mechanized biker gloves ready.

"So, the robbery was a set-up. They lured us into a trap!" Ella gasped.

Donna and Verona got up from the ground near the flaming Lotus Cycle as they ran over to Ella.

"Ella, they're equipped with mystic-hunter mechanical gloves." Donna said.

"Say what?" Verona asked in shock.

"So, that explains a lot." Ella said. "Let's show them what we're made of."

Ella, Donna, and Verona sprang themselves to the rooftops as they charged forward to the four mysterious women. The green-haired women started lashing green energy cords at Ella, who threw a black smoke bomb at the ground that covered the entire rooftop. The four women were having trouble seeing past the smoke. Ella, Donna, and Verona was able to take down only three women out through the black smoke. But the blue-haired woman spun herself in rapid speed around the area to blow the smoke away. Three other women got back up and continued to fight the mystics. Ella was getting blasted multiple times by the red-haired woman's red energy spheres. Verona saw that and moved to the red-haired woman from behind, but she got hit by the green-haired woman's green energy cords that sent her flying to the ground. Donna looked back to see Ella was still getting blasted by the red-haired woman.

"Ella! No!" Donna shouted.

As Donna started running up to help her older sister, she got hit by the blue-haired woman's swift kick and laid on the ground unconsciously.

"Well, that was fun one until it lasted." The blue-haired woman complained.

"Onyx did say to take one mystic. I'd say take the purple girl for the road." The pink-haired woman said.

"Yeah, because we already finished this one." The green-haired woman agreed as she looked down at Ella with a sinister face.

"Let's also take her too for extra." The red-haired woman added as she looked down at the unconscious Verona.

The pink-haired woman trapped Donna and Verona in a transparent pink bubble and the four women took off. Ella slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes to look down as she watched her sister and her friend being captive by the women.

"Oh, no." Ella muttered sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee pushed the doors open and walked through the main room. Ellie, Samara, Dr. Whitman, Amber, and Mala followed behind the blue mystic kunoichi. Two of Onyx's female enforcers pointed their gloves at the mystic team, but Whitman fired one dark green laser beam at one woman with her wrist bracelet and Samara delivered a swift kick that sent the other women to the floor.

"Onyx, we need to talk you about this." Lee said with a threatening tone.

Lee threw a triangular "Mystics extinguished" sign in her hand.

"It's strange that mystics are so much like humans in appearance." Onyx said with a loud chuckle.

"Look, we're not here to fight. We're only here for a truce." Ellie said with a glare.

"But if you don't accept our truce, we'll make you." Lee added threateningly. "There are more strong mystics in this town, now even your mystic-hunter gloves can handle."

"You don't get it, do you?" Onyx said as she got up from the chair. "We're not leaving until this mystic freak problem is solved in this city."

Mala hissed dangerously and Ellie pressed her hand on the fox mystic mutant's chest.

"Don't worry, Mala. Lee's got this." Ellie whispered assuredly.

Suddenly, the iPhone began ringing that caught Onyx's attention and she picked up the cell phone.

"Hello? Oh, really? Thank you." Onyx said. She hung up her cell phone and turned back to the mystic team. "One of your mystic sisters is down, but the other one is now mine along with your lizard pal of yours."

"What?!" Lee and Ellie gasped with a shout.

"You will pay!" Mala growled as she was being pushed back by Ellie.

"Now, I'll let my ladies have some fun with you freaks." Onyx said with a wicked smile.

With a snap of Onyx's finger, four mysterious women came out of the shadows and stood in front of the mystic team.

"Hello, my name is Ana." The pink-haired woman introduced.

"Hi, I'm Marie." The blue-haired woman added.

"I'm Carmen." The green-haired woman spoke roughly.

"And I'm Serena." The red-haired woman finished.

"Let's have some fun!" The four women spoke together.

The four women lifted their mechanized biker gloves and began firing energy spheres at the mystic team. Lee, Ellie, Samara, Mala, and Dr. Whitman scattered out of the way as they attacked back at the four women. Onyx grinned as she started to levitate in the air with her rocket boots that made the mystics look surprise.

"Love to stick around, but gonna fly!" Onyx said.

"Grab her!" Lee ordered.

But the mystics got pulled back by the four women's blasters as Onyx flew away to the exit doors. Serena, Ana, and Marie kept giggling as they ran out of the exit while Carmen kept lashing green energy cords at the mystics. Mala grabbed the two mystic kunoichis with her tail and moved out of the way, allowing Dr. Whitman to blast the cords with two dark green blasts from her wrist bracelets. Each cord exploded one by one that gave out grey smoke. When the smoke cleared the room, the mystics turned to see Onyx, Ana, Serena, Carmen, and Marie are gone.

* * *

The Amazons and the Lotus Ninjas gathered together inside an abandoned lab facility as they looked down at the map of New York City.

"Onyx's got a stronghold at the warehouse apartment in Brooklyn. No one gets in nor out." Samara explained.

"If she holds any valuable weapons including the captives, that's where they will be." Mala added.

The facility door creaked open and everyone looked to see Ella bruised all over her body.

"Ella!" Lee and Ellie shouted.

Lee and Ellie quickly ran up to Ella as they sat their bruised sister down to a chair.

"Whoa, Ella. You okay?" Ellie asked. "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry. I led them right into a trap. I didn't know." Ella said sadly as she was trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Lee said, putting her hand on Ella's shoulder. "We're a team. We covered each other's mistakes and we will get them back."

"Then, we have to move fast." Ella said. "It's only a matter of time before Onyx can use Donna and Verona for her experiments."

* * *

At the warehouse apartment, Donna and Verona are tied up on the couch in tight spider-like threads as Onyx and her henchwomen stood in front of the mystic captives.

"Now that we have the captives, let's begin dissecting them and see what makes them tick." Onyx said.

"Dissecting us?" Donna gasped sharply.

"Oh, heck no! Let us out of here!" Verona said frantically as she was struggling to break free from the spider threads.

Marie and Carmen pulled out blue and green energized scalpels front their mechanized biker gloves. Donna and Verona started to shiver in the spider threads.

"We're doomed, Donna." Verona whispered in fear to Donna. She turned back to Marie and Carmen, who were walking an inch closer to them. "Hey, can we discuss this like rational girls?"

"Yeah, I can give you an A-plus presentation on the birth and powers of mystics." Donna stammered.

Carmen grabbed Donna's face, making the purple mystic yelp.

"Or not." Donna said nervously.

* * *

Outside, the Amazons ambushed Onyx's female masked guards. Samara hissed and delivered swift kicks at two women. Mala growled dangerously at the incoming group of female masked guards, who were firing energy lasers at her. Amber rammed them one by one while swinging her large rabbit ears at them. Five more masked women charged forward to Samara and Mala, but they all got blasted easily to the ground by Whitman.

The noise caught everyone's attention inside the warehouse apartment. Carmen released Donna's face and looked out the window.

"The mystics found us, Onyx!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Use the upgrades Ms. Baron have sent you to take care those creeps once and for all." Onyx ordered.

All the masked women groaned in pain as Samara, Mala, Amber, and Whitman stood with triumph smiles on their faces.

"Heh, that was easier than I thought it." Mala said to Samara.

"This fight isn't over yet, Mala." Samara said, pointing her finger to the rooftop.

Samara, Mala, Amber, and Whitman looked up to see the four women jumping down from the rooftop and landed their feet on the street ground.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Serena grinned.

"Your real opponents are ready to give you a show of a lifetime." Ana added.

"Bring it on!" Samara challenged.

Carmen summoned a baseball bat made of green energy from her right mechanized biker glove and began firing rapid barrage of green energy balls in a baseball style. Mala, Samara, Amber, and Whitman ran out of the way as each green energy ball started exploding on the ground. Mala jumped towards Ana, who was releasing a strong flurry of flower petals made of pink energy from her gloves at the fox mutant that send her falling to the ground. Ana, Marie, Carmen, and Serena were unaware of three mystic kunoichis sneaking into the warehouse apartment above them as they didn't know that the Amazons are merely the decoy to allow the Lotus Ninjas to infiltrate the hotel and save Donna and Verona.

* * *

Lee, Ella, and Ellie made their way inside the building hallway. Lee used her magic to open the door and the mystics entered inside the warehouse apartment to see two masked guards. Donna instantly dropped her purple force field that protected herself and Verona when she saw her sisters.

"Finally!" Donna exclaimed happily.

"Hurry and get us outta here!" Verona yelled.

Before the masked women could strike with their mechanized gloves, Lee kicked one of them with her blue psychic energized leg while Ella punched the other with her red psychic energized fist. Ellie created a long chain made of orange psychic energy and tied the knocked-out women up tight. Ellie, Lee, and Ella turned around to face Onyx.

"Let our friends go!" Lee demanded.

"You mystics won't stand a chance against me." Onyx said.

Onyx pressed a button on the remote and the TV turned on behind Ellie that caught the five mystics' attention. They watched Ana, Marie, Carmen, and Serena firing their weapons at Samara, Mala, Amber, and Whitman.

"My team are winning against your beast squad. No one can take them down." Onyx said.

"Then, I guess it's just you and us now!" Ellie retorted as she and her two older sisters summoned out their psychic energy magic.

Onyx smiled cunningly as she began firing waves of pure dark energy at the mystic kunoichis. Lee, Ella, and Ellie jumped out of the way only for the waved to destroy the TV and everywhere else around the room. Lee and Ellie tried to blast Onyx away with their psychic energy beams while Ella used her psychic energy magic to break the spider threads to free Donna and Verona.

"Thanks, Ella!" Donna exclaimed as she and Verona got up from the couch.

"Donna, you and Verona help the others take care of Onyx. I'm gonna help the Amazons!" Ella said.

Ella kicked the window open and jumped out, leaving Donna and Verona jump into the battle. Ellie got blasted by Onyx's dark energy waves and Lee got kicked by Onyx's swift legs, but Donna hit Onyx with her purple psychic energy magic and Verona hit Onyx with her long tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Amazons are having trouble with Ana, Marie, Carmen, and Serena outside on the streets.

"It's over for you freaks!" Serena yelled with a grin.

"Hey, ladies!"

Everyone looked up to see Ella standing on the warehouse apartment above.

"You want me, come and get me!" Ella yelled as she summoned her psychic energy magic from her hands. "I'm ready to have some fun with you four!"

"Finally, someone who knows to take on a real challenge!" Carmen shouted with a smile.

Ana, Marie, Carmen, and Serena started their rocket boots as they flew up to Ella, who ran away from them. Ana, Marie, Carmen, and Serena landed on the ground as they began firing powerful energy blasts at the red mystic. Ella ran around the rooftop to dodge the blasts at her sight.

Whitman, Samara, Amber, and Mala looked up to watch the fight from below.

"Let's help our girls out!" Samara ordered her team.

Amber grabbed her teammates tightly with her giant rabbit ears and sprang high in the air to deliver fast swift kicks at the four women, making them fall down to the ground. Amber then landed next to Ella and dropped her friends on the ground with her giant rabbit ears.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Marie whined.

Ana, Marie, Carmen, and Serena continued firing powerful energy blasts from their mechanized biker gloves. Whitman fired eight dark green energy lasers to hit the mechanized biker gloves, destroying the women's' weapons with perfect shots. Samara and Ella ran up to attack the women with several fast punches, leaving Mala and Amber to hit them with two kicks that knocked them over the edge of the rooftop. Ana, Marie, Carmen, and Serena screamed out loud as they fell from the rooftop and landed their backs on the street ground with painful muttering.

* * *

Back in the warehouse apartment, Onyx was slowly overpowered by four mystics. Verona slammed Onyx to the floor multiple times with her tail, Lee gathered intense psychic energy in her palms and then released a blue stationary concussive blast at Onyx's chest, and Ellie delivered four high-damage orange psychic energized somersaults to Onyx. All the attacks slammed Onyx to the wall that left Donna to make her move. Donna sprang in the air and held one purple psychic energized kunai that hit Onyx's one rocket boot.

" _No!_ " Onyx shouted.

The damaged rocket boots started to rocket Onyx away from the mystics. Onyx began bouncing around the room and then bursted through a wall that sent her flying into the distance with a loud scream. Ellie, Verona, Donna, and Lee had stepped towards the wall to watch Onyx flying into the night sky.

"Dang." Ellie and Verona said slowly.

"Wow!" Donna said with a chuckle. "How disappointing. I have my hopes for this woman, but that fight was definitely not much of a workout."

Lee blinked slowly and held out get hand that made Donna give her oldest sister a high-five with a smile.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Amazons are finally relaxing to enjoy some quality time with the Lotus Ninjas. Verona was skating around the living room with wicked moves. Amber, Whitman, and Samara gathered to watch Mala playing video games on the TV screen. But Mala hissed childishly as she lost the game, leaving her teammates laugh. Lee, Ella, and Donna sat on the couch with soda in their hands as they watched their friends having fun.

"I'm just glad you're okay, sis." Lee said with a smile to Ella.

"I'm sorry that I got so intense when we were sparring earlier." Ella apologized.

"And I'm sorry that I pushed your buttons, Ella." Donna apologized, putting her right hand on Ella's shoulder.

"Okay, enough apologizing. It's makin' me all soft right now." Ella said, pushing Donna's hand away from her shoulder.

Lee and Donna exchanged glance as they rolled their eyes with a smile.

"It goes to show that you can never let anger separate you." Saldana said as she levitated herself in mid-air to her three daughters. "But I'm proud of you to learn from that, Rafaela."

"Thanks, mother." Ella grinned.

"Pizza's here!" Ellie called out as she walked past Saldana with a couple of pizzas in her hand.

"Finally. I'm starving!" Whitman said with a smile.

"Yeah, me two!" Amber agreed.

"Get it while it's hot!" Ellie said as she threw a pizza pie in the air out of the pizza box.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Mala shouted with a smile as she got up and ran for the pizza.

"Oh no, you don't, Mala!" Verona grinned as she skated over to the pizza.

Mala and Verona both caught a bite on the pizza together in their mouths.


	19. Fleura du Mal

**Summary: Michelle befriends some cool, new superheroes named Rosecaster and Maytag.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, three mystics started reading comic books in the living room. Lee and Ella sat on the couch while Ellie and Pink Hallow laid on the floor.

"Man, the Bronx City Sirens comics are so awesome!" Ellie exclaimed with a smile. "Rosecaster and Maytag are wicked cool!"

Pink Hallow screeched and clapped his hands happily.

"Rosecaster and Maytag are alright, but they are no way better than Freakapool, Songvibe, or even Amazonite." Lee said, holding up three girl-powered comic books in her hands.

"Oh, please. The Powerpax are the bomb." Ella said, showing Lee and Ellie the comic book cover in her hand.

"You're kidding, right? The Powerpax?" Ellie asked shortly.

"The story of four young preteen sisters who got their powers from a dying alien leopard. Yeah, so awesome." Lee teased with a grin.

Ellie covered her mouth with one hand to hold back her laugh.

"Hey, that comic has a real mix of adventure and kick butt, man." Ella said with a serious face.

Lee and Ellie started laughing out loud. Ella unloaded a machine-gun barrage of red psychic energy bolts at Lee and Ellie, causing them to fling over the couch.

* * *

In Donnie's lab, Donna was analyzing April's mind with her magic while Donnie was using his flashlight in front of April's face.

"I've been having headaches and weird nightmares about space and other galaxies." April said.

"I don't see anything physically wrong with you, April. You're probably just adjusting to life back on Earth." Donnie said.

"It could be that." Donna said with a shrug. "Because I'm not getting anything from her mind."

"I don't know, Donnie. My seventh sense tells me it's not that." Mikey said as he came inside the lab with his comic book. "It's that freaky crystal she never takes off."

"For once, I have to agree with Mikey." Donna said to Donnie. "Despite the power of the crystal has been increasing April's psychic abilities, I did detect weird energy coming from it."

"Hmm. I don't think a crystal could give her headaches, but let me take a look at it, April." Donnie suggested as he held his hand out to April.

But April slapped Donnie's hand away that made her friends jerk back from her.

"No! Get away from it!" April exclaimed as she held her crystal protectively in her hand.

Donnie rubbed his hand and Donna's eyes widened in shock for her friend's behavior.

"Whoa, you're acting like it's your precious. You're addicted to that thing, April." Mikey said to April.

"April, just give it to me, so I can check it out." Donna said gently.

"I said back off...me." April said threateningly. She then started to calm herself down. "Okay. Okay. It's just a crystal. No big deal."

April slowly took off the crystal from her necklace and handed it over to Donna, who was inspecting the star crystal with Donnie's microscope.

"Wow. This crystal has many remarkable particles and structures that I don't know about." Donna breathed in awe. "Hey, Donnie, can you try an experiment on it?"

"Leave it to me." Donnie said.

Donnie placed the crystal in a large jaws of the black vernier caliper that tightened it still as he held out his bo staff scanner in his hands to examine the crystal. But the crystal began shorting out to everyone's surprise and a sudden white spectral apparition came from the crystal to float above in front of everyone.

"What the heck?" Donna gasped in shock.

"What is that, Donnie?" April asked.

"Trouble." Donnie replied.

Donnie, April, Mikey, and Donna stared at the apparition in shock.

"Um, Donnie? Some sciencey explanation I won't understand would be cool." Mikey said in fear.

"I...I just don't know." Donnie replied as he kept looking at the apparition.

"It's alive." April said.

"You're right, April." Donna said as she was sensing the spectral apparition with her magic. "Donnie's space bo staff was able to supercharge it with electricity that give sudden sentience and autonomy in the crystal fragment."

The apparition turned itself into a white orb and started flying past Donnie, April, Mikey, and Donna. Only April and Donnie backed away as the orb flew in and out some of Donnie's equipment, leaving a surge of blue-white electricity coming from them. Leo and Raph ran inside the lab.

"What did you do this time, Donnie?" Raph demanded.

Two electrical equipments sped past Leo and Raph. A blue swirly portal appeared out of nowhere and Lee came through it with Ella and Ellie behind her as they saw the orb flying around the lab.

"What the heck is that?!" Ella exclaimed.

The orb then turned into a puddle substance in the air and stood there to observe the lab before flying past Donnie, April, and Donna. It flew through Mikey and then through Ellie.

"Ooh, tingly." Mikey said.

The apparition then disappeared into the ceiling.

" _Ellie!_ " Ella cried.

Everyone turned to see Ellie was now flat on the floor and wasn't moving at all.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Donna asked as she ran over to kneel by her younger sister with Lee.

Lee took a deep breath and focused on her aura powers to examine her youngest sister.

"Don't worry. She's unconscious, but she's okay." Lee said assuredly. "That orb must have knocked her out when it touch her."

"Where the heck did it come from?" Leo asked.

"April's Aeon Crystal." Donnie replied. "But whatever it was, it's gone now."

April glanced at the crystal to see it pulsing with energy power and clutched her hand on her neck that caught Donna's attention.

* * *

Ellie was fast asleep in her bed inside her room. She was groaning a bit and flipped onto her back on the bed until suddenly she snapped wide awake and sat up with a sharp gasp. She began stretching herself and got up from the bed to look across the room with confusion.

"Huh? How did I even get here?" Ellie said with a raised eyebrow. She turned around to see Pink Hallow standing on her bed with a huge smile on his face. "Hello, Pink Hallow."

Pink Hallow jumped into Ellie's outstretched hands and Ellie cuddled him to her chest as the goblin mutant looked up at his owner happily.

"I have no idea how I got here, but let's finish reading the comic." Ellie grinned.

Ellie sat on her bed and placed Pink Hallow next to her. She held out her comic book and opened it to finish reading, but she suddenly stopped with a low groan that dropped her comic book on her thighs. Pink Hallow was backing away from Ellie with a scared face. Ellie's eyes went glowing white and raised her hands to levitate the comic book in front of her face. The white spectral apparition reappeared itself out from Ellie's body and disappeared itself into her comic book. Ellie dropped herself to the floor and collapsed unconsciously, but Pink Hallow knelt on the floor and tried shaking Ellie awake that made her eyes opening up from consciousness.

"Whoa!" Ellie said as she looked around with a puzzled face after her eyes went normal again. "What just happened?"

"Ellie! Mother wants to see us." Lee shouted through the door.

"Okay!" Ellie said. "Come on, Pink Hallow."

Ellie picked Pink Hallow in her arms and raced out of the door, unaware of her comic book was crackling for a moment.

* * *

Outside, Casey was riding his bike on the city streets with boredom in his mind.

"Ugh! Maybe the Turtles and the Lotus are doing something fun because the surface is feeling a little boring." Casey muttered.

Suddenly, Casey noticed several screaming citizens running for their lives. He put on his hockey mask and began pedaling his bike to investigate the problem and found himself face to face with a giant pink floating eye that was firing bright yellow laser blast at the vehicle at its sight.

"Giant alien eyeball? From the Wingnut comics?" Casey exclaimed.

Casey then viewed a sinister giggling woman on the nearby building rooftop. She has a slender yet toned build with white bleached skin, shoulder-length green hair, and sea green eyes. She wore a sleeveless purple and green turtleneck halter top and skintight black pants with built in high-heeled boots. She also has a closed black parasol that fades to brighter purple at the tip and a dark green handle with a double spearhead at the bottom.

"Jewelica? From the Rosecaster comics?" Casey cried excitedly. "Ha! My day just got wicked awesome. Wait till Raph and Ella sees this."

Casey took out his cell phone and snapped a picture to send it to the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ella heard her L-Phone ringing on the couch and picked it up to receive a picture from Casey.

"Okay, that looks super freaky." Ella said.

Ella held up a picture of a sinister woman to Donna and Ellie. Donna tilted her head in confusion, but Ellie suddenly gasped as she immediately recognized her as the villain from her Rosecaster comic book.

"No way!" Ellie said in shock. "That's Jewelica!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Monoculus was floating forward for every sighting to destroy and Jewelica was moving across the rooftops as they both were unaware of Casey standing boldly in the alley.

"Hey, eyeball, clown woman, eat Photon Puck!" Casey yelled.

Casey dropped three silver hockey puck-shaped energy bombs on the ground and hit them right at Monoculous with his hockey stick before hitting three more silver hockey puck-shaped energy bombs at Jewelica, but the attack had proven to have no effect on the eyeball while Jewelica protected herself with her opened parasol. Monoculus turned to face Casey as the source of the attack and moved in the alley towards him. Jewelica grinned sinisterly to watch Casey backing away with fright from the giant eyeball.

Then suddenly, a white ninja smoke bomb hit Monoculus out of nowhere. Casey, Jewelica, and Monoculus turned their attention to the Turtles and April.

"Man, that is one huge eyeball." Raph commented.

"Monoculus." Mikey murmured happily. "It's so real. Just like from the comics. But I have no idea who's the crazy woman over there."

"Snap out of it, Mikey." Leo said.

Jewelica held her parasol with both hands and aimed it at the Turtles, but she got hit by a black ninja smoke bomb that came out of nowhere. Everyone turned their attention to the Lotus Ninjas.

"Alright, Ellie, you're the comic book expert." Ella said. "Break it down."

"Okay, Jewelica is highly intelligent on the fields of engineering as well as an expert with explosives." Ellie explained. "She makes countless weapons, but she mostly uses her razor-sharp playing jewel cards, explosive marbles, and her parasol in battle. She's also faster and more agile with moderate skill in hand-to-hand combat."

"You really are comic book nerd, Ellie." Lee said with a grin.

Monoculous fired a yellow energy laser from his eye at Mikey, who jumped back from the shot with a scream. Leo laughed and took his grappling hook to land on the building behind Monoculous. Jewelica threw a flurry of five razor-sharp playing cards at Ellie, who dodged out of the way with backflips. Lee jumped in the air and landed on the building next to Leo.

"Hit it from every side. Try and keep it off balance." Leo ordered his brothers.

"Attack her in a four way combo. Avoid the parasol." Lee ordered her sisters.

Donnie ran around the rooftops and landed in front of Monoculus while Leo and Raph went on either side of the eyeball. Donna sprang high above Jewelica while Lee and Ella jumped on her front and back of the comic supervillainess.

"Now!" Leo and Lee shouted.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph charged forward to attack Monoculus with their weapons, but the giant eyeball's laser blast knocked them away. Lee, Donna, and Ella charged forward to attack Jewelica with their magic, but the comic supervillainess twirled her parasol in the air and fired four green energy balls at them. Mikey swung towards Monoculus with his grappling hook and poked the eyeball with his finger, but that didn't hurt him at all and Monoculus blasted Mikey away to the street ground. Ellie jumped slightly in the air and swung her leg to attack Jewelica, who moved out of the way and released a cocky smile on her face. Jewelica unleashed waves of purple energy from her parasol at the orange mystic kunoichi. Ellie quickly created a diamond-shaped force field made of orange psychic energy to protect herself, but Jewelica's attack was too strong that knocked her to the street next to Mikey. April jumped down from the Argosy Theater and held her crystal in her hand that caught Donnie and Donna's attention.

"You took the crystal from my lab?" Donnie asked with a stun face.

"It's mine. I need it." April countered.

"Figures." Donna retorted.

April ignored Donna and took out her tessen, throwing it to float next to Monoculous with the help of her crystal. Her eyes went bright blue and she moved her tessen back and forth into Monoculous to slice through him repeatedly, causing the giant eyeball to explode into yellowish-white dust. April caught her tessen and put it in her back pocket.

Suddenly, April looked up to see Jewelica levitating herself in the air high above. The comic supervillainess rotated her parasol counterclockwise to form multiple green cannonballs and aimed them down at April one by one. April quickly backflipped away from the cannonballs and stood next to Donna.

"Donna, fusion." April said to Donna.

"You got it." Donna said.

"Fusion? You two did a fusion spell?" Donnie asked incredulously.

"Ever since she got promoted to a full-on kunoichi." Donna replied.

Donna got up from the ground and stood next to April. They joined hands together and their great power began surging through their bodies, carrying them into the air with a ring of colorful energy circling around them. They closed their eyes for a moment, concentrating on their abilities together. Bright brown light began shining around the girls' bodies and the light expanded itself to fill the girls to surround them, transforming them into the fusion entity. The fusion has a tall, lean body with an extremely slender figure. She has brownish red shoulder length hair tied up into a small ponytail and right-sided curved bangs with brownish green highlights. She has blue eyes with freckles and a dark brown headband. She wore a brown jumpsuit with a yellow stripe down the left side of the arms, torso, and legs as well as a purple stripe down the right side.

"My name is Shanti and I'll show you what I'm made of!" The fusion entity spoke in a fierce tone.

Jewelica grinned sinisterly and fired twenty explosive marbles from her right hand down at Shanti, who protected herself with a large brown telekinetic energy shield by one hand. Jewelica growled and began rotating her parasol counterclockwise to charge a very large purple energy ball. As she fired it down, the large purple energy ball divided itself into smaller balls that hit Shanti with serious damage. Shanti quickly recovered herself and dashed forward to attack Jewelica with a flurry of fast slashes in several directions before slashing down with her tessen in a wide outward cut to release a wave of brown psychic energy that flew forward in front of Jewelica, causing the comic supervillainess to explode into greenish-white dust. Shanti put her tessen in her back pocket and began turning back into a mass of light to split back into April and Donna.

"Man, that was weird." April said to Donna.

Leo, Lee, Casey, Raph, Ella, Mikey, and Ellie walked up to April and Donna.

"Is everyone all right?" April asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Lee replied. "But I'm really impressed that you two can fuse for such a fast combat."

"Okay, I give up. Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Leo demanded.

"I'll tell you what's going on. My comic book came to life." Mikey answered.

"Okay. Any other theories?" Raph asked as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's the Emperor Supreme of space eyeballs." Mikey explained. He pushed past April and Raph to hold a page from his comic book that has a white silhouette in front of Leo and Lee. "It used to be in my comic, but now it's vanished."

Lee stared at the comic page with a look of disbelief.

"Right. That's why there's no eyeball monster in your comic at all." Leo said sarcastically.

"Now, wait a minute. How can you explain Jewelica? I mean, she _is_ a character from my comic book." Ellie said. She snapped her fingers and a comic book appeared in her hand. She opened up a page that showed a white silhouette in front of Leo and Lee. "It's vanished as well. I don't know how, but I do know it has something to do with April's Aeon crystal."

"Wait, you mean that white thing is the reason for Jewelica's appearance?" Ella asked.

"That could be." Lee said with a shrug.

"Come on, team. Let's head back to the lair." Leo said as he and the others walked away.

"And I want to take a closer look at that crystal, April." Donnie called out.

"Me two before I help Ellie on the white apparition problem." Donna said to Donnie.

"I have those comic. They kind of look the same but that's impossible!" Casey said, looking at Mikey and Ellie's comic books.

"Unless the crystal! The thing the alien dudes gave April. It must have magical powers, yo." Mikey explained. "It did the scan-y thing. And then I was all tingly. And then it brought a character from my comic book to life!"

"Yeah, it all makes sense!" Ellie exclaimed. "It did the same thing to me, except it sorta possessed me somehow. Can't explain it exactly, but that's how it happen."

"Yeah, sure if you're crazy, Mikey!" Casey snapped. He turned to Ellie. "Ellie, I know you have magical powers and all. But there's no way April's crystal can have any effect on you."

Casey walked away from Mikey and Ellie.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ellie was sleeping on her bed inside her room. Her entire body was enveloped in white light, making the orange mystic shudder in her sleep and then jerked awake with a sharp gasp. Bright white energy glowed blazingly from her eyes. Ellie levitated herself out of bed and waved her magic around herself, changing her night clothes into her kunoichi outfit.

Ellie teleported herself out of her bedroom and into Donnie's lab, where she found the purple masked turtle asleep on his desk and her older sister sleeping on top of him. She moved towards the crystal and waved her magic around to extract a portion of the power before teleporting away without notice.

* * *

Outside, Ellie sat cross-legged on the city rooftop ground and placed her comic book down to the ground. She closed her eyes and began concentrating on her powers through the crystal. As she opened her eyes, a strong gust of wind stirred below her and Ellie lifted her arms in front of herself to hurl a mass of white energy that crackled into the comic book. That sudden burst of energy knocked Ellie away from the comic book, causing her to regain her mind from the Aeon crystal's influence.

"Wh...what happened?" Ellie said with a groan.

Ellie looked up to see the smoke fading away and saw two comic superheroines standing in the flesh. One heroine has palish-white skin, long ginger red hair that goes down to her waist with vines tying one strand of hair in a ponytail, and green eyes. She wore a skintight green one-piece leotard with knee-high green boots and long green fingerless gloves. The other heroine has pale white skin, blonde hair done up in pigtails that have black and red stripes going through them, and blue eyes. She wore a red halter top that exposed her midriff attached to her black pants in a a suspender manner and red shin-high boots.

"Whoa!" Ellie breathed with a smile. "You're Rosecaster and Maytag! Did the power of the crystal brought them to life with my magic?"

Suddenly, Maytag came running towards Ellie with a jumping spin kick, but the orange mystic ducked away and got behind the acrobatic heroine. Ellie dodged two more kicks from Maytag and countered her with a swift kick that easily knocked the acrobatic heroine away to the edge of the rooftop ground. Rosecaster summoned multiple plant vines from her palms and began hitting Ellie one after another, but the orange mystic kunoichi protected herself with an orange psychic energy shield that pushed the plant heroine away towards Maytag.

"Hey, you got it all wrong! I'm not a bad guy!" Ellie said.

"Then, our bad, citizen." Maytag said as she and Rosecaster got up from the ground to walk towards Ellie. "I have to admit you fight well."

"I am Rosecaster." Rosecaster introduced with a friendly smile. "This is my partner, Maytag."

"My name's Ellie." Ellie grinned as she used her magic to shrink her comic book into her waist belt. "I was about to go on patrol. Care to join me to go look for crime?"

"We'll love to, Ellie." Maytag smiled. "You got spunk, Ellie. I like that."

"Alright then, let's go." Ellie smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna jolted her awake when she heard a loud sound. She got up from the sleeping Donnie and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. Donnie lifted his head from the loud sound as well. They watched April throwing things out furiously from the cabinet.

"Huh? What's wrong? Donnie asked.

"Where is my crystal?" April demanded angrily as she walked up to Donnie and Donna. "I gave it back to you. Now you've lost it."

April went back looking around the lab for her crystal as Donnie and Donna gave each other concern looks.

"Well, we'll find it, okay?" Donnie said. "Just relax."

"I don't want to relax. I want my crystal." April said as she threw away the table with her sudden strength.

"Chill down, April." Donna said. "It may be the source of power, but it's really just a crystal."

April turned to Donna with an angry face and walked up to her friend's face.

"Excuse me? _It's not just a crystal!_ " April snapped. "Unless _you_ take it! After all, you're a mystic with magical powers!"

" _What's that supposed to mean?!_ " Donna snapped back as she got close to April's face. "I'm your best friend, April! I would _never_ steal anything that doesn't belong to me!"

April glared at Donna and began searching frantically on the floor. Donna turned around to see Donnie was looking concerned about April's livid behavior.

"April?" Donnie asked slowly.

"Just leave me alone!" April screamed.

Suddenly, a thumping sound echoed inside the lab that immediately caught everyone's attention. April gasped to look at Splinter with Leo and Raph.

"You are not thinking clearly, April." Splinter said as he walked up to April.

"But Master Splinter, my crystal..." April stuttered as she began clutching her hands.

"You are too attached to that object. The crystal is a crutch. I recommend against using it." Splinter said firmly.

"It's not a crutch. It's just very important to me, and now it's missing." April said defensively.

"None of us took it, and we're all here except..." Leo said. He closed his eyes and knew the person who must have April's crystal. "Mikey."

"I'll call Lee, Ella, and Ellie to help us out." Donna said.

* * *

Ellie was moving across the city rooftops on the patrol night with Rosecaster and Maytag until they stopped on the edge of the rooftop and detected a young woman down in the alley. She has pale white skin, long flowing black hair, dark purple eyes, and dark purple lipstick. She wore a black dress that featured metallic silver edges and a metallic silver belt with a purple gem, metallic silver elbow-length gloves and black knee-high boots.

"It's Alita." Rosecaster said with narrow eyes.

"She's one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy." Maytag said.

"Alita?" Ellie said. _Does she came straight out of my comic book?_

Ellie, Rosecaster, and Maytag jumped down to land their feet as they confronted Alita, who turned around just in time to face them.

"Aww, you're mad at me." Alita said with a grin. "I know, I should have told you I was planning on something devious, but you know how I hate spoilers."

"You are a criminal, Alita! You're not gonna get away with this scheme of yours!" Maytag said firmly.

"You will step down and turn yourself over to surrender!" Rosecaster said, pointing her finger to Alita.

"And what will _you_ do if I don't?" Alita snapped.

Alita flew above the alley and stared straight down at her enemies. Her eyes went bright lilac and shot out beams of purple energy to attack them. Maytag performed a few agile leaps and flips to avoid the energy beams as Rosecaster and Ellie scattered out of the way. Maytag took her yoyos and swung them repeatedly at Alita, who was dodging them with amazing speed in the air. Rosecaster shot sharp thorns from her palms at Alita, who was also avoiding them with her flight ability. Alita landed her feet back in the alley and unleashed a machine-gun barrage of purple energy bolts at her enemies. Ellie ran through them all without getting hit by the bolts and released a continuous laser beam out of orange psychic energy from her hand. The orange energy laser beam connected to Alita that sent her flying to the wall in pain. Ellie walked slowly with her both hands in the dazzling radiance of the orange psychic energy. Alita laughed merely in her face, but she yelled surprisingly as a yoyo string tied her up tightly. Ellie turned to look towards the source, which turned out to be a grinning Maytag. Rosecaster ran next to Ellie and they clenched their hands into tight fists, hitting Alita with a single punch that knocked her out unconsciously.

Rosecaster and Maytag began securing the unconscious Alita, but Ellie was staring at them with a suspicious face.

 _I know the crystal's influence let me bring Rosecaster and Maytag come to life from my comic book, but how did Alita escape?_ Ellie wondered.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Maytag asked as she and Rosecaster walked towards the silent orange mystic kunoichi.

"Look, I can't believe I'm saying this. But you two are made-up characters from my comic book." Ella replied.

"What are you talking about? We're not some comic book characters." Rosecaster said with a raised eyebrow.

"But it's true." Ellie said. "You're from the city called Arkham. Rosecaster was specialized in botany and toxicology and later became a partner to the psychiatrist Maytag after stopping a feline criminal from stealing the Harlequin Diamond in Arkham Museum of Natural History."

Rosecaster and Maytag gasped in shock for hearing all of their origin information from Ellie.

"That's all true, but how?" Maytag asked with a shock face.

"It was the power of the crystal." Ellie said, lifting her hands in front of the comic book heroines. "It's somehow the source of life and power itself. I still have some of its power in me, but I just don't know how to wield on my own."

Suddenly, thick tendrils of white power began streaming up from Ellie's palms and stretched up to the alley. The intensifying white light washed over Rosecaster and Maytag. Ellie gasped in sudden shock as she watched the comic book heroines hunching over with a moan of pain on the ground as white light enveloped them.

"Rosecaster! Maytag!" Ellie hollered.

Ellie got hurled backward in one split-second flash as if the remaining power of the crystal have left out of her system. She lifted her head from the ground and stared in horror at what Rosecaster and Maytag have become.

As the white light cleared out, Rosecaster and Maytag have changed into a different form.

Rosecaster has a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips. Her upper body is green with two black stripes around her waist while the lower half of her body is black. Her small feet are tipped by small green claws with a third smaller one on each heel. Her tail is thin and curly in an elegant chameleon-like swirl. Her wrists have black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands are black tipped by a light green nail. She has long ginger red hair that parts to the right extending down to her lower legs with a single curved horn with an alternating black and green coloration on the left side of her head. Her circular green eyes are surrounded by black rings with sea green eyelids and her lips are dark green. Maytag has a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips. Her upper body is red with two black stripes around her waist while the lower half of her body is black. Her small feet are tipped by small red claws with a third smaller one on each heel. Her tail is thin and curly in an elegant chameleon-like swirl. Her wrists have black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands are black tipped by a light red nail. She has long blonde pigtailed hair with black and red stripes going through them that extends down to her lower legs with a single curved horn with an alternating black and red coloration on the right side of her head. Her circular blue eyes are surrounded by black rings with crimson red eyelids and her lips are dark red. Rosecaster and Maytag turned to smile evilly at Ellie.

"Because of the crystal's life and power, we're now even most powerful than ever before!" Rosecaster said.

"We should thank Ellie for providing this kind of power, but it'll be more fun to destroy her." Maytag said with a shrug.

Maytag took her yoyos to grab Ellie around her body tightly and pulled her close, letting Rosecaster summon a large plant vine whip from the ground and whip the orange mystic kunoichi numerous times that drove Ellie back to the alley wall. But Ellie protected herself with a large orange hemispherical shield made of psychic energy as she collapsed on the ground with her knees kneeling on it. Ellie looked up to watch Rosecaster and Maytag leapt away out of the alleyway.

"No!" Ellie shouted as she got up from the ground and followed them.

* * *

Back in the Turtles lair, Raph and Ella sat on the couch trying to call Mikey and Ellie on their cell phones while April was pacing back and forth behind them.

"I swear, if Mikey lost my crystal..." April said threateningly.

Suddenly, Raph's T-Phone started ringing and the red masked turtle pressed the screen to answer the call. April knelt behind Raph to listen the phone call as Ella moved herself to the T-Phone to listen as well.

"Mikey! Where the heck are you?" Raph demanded.

"Dude! Me and Casey need help!" Mikey exclaimed through Raph's T-Phone.

Raph, April, and Ella heard loud roaring from the T-Phone. They are completely unaware that Mikey and Casey are pursuing across the city rooftops.

"Wingnut and Screwloose have gone all evil! We're tracking them across the city right now. Did I mention they're evil?" Mikey explained.

"You're tracking comic book characters across the city." Raph said. He turned to Ella and April. "And it's finally happened. Mikey's lost his mind."

"Well, there's a surprise." Ella muttered with a grin.

"Wingnut and Screwloose are real, dude." Casey said. "They came from April's crystal."

"But don't tell April I took her crystal. Or that I lost her crystal. Or that the bad guys have her crystal. Cool?" Mikey added.

"Mikey! _My crystal!_ " April screamed in fury.

"My bad." Mikey said sheepishly.

"Raph, get everybody to the old cathedral. Fast." Casey said.

Then, Casey hung up the call from Mikey's T-Phone.

Suddenly, Ella's L-Phone started ringing and the red mystic kunoichi pressed the screen to answer the call. April knelt behind Ella to listen the phone call as Raph moved himself to the L-Phone to listen as well.

"Ellie! I've been calling you for hours! Where are you?" Ella demanded.

"Look, I'm sorry that I've missed your calls, but I really need your help right now!" Ellie exclaimed through Ella's L-Phone.

Ella, April, and Raph heard loud giggling from the L-Phone. They are completely unaware that Ellie was pursuing after the corrupted comic book heroines across the city rooftops.

"Rosecaster and Maytag have gone evil!" Ellie explained. "I'm tracking them right now in the city!"

"So let me get this straight. Your favorite comic book characters have turned evil and now they are on a loose across the city?" Ella said. He turned to Raph and April. "Looks like Ellie has offically gone into a comic book shopping spree."

Raph shook his head with a grin while April remained serious about the conservation.

" _I'm serious! Rosecaster and Maytag are real!_ " Ellie yelled. "They came to life from April's crystal. The power from the crystal have taken control of me and used my magic to set them free out of the comic book."

" _So, you took my crystal too, Ellie?_ " April screamed in fury.

" _No!_ " Ellie replied. "That white light went into my body earlier back in Donnie's lab and I was out like a light, _remember?_ Ella, just get everybody to the old cathedral now."

Ellie hung up her L-Phone and continued to follow after the corrupted comic heroines until she spotted them leaping towards the large church tower up ahead.

 _They're hearing in the Bell Tower Lair?_ Ellie thought. _I'm glad I've finished reading the Wingnut and Rosecaster crossover comic._

* * *

In the Bell Tower Lair, Ellie snuck inside the cathedral building and glanced around the room in awe. The place has a machine core that looked like a supercomputer at the centerpiece. Ellie walked down the swirling stairs to stare at an equally large U.S. penny from Wingnut and Screwloose no. 30 and an equally large squirrel from issue 35. She also saw four glass case displays of Wingnut and Screwloose's costumes. Ellie looked down to see Rosecaster and Maytag walking towards Wingnut and Screwloose. She noticed that both Wingnut and Screwloose looked very corrupted in their monstrous forms as well. Ellie flipped herself from the stairs and landed quietly behind the four glass case displays, where she found Mikey and Casey hiding behind as well.

"Ellie!" Casey exclaimed in a quiet voice.

"How did you find us?" Mikey asked.

"I didn't." Ellie replied. "I was actually chasing after Rosecaster and Maytag."

"Rosecaster and Maytag?" Mikey and Casey gasped in surprise.

"Long story." Ellie said. She looked at Mikey's superhero costume completed with wings on the shell, insect legs beneath his arms, antennae, and fly-like goggles on his eyes. "By the way, cute costume, Mikey."

"Thanks." Mikey grinned.

Ellie, Mikey, and Casey looked back at the four corrupted comic book heroes as they watched Wingnut holding the crystal in his hand.

"The crystal is a conduit of energy." Wingnut said. "It created us, comrades!"

"I get it now, Wingnut." Screwloose said. "We don't really exist in this world. We're just images brought to life."

"Yeah, it's a big bummer! What can we do?" Maytag asked.

"The crystal can sustain us. We can survive with its power." Rosecaster explained as she moved closer to observe the crystal. "We can become more real than the beings in this world. I just have to discover how to tap its mystical energy."

"Do we make our move?" Mikey whispered to Casey and Ellie.

"Not yet." Casey whispered back. "Wait till the time is..."

Casey accidentally knocked one glass case displays to the floor with a loud thump that caught the corrupted heroes' attention.

"Oh snap." Ellie said with a gulp.

"Intruders!" Wingnut yelled.

"They're after the crystal!" Screwloose shouted.

"Let's get them!" Rosecaster and Maytag hollered.

Casey swung his hockey stick at Wingnut, who dodged the attack and punched Casey under the chin with his fist. Mikey jumped in the air and landed on the ground to swing his arm at Screwloose, who moved out of the way and seized Mikey's fake antenna before punching Mikey's face that knocked him to the ground. Ellie unleashed a rapid bombardment of orange psychic energy bolts at Maytag, who was backflipping to avoid getting hit. Rosecaster joined the fight to summon large bright green spores from her palms and directed them towards Ellie with remarkable speed. Ellie didn't have a chance to protect herself when the spores exploded with a strong enough force to knock her onto Mikey's shell. Casey got slammed into Screwloose and quickly got back up to block the charging Wingnut with his hockey stick before moving to his conscious friends.

"Come on, Wingnut. We don't want to hurt you." Casey said.

"You're not bad guys." Mikey said.

"Yeah, you're heroes." Ellie said.

"Lies!" Wingnut hollered. "You'll say anything to get the crystal!"

Wingnut charged forward towards Casey and the human vigilante went flying out through the window. Casey screamed as he started falling from the cathedral, but Raph suddenly swooped down to catch him in his glider.

"Got you, Casey." Raph said.

Raph tossed Casey to Leo, who was using his grappling harness just like Raph to catch Casey. Donnie, April, and Donna rode in the Turtle Blimp. Leo flew up to the building and placed Casey down on the platform as Raph landed on the platform next to Casey. Lee and Ella came on the building platform to land with their allies from long zip-line hooks on the wrist bracelets. They looked to see the four monstrous comic book heroes.

"Whoa, Mikey and Ellie were right. We got to start listening to them more often." Raph said.

"Definitely." Ella remarked.

Leo pulled out his katana sword and jumped forward to fight Wingnut. Lee's fists were engulfed in bright blue psychic energy and she charged forward to fight Rosecaster. Screwloose charged forward to hit Casey with his arm. Raph slid down on the ground to attack Screwloose with his foot, but Screwloose grabbed Raph's leg and swung him away off the building before flying after the red masked turtle. Ella swung her legs in rapid speed and unleashed red waves of psychic energy horizontally at Maytag, who used her yoyos to grapple the red mystic and slammed her into the ground multiple times. Maytag grinned sinisterly as she tossed Ella off the building. Ella screamed as she began falling from the cathedral, but Ellie suddenly swooped down in the air with huge bat-like wings made of orange psychic energy on her back.

"Hold on, Ella! I'm coming!" Ellie shouted.

Ellie successfully caught Ella in her arms and landed her feet on the building platform to place her older sister down. They huddled together in an offensive stances when they watched Maytag summoning her yoyos with a giggle.

"I've bet the Powerpax deals with this sort of thing in their battles." Ella said to Ellie.

Ella and Ellie charged forward to fight their magic against Maytag's yoyos. Leo blocked Wingnut with his katana swords and Lee protected herself from Rosecaster's giant plant vines.

"What's wrong with you, Wingnut?" Leo asked.

"In the comics, you're a hero, Rosecaster." Lee said.

"We still are!" Wingnut and Rosecaster shouted.

Leo kicked Wingnut away with his foot and Wingnut flew away in the air, making the blue masked turtle to follow after him with his grappling harness. Lee released her force field and dashed forward to deliver quick kicks at Rosecaster performing a handstand kick and launched her into the air with another one.

From the Turtle Blimp, Donna noticed that four corrupted comic book heroes have proven to be too powerful even with the increased numbers. But April was too obsessed on getting her crystal back that she spotted it around Wingnut's neck.

"He's got my crystal! It's mine!" April shouted angrily.

April began firing many garbage balls from the cannon. Leo turned around to see many incoming garbage balls and backed away to let each one hit Wingnut. Lee turned around to see the garbage balls and jumped out of the way, allowing one of the garbage ball to hit Rosecaster. One of the garbage balls hit the church bell, causing it to ring out loud. Wingnut, Screwloose, and Maytag shouted in pain as they covered their ears from the soundwaves. As the church bell stopped ringing, Leo continued to engage Wingnut again and Lee continued to engage Rosecaster again.

That gave Mikey an idea.

"Casey, I've got an idea." Mikey called out. "It's not great, but it's an idea."

"Just do it already!" Casey shouted as he was blocking Screwloose with his hockey stick on the ground.

"Ellie, I may need your help on this one!" Mikey called to Ellie.

"I'm on it!" Ellie said as she was protecting herself from Maytag's yoyo attacks.

Ellie ran away from Maytag, leaving Ella to take care of the corrupted comic heroine on her own. She held herself close to Mikey, who used his grappling hook to travel up to the chruch bell.

"Are you ready for this, Ellie?" Mikey asked.

"You better believe it!" Ellie replied.

Mikey and Ellie grabbed a hold of the string as they both jumped down to ring the church bell. The ultrasonic noise of the church bell was too much for Wingnut, Screwloose, Rosecaster, and Maytag to handle. With four corrupted comic book heroes distracted, Donnie have moved the Turtle Blimp closer to the building.

"This is as close as Donnie can get, April! Now, focus your powers to retrieve the crystal!" Donna shouted to April.

April used her psychic powers to levitate her crystal from Wingnut's neck that caught his and Rosecaster's attention.

" _No!_ " Wingnut and Rosecaster shouted.

Wingnut and Rosecaster sprang towards the Turtle Blimp to reach out for the crystal, but they got held them back by Raph's grappling harness and Ella's magic.

"Now reabsorb the energy that brought them to life." Donnie said to April.

April finally retrieved the crystal necklace in her hands, causing her eyes to turn blue for a second.

"Finally back where she belongs." April said with a calm smile.

With the crystal back in her possession, April focused her psychic powers to take back the energy that caused four corrupted comic book heroes' transformation. In a flash, the comic heroes were turned back to normal.

"Golly. Did you hear that, Wingnut? They're gonna send us back to being pictures on a page." Screwloose said angrily.

"No, old chum, They're going to send us back to where we're supposed to be." Wingnut said.

"I'm sorry for the all the trouble we've caused here, everyone. We now know that we don't belong here after all." Maytag apologized in a childish tone.

"Sorry everything got so messed up, Wingnut." Mikey said sadly as he lifted up his goggles with a sniff. "Thanks for coming on patrol with us."

"Anytime, old chum." Wingnut said, putting his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"I really am going to miss you guys, Maytag." Ellie grinned as she quickly hugged the yoyo heroine tightly. "I'm gonna miss our patrol together."

"Me two, Ellie." Maytag grinned back as she returned Ellie's tight hug.

April held out her crystal to focus on her psychic powers to return the heroes home, much to Mikey's sadness. Wingnut and Rosecaster held up a comic book of their own.

"Holy good-byes, everyone." Screwloose said with a good-bye wave.

"We will never forget you all." Rosecaster said with a grin.

Wingnut, Screwloose, Rosecaster, and Maytag glowed in bright blue smoke as they went back to their own comic books that were dropped to the ground after April's psychic powers were done. Mikey and Ellie picked them up in their hands. Mikey opened up the pages with a sad look. Ellie looked at Mikey's sad face and hugged him softly.

"Don't be sad, Mikey. They were never real to begin with." Leo said.

Mikey started crying and Raph placed his hand on his youngest brother. Ella did the same with Ellie, who placed her own hand on her older sister's hand with a kind smile.

"I know. It's cool, bro." Mikey said, blowing his nose into his comic book.

As Leo, Raph, Casey, Lee, Ella, and Ellie comforted around Mikey, Donnie and Donna turned their attention to April, who was clutching the crystal with her hands.

"April, when we get back to the lair, I think me and Donna better run some more tests on that crystal." Donnie suggested.

"No, Donnie." April said defensively.

"April, are you all right?" Donna asked with concern.

"It's my crystal." April said, staring at her crystal with a firm face. "I'm never gonna take it off again for anyone or anything _ever again._ "

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating this chapter. I got sidetracked on school tests lately, but I finally finished it. Enjoy.**


	20. Lady Shadestrike

**Summary: For the first time, the Lotus Ninjas encounter something they cannot defeat.**

* * *

At Shade's fortress hideout, Viral began injecting a needle of synthetic mutagen straight into Lady Shade's left arm. Lady Shade slowly got up off of her bed as the full effects of the synthetic mutagen was beginning to kick in through her system. She put on her crowned mask as the synthetic mutagen released glowing green-black smoke to cover her entire body, mutating her completely into a powerful mystic mutant being. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance with flexible organic onyx black skin, long wavy silver hair with glowing green streaks, and glowing blue-green eyes. Her fingers have been replaced by five 12-inch long indestructible metallic claws replacing each finger of each hand. She now wore a maroon form-fitting dress with long sleeves and two high-cut leg slits that show off her legs, and maroon low-heeled boots. Lady Shade had successfully recovered her strength and power from the synthetic mutagen.

Then, Viral entered inside the lab for the results.

"How are you feeling today, Mistress Shade?" Viral asked.

"I feel better than ever, Sage." Lady Shade replied. "Your mutagen formula have greatly excelled my magic."

"Thank you." Viral said with a nod. "As your devoted doctor and scientist, I have the results of your new abilities. Thanks to the synthetic mutagen, your superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, flight, and mystical powers have been increasing to maximum."

"You have done well, Sage." Lady Shade said. "Now, it's time to proceed my vengeance. Get Amora in the lab."

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas are meditating with Saldana in the dojo. The five mystics sat on the floor in a circle while they are engulfed in fiery colored glow.

"Focus on your mind, body, and spirit. Let your imagination and thoughts disappear. Try to concentrate in the emptiness of the void." Saldana said.

Suddenly, a flash vision of a mutated Lady Shade appeared inside Saldana's mind. Her sense of fear washed over her when she saw herself falling to the unknown. That made her gasp sharply with wide, open eyes.

"That's enough for today." Saldana said with a hint of fear in her voice. "We will finish this later."

"Wait, what?" Ellie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you alright, mother? All of us have been meditating for six minutes." Donna said in concern. "Is everything okay? You're worried about something, are you?"

Saldana sighed as she stood up from the floor.

"Yes, I am not feeling very well." Saldana explained hesitantly. "Last night, this dream I've been experiencing was very powerful that not even I can't shake it off my mind. I fell into a vast area, where I fought Lady Shade and...I didn't survive."

"But it was only just a dream. Right, mother?" Lee asked with a worry face.

"Do not fear, my daughters." Saldana assured with a calm smile as she puts her hand on Lee's shoulder. "I've earned master mystic for all of my years of mystic training. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Back in Shade's fortress hideout, Amora came into the lab room and stood in front of Lady Shade next to Viral.

"Mother?" Amora gasped sharply. She turned to Viral with a menacing face. "What did you do to her?"

"Don't blame Sage, Amora." Lady Shade said calmly. "The synthetic mutagen she created was a true success. It made me ten times better than ever."

"What?" Amora said as her eyes widened wide in shock.

"But I've decided to allow Viral make more doses of her synthetic mutagen." Lady Shade continued.

"But you can't do this." Amora whined as she started to behave like a spoiled child and her face was scrunched up into anger. "You can't transform into a mutant freak like this. You can't transform me into being one like Kage! I deserve to be powerful by your side!"

"Amora, silence yourself!" Lady Shade shouted fiercely.

Amora immediately closed her eyes and lowered her head in obedience while still containing her temper.

"Listen to me." Lady Shade explained. "This synthetic mutagen have made me stronger than ever before. Viral have made it very stable, so I won't lose control. Plus, I need you here to watch over the clan, it's a very important job that I can only entrust to you."

Amora looked up at her mother after she opened her eyes.

"Really?" Amora asked in disbelief.

"And for your loyalty, if any of my enemies have managed to defeat me in their hands, I've decided to declare you the new clan leader." Lady Shade said.

"Me? The clan leader?" Amora said suddenly with a happy face. "The title does sound appropriate. I truly accept it, mother."

"I knew you would, my daughter." Lady Shade replied. "Viral, go call Galva and Tigress. It is time to pay our friends a visit."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigress and Galva sat on their chairs while playing goldfish game together in a different room.

"Go fish." Tigress declared.

Galva picked up another card and placed it with the other cards in her hands.

"Now, do you have any...three's?" Tigress said with a grin.

"Yes, I do. How are you doing this?" Galva said as she tossed her cards onto the table. "You are the luckiest cat I know."

"Luck ain't got nothing to do with it." Tigress smiled proudly.

Then, Viral walked into the room from the opening door.

"Tigress, Galva, Lady Shade summoned you for an important mission." Viral stated.

Viral slithered out of the room.

"Two out of three when we come back?" Tigress asked with a grin.

"You're on." Galva grinned back.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, three mystics are sitting on the couch while watching another episode of Sarina Universe. They watched a scene where Sarina, Susan, and Lila engaged in a tough battle against a sinister time goddess Chrona in their super forms for a combined assault.

But Saldana was walking somewhat weak in the living room that caught Lee, Ellie, and Ella's attention.

"Mom, are you okay?" Ellie asked.

"You're feeling a little weak right now." Ella said. "I'll get you a bag of ice."

"No, I'm alright." Saldana said. "This dream is poisoning my body and mind all together."

"Mother, maybe you should rest for a few hours." Lee suggested with a worry face. "I recommend that you should use..."

Suddenly, the power went out in the entire fortress that left the mystics in complete darkness.

"Oh, man. What now?" Ellie whined.

"It's just a power outage, Ellie." Lee said.

"I bet it's Donna messing with some kind of experiment again." Ella said as she got off the couch with Lee and Ellie. "Let's go see what she's up to this time."

Ella, Lee, Ellie, and Saldana walked over into Donna's lab as Donna already knows what her family are thinking.

"No, it wasn't me." Donna said as she began typing the keyboard without looking up at her mother and her sisters. "But I've found the reason of the power outage. There's a big one over nine square blocks all the way up to...Shade's old lair."

"Kage!" Lee exclaimed with a gasp.

"Go. See if he and his team are safe." Saldana ordered.

"We're on it, mom." Ellie said with a nod.

"Let's hope nothing happened to him." Ella said. "Besides, I already recorded an entire Sarina Universe marathon, so we can finish it after the mission is over."

* * *

At Kage's lair, Gumko entered through the doors into the throne room with Kabocha as they approached Kage, who was sitting on the throne room with Selina, Diana, and four Shadow Clan kunoichis standing behind him.

"Found anything about the power outage yet, Gumko?" Diana asked.

"No, but the whole neighborhood and Karai's Foot Clan are having some power outage as us." Gumko replied.

"That's suspicious." Selina muttered. "It has to be Lady Shade and her goons again."

"Double the guards and send them out to cover both ends of the street." Kage ordered.

"Understood, Kage. But it's just a power outage. I'm sure it's not a big deal." Gumko said.

Then, two Shadow Ninjas got knocked to the ground that caught everyone's attention as Tigress, Galva, and Amora entered the throne room.

"So, this is your best kunoichis you got? How disappointing." Tigress grinned sinisterly.

"Tigress, Scarlett, and Amora?" Gumko smirked.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Selina remarked with an unimpressed face.

"Looks like you freaks got plenty more body for us to beat up!" Kage snarled.

Kage snapped his fingers and summoned five more Shadow Ninjas around him and his team.

"Not until we'll show you the headmaster of the loyal family clan." Galva said with a grin.

Suddenly, a dangerous mystic mutant entered the throne room. Kage, Selina, Diana, and Gumko's eyes widened wide in shock as they recognized the mystic mutant.

"So, you finally turned yourself into something you hate more than Saldana. A _mystic_ _mutant!_ " Kage snarled.

Lady Shade stood in front of the glaring mystics.

"My son, you must understand. I did this for you. You will help me destroy our enemy who took your father's life. Shiroibara Saldana." Lady Shade said.

"You're insane! You need to wake up from your fantasize dream!" Kage screamed. "You kidnapped me from my family and raised me to become an assassin for your pathetic vendetta!"

"Silence, Kage! You have no right to speak to me that way!" Lady Shade snapped. "All I ask is for you to fight on my side!"

"Do you really expect me to believe such pathetic nonsense?" Kage spat.

"Let's take these crazy freaks down." Gumko smirked.

Tigress and Galva took a step forward, but Lady Shade lifted her hand to stop them.

"No! Kage and his friend are mine." Lady Shade said. "Amora, take care of your sisters."

"Thought you never ask." Amora grinned as she walked next to Lady Shade.

Selina and Diana's eyes narrowed at Amora as they got into their fighting stances.

"Shadow clan, attack!" Kage commanded.

The Shadow Ninjas sprang forward to attack two mystic mutants, but Lady Shade and Amora easily took all of them out with their immense strength. Kage, Selina, Diana, Gumko, and Kabocha charged forward to attack Lady Shade and Amora all at once, but the black mystic mutants and her mystic daughter knocked them to the ground.

"For everything you have done to Kage and his friends, I'll put you freaks out of your misery myself!" Gumko shouted.

Gumko created five small sized pumpkin bombs in his hands and threw them at Lady Shade that hit her with small explosions, but Amora moved out of the way to face her sisters. Selina fired a massive beam of dark energy at Amora from the left and Diana fired several spheres of dark energy at Amora from the right, but Amora dodged away from the attacks and swiftly formed a large sphere of dark energy in her hands above her head to release a large dark energy beam at her sisters that sent Selina and Diana into the glass windows.

Kage slowly got up from the ground to see Selina and Diana knocked out by Amora.

"Selina...Diana..." Kage whispered.

Kage turned around to watch Lady Shade knocked Gumko over the head. He spotted Kabocha charging forward to strike the black mystic mutant with her tentacles, but Lady Shade created an extremely large vertical explosion made of black magic that knocked Kabocha next to the unconscious Gumko. As Lady Shade was about to finish them off, Kage transformed into his mutant form and began attacking Lady Shade with combos of slashes as his claws surrounded with a mix of light and dark energy. But Lady Shade grabbed Kage's neck with her giant right claw and slammed him rapidly to the ground multiple times, causing Kage to revert back in his mystic form before Lady Shade lifted him off the ground.

"I will let your friends go as a promise of my love for you, my son." Lady Shade said as she started crushing Kage's neck slowly. "But if you struggle, I will hunt them down and destroy them in seconds. Understood?"

Kage growled in pain, but he closed his eyes in agony to accept his surrender.

* * *

Outside, Kage was forced to follow Lady Shade as his arms were tied behind his back with thick steel chains.

"Hurry up and move it, wolf boy!" Tigress said as she shoved Kage forward.

Suddenly, everyone quickly turned to see the Sonicruiser coming in their direction as the vehicle suddenly came to a stop. Ella and Ellie gathered around Donna to look at Lady Shade at the screen.

"O. M. G!" Ellie exclaimed. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, Ellie. It's Lady Shade herself." Donna replied nervously. She looked over to Lee from her station. "Looks like she have used the mutagen on herself. What do we do, Lee?"

"Ram her down obviously." Lee replied with narrow eyes.

Lee stepped hard on the gas pedal and the Sonicruiser sped forward to Lady Shade, who suddenly grabbed the vehicle and lifted it up in the air with both claws.

"I have a message for your mother." Lady Shade said. "Tell her I have my son back and come to the abandoned cathedral if she wishes to see him one last time."

With that, Lady Shade threw the Sonicruiser over across the street road. As Lady Shade trapped the vehicle in a sphere of black energy, the Lotus Ninjas created a swirly yellow portal with their combined magic and escaped out of the Sonicruiser. Lady Shade then closed her fist that caused the black energy to condense, crushing the Sonicruiser within into the flames.

Kage looked at the vehicle in horror while Amora smiled slyly at her mother.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas sat on the couch while using their magic to recover themselves.

"What happened?" Saldana asked as she entered the living room.

"It's Shade. She used mutagen on herself and turned into a fearsome Lady Shadestrike." Ellie explained. "She got a creepy body and huge claws."

"She captured him, mother." Donna said.

"Shori." Saldana murmured.

"She said she wants to meet you in some abandoned cathedral." Lee added.

"The Holy Trinity Cathedral." Saldana said with a firm face. "Let's go and rescue your brother."

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas and Saldana arrived at the Holy Trinity Cathedral. They ran close to the hallowed building entrance and stopped right in front of the doors. Donna stomped her left foot on the ground again and picked up five mystic mutants and one normal mystic inside the cathedral through the vibrations.

"Lady Shade and her forces are inside." Donna reported in alarm.

"Be ready, my daughters." Saldana ordered. "Lady Shade is definitely leading us into a trap."

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie nodded their heads with serious faces. The five mystics stepped inside the church and their eyes widened wide in shock with unnerved faces to see several large photographs of Lady Shade, Saldana, and their past involving Caesar and Kage hanged up on the white marble walls and large stained-glass windows.

"What the heck?" Ella said slowly.

"Okay, she definitely has gone from weird to psycho." Ellie commented.

"More like a creepy stalker." Lee remarked.

"How did she get all of these photos?" Donna questioned.

Saldana gasped sharply as she looked at the photographs as if the memories of her past are coming back to her.

"Do all of these images look familiar to you, Saldana?" Lady Shade's voice boomed inside the room. "You took the love of my life away from me and then I took your son as payback to raise him of my own!"

The church doors suddenly closed shut right behind the mystics. Ella and Ellie ran over to the doors as they tried to get them open.

"Then, you turned him against me! Kage is _my_ son!" Lady Shade's voice continued.

"Rōzu, show yourself!" Saldana called out.

Suddenly, Lee and Donna looked up to see all the photographs exploded in some confetti.

"I swear, Shade! When I get free, you will tear you from limb from limb!" A familiar male voice shouted.

"Kage!" Lee exclaimed.

"Shori!" Saldana yelled in a worry tone.

Saldana began running off to the stairs with fast speed.

"Mother!" Lee called out.

"Mother, wait up!" Donna exclaimed.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie ran after Saldana. But they immediately stopped when Galva, Masque, Viral, and Tigress came out of nowhere as they stood in front of them.

"Oh boy!" Ella groaned.

Tigress smirked as she started blasting burnt orange energy slashes with her swift claws.

* * *

Saldana ran through the stairs and entered inside the catacomb, where she glanced around the broken ruins of the place and looked up to see Kage tied up in chains on the ceiling above as he was struggling to get free.

"Mother, you shouldn't come here!" Kage exclaimed. "It's a trap!"

"I won't leave you here!" Saldana shouted determinedly.

"Look out! Behind you!" Kage exclaimed.

Saldana spun around to see a bizarre black light coming from Lady Shade, who was sitting on the throne made of black magic with a large field of sentient skulls around her as if she was patiently waiting for her. Saldana gasped at Lady Shade's mutant form, making her hands engulf in blazing white energy as she got into her fighting stance.

"Rōzu? What have you done to yourself?" Saldana asked in disbelief.

"The synthetic mutagen had made me more powerful than you ever be, witch. Now, you will know the true meaning of fear." Lady Shade replied.

"All I know is that you finally turned yourself into a monster both inside and out." Saldana said firmly.

"I will not let you stop me from getting my son." Lady Shade said darkly. "He needs to know that I was the one who raised him after all these years. I sacrificed everything for him out of pure love!"

Lady Shade looked up at Kage, who was glaring down at her.

"Mother's right. You have truly unleashed your monstrous side." Kage snarled. "I let her pure love speak to me, not your poisonous words!"

Lady Shade continued to stare at Kage with a sad expression and she charged forward to fight Saldana, who gathered white light in her right hand and fired it at the black mystic mutant. But that attack has no effect against Lady Shade at all. Lady Shade created a massive black orb in her left hand and threw it at Saldana, knocking her into a nearby wall.

* * *

Donna charged forward to attack Viral with swift kicks, but she got knocked back by Viral's tentacles. As Viral sprang high in the air to strike, Donna lunged forward and spun herself in a cork-screw manner with her feet energized in purple psychic energy leading towards Viral before finishing her with a flying upward drill kick with both legs. Ellie delivered a swift kick at Galva, but the goo mystic mutant grabbed the orange mystic kunoichi's leg and slammed her to the wall. But Ellie smirked as she moved away from the wall and performed a swift backflip that knocked Galva into the air as she jumped up into the air with Galva's face in between her hands and unleashed streams of orange psychic energy before landing on her feet harmlessly while Galva fell on her back in defeat. Ella summoned up a shield made of red psychic energy to defend herself against Masque's ghost white explosive energy rings. Masque created ten large-sized ghost white energy spheres in her hands and fired them at Ella in fast speed motion, but Ella swiftly dodged each one coming in her way and began cartwheeling through the air with red psychic energy emanating from her ankle boots that knocked Masque to the ground in defeat. Lee was avoiding rapid burnt orange energy bolt coming from Tigress's feet. Tigress unleashed a sudden barrage of burnt orange bolts that made Lee backflip away from the attack. Lee defeated Tigress by flipping into a head stand while spinning her blue psychic energized legs like helicopter blades before slamming her legs down in front of her to hit the tiger mystic mutant.

"Come on, girls! Let's move!" Lee ordered.

The Lotus Ninjas ran into the stairs that led them to the catacombs.

* * *

Saldana and Lady Shade continued fighting each other intensely in the catacombs.

"Oh, Saldana!" Lady Shade grinned as she fired rapid black energy orbs at Saldana from her hands. "Do you really think you can defeat me? Now that I'm more powerful, you will be defeated."

"In your dreams, Rozu!" Saldana said as she dodged several black energy orbs from Lady Shade.

"My dreams are your nightmares." Lady Shade snapped as she raised her arms apart with a dangerous look on her face.

As Lady Shade lifted her hands in the air, the loud sound of lightning and thunder bolted around the catacombs. Saldana and Kage looked around to find the entire catacombs transform into a skeletal battlefield. Several fragments of the floor loomed overhead as a full moon shone down onto the arena and the entire ground was formed into thick, bright black strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground. Saldana jumped up to prepare for an attack, but Lady Shade grabbed Saldana's right leg with her left claw and slammed her hard to the floating platform ground. Saldana was struggling to stand on both of her feet underneath Kage, who was still tied up to a chuck of the ceiling with a shocked face as he was trying to break free of his restraints.

"It's time for my revenge to be complete." Lady Shade said.

Lady Shade leapt towards Saldana with her extending claws, but Saldana took out a black smoke bomb and threw it at Lady Shade's face before punching her to the wall.

The Lotus Ninjas arrived to stop at the edge of the catacomb entrance as they spotted Kage struggling to get the chains off in his mutant form. Lee lifted one glowing finger to take careful aim and shot a tiny blue psychic energy bolt at the chains, causing it to pop off. Kage swiftly landed next to his younger sisters and reverted to his mystic form.

"Thank goodness, your girls are here. It's Lady Shade, she's just too powerful." Kage said. "Even our mother couldn't fight her."

"We already aware of that. I can create a cure for Shade's new form, but it's gonna take two or three weeks for me to complete the retromutagen." Donna explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's help our mother out and fight that clawed freak." Ella declared.

Suddenly, a squad of Elite Shadow Droids came out of nowhere as they stood in front of them on several floating platforms to keep the mystics isolated from Saldana.

"Oh boy." Ellie said with a low groan.

"Have a plan, Lee?" Donna asked Lee.

"Just one. _Fight!_ " Lee replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lady Shade swirled her claws around in front of herself and generated a miniature black hole that sucked Saldana towards the black mystic mutant before blowing the white mystic away. Saldana got back up on her feet and dashed forward to drill her white energy fists into Lady Shade, but Lady Shade moved out of the way and released a gigantic tornado made of black magic that drew Saldana into it that sent her to the platform ground.

"It's such a pity Shori is not here to see how evil you truly have become." Saldana said as she got back up on her feet.

Lady Shade's eyes narrowed dangerously as she attacked Saldana with a rapid series of claw swipes and knocked the white mystic hard to the ground with a claw drill attack. Saldana was breathing slowly as Lady Shade loomed over her.

"Now, I can finally put an end to your pathetic existence right now!" Lady Shade declared.

"Finish me all you want, but _my_ son Shori will live on with honor to the Lotus Clan." Saldana muttered.

The Lotus Ninjas and Kage quickly finished off the Elite Shadow Droids with their magic.

"Man, I didn't expect these robots to be this tough." Donna said exasperatingly.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ella concurred.

"Come on! We have to save our mother!" Lee exclaimed.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Kage sprang high in the air as they began leaping onto every floating platform to Saldana's aid. They finally saw that Lady Shade pinned Saldana to the ground with her claws at the center of the large floating platform.

"Looks like Lady Shadestrike is winning!" Ellie gasped.

"Come on! We have to help her!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hang on, mother! We're on our way!" Kage shouted.

"I will crush you like the vile insect you are." Lady Shade said with a dark smile. "And then, I'll do it again with your daughters."

Saldana slowly gathered white energy and released a large quantity of white light from her eyes, causing the entire floating platform to crumble and making Lady Shade and Saldana fall at the same time.

"Mother!" Donna shouted.

Lady Shade tried to spring into a nearby floating chunk, but Saldana created a sphere of white energy in her hand and shot it at the black mystic mutant that released several chains to wrap around Lady Shade.

"No, we die together, Rozu!" Saldana screamed.

With that, Saldana and Lady Shade vanished into the skeletal abyss.

" _Mother!_ " Kage shouted.

" _No!_ " Lee exclaimed.

The Lotus Ninjas and Kage moved to the edge of the floating platform as they looked over at the broken floating platform that both Lady Shade and Saldana have fell off from.

"I...I can't...believe this." Ella muttered sadly.

"No, she has to be alive." Lee said with a sad frown.

"But that drop is at least 2,000 feet down. Not even she could survive that fall." Donna replied sadly. "I'm not even sure if your aura sense can't track her."

"So, what do we do now?" Ellie asked.

"We have to keep going." Kage declared. "For our mother."

Suddenly, the five mystics turned around to see powered up Jinx and Crystallia standing on a nearby floating chunk.

"Oh, we're in big trouble now." Ellie muttered.

* * *

 **So sorry for not updating. I have an exam that got me focus and made me stress at the same time. But that's done...finally. So, review and enjoy.**


	21. Darkest Plight

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas hunts for their mother, but soon realizes they are being hunted as well.**

* * *

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Kage sprang high in the air as they began leaping onto every floating platforms to Saldana's aid. They finally saw that Lady Shade pinned Saldana to the ground with her claws at the center of the large floating platform.

"I will crush you like the vile insect you are." Lady Shade said with a dark smile. "And then, I'll do it again with your daughters."

Saldana slowly gathered white energy and released a large quantity of white light from her eyes, causing the entire floating platform to crumble and making Lady Shade and Saldana fall at the same time.

"Mother!" Donna shouted.

Lady Shade tried to spring into a nearby floating chunk, but Saldana created a sphere of white energy in her hand and shot it at the black mystic mutant that released several chains to wrap around Lady Shade. With that, Saldana and Lady Shade vanished into the skeletal abyss as they continued to fight each other.

"Your efforts to stop me are futile, witch!" Lady Shade yelled.

"I won't be so sure!" Saldana yelled back.

As the white mystic and the black mystic mutant have now engulfed in the red light, Saldana used her white energy chains to hit Lady Shade against the wall of an endless underground area. Saldana then screamed as she fell farther down alone in an unknown place where she landed on the ground in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas and Kage watched Saldana and Lady Shade vanish into the skeletal abyss.

" _Mother!_ " Kage shouted.

" _No!_ " Lee exclaimed.

The Lotus Ninjas and Kage moved to the edge of the floating platform as they looked over at the broken floating platform that both Lady Shade and Saldana have fell off from.

"I...I can't...believe this." Ella muttered sadly.

"No, she has to be alive." Lee said with a sad frown.

"But that drop is at least 2,000 feet down. Not even she could survive that fall." Donna replied sadly. "I'm not even sure if your aura sense can't track her."

"So, what do we do now?" Ellie asked.

"We have to keep going." Kage declared. "For our mother!"

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly, the five mystics turned around to see powered up Jinx and Crystallia standing on a nearby floating chunk.

"You should have run when you had chance." Jinx grinned.

"Now, it's time for us to knock you guys out!" Crystallia smiled.

Jinx and Crystallia leapt down on the floating platform to confront the Lotus Ninjas and Kage. Crystallia unloaded a machine-gun barrage of crystal shards from her palms while Jinx unloaded a machine-gun barrage of pink energy waves from her index fingers. The five mystics scattered out of the way to avoid the attacks. Lee and Ella sped through the attacks without getting hit as they both jumped high above the mystic mutant and fired a simultaneous psychic energy blast that drove Jinx and Crystallia to the ground together.

Before Jinx and Crystallia can get back up on their feet, Kage threw a black smoke bomb at them and the five mystics ran past the mystic mutants to escape out of the ruined catacombs.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the five mystics sat in the living room with silence just when Selina entered the living room.

"I got here as soon as I can, Kage." Selina said. "I left Diana temporary in charge of the Shadow Clan until we come back. So what happened? Is Saldana alright?"

"No. Saldana disappeared." Donna replied sadly. "She fell down in the catacombs inside the Holy Trinity Cathedral."

"What? But that's impossible." Selina murmured.

"Kage and Lee definitely lost their aura sense with our mother." Ella added with a sad frown.

"But that doesn't mean we can't give up hope on her." Selina said.

"Selina's right. Our mom is still alive back in that cathedral. Right, guys? Right?" Ellie said as she looked at her older siblings.

"We're going back." Lee declared as she stood up from the couch. "We'll search every place of that cathedral to find our mother and stop anyone that gets in our way."

* * *

Back in the Holy Trinity Cathedral, Lady Shade was leaping back to one of the nearby floating platform as her claws attached themselves to the chunk below that caught Tigress's attention from above.

"Mistress Shade! You alive!" Tigress gasped sharply as she helped the black mystic mutant up. "But is Saldana finally gone?"

"Maybe. But she is a clever witch." Lady Shade replied. "Send Domino and Rhona to search every inch of the catacomb. We have to be sure Saldana is perish."

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, six mystics are preparing to suit up. Donna and Ellie put on their Ringu Bracelets. Ella cracked her knuckles hard in preparation. Selina, Kage, and Lee readied their magic in preparation.

"So what's the plan?" Ellie asked.

"Kage, Selina, and I will guard you, Donna, and Ella from Lady Shadestrike." Lee explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Ellie said. "But what if Shade is still alive and her crew show up?"

"Then, we'll be ready to take them on. For Saldana." Ella said as she held her hand out.

"For Saldana!" Lee, Donna, Ellie, Kage, and Selina exclaimed as they placed their hands on top of Ella's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saldana slowly woke up from her unconscious state and looked around the place with wide eyes. The entire place was a barren underground wasteland filled to the brim with many broken columns and statues scattered around the area.

"Oh, my head." Saldana groaned. "I must flee out of this place."

"Don't leave just yet, Saldana." A familiar female voice spoke through the air. "We need to protect each other, old friend."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Saldana demanded.

"Remember me, Shiroibara Saldana?" A female voice asked.

A familiar woman slowly stepped out of the darkness with six mystical jellyfishes floating above her. She has light pink skin and red eyes. She also wore a long-sleeved black bodysuit, dark pink thigh-high boots, and a dark pink hooded cape.

"Your master. The Kurage Queen!" A mystic woman said.

"Vela? But I've defeated you. What are you doing here?" Saldana asked in disbelief.

"I've hid myself in here ever since my defeat, except this time you will not escape from me and my Kurages." Vela explained.

"I would rather die than be trapped in here with _you!_ " Saldana spat.

"Is that so?" Vela smiled.

Six Kurages scattered around the area and formed a large circle around Vela. They rose into the air and hovered several feet above the ground. The mystical jellyfishes started spinning faster and faster until they fused together with Vela.

Only Saldana can do is watch with a horror face.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas, Kage, and Selina walked through the cathedral entrance as they stood at the center of the room.

"We'll stay here on look-out. The rest of you, start searching for our mother." Lee ordered her younger sisters.

Ellie, Donna, and Ella nodded their heads as they ran off to the stairs all the way down to the catacombs.

"We must be ready just in case Shade have survived that fall." Selina said.

"And If she did, you have to take her on." Kage said to Lee.

"And I will...for Saldana's honor." Lee said with a nod.

* * *

In the catacombs, Jinx and Crystallia looked down at the skeletal abyss where Saldana had disappeared.

"Now, that's a long way down!" Jinx said.

"Definitely indeed." Crystallia said. "Well, you better light up a sphere if we gonna jump down to find Saldana."

"Yup, this is definitely the spot."

Jinx and Crystallia turned to the source of the voice as they detected Ella, Donna, and Ellie standing on a floating platform not so far from where the mystic mutants are standing.

"Looks like the Lotus are looking for Saldana as well." Crystallia said.

"So what you do that for?" Jinx said. "If they find Saldana's body, we took all of them and get them back to Shade. It's perfect!"

Donna and Ellie summoned jet turbines from the Ringu Bracelets as they walked close to the edge of the floating platform.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ellie exclaimed.

"We have to do it slowly and carefully, Ellie. Got it?" Donna warned.

"Always, Donna!" Ellie answered. "Now, let's find mom."

Ellie backflipped off of the floating platform and soared down to the skeletal abyss with her jet turbines while screaming in joy.

"Ellie!" Donna shouted.

"Hey, Donna! This abyss is definitely deep!" Ellie exclaimed as she flew back to floating platform above. "I don't know how are we gonna mom down there!"

"Our mother is down there somewhere." Donna said as she flew up next to Ellie with her jet turbines. "Let's go."

Donna and Ellie soared deep down to the skeletal abyss, leaving Ella on a look out on the floating platform as she was unaware that two mystic mutants were watching her carefully on a nearby floating platform.

But when Jinx and Crystallia leapt quietly on the floating platform, Ella stopped looking down at the skeletal abyss and shot two large red orbs of psychic energy that hit both Jinx and Crystallia that sent them flying away to the ground.

"Jinx and Crystallia?" Ella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, bring us your mother or we will break you down!" Crystallia demanded.

"Not. A. _Chance!_ " Ella shouted.

"Let's take her down!" Jinx said as she was engulfing her hands in pink energy.

Crystallia shot multiple rapid crystals at Ella from her palms, but Ella moved out of the way with fast speed. Jinx swiftly jumped on Crystallia's shoulders and fired a large crescent wave of pink energy at Ella that threw the red mystic kunoichi off balance.

* * *

Ellie and Donna hovered themselves into the skeletal abyss with a purple and orange bubble of psychic energy generating light.

"Mom? Are you down here?" Ellie called out.

"Quiet, Ellie!" Donna said. "You may not know if Lady Shadestrike survived the fall as well."

"Well, if you have any other ideas of finding our mom, I'm all ears." Ellie retorted.

"This abyss can go on forever. She could be anywhere down here." Donna said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saldana stood motionless as she was confronted by Vela's new form. She now has long thin dark pink hair-like fins above her eyes and two big black pectoral fins each with four pink square-shaped nails. She retains her bodysuit, but her legs are replaced by a long bright pink fish-like tail that shows her visible navel. Her long fish tail has small pointed black fins around her hips and the tip of the tail is pink. She also has one transparent pink fins that drapes around her waist where her fishtail begins and one near the tip of her tail.

Saldana got into her fighting stance as she engulfed herself with her white magic that increased her strength and speed.

"Ha, do you really think you can defeat me in my new form?" The Kurage Queen taunted with a smile. "Let's us see who's the superior now."

The Kurage Queen and Saldana charged towards each other with everything they got.

* * *

Back in the Holy Trinity Cathedral, three mystics were still waiting for the other three mystics to find Saldana. But Kage and Lee suddenly sensed two dark auras coming from behind them with their aura senses.

"It's Lady Shade and Tigress! They'll be here in a second!" Lee alerted.

"We can't keep both of them away from the catacombs." Selina said.

"Selina's right. We'll bait them on the surface and take them both down." Kage said.

Lee, Kage, and Selina then turned around to see Tigress and Lady Shade walking out of the portal made of black energy.

"Here they come!" Selina exclaimed.

"Mistress Shade!" Tigress said, pointing her finger at the three mystic ninjas.

"Kage!" Lady Shade called.

"Time to roll!" Lee shouted.

Lee, Kage, and Selina ran out of the building through the exit doors.

"I'll end Leona myself." Lady Shade ordered Tigress. "You can destroy Selina, but capture Kage for me."

Tigress grinned sinisterly as her left eye started to glow in a dark orangish light and began following after the mystics.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella grunted as she formed a red force field made of psychic energy to protect herself from Crystallia's rapid crystal shards. Ella extended the force field to force Crystallia away from her, but she then moved away to avoid incoming pink energy waves coming from Jinx in quick speed. Jinx came at Ella with a jumping spin kick, but Ella ducked away and got behind the luck mystic mutant. Ella quickly dodged five more bad luck strikes and countered with a spin kick, which Jinx had blocked it with her right fist.

"You almost fight like a boy." Jinx chuckled.

Jinx leapt backward and landed on her knees to cast a bad luck spell that created a very wide chasm running straight down toward Ella, causing her to jump high in the air and landed on the safe spot of the floating platform. Crystallia and Jinx came together as Ella cracked her knuckles hard twice.

"That's it, tough girl. Now, it's time to get real serious!" Crystallia said.

Crystallia charged forward towards Ella, who waved her hands in the air and summoned a bunch of red psychic energized fist-shaped lasers that was sent to explode the crystal mystic mutant on impact. That made Crystallia flying into Jinx to the ground as Jinx fell down. As Crystallia and Jinx both looked at the red mystic, Ella put her hands together and generated an intense red burst of psychic energy that filled the entire platform. When it cleared, Jinx and Crystallia knocked out in a daze.

"Well, this fight wasn't very impressive." Ella said with a grin.

* * *

Outside, three mystics quickly climbed up to a nearby building rooftop.

"Did we lost them?" Lee asked.

"I think so." Selina replied as she took deep breaths.

Kage suddenly sensed a familiar aura in his surroundings.

"Look out!" Kage warned.

Tigress came up jumping in the air and landed down to swing her leg that fired a dark burnt energy bolt horizontally at Lee's chest that sent her falling to the alley.

"Lee!" Selina shouted.

Selina turned around to fight Tigress, but she immediately got punched to the edge of the rooftop. As Tigress was about to strike Selina, Kage jumped in front of Tigress and shaped his shadow into fifteen fists to punch the tiger mystic mutant forward. Tigress began firing blades of burnt orange energy at Kage, who kept evading the blades with fast speed.

"You will be welcome to a brainwashing trip, boy!" Tigress hissed.

Kage growled as he transformed into his mutant form and began attacking Tigress with swift kicks surrounded with light energy that knocked the tiger mystic mutant onto some power lines, electrocuting Tigress and knocking her out in the alley.

But Lee wasn't doing too well. She grunted in pain as she was struggling to get up off the ground. She suddenly heard heavy footsteps and turned her head to see Lady Shade in her direction.

"Oh boy." Lee murmured.

Lady Shade clenched her right hand into a tight fist and punched Lee into the street, causing a huge panic from the innocent civilians. After the screaming citizens ran away from the battle, Lady Shade walked slowly towards Lee and grabbed her by the neck.

"Good bye, Leona." Lady Shade said.

Lady Shade started crushing Lee, making the blue mystic kunoichi scream in pain.

 _"Shade!"_

Lady Shade stopped from what she's doing and looked up to see Kage and Selina jump on a black car.

"Let my sister go, monster!" Kage hissed.

"Don't you dare disrespect me, Kage!" Lady Shade hissed as she threw Lee away and extended her claws.

Selina started firing several spheres of dark energy continuously at Lady Shade from his hands. Lady Shade slashes the air and released a large black crescent blade of energy from her left claw at Selina, knocking her back to the ground.

"Selina!" Kage shouted.

Kage jumped up from the car and attacked Lady Shade with his dark energized fists, but the black mystic mutant blocked the attack with a protective force field.

"You have a soft spot somewhere on you, freak!" Kage shouted.

Kage skillfully dodged a quick slash from Lady Shade.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heat of battle between the Kurage Queen and Saldana have became intense. Vela jumped high into the air to perform a horizontal spin that enveloped herself in dark pink energy at high speeds into the white mystic. Saldana avoided the attack with remarkable speed and delivered a powerful spinning double-kick at Vela. The Kurage Queen regained her strength as Saldana backed away from her.

"Join me, Shiroibara Saldana." The Kurage Queen offered. "We'll embrace the darkness together."

"After countless times, my answer will still be no." Saldana declined. "I'd rather die than joining the likes of you."

"Very well then. You die!" The Kurage Queen roared.

A set of purple and orange psychic energy arrows came raining down to the Kurage Queen, making her screech out loud in pain as she collapsed onto the ground.

Saldana looked up to the source of that attack and found two of her daughters lowering themselves further into the underground area.

"Leave our mom alone!" Ellie yelled as she and Donna landed in front of Saldana in their fighting stances.

"You cannot get rid of me with the help of your daughters, Saldana." The Kurage Queen said with a devious smile. "I am your master! Your queen! And you _will_ obey _me!_ "

With that, the Kurage Queen rushed forward at the mystic family.

* * *

Back in the city, Kage and Selina are the only ones left battling Lady Shade with Lee down and out. Selina kept firing many dark energy spheres at Lady Shade, but that attack has no effect against the black mystic mutant. Kage jumped up in the air and landed right in front of Lady Shade to strike until he got knocked back by her. Lady Shade started levitating forward to Selina in fast speed, but Kage stood up in front of the black mystic mutant.

"Rōzu, Stop!" Kage yelled. "Please don't do this! You can do something good for once in your life! Something without hatred nor the desire for revenge."

Lady Shade was touched by Kage's words and moved closer to him with an apologetic face.

"Kage, you know I've never meant to hurt you. Just call me mother and everything will be the way it was." Lady Shade pleaded. "The two of us together."

Karai looked over at Lee, who was crawling away to the sidewalk. But his eyes narrowed when he looked back at Lady Shade.

"You were never my _mother!_ " Kage screamed.

Kage's right fist engulfed with a mix of light and dark energy as he punched Lady Shade right in her gut that made her weaken in pain.

"No!" Lady Shade exclaimed weakly as she started twitching rapidly. "I can't be weak now!"

Lady Shade started to run away and Kage ran forward towards her, but he protected himself from rapid burnt orange energy bolts with a light energized force field. Tigress landed in front of Lady Shade and carried the black mystic mutant in her arms before disappearing out of sight.

"No, we can't let them escape!" Kage snarled.

Lee was struggling to get up as Selina ran over to examine her.

"Kage, Lee's in no good. We need to get her back to the fortress." Selina informed. "I know how you feel with my mother right now, but we'll get her another time."

Kage looked back to see Tigress leaving with Lady Shade.

"You're right. Let's go." Kage said.

Kage helped Selina with Lee as they took back to the Crete Fortress for medical attention.

* * *

Back in the underground area, three mystics and one mystic mutant kept on attacking and blocking moves from each other. Ellie then moved forward at lightning speed as a living beam of orange psychic energy with enough force to attack the Kurage Queen. But Vela shot a column of dark pink energy from the ground with a swipe of her hand that knocked Ellie away. Saldana summoned several large rings made of white energy that encircled her body and sent all the them hovering around Vela to point towards her, firing down at the evil mystic woman one-by-one when Saldana turned away and snapped her fingers. Vela got back up and surrounded her entire body to form an energy ball that hit Saldana multiple times, sending the white mystic away to crash on the ground next to the unconscious Ellie. Vela then created a huge sphere of dark pink energy from her hands and fired it straight to Saldana, but Donna stood in front of her mother and summoned a large transparent purple force field made of psychic energy to stop the attack from hitting Saldana.

Donna lowered herself down to take deep breaths and then looked up at the Kurage Queen with cold, glowing purple eyes when her purple glowing clover-shaped birthmark appeared brightly on her forehead. Saldana's eyes widened in shock when she saw Donna glaring dangerously at the Kurage Queen. Donna then shot twenty purple psychic energized spheres that exploded the Kurage Queen on impact, but that left the purple mystic kunoichi too fatigued to aid Saldana as she collapsed herself to the ground when her glowing birthmark started to fade away.

Saldana looked at her downed daughters before looking back at the Kurage Queen.

"Well, that was so easy I almost feel sorry for them." Vela grinned evilly. "Your daughters' efforts are impressive, but you are destined to fail just like you."

Saldana closed her eyes for a moment as all of the memories of her teenaged daughters, her teenaged son, and her husband were powering her strength. Saldana opened her eyes and got back up on her feet to stare at the Kurage Queen.

"You better prepared yourself, Vela." Saldana said with a deadly glare. "I am not to be messed with!"

Saldana gathered white light in her hands and opened her hands to release numerous homing beams of white light that inflicted a substantial amount of damage to the Kurage Queen, driving Vela back in the air by that attack. Vela screamed and dropped down to her tail on the ground in pain.

"Now, fear the power of the pure light!" Saldana yelled.

Saldana gathered a large quantity of white light around her fists and then rushed at the Kurage Queen with a punch that explosively released the stored light upon impact. Vela screamed agonizingly as she was quickly swallowed up by the blinding radiance.

As the white light faded away, Saldana had dropped her knees just when Donna and Ellie slowly got up from the ground to regain their consciousness.

"Mother!" Ellie and Donna shouted happily.

Donna and Ellie ran up to hug Saldana, who hugged them back with a bright smile.

"I'm so happy to see your smiling faces again, my daughters." Saldana smiled.

* * *

Back in her fortress hideout, Lady Shade slowly stumbled into Viral's lab and sat on her bed as neon green lines began cracking on her navel area.

"Sage! I need a stronger mutagen dose! Now!" Lady Shade demanded.

"Yes, mistress Shade." Viral said quickly.

Viral immediately hooked Lady Shade up to several life-support machines around her arms, legs, and waist. As she hooked an I.V. loaded with glowing mutagen, the substance flowed smoothly into Shade's body. Tigress only watched the whole scene with shock and surprise as the mutagen drip was suddenly starting to heal Shade's navel area back to normal.

Then, Lady Shadestrike released a devilish smile as she strongly felt the synthetic mutagen strengthening her once again.


	22. The Power Inside Them

**Summary: Donatello becomes concerned and decides to test April and Donna, only to discover that their own abilities are rapidly growing in power.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Donna was sleeping peacefully on her bed inside her bedroom.

"Donatella..." A female voice whispered.

Donna opened her eyes at once as she got up and looked around every corner of her room, but there's no one there. Then, Donna went back to sleep.

As Donna was sleeping, she was having a dream unlike anything she ever experienced before. She was in a dark purplish, starry outer space room filled with dull violet stars, constellations and various other celestial bodies floated around the circular perimeters of the room.

Suddenly, Donna could see a feminine figure unraveling from the shadows. It was a tall, beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure speeding forward towards her. The woman's speed slowed down until she stopped right in front of Donna, who was staring at her with a surprising face. The woman has deep-dark purple skin, bright purple glowing pixie cut hair, and dark purple eyes. She wore a metallic-looking white robe with long sleeves and a hood under a purple robe with a golden stripe design, black circle markings around her eyes, and purple knee-length boots with black soles.

Donna could feel strange energy beginning to grow inside of her. Energy so powerful, she felt like she was becoming someone better and stronger. She wanted to see the woman's face. She reached out and tried to move the hood, but the woman began to speak before Donna's hand could touch her.

"Beware of the Aeon crystal, Donatella." The mysterious woman warned. "It's fueled with addictive powers. You must destroy it at any price."

Donna gasped sharply as she woke up from her dream in her bedroom and struggled to catch her breath while her purple clover-shaped birthmark was still glowing on her forehead.

* * *

In the Turtles lair, April and Donna sat on the floor surrounded by lit up candles with a psychic neural transmitter on their heads as Donnie was preparing to examine the girls while Leo was sitting on a rolling chair. April had her arms crossed over her chest while Donna was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Donnie?" Leo asked skeptically.

"Um, yeah. Last time you hooked me up to this thing, it made me blind and mentally connected to a giant fish-bird-worm thing." April retorted.

"It did?" Donna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story." April said with a smile.

"Don't worry. I've upgraded it since then." Donnie assured. "It's perfectly safe. I promise."

The old stereo radio exploded that made Donnie scream suddenly. Leo and April groaned while Donna cocked her head with a raised eyebrow.

"Your psychic powers have been expanding rapidly since you were given that Aeon crystal." Donnie explained to April. "It's imperative that I test its limits. For your own sake."

"I have it under control." April assured. "Besides, if it weren't for my powers, we never would have gotten away from Shredder. You saw what I did to that mutated freak."

"That's what worries us." Leo said.

April turned back to look at Leo with a glare.

"I just need to examine your crystal." Donnie said.

Donnie was about to reach out to the Aeon crystal, but April clutched her crystal protectively in her hands.

"No! I'm not taking it off." April exclaimed. "Don't even ask again, Donnie. It's safe as long as I have it."

"So, why are you here, Donna?" Leo asked Donna.

"I had this weird dream about a mysterious woman telling me to beware of...the Aeon crystal." Donna replied as she looked at the Aeon crystal with a curious face.

April noticed Donna's stare and clutched her crystal tightly.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"I really don't know. I can't really explain why, but I know it has something to do with the crystal that caused this to happen." Donna responded, pointing her index finger at the forehead with her birthmark still intact.

Donnie then turned back to the device in thought.

"Hmm. If I can replicate how this crystal increases April's powers, that could provide a frame of reference..." Donnie said.

"Increase her powers?" Leo repeated as he stood up from the chair. "But what about Donna?"

"Don't worry. Only slightly. By maybe 0.3%?" Donnie reassured nervously. "But as Donna, we'll find out soon enough."

"Oh joy." Donna said sarcastically.

Donnie turned on the radio device and turned back to the girls. April held her crystal and Donna closed her eyes as they both heard strange whispering. Then, April placed her hands on her knees with an annoyed face and Donna opened her eyes when her purple glowing clover-shaped birthmark glowed faintly on her forehead.

"April, Donna, let me know if you two feel anything. Okay? Tingling, headache..." Donnie said.

"Sorry, Donnie. But nothing's happening to us." Donna said with a shrug.

"And I told you, I'm fine." April retorted with a scoff. "Just leave the crystal..."

Suddenly, April screamed uncontrollably as most of Donnie's lab equipment were slightly being levitated in the air. Donna, Leo, and Donnie looked at April in shock. April's hair flew up wildly in a rising, flame-like appearance as she clutched her glowing crystal tightly when the lab equipments started spinning around the room.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Leo shouted.

April turned around to stare at Leo and then unleashed a powerful psychic blast that knocked Leo, Donnie, Donna, and the lab equipments flying away.

Just then, Raph pushed the lab door open to see his brothers and his mystic friend in a daze from April's psychic blast.

"What are you guys...Huh?" Raph said. He saw April lying on the ground with a groan. "Oh, no. April!"

Raph ran up to April just when Mikey poked his head in the lab to join the others.

"Whoa! Are you guys having another super-smash dance party without me?" Mikey asked surprisingly.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie walked up to the unconscious April.

"She's out, but she seems okay." Leo said.

"We've got to get this away from her." Donnie said as he took the Aeon crystal off of April.

Surprisingly, the Aeon crystal started to struggle against Donnie and slipped out of his hands.

"The crystal!" Donnie gasped.

Donna slowly got up and watched the floating Aeon crystal with a shocked face. Suddenly, her eyes went blazing in a purple glow and her purple clover-shaped birthmark started shining as bright as the sun that caught the Turtles' attention.

"No." Donna declared. This time, her voice was accompanied by a mature feminine voice. "The crystal must be destroyed."

"Donna, how are you talking like that?" Donnie asked with a surprising face.

Donna didn't respond to Donnie's question as she slowly lifted her right hand and the Aeon crystal was enveloped in a purple aura within seconds. The crystal itself was stopped by an inch close to April. Donna roughly yanked her hand back that pulled the crystal to her direction, but Donnie quickly caught it in his hands.

"Donna, what are you doing?" Donnie demanded.

"The Aeon crystal must be destroyed. I've sensed great evil within that object." Donna explained. "I will take it from you by force if I have to, Donatello."

Donna lifted her right hand again and this time Donnie was enveloped in a purple aura to the wall. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were about to stop Donna at full speed, but they were levitated to the ceiling by Donna's psychic energy magic. Donna moved in closer to Donnie, who was staring wide-eyed at her sudden influence of some unknown being. A sudden red psychic energy blast hit Donna painfully in the back and she collapsed unconsciously to the floor. The Turtles looked to see Ella was the one who delivered the blast behind the possessed Donna.

"Sorry, sis." Ella said.

Ella turned around to the blue swirly portal behind her as Lee and Ellie came through it. They lifted the Turtles down from Donna's magic. But then, the Aeon crystal slipped out of Donnie's hands. As the Aeon crystal was close to return to April, Raph went over to catch it with his hands.

"I got it." Raph said.

Raph nailed the crystal to the table that was able to restrain it from moving.

"That should hold it, for now." Donnie said.

"What happened in here?" Splinter asked as he stepped inside the lab from the door with his crutch and saw an unconscious April in Leo's arms. "April?"

"It's that alien crystal. It's been messing with her head." Leo explained.

"That crystal has a strong hold on both her mind and spirit. It has become too dangerous." Splinter said. He turned to see an unconscious Donna lying on the floor. "Did the crystal affect Donna as well?"

"We don't know." Lee replied. "We got here as soon as I sensed something strange about Donna that led us here."

"No, the crystal is not affecting your sister. She was acting as if someone was controlling her actions." Donnie explained as he went over to check on Donna. "But Sensei's right. I need to break its connection with April. Somehow. But I don't know what to do with Donna in the moment."

"Don't worry, Donnie. We'll take her to our mother." Lee said as she picked up Donna in her arms. "She'll know what to do."

Lee walked through the portal with Ella and Ellie before the portal closed itself from Donnie's lab.

"I will tend to her in the dojo. Perhaps the mantras will help." Splinter said.

"I got her, Sensei." Leo said as he picked up April in his arms and walked out of the lab with Splinter.

The Aeon crystal levitated towards April as it was still trying to go back to her again.

* * *

Outside, Casey sat on the rooftop ground as he was bored out of his mind under the dark thundering sky.

"I can't believe Raph and Ella left me on foot patrol alone. Eh, nothing really happening." Casey murmured. He then moved to the edge of the rooftop. "Wait, what's this?"

Casey looked down to see Fishface, Rahzar, Galva, and Masque loading stacks of mutagen into the white van.

"Careful with that shipment." Tiger Claw warned. "There isn't much left."

"Shredder and Shade needs every last drop to maintain their mutation." Tigress said.

"Man, Super Shredder and Lady Shadestrike must have got really messed up." Casey said. He quickly took out his L-Phone in his hands. "I gotta call Raph and Ella!"

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Saldana was mediating in the air to concentrate her spiritual energy until Lee, Ella, and Ellie ran into the dojo.

"What is it, my daughters?" Saldana asked as she lowered down to the floor and saw the unconscious Donna in Lee's arms. "What happened to Donatella?"

"We saw her trying to take April's crystal away from Donnie." Lee explained. "It was like she was becoming controlled by someone inside her."

Saldana's eyes widened in shock as she knew what's going on with Donna when the memory of the purple mystic kunoichi was attacking the Kurage Queen with incredible power flashed in her mind.

Suddenly, Ella got a phone call from Casey.

"Hey, Casey." Ella said through her L-Phone. "Wait, what? They're taking the mutagen? Okay, we're on our way. And don't even _try_ anything stupid this time."

"I promise." Casey complained. "Seriously, you and Raph really need to get off my case."

Ella rolled her eyes in annoyance and hung up her L-Phone.

"It's Casey. He spotted Shade's crew stealing some mutagen from an old Kraang lab along with Shredder's pinheads." Ella said to her mother and her sisters.

"I need to keep an eye on Donna." Saldana said. "I know a spell that will help her."

"Okay. Let's go." Lee ordered Ella and Ellie.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie exited out the dojo.

* * *

Back in the city, Casey was waiting for his friends impatiently on the rooftop.

"What's taking the guys so long?" Casey murmured.

Casey looked back down to watch the mutants and the mystic mutants have finished loading the mutagen inside the van as they started up the engine and drove away.

"Once again, it's up to Casey Jones to save the day." Casey said confidently.

Casey jumped down onto the fire escape and slid down to leap on the van. Fishface looked at the rearview mirror to see Casey at his sights.

"What? That vigilante idiot!" Fishface exclaimed.

Fishface steered the wheel and the van was swerving back and forth to get Casey off the vehicle. Casey then dodged Rahzar's claws and Galva's giant fists plunging near him, making him stumble back off the vehicle and clinged to the rear bumper for his dear life. Rahzar, Galva, Elite Foot Bots, and Elite Shadow Droids suddenly opened the door.

"Ah, nuts." Casey mumbled.

Elite Foot Bots, and Elite Shadow Droids jumped to the street as they chased after Casey. The human vigilante tried to attack the robots as best as he can. Casey jumped into the back of the van, leaving the robots trail behind the vehicle.

"If Shredder and Shade wants that mutagen, you're gonna have to go through me first!" Casey said.

Tiger Claw looked back to see Rahzar and Galva were thrown out of the van and into the street.

"I want to finish this one...personally." Tiger Claw growled angrily.

Tiger Claw crawled out of the passenger seat and clawed his way to the back until he got hit by the van back door that made him stumble to the top of a taxi. Tiger Claw then powered his jetpack to follow the van and fired red energy blasts from his laser guns.

"Glad I saved this baby." Casey said as he pulled out a metallic silver photon puck.

Casey fired the photon puck at Tiger Claw, who slowly sliced it in half with his sword. But the photon puck made the Elite Foot Bots and Elite Shadow Droids exploded behind Tiger Claw, knocking him back from the air.

"Well, so much for that." Tigress remarked with a deadpan face.

Casey suddenly electrocuted Fishface, Masque, and Tigress with his homemade tazer before throwing them out of the van and drove away.

"Say what's up to Shredder and Shade for me!" Casey shouted.

"No! After him!" Tiger Claw shouted.

Tiger Claw, Elite Foot Bots, and Elite Shadow Droids pursued after Casey. Tigress got up from the ground and followed after the flaming robots.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Saldana sat on the floor cross-legged in the dojo. She held her hands on either sides of Donna's head and closed her eyes as her hands enveloped with a strong glow of white energy.

"Kokoro no kensaku." Saldana chanted.

Saldana opened her eyes with a glowing stare and her soul materialized out of her body before soaring toward Donna's purple glowing clover-shaped birthmark. Once she was inside Donna's birthmark, she landed on a rocky platform under a dark purplish starry sky. She looked up to see a colossal floating monolith with an imposing, broad-based tower that nearly covered the entire upper surface with a half-stunned face.

"Incredible." Saldana breathed.

Saldana teleported herself right in front of the tower that has a huge gold clover symbol emblazoned on the front. On a high balcony, a mysterious woman that Donna met in her dreams was staring down at Saldana and moved away without a word.

"Lyssa!" Saldana said softly as she flew up toward the balcony and landed right behind the mysterious woman to stop her from going inside. "No, wait! I can't believe you're actually alive. My mother told me stories about you and the others. I thought the Dragonesses have perish many years ago."

"I've always survived my existence, Saldana." Lyssa said as she looked toward Saldana with a calm face. "I have my soul reside within this child's mind. My pure spirit of Donatella's body was absolute."

"So, you have used the last portion of your magic to be reborn as my daughter." Saldana said with wide eyes. "That also means the other three did the same thing. I should've known that back in Japan. But why are you controlling Donatella's body?"

"The Aeon crystal have made Donatella's friend April O'Neil extremely possessive and addictive by its massive powers." Lyssa explained. "If that continues to grow, it will be too late for April and I mustn't let that happen to her. Especially when I've been observing Donatella's memories about her friendship with April. But what only really matters is that the crystal's influence must end."

Lyssa's eyes glowed bright purple and an expanding purple energy began swallowing both women. Saldana shielded her eyes from the blinding energy.

Suddenly, Saldana snapped out of her trance with a gasp as she was back inside the dojo. Donna instantly opened her eyes with a sharp gasp.

"What the? Where am I?" Donna demanded as she looked around the dojo.

"Calm down, Donatella. Your sisters brought you here after what happened to you with the Aeon crystal." Saldana assured.

"The Aeon crystal?" Donna echoed as she puts her right hand on her head. "That's right. I was in Donnie's lab when I told him about my dream and..."

Donna unexpectedly released a tormented scream as she was lifted up high into the air. Glowing purplish-white sparkles began to form around her, changing her into a totally different person. Her eyes turned dark purple and her brown hair was tied up in a bun with metallic purple hairsticks. She suddenly wore a form-fitting short purple dress with long spiked black sleeves and knee-length slits at the sides and knee-high dark purple boots. She also has a dark purple clover symbol on the right side of her face.

"Lyssa, you have my permission to end the crystal's power, but promise me you will not harm April." Saldana called.

Donna started groaning and her eyes went back to normal as she looked down at Saldana.

"Mother, what's...what's happening to me? Who's Lyssa?" Donna asked as she struggled to regain control on her body.

Donna's eyes quickly turned back to dark purple and faced Saldana with a calm look on her face.

"You have my word, Saldana." Lyssa said. "But you have to promise me that Donatella must not know about my existence until the time is right."

"I promise." Saldana said with a nod.

Lyssa nodded her head and then teleported herself away from the fortress dojo.

 _If Donatella is the present incarnation of Lyssa, then does that means the other three Dragonesses have been reincarnated as Leona, Rafaela, and Michelle as well?_ Saldana wondered.

* * *

Outside, Lyssa teleported herself in the sky filled with thunderstorm as she floated high above the illuminating city.

"This city. This new world. So many lives." Lyssa said with a wondrous face. "It's...so beautiful."

Donna's eyes went back to normal and she found herself floating high in the sky.

"Wait a minute...How did I get up here? First, I was in the fortress and now..." Donna gasped in shock.

Donna's eyes went back to dark purple.

"That no longer concerns you, Donatella." Lyssa said. "I wanted to warn you about the crystal's influence on your friend."

Donna's eyes went back to normal and she looked down at the entire city.

"April? I _knew_ there's something wrong with the Aeon crystal from the start! I must...I must get the crystal away from her." Donna murmured.

Donna's eyes went back to dark purple as if she was starting to talk to Lyssa inside her.

"You know what must be done." Lyssa said calmly. "There's no telling what the power of the crystal can do to her. If you wanted to protect your friend, then help me take the enemy out of April together."

Donna's eyes went back to normal as she began taking deep breaths very slowly.

"Yes. I have to save April from the crystal's power at any price." Donna said. She then looked back down to see a white van racing through the street. "Is that Casey?"

* * *

Casey looked at the left rearview to see two burning Elite Foot Bots and two burning Elite Shadow Droids. He steered the wheel to ram the van against the two Elite Foot robots as two Elite Shadow robots jumped on top of the van before they got hit by a pole. Casey cheered for victory, but he quickly screamed when he saw a dumpster at his sight. The van crashed into the dumpster, causing it to flip over and landed on the ground in the alley. Casey kicked out the windshield and jumped out to escape the vehicle with a groan, but he looked up to see Tiger Claw knelt himself on the van behind him. Casey screamed as he got up to run away, but he quickly got cornered by Fishface, Masque, and Tigress. He turned around back to Tiger Claw, who extended his claws with an evil smile. Tiger Claw, Tigress, Fishface, and Masque delivered fast blows that made Casey hit to the alley wall.

Just before the mutants and the mystic mutants finished Casey off, April descended down in the alley to confront them from the sky.

"This menina will be no problem." Fishface smirked.

Fishface charged forward to attack April in fast speed, but April stopped Fishface in the air with her telekinetic powers and ripped one mechanical leg off on the fish mutant that made him knocked down by it.

"I'll take her on." Masque hissed.

Masque flew high over the two mutants and straight towards April as she shot beams of ghost white energy from her eyes at her. April flew up to avoid the energy beams and levitated a dumpster to project it at the ghost mystic mutant, hitting Masque out of the air and making her fall hard on the ground in the alley. Rahzar and Galva emerged to attack April together from behind, but the redhead kunoichi psychically slammed a dumpster at them.

"Nothing like a good old fight to the death to get my blood boiling." Tigress grinned sinisterly. "Alright, let's make this a lot of _fun_."

Tigress's left eye started to glow in a dark oranglish light and gathered a massive amount of burnt orange energy power in a form of ball in one hand before aiming it straight to April with fast speed. April lifted up her left hand to stop energy ball and sent it back to hit Tigress, who collapsed to the ground with extreme damage.

"Your parlor tricks won't stop me, girl." Tiger Claw said.

Tiger Claw charged forward towards April with his sword until he got choked up in the air with April's psychic powers before she knocked him into the wall with a fling.

"April?" Casey murmured with a stunned face.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey suddenly jumped down behind Casey not long before Lee, Ella, and Ellie teleported themselves next to the human vigilante.

"What happened here?" Raph asked.

"What's wrong with April?" Ellie asked as she stared at the possessed April.

April grunted with a groan as she held her head with her hands when the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and Casey ran up to her.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" April asked.

"That's what I was gonna ask you." Mikey replied in confusion.

"April O'Neil."

Everyone looked up at the source of that mysterious voice and found the possessed Donna floating down in the alley from the sky.

"Donna?" Ella gasped sharply.

"No, I'm Lyssa. One of the Four Dragoness." Lyssa said. "I have come for April O'Neil."

"The Four Dragoness?" Lee exclaimed with a surprising face.

"You must hand that crystal to me now." Lyssa said to April.

April groaned as her eyes turned back to bright white with her flying flame-like hair. She turned to face Donna with a glare.

"Not. A. _Chance!_ " April spat.

April launched herself to Donna with a flying tackle and they went soaring in the air away from their allies.

"April! What are you doing?" Leo called out.

"It's that crystal. It has taken control of her just like Lyssa is trying control of Donna somehow." Lee said as she used her aura magic to sense something on April. "We have to follow them."

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and Casey ran after April and Donna.

* * *

Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, and Casey have tracked down April and Donna to the Channel 6 building. Raph pulled out his grappling hook and clasped Ella by the waist. Leo grabbed Lee by the waist and took his grappling hook. Mikey drew out his grappling hook and Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck. The Turtles shot their grappling hooks to stab into the edge of the building above from them and they climbed up to the top with the Lotus Ninjas, leaving Casey take the stairs. Three Turtles and three Lotus Ninjas landed on the rooftop just when Casey came from the doorway near them.

"Aw, nuts! Still beat me." Casey complained.

Everyone looked up to see Donna crash down to the ground in front of them. Donna created a large purple psychic energized hand from her right palm to seize April.

"I don't want to fight you, April!" Lyssa said.

April's smile grew sinisterly as she released a strong psychic wave radiating out from her body that destroyed the giant energized hand to break free. As she floated down in front of everyone next to Donna, April slowly regained control of herself again. Donna was able to regain herself as well. They both looked at the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and Casey.

"What's happening to you two?" Leo asked in concern.

"I thought Donnie and Splinter were looking after you, April." Mikey said.

"And did mother help you with your body controlled incident?" Ellie asked Donna.

"I guess. I don't remember!" April replied.

"Yeah, neither do I!" Donna said.

Suddenly, April and Donna groaned while screaming in pain. Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, and Casey looked at them in horror.

"It's that crystal! It has some seriously bad juju, guys!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's changing you, April." Leo said.

April stood up straight with her eyes glowing white.

"There is no April, only Za-Naron." April said in a different voice.

Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, and Casey looked at the possessed April in shock.

"What do you mean, you're not April? Who is Za-Naron?" Leo asked.

"I am the Soul of an Elder Aeon, one of the First Seven." Za-Naron explained. "After 100 millennia our physical forms had disintegrated, so our spirits were each placed into the Soul Star, to exist forever. I have been transplanting my mind into her consciousness slowly. But the Aeons did not know how corrupt this planet could be. I intend to save it."

Donna got back up on her feet with her eyes glowing dark purple as she turned to face Za-Naron.

"But your actions will cause the devastation of this world!" Lyssa shouted.

"So, if you're Lyssa from the Four Dragoness, then why are you here inside Donna's body?" Lee asked Lyssa.

"My spirit has resided within Donatella's subconscious mind." Lyssa explained. "I was only able to gain control of her body when the Aeon crystal was growing more strong and dangerous."

"I'm honored to finally meet you in person, Lyssa." Za-Naron said with a grin. "Your history and your godlike magic intrigues me. Join me and we can rule the planet together."

"Sorry, but it's _my_ planet to protect." Lyssa said with a glare.

"Very well then." Za-Naron said in a low, dangerous voice. "I'll show everyone what happens when you dare defy me."

Za-Naron suddenly lifted everyone, except for Donna, in the air with her psychic powers and flung them off the rooftop. But Leo, Raph, and Mikey were able to catch their four friends with their grappling hooks to land themselves safely on the street. They looked up at the building to see a familiar mutant climbing up the walls with his wall-scaling claws.

"Donnie!" Mikey shouted.

Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, and Casey ran towards the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donnie climbed up on the building rooftop to watch April and Donna battle.

April warmed up her right fist with telekinetic energy and delivered a punch right at Donna's face, sending the purple mystic kunoichi tumble to the ground. Donna got back on her feet and floated in mid-air to give April a hard glare. April unloaded a machine-gun barrage of telekinetic waves, but Donna flew through them without getting harm and shot a medium-sized blazing purple bolt of psychic energy for a crushing counterstrike. That attack connected with April's left hand. Donna was rising to stare down at April with both hands engulfed in a dazzling radiance of psychic energy. April merely laughed in her face, but Donnie made a move to confront the girls himself.

"April! Donna!" Donnie called out.

"Foolish mortal." Za-Naron said. She aimed her hand down threateningly at Donnie and pushed him away with her psychic powers. "Stay out of my way."

April turned away from Donnie and faced Donna as she made the possessed purple mystic kunoichi choke with her power.

"I'm offering you this choice one last time, Lyssa. Join me or die in my hands." Za-Naron said.

"I'll...never join...you! Not now...not ever!" Lyssa yelled.

Donna shot out a large purple beam of psychic energy from her eyes that hit April's chest, sending her crash to the ground in pain. Donna slowly rubbed her neck as Donnie ran over to check on the possesed mystic kunoichi, who was getting up back on her feet from the ground.

"Donna, you have to fight this. You can't let the crystal control you." Donnie said.

"No, Donnie. It's not the crystal. Her name is Lyssa." Donna explained with her voice went back to normal. "I don't remember what's going on right now, but I know that..."

Donna yelled agonizingly as she clapped her hands to her forehead in the grip of a painful seizure. Donnie quickly caught her in his arms before she stumbled backward towards the ground. He watched closely as Lyssa have regained control of Donna's body once again.

"Who are you and what are you doing to Donna?" Donnie demanded.

"It's alright. I'm a friend." Lyssa explained. "I'm only here to save April from the crystal's power."

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"Because there's an evil Aeon resides inside the crystal named Za-Naron." Lyssa replied. "She wants to control April's body to destroy the city and then the whole planet. I can't let that happen. You have to believe me."

"I do." Donnie said as he picked up Donna and made her stand on her feet. "But you can't do this alone."

"Okay." Lyssa said with a nod.

Donnie and Donna turned back to face April.

"April, it's us, Donatello and Donatella!" Donnie shouted.

"Donnie? Donna?" April said softly with her normal voice.

April groaned in pain as she clutched her head with her hands to regain control of herself as she lowered herself down to the ground on her knees.

"Listen to me. Give us the crystal." Donnie said as he and Donna walked closer to April.

"Just give us the crystal and everything will be okay." Lyssa said calmly.

"No!" Za-Naron shouted.

April turned back to lift Donnie and Donna in the air. Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, and Casey got back up on the rooftop to watch Donnie and Donna floating up into the sky by April.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled.

"Donnie!" Mikey and Raph screamed.

"Donna, we're coming!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie shouted.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey grappled the way up to the rooftop as Lee, Ella, Ellie, and Casey followed them.

"This isn't you, April! That crystal is changing you! You need to break free!" Donnie shouted to April.

"Ah. It's too much power. I...I can't control it anymore." April groaned as she struggled to fight off Za-Naron's influence.

"You can do it! I know we can!" Lyssa said.

"I'm not strong enough." April said sadly. "Donnie, Donna, I'm sorry."

April groaned as she instantly let Za-Naron retake control of her body.

"April? Please." Donnie begged.

Za-Naron aimed April's hand down at Donnie and surrounded him in a blue molecular level.

"April! Please!" Donnie shouted.

"Za-Naron, stop this!" Lyssa yelled.

Za-Naron clenched her hand into a fist and reduced Donnie into disintegrating atoms for his interference, much to the shocking horror of Donna, Donnie's brothers, Donna's sisters, and Casey.

" _Donnie!_ " Leo aand Lee screamed.

" _Donnie!_ " Raph and Ella shouted.

" _Oh my gosh!_ " Casey exclaimed.

" _Noooooooo!_ " Mikey and Ellie yelled.

Donna stared in bug-eyed horror at what Za-Naron have done to Donnie with her powers with uncontrollable tears in her eyes.

"No." Donna whispered.

Donnie's purple mask flew through the air and Donna was able to grab it in her hands.

As the sky started raining, April smiled evilly and unleashed a radiating surge of electricity with a triumphant roar. She had zapped the Channel 6 broadcast tower with lightning that knocked the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and Casey off below. Raph stood back up and looked up to watch April vanish out of his sight.

"She's gone. What do we do, Leo?" Raph asked as he turned to his older brother.

"What just happened? Is Donnie really gone, Lee?" Ella asked with a stunned face.

All Leo can do is sigh for the loss of his younger brother. But Lee gasped sharply as her aura magic was alerting about Donnie's atomic presence.

"Poor Donnie." Casey murmured.

"No." Lee said firmly. "He's still alive. I can't explain it, but he's still here somewhere in this city."

* * *

Back in the sky, Donna was looking down at Donnie's mask as her tears fell on it. She had clutched it tightly in her right fist.

"Donnie...you...you can't be gone." Donna said sadly. "This...this can't be real!"

Donna closed her eyes tightly as many visionary memories of Donnie started flashing in her mind. All of those memories caused blazing purple energy surrounding Donna's entire body as a wave of anger and sadness washed over her mind.

"Donna, you have to calm down." Lyssa said in alarm. "You're losing control of your emotions. You have to regain control on yourself."

" _NOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Donna screamed with a fearsome tone as four glowing bright purple eyes popped open from her face. " _She destroyed Donnie! My Donnie! And now she will pay for what she done to him!_ "

With that, Donna soared down to the city on her search for April.

* * *

April floated through the city buildings in the rain, but she tumbled herself in the air and crashed onto a nearby rooftop with an exhausting groan. She looked down at her reflection in a puddle as she realized what happened earlier.

"No! Donnie. I can't believe it. How could I?" April said with a horror face.

April grunted in pain as she turned back into Za-Naron.

"You made your choice, and you chose the crystal. Let go of your connection to these sub-life forms who pollute this planet. I must cleanse it, starting with this city." Za-Naron said.

* * *

In the street, Hun and the Purple Dragons have surrounded an elderly woman as they were about to mug a helpless old lady unless she paid them for protection. April laughed as she floated down in front of the Purple Dragons, making the old lady run away with a scream.

"Come to play, girl?" Hun wondered.

April easily overpowered the Purple Dragons by throwing them to the wall and knocked them out with her psychic powers.

"Impressive tricks. Ever think of joining the Purple Dragons?" Hun offered.

"No." April replied.

April used her psychic powers to threw Hun away that sent him flying into some trash cans just when the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and Casey arrived on the scene.

"You can't do this, April! Or Za-Naron, or whoever you are!" Leo protested.

"Do not stand in my way, or you will be cleansed just as Donatello was." Za-Naron warned.

April started engulfing herself in swirly blue energy.

"We have to stop her." Leo said.

"What?" Lee exclaimed in disbelief. "Leo, we can't fight her!"

"She's right, Leo, what if April is still in there?" Casey asked.

"Are you kidding? I don't like it, but April O'Neil...is gone." Raph said.

Casey looked down with a devastated look on his face.

"I'm sorry, guys, but Raph's right." Ella said with a heavy sigh. "We have no choice. We have to take her down!"

Raph charged forward and grabbed April to restrain her from breaking free.

"Do it! Hurry!" Raph shouted.

Mikey held his kusarigama chain in his hands and Ellie engulfed her hands with orange psychic energy, but they hesitated because they can't bring themselves to attack April.

"I can't hurt her, dude." Mikey said.

"She's our friend, Raph." Ellie said. "Like Lee said, we can't hurt her."

April pushed Raph away and lifted him up in the air as she started twisting his bones with her psychic powers. She laughed evilly as she continued pulling Raph's arms and legs. Leo and Mikey restrained April with Mikey's kusarigama chains, but she broke free out of the chains. Lee, Ellie, and Ella then pointed their magic at April to restrain her with many chains made of psychic energy.

"We know you're in there, Red." Casey said to the possessed April.

"We're your friends! Your family!" Mikey shouted.

"Remember who you are! You are April O'Neil. Remember everything we've been through together." Leo yelled.

"Yeah, like the time we fought a giant mutagen man? And our dope missions in space." Casey reminded.

"And Master Splinter. And pizza parties. And Ice Cream Kitty." Mikey added.

"Don't forget our good times together with just us girls." Ellie recalled.

"Our classes, our sleepovers, even our girl's night out." Ella added.

"You're stronger than this, April. You have to fight it!" Lee shouted.

The Aeon crystal glowed brightly as if Za-Naron refused to let April resurface from her control.

"No!" Za-Naron shouted.

April pushed Leo, Lee, Mikey, and Ellie back with her psychic powers. She then pushed Casey out of the way and lifted Raph back up in the air as she started ripping him apart on the molecular level.

"Remember Donnie and Donna!" Raph shouted.

April suddenly closed her eyes as all of the visionary memories of Donnie and Donna flashed through her mind. The memory of her guilt of destroying Donnie made her drop Raph from her powers and knelt down to the ground while trying to regain control from Za-Naron.

"We don't have the power to destroy the crystal. Only you do, April." Leo called out.

"You can do it! We all believe in you!" Lee shouted.

April struggled to fight off Za-Naron for her to rip the Aeon crystal off her neck. With a furious yell, she finally threw the crystal to the ground that shattered it into pieces. But unfortunately, Za-Naron emerged out of April's body after her link to the redhead was no more. Za-Naron had now gained into her physical form as a corrupted, winged demon creature.

"Foolish creature!" Za-Naron shouted furiously. "You could have had all the power of the universe!"

Za-Naron charged down towards April in retaliation. April drew out her tanto blade and charged forward towards Za-Naron. When the two collided, April sliced Za-Naron with one slash. That ripped Za-Naron's physical form to shreds, leaving her energy to disperse with an anguished scream of defeat in a huge explosion.

"Red, is that really you?" Casey wondered.

"I think so." April replied. She then felt guilt-ridden and devastated over what Za-Naron made her do to Donnie. "But...but Donnie. What have I done?"

"It's not your fault, April." Leo said gently.

"But it is!" April cried. "It was all me in a way."

" _Za-Naron!_ "

Everyone looked up to see Donna floating in the air with four burning dark purple eyes. Her face was twisted into a look of undiluted fury.

" _You will pay for what you did to Donatello!_ " Donna shouted menacingly.

Donna screamed as she moved forward to charge down at April with fast speed. But Ellie stood right in front of April, forcing Donna to stop in mid-air in the process.

"Donna!" Ellie shouted. "Please stop this right now!"

"No, I'll end her! I'll destroy every part of that monster!" Donna hollered.

Ellie constructed a long chain made of orange psychic energy and quickly ensnared her older sister down to the ground with all of her strength. Lee and Ella joined their youngest sister as they constructed a long chain made of blue and red psychic energy to restrain Donna tightly. Three Lotus Ninjas held on to their chains long enough to calm down their out of control sister.

"Donna, April defeated Za-Naron!" Lee cried out. "You have to calm down! You can't let your anger get the best of you!"

"You really expected me to believe that?" Donna retorted with a scream. "Especially for what _she_ did to Donatello! I will destroy her and end her existence..."

Donna gasped sharply and collapsed on her knees when April clutched her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

"Donna, I'm so sorry for everything Za-Naron force me to do." April said softly. "Please forgive me."

Donna remained silent with tears in her eyes and she hugged her friend back tightly. Lee, Ella, and Ellie released Donna from their chains, making the weapons vanish from sight. They went over to hug their sister in comfort. Donna hugged her sisters back, but April gasped when she saw blue wisp of energy straight ahead.

"Donnie's not gone!" April exclaimed. She got up and ran to pick up a molecular energy wisp. "He wasn't really destroyed, just molecularly scattered."

"I knew it." Lee said.

"Let's bring him back together." Donna said as she held out her right hand at April with a smile.

April smiled back and took Donna's hand as they started concentrating their powers to collect all of the broken molecules, restoring all of Donnie's molecules back into his full physical form. Donnie fell down on the street ground and got back up on his feet as he was confused about his location.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and Casey cheered for Donnie's restoration.

"Yeah!" Ellie cheered.

"Bro!" Mikey shouted happily.

"Donnie!" April shouted as she ran forward and hugged Donnie tightly in relief. "Thank goodness."

Suddenly, purple light poured from the clover symbol on Donna's face that quickly caught everyone's attention. The symbol expanded to fill the purple mystic entirely, making her sisters and her friends to back up a bit with surprising faces. The blinding sphere grew again and detonated in a terrific flash. When the flash cleared, Donna's new outfit had changed back to her kunoichi outfit. But her eyes glowed dark purple as if Lyssa took control of Donna's body once more. Donna levitated herself right in front of Donnie just when April moved away for them to talk.

"Lyssa?" Donnie asked. "Are you still in Donna's body?"

"For now." Lyssa smiled. She turned Donna's head to face April. "I'm truly sorry for Donna's destructive behavior, April. When her anger and sadness took over her actions, I was able to observe her memories on Donatello." She let out a small grin. "Especially when I've discovered she has feelings for him."

"What? She does?" Donnie asked.

"Figures." April said with a smile. "You two are made for each other after all."

"She does love you, Donatello." Lyssa said to Donnie. "She adores your intelligence and everything about you the more she becomes closer to you. That's why she cares so much for you. That's what soultouch is really about. It sparked the bond between Leo and Lee. I'm sure it'll spark between you and Donna."

"I've never even thought of that." Donnie said. "I mean, I knew we had a connection. But I think...I think I really am falling in love with Donna."

"Well, now you know." Lyssa said. "I will release Donna from my control. When she wakes up, she won't remember anything that happen. Farewell, Donatello."

Lyssa leaned towards Donnie and planted an affectionate kiss on his lips. Donnie startled for a second, but he wrapped both his arms around Donna's body and embraced the kiss. For a brief time, Lyssa had released herself from Donna's mind. Donna pulled away from the kiss and tumbled herself to hit the street ground unconsciously, but Donnie quickly caught her in his arms.

Not long after April finally ran out of energy and passed out unconsciously to the ground from exhaustion that caught everyone's attention as well.

* * *

"April? April?"

April opened her eyes when she heard the sound of Splinter's voice calling her name from the darkness and found Splinter standing above her in the lair.

"April!" Splinter called.

April sat up on a couch with a groan and turned to face her friends.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I should have listened to you about the crystal." April apologized. "Especially you, Donnie. I'm sorry for..."

"For what? Reducing me to a quantum smear? Yeah, still feel kind of whacked out of my head, but I'll be fine." Donnie assured.

"I am impressed, April. You literally destroyed your demons." Splinter said.

"She almost destroyed all of us." Raph murmured as he looked all bruised on the floor.

"Wait, where's Donna?" April asked.

Casey pointed his finger at Donna, who had her body laid on the floor. Lee, Ella, and Ellie held their hands down on Donna's chest as they enveloped their unconscious sister with bright glow of healing energy. Donna's eyelid started to twitch and she snapped awake with a gasp. Lee, Ella, and Ellie immediately moved their hands away when Donna sat up.

"Whoa. What happened?" Donna groaned.

"Donna!" Ellie smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around Donna's neck and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Back? From what?" Donna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ella said. "You were possessed by Lyssa."

"Lyssa? One of the Four Dragoness?" Donna inquired. "They perished in a battle years ago. There's no way they could have survive in this present time."

Lee, Ella, and Ellie exchanged confused looks before looking back at their sister.

"So, you literally have no memory of what happen today?" Lee asked slowly.

"No." Donna replied. "I was sleeping the whole time with this strange dream."

"Donna, in your dream, do you even remember meeting a woman named Lyssa? The part of your two fighting for control when I was crazy with the Aeon crystal? And when you went on a violent rampage afterwards?" April asked curiously.

"Uh, no. Why would I?" Donna replied with a raised eyebrow as she slowly got up from the floor. "How long did I sleep? Why was I sleeping in Donnie's lab again?"

"Yes. Yes, you did." Donnie replied calmly.

"So, once again, you don't remember being controlled by the legendary Four Dragoness?" Lee asked Donna.

"No." Donna replied as she shook her head.

"Fighting April when Za-Naron took control of her body?" Ella asked.

"No." Donna responded as she shook her head.

"Your first kiss with Donnie?" Ellie asked unknowingly.

"No!" Donna answered frustratingly. She then realized what Ellie just said. "Wait a minute, Ellie. What do you mean my first kiss with Donnie?"

Donnie blushed quickly with wide eyes.

" _Ellie!_ " Lee and Ella hissed as they quickly covered Ellie's mouth with their hands.

"You know Ellie, Donna." Casey chuckled quickly. "She just love to play around with crazy nonscene in her voice."

"Okay." Donna said slowly. She noticed that the Aeon crystal isn't around April's neck. "But what happened to the crystal, April?"

"I was destroyed it." April replied with a smile.

"Really? Finally!" Donna said with a relived smile.

"So what about your powers?" Leo asked April.

"They were always part of me." April replied. "I can't harness the power of the Aeons anymore, but I think I know how to control my powers better."

April raised her hand in the air to concentrate her psychic powers. Raph, Ella, Casey, Mikey, Ellie, Leo, and Lee stepped back with a quick startle as they feared that April will turn her powers on them again. But April summoned her tanto blade's sheath from her back to her hand. Donna stared at the others with a raised eyebrow in deep confusion, but the thought of having her first kiss with Donnie brought a small smile to her face. April looked down at her tanto blade and the Hamato Clan insignia on it.

 _So at least some good came out of this._ April thought as she smiled at her friends with satisfaction and pride.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. This chapter took some time for to finish. But now it's here. Enjoy and review.**


	23. Kùbào VS the Scientists

**Summary: Rafaela's bonding with little Gáta gets interrupted by the capture of Kùbào, who had come to Earth searching for her.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Ella was swimming around the water in her dark red one-piece swimsuit. The entire room has a large lake with many fountains floating above the lake on the bronze platform mechanisms.

"You can do it, Gáta!" Ella shouted with a smile.

Gáta bravely jumped into the water and began swimming towards Ella, who giggled as she hugged Gáta in her arms.

Suddenly, Ellie teleported herself into the swimming room with tray of sandwiches in her hands. Pink Hallow sat on top of Ellie's left shoulder.

"Hey, Ella! I made lunch for you and Gáta!" Ellie shouted.

"Oh, thanks, Ellie." Ella shouted back.

Ella placed Gáta on her head and swan to the edge of the lake. She sat polish marble tile floor next to Ellie as they ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Pink Hallow fed Gáta with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Gáta meowed happily as she licked him on his right cheek.

"No, Gáta, Pink Hallow is not a treat." Ella said as she held Gáta on her lap.

"So, I've been imaging what would Gáta be when she grows up." Ellie said. "I bet she'll be as beautiful and powerful as her mom."

"Yeah, but her growth will take hundreds of space years for how to happen." Ella said as she scratched Gáta's ears.

"I do feel bad about Gáta's mom." Ellie said as she turned to Gáta and patted her head.

"Yeah, me too. But Scarlet was the one who ended her life." Ella said. "But in her mother's absence, the cutie Gáta has us for a family now."

Ella started tickling Gáta, who was meowing happily. Ellie and Pink Hallow watched the bond between a mystic kunoichi and an alien cat with smiles on their face.

* * *

In an unknown room, two mysterious women were watching a strange creature heading to the Earth from the large view screen.

"We're getting some kind of leopard alien creature making her way towards Earth at the speed of light." A human woman with periwinkle-tinted advanced glasses spoke.

"What species that she belongs to?" A human woman with crystal blue-shaded sunglasses asked.

"I don't know, but the energy level on that creature is truly marvelous." A human woman with periwinkle-tinted advanced glasses answered.

"Lock on her coordinates." A human woman with crystal blue-shaded sunglasses ordered. "She'll be perfect for our experimentation."

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas and April were watching Sarina Universe in the living room area. Lee was eating gummy bears on the couch. Ellie and Ella are eating pizza with Gáta lying between them on the floor. April sat quietly next to Lee on the couch. Donna walked in front of April and sat next to her as she handed her a pack of gummy bears in front of her.

"So, how are you feeling, April? We've been worried about you a lot." Donna said.

"I know, but I feel much better now." April answered.

"We'll just glad to see you all well and strong again." Lee said.

"So, do you still have most of your psychic powers, April?" Ella asked as she fed her slice of pizza to Gáta.

"Donnie told me that my powers have been greatly reduced, but he believes I'm still far more powerful before I have that crystal." April explained.

"He's gonna test your powers again, isn't he?" Donna asked.

"Yup." April answered with a smile.

Saldana then walked into the living room.

"You have to see this right now!" Saldana called out.

Saldana held her right hand up in the air and summoned a large clear orb made of white magic in front of the girls, who were watching a familiar leopard alien zoom towards the Earth. Only Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie's eyes widened wide in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Your mother's alive, Gáta!" Ella exclaimed.

Gáta meowed happily as she rubbed her head against Ella's chest.

"But you girls told me that Scarlet destroyed Kùbào." Saldana said.

"Yeah, but she survived somehow." Donna said. "I don't know how, but I do know that she's been searching for Gáta throughout the entire galaxy."

"Well, now that's she's here, we just give Gáta back to her." Lee said.

"Sounds like a plan." April said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kùbào looked down at the planet Earth with a firm look on her face. Her entire body started glowing in lava red and she had disappeared from outer space. Seconds later, she reappeared on a building rooftop and began racing to the location of her child.

But suddenly, Kùbào got encased inside a cylindrical cage and zapped painfully with lightning that made her collapse hard to the cage ground on another building rooftop. She slowly raised her head and looked to see four shadowy women right in front of her.

"Mission successful." One of the shadowy women spoke. "Let's take her back to the lab."

Then, Kùbào's view went black.

* * *

In the top third floor of the TCRI building, the four women began working on their research as their female leader was staring closely at an unconscious Kùbào behind the glass cylinder cage that contained her with a determined glint in her eyes. She has pale skin, platinum blonde hair pulled back in a high bun, and blue eyes. She wore a crystal blue business suit, translucent powder blue skirt with powder blue tights, and crystal blue dress shoes. She also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"What is the status report of on the alien leopard?" The female leader ordered her crew.

"The creature's cosmic energy levels are truly remarkable, Castalia." One of the women spoke. "We will begin extracting the cosmic energy shortly."

"Good. We'll definitely get some resource out of this marvelous alien." Castalia grinned.

Then, the lab door had opened and Christine entered the room.

"I'm here, Castalia." Christine said. She saw Kùbào contained inside the glass cylinder that made her eyes widen in shock. "Please tell me you're joking! The Utrom Council have granted you and your team our technology and you already used it to capture Kùbào?"

"My team only brought this creature here for resources, Christine." Castalia explained calmly. "We can fully access the incredible power within her. Everyone on this planet deserves to know."

"She is one of the four powerful cosmic creatures of the known universe!" Christine snapped. "You can't keep her in here just for your experiments! Kùbào came here on this planet for a reason and you will release her right now!"

"Why?" Castalia asked coldly.

"The Earth already have enough resources that makes this planet unique and you all can't sacrifice all that potential by experimenting Kùbào's cosmic powers!" Christine replied firmly.

"I've heard enough! I don't care about your reason." Castalia said with a careless glare. "I want that creature's power and I want to upgrade our weapons for the sake of the planet. Just let us on our job."

" _No!_ " Christine shouted angrily. "You and your team are out of line. The EPF scientists are meant to protect mankind from danger, not terrorize powerful aliens that you don't understand."

"I should've known this will happen." Castalia said with narrow eyes.

Castalia snapped her fingers that made her weapon appear out of nowhere in her right hand. Her weapon was a four feet long black mechanical staff intertwined with a crystal blue star at one end in a shape of like an infinity symbol.

"It appears you have a soft spot for alien monsters. I'll put an end to that right now!" Castalia said. Her staff began to glow with crystal blue energy. "Our partnership with the Utroms is officially _over!_ "

Castalia fired large crystal blue fireballs from her staff at Christine, who moved out of the way and released many neon pink energy shots from her fingers to Castalia at once. Castalia got hit by five neon pink energy shots, but she began firing numerous crystal blue energy beam towards Christine from her staff. Christine fired a large beam of pure neon pink energy at Castalia from her eyes. Castalia fired various crystal blue fireballs from her staff and then sent out a wave of crystal blue energy straight at Christine across the ground. Christine jumped into the air and fired several neon pink energy blasts from her hands at Castalia in a 360-degree fashion. Castalia shot out a spreadshot of crystal blue fireballs at Christine from her staff. Christine punched Castalia with both hands as an electrical current traveling down her arms and electrocuted her. Castalia shot off giant fast-moving crystal blue fireballs from his palm at Christine one at a time. Christine unleashed a blast of neon pink electricity from her hand onto the ground to attack Castalia on impact. Castalia shot off twenty zigzag crystal blue energy lasers straight at Christine from her staff. Christine fired neon pink energy from both of her hands in an X shape and then fired a large neon pink energy laser straight to Castalia from both of her eyes. Castalia summoned twenty crystal clear fireballs from her staff and began barraging Christine with them before dashing forward through Christine as a colossal crystal blue fireball crashing into her that sent Christine against the lab door unconsciously.

Castalia slowly moved closer to the beaten Christine and noticed neon pink sparks coming from her limbs.

"So...all this time you were really an Utrom android?" Castalia said with a small gasp. She then formed a malicious smile across her face. "Very fascinating. You may serve us well to function more vast technology."

Christine raised her head to see two women approaching towards her. She had sneakily unfurled a small satellite dish from her index finger to send a distress signal outside the city for help.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ella was brushing Gáta with her black brush on her bed as the feline alien kitten looked up at the mystic with a sad face that caught Ella's attention.

"I'm sorry, Gáta. But I have to take you back to your mother." Ella said as she placed her brush on her pillow and held Gáta close to her chest. "Don't get me wrong. I deeply care about you a lot, but you belong with her in space."

Gáta nodded her head sadly and Ella hugged her tightly.

Then, Ellie slowly opened Ella's door.

"Hey, Ella. Lee wants to talk us now." Ellie said.

Ella picked Gáta up in her arms and walked into the living room with Ellie. Lee stood in the middle of the living room. Donna and April sat on the couch. Ella and Ellie sat down on either side of April.

"Okay, we got a distress call from Christine on my L-Phone." Donna explained. "But I was unable to track the signal because it's scrambling. All she said is that five female scientists have captured Kùbào and they have captured her while trying to save Gáta's mother."

"But how are we gonna track them without pinpointing the signal?" Lee asked.

"Now, that you mention it, I actually have a telepathic speaking with this Kùbào coming from TCRI." April informed. "Not to mention that she told me that the Utrom Hope have already taken over the entire building, but if we're gonna her and Christine, they will most definitely be in TCRI."

"April, you're a genius!" Lee exclaimed.

"Couldn't say that better myself." Donna said with a smile.

"We forgot Kùbào can speak telepathically! We can go to TCRI, rescue Christine and Kùbào, and return Gáta to her mom before she leaves to space!" Lee continued.

"You must be wary, my daughters." Saldana warned. "With the Kraang no longer interacts in that building, you are dealing with human scientists who are far more dangerous and crave for power."

With that, the Lotus Ninjas and April exited the fortress.

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas and April sprinted quickly across the building rooftops all the way to TCRI. April touched her head with her hands and closed her eyes as Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie joined hands together in a circle and used their combined magic to teleport themselves into the top third floor of the TCRI building that was inside April's mind. The girls immediately hid behind the glass cylinders to look around the bright blue room full of advanced technologies and heavy machinery. They also saw five female scientists examining on an awaken Kùbào and a damaged Christine in the glass cylinder cages.

"Oh great. A welcoming committee." Donna complained.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Ella asked.

Before Donna can respond, the girls got suddenly trapped in a high white energy shield and pulled back to Castalia.

"I'm impressed you made it here without getting past security." Castalia said with a grin.

"Let Christine and Kùbào go!" Lee demanded.

"I'm afraid Christine have overestimated herself." Castalia said. "All we wanted it to advance our planet's defenses by studying Kùbào's cosmic radiation."

"But you have no idea what Kùbào is actually capable of." Donna said.

"Then why would she come here in the first place?" Castalia asked.

"Because of her daughter Gáta." Ella replied as she held Gáta in her hands.

Castalia gasped with wide eyes as Gáta hissed dangerously at her.

"We thought Kùbào was destroyed by a deadly alien and I kept a promise to bring her child home with us, so I can take care of her." Ella explained.

"Just release Kùbào so we can return Gáta back to her." Lee said.

"You might wanna let me and my team handle it." Castalia said. "Just give us the alien kitten."

"You are _not_ touching her until you let us, Christine, and Kùbào out of here right _now!_ " Ella snapped defensively as she held Gáta protectively.

"I'm only saying this one more time." Castalia said as she was trying to contain her anger. "Hand over the baby."

Gáta meowed with fear as Ella handed the kitten alien to April.

"Hold Gáta for me, April." Ella said. She then cracked her knuckles hard and engulfed her fists with red psychic energy. "I'm getting to show this woman what we're really made of."

Ella gathered her strength within her fists and began hitting the high energy shield with a powerful flurry of punches with her fists until she made a final punch that disabled the shield, allowing the girls to break free as they landed their feet on the ground.

"Incredible." Castalia said with an amazed smile. She snapped her fingers that made her staff appear out of nowhere in her right hand. "Your powers will be put to good use for future technology."

"Nah, we'll pass. I get the feeling we'll have more fun beating all of you senseless." Ella grinned.

"Is that so?" Castalia said. "If you really want to save your alien friends so bad, show me and my team something worth taking."

Castalia stomped her staff on the floor while radiating with crystal blue energy. The entire laboratory disappeared and transformed into a completely different room. The entire room has blue and white tiled floor with small blue squares flying across the ceiling. The Lotus Ninjas and April looked up to see five neon blue platforms lined above each other in the center of the room.

"Show us your power. All of you! Don't hold back!" Castalia hollered from the highest platform.

"Well, there's no turning back now." April said to the Lotus Ninjas.

"April's right. Let's do this." Lee said.

A sudden periwinkle energy sphere appeared around the five girls and trapped them. The girls tried to break free, but the sphere rose up in the air and floated straight towards the platform before disappearing from sight.

The Lotus Ninjas and April got transported to the top of the next platform. After the sphere disappeared, the girls looked around to see a woman right in front of them on the opposite side of the platform. A woman waved her staff in the air and the entire platform had changed into periwinkle. She has fair skin, strawberry-blonde hair tied in low hanging twintails, and turquoise blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved periwinkle shirt, short periwinkle skirt with a dark blue belt, dark blue stockings, dark blue fingerless gloves, and high heeled periwinkle boots. Her weapon was a four feet long black mechanical staff intertwined with a periwinkle star at one end in a shape of like an infinity symbol.

"So, you're Christine's rescue team?" Alena spoke. "I honestly thought you'd be stronger for teenage girls. You didn't look that weak in my eyes."

"This woman is really getting on my nerves." Ellie whispered to her sisters and her friend. She looked back at Alena. "Listen, missy. You need to check yourself before you wreck yourself, okay?"

"What was that?" Alena exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Sorry, but your research ends here right now." Ellie said as she stepped forward and got into her fighting stance with her orange psychic energy fists.

Ellie dashed forward at Alena while swinging strong blades of orange psychic energy in fast succession. Alena spun herself around rapidly and shot multiple periwinkle energy spheres at Ellie from her staff. Ellie delivered a series of ten high-damage orange psychic energized somersaults to Alena into the air and then performed a rapid flurry of strikes at Alena with supersonic speed. Alena spun herself around rapidly and shot multiple periwinkle energy blasts at Ellie from her staff. Ellie dashed forward and unleashed a flurry of berserker punches and flips at Alena before ensnaring her in a series of webs made of orange psychic energy with several flying kicks and finished Alena with one final powerful foot stomp that sent her crashing down to the platform ground.

* * *

As Alena went unconscious on the platform ground with her staff destroyed next to her, a sudden ocean blue energy sphere appeared around the five girls and trapped them again. The sphere rose up in the air and floated straight towards the next platform before disappearing from sight.

The Lotus Ninjas and April got transported to the top of the next platform. After the sphere disappeared, the girls looked around to see a woman right in front of them on the opposite side of the platform. A woman waved her staff in the air and the entire platform had changed into ocean blue. She has dark complexion, wavy black hair that goes to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She wore a long sleeved ocean blue shirt with beige shoulder pads, a short ocean blue skirt with a belt, short beige tights, and tall high-heeled ocean blue boots. Her weapon was a four feet long black mechanical staff intertwined with an ocean blue star at one end in a shape of like an infinity symbol.

"Hey, I recognize you! You're that girl from the Kraang data files! April O'Neil, right?" Nyla asked as she pointed her staff at April.

"Uh, yeah. What about it?" April replied as she handed Gáta back to Ella and stepped forward from her friends.

"If I could beat you, your human-Kraang DNA will do a lot for my reputation!" Nyla said with a determined smile. "Show me what you're truly made of!"

"Okay, you're on!" April said firmly as she took out her tanto sword and got into her fighting stance.

Nyla summoned her shadow bats to fuse together and form two Shadow Nyla clones as they began firing off various ocean blue energy spheres at April in fast speed. April quickly attacked Nyla and one Shadow Nyla clone in a flurry of slashes with her tanto sword. Nyla and the last Shadow Nyla clone fired more ocean blue energy spheres at April with their staffs combine together. April launched Nyla and the last Shadow Nyla clone upwards with her telekinesis as she took out her tessen and controlled the direction of her tessen fan telekinetically to deliver a series of quick slashes from multiple directions before slamming them into the platform ground.

* * *

As the Shadow Nyla clone vanished out of thin air and Nyla went unconscious on the platform ground with her staff destroyed next to her, a sudden purple energy sphere appeared around the five girls and trapped them again. The sphere rose up in the air and floated straight towards the next platform before disappearing from sight.

The Lotus Ninjas and April got transported to the top of the next platform. After the sphere disappeared, the girls looked around to see a woman right in front of them on the opposite side of the platform. A woman waved her staff in the air and the entire platform had changed into purple. She has fair skin, silky golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and green eyes. She wore a long sleeved purple romper with a pink belt and tall high-heeled purple blue boots. Her weapon was a four feet long black mechanical staff intertwined with a purple star at one end in a shape of like an infinity symbol.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friends!" Rhea said as she pointed her staff at the Lotus Ninjas and April. "I will end all of you!"

"Is that so?" Donna asked as she stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, you do really think you can use that poor contraption against me?"

"Contraption?" Rhea exclaimed with narrow, dangerous eyes. "Now, you done it! I'm going to show you how advance my intelligence really is."

"Don't underestimate me." Donna warned as she got into her fighting stance. "I have a knack on doing a killer impression."

Rhea telekinetically summoned numerous orbs of purple energy to surround her and then launched them in different directions at Donna one by one before shooting out large balls of purple energy. Donna dodged the attack in a nick of speed and then flew spinning toward Rhea while stabbing her multiple times with her purple psychic energized claws before moving forward to perform five spinning kicks from an upside down position and hit Rhea with a flying upward drill kick with both purple psychic energized legs.

* * *

As Rhea went unconscious on the platform ground with her staff destroyed next to her, a sudden teal energy sphere appeared around the five girls and trapped them again. The sphere rose up in the air and floated straight towards the next platform before disappearing from sight.

The Lotus Ninjas and April got transported to the top of the next platform. After the sphere disappeared, the girls looked around to see a woman right in front of them on the opposite side of the platform. A woman waved her staff in the air and the entire platform had changed into teal. She has pale skin, shoulder-length red hair, and blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved teal romper with a black belt and tall high-heeled teal blue boots. Her weapon was a four feet long black mechanical staff intertwined with a teal star at one end in a shape of like an infinity symbol.

"This is getting ridiculous! Stop impeding our research for this planet's future!" Macaria demanded.

"Impeding? That's not very nice." Lee said with a mocking smile.

"Now you'll get what's coming to you!" Macaria shouted angrily. "Because one way or another, I'm gonna crash you down!"

"Don't hesitate now." Lee said as she got into her fighting stance. "You'll be out of breath towards the end of this fight."

Lee leaped upwards to deliver blue psychic energized kicks at Macaria while spinning repeatedly. Macaria summoned numerous teal stars up above Lee and motioned her staff downward that made the stars fall straight down to the blue mystic kunoichi. Lee dodged out of the way one by one and rapidly kicked Macaria with a flurry of blue psychic energized kicks before launching her into the air with the last kick. Macaria fired off several volleys of two large teal energy balls that traveled outward at Lee in a "V" shape. Lee somersaulted herself forward with one of her icy covered legs outstretched and slammed it into Macaria before leaping into the air and spinning vertically like a wheel to attack Macaria multiple times with her katana sword made of blue psychic energy outstretched. Macaria fired off a trail of teal energy explosive tacks that made Lee was able to avoid with grace speed. Lee twirled her upside-down body and attacked Macaria with her blue psychic energized legs that launched her into the air followed by kicking her while spinning repeatedly in the air and then finished Macaria with her blue psychic energized leg slamming her in the face that smashed her into the ground with a large flash.

* * *

As Macaria went unconscious on the platform ground with her staff destroyed next to her, a sudden crystal blue energy sphere appeared around the five girls and trapped them again. The sphere rose up in the air and floated straight towards the last platform before disappearing from sight.

The Lotus Ninjas and April got transported to the top of the last platform. After the sphere disappeared, the girls looked around to see Castalia right in front of them on the opposite side of the platform. Castalia waved her mechanical staff in the air and the entire platform had changed into crystal blue as she used her staff to conjure two glass cylinder cage that contained a broken Christine and a bruised Kùbào behind her.

"Hmm, I have to admit. You girls have been quite strong against my team." Castalia admitted. "Not bad for a successful test run."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ella said as she handed Gáta to April and cracked her knuckles hard with a dangerous face. "Didn't expect you to come after us yourself, especially since I'm the only one who's looking for some fun. Not even your henchwomen didn't satisfy us."

"Don't be foolish, child." Castalia said with a firm look on her face. "You want to stop me from using your alien friends as guinea pigs and I refuse to do so. So, I will keep you busy for just a moment."

"Well, I was planning on saving the best ones for last." Ella smirked as she got into her fighting stance. "But I'm really sick and tired of your games. So, go head. Try and break me with that toy of yours."

Castalia narrowed her eyes and began firing numerous crystal blue energy beam towards Ella from her staff. Ella cartwheeled herself through the air to hit Castalia with red psychic energy emanating from her boots multiple times. Castalia fired large crystal blue fireballs at Ella from her staff. Ella crouched herself down for a second and launched herself to unleash a sudden barrage of red psychic energy bolts to hit Castalia in low and high directions. Castalia sent out a wave of crystal blue energy straight at Ella across the ground. Ella spun herself forward like a drill with her red psychic energized fists at Castalia and then gathered a massive amount of red psychic energy in her right hand before firing a red ball of psychic energy at Castalia in full strike. Castalia fired large crystal blue fireballs at Ella from her staff. Ella gathered a massive amount of red psychic energy in her left hand to fire a red ball of psychic energy at Castalia and then jumped in the air to spin around at fast speed that she created an illusion of a red psychic energized tornado around herself before diving straight into Castalia feet-first. Castalia began firing numerous crystal blue energy beam towards Ella from her staff. Ella delivered a barrage of vertical spinning red psychic energized kicks while rising into air, knocking Castalia vertically in the air with each hit of the electric kick barrage. At the peak of the barrage, she performed an axe kick that slammed Castalia down to the ground.

* * *

After Castalia went unconscious on the platform ground with her staff destroyed next to her, the Lotus Ninjas and April ran forward to the glass cylinder cages. Donna and Ellie swung their boots to break the glass into pieces as April telekinetically levitated Christine and Kùbào out of the cages before landing them gently on the floor.

"I'm grateful for you rescuing me and Kùbào." Christine said as she slowly got up from the floor with the help of Lee and Donna. "I try to warn Castalia about taking complicated matters with Kùbào, but she refused to listen to a single word I've said. You mystics have more experience with a Cosmic Ruthless Leopard than anyone else on Earth."

"But how did you survive Scarlet's energy attack, Kùbào?" Ellie asked.

"I was able to absorb massive amount of cosmic energy to restore herself." Kùbào explained. "But when I heard the location of my child, I came on this planet to take her home with me."

"Well, I did keep my promise on taking care of your daughter." Ella said. She picked up Gáta from April's right shoulder and held her close to her chest. "It's time to go back to your mom, Gáta."

Gáta meowed with a hint of sadness as if she didn't want to leave Ella.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you, Gáta." Ella said softly.

Ella hugged Gáta, who hugged her back with her face against Ella's chest. Lee, Ellie, April, Christine, and Donna felt bad for Ella giving Gáta away to Kùbào. Ella started sniffling and wiped the tear from her eyes, placing Gáta down in front of Kùbào. Gáta walked happily to Kùbào and meowed softly as Kùbào licked Gáta's right cheek as a way of missing her daughter.

"Good-bye, Gáta." Ella muttered sadly.

Gáta looked back at Ella, who turned away from the alien reunion. She began meowing sadly, but Ella ignored her while trying to hold her tears.

"Rafaela!" Gáta spoke telepathically.

Ella gasped sharply as she immediately turned around to look at Gáta, whose eyes was filled with tears. The red mystic couldn't believe that Gáta said her name as her first word. Kùbào grabbed Gáta with her mouth and walked forward to Ella, handing her child to the red mystic kunoichi. Gáta looked up at Ella with a smile and jumped into Ella's arms.

"You want Gáta to stay on Earth with me?" Ella asked excitedly.

"Yes." Kùbào answered with a nod. "I was touched by your compassion for taking care of Gáta in my absence. Because of her strong bond with you, I'm allowing you to take care of my daughter from now on as a gratitude for protecting her. But I will return to see how she's doing until we reunited back in space."

"Thank you, thank you! I'll take good care of her." Ella smiled. She hugged Kùbào tightly with a joyful smile. "Thank you, Kùbào!"

Kùbào became speechless with wide eyes and hugged Ella back with her arm.

* * *

Outside, everyone stood on a building rooftop with Kùbào standing in front of them.

"Farewell, my friends." Kùbào said with a smile. "Until we meet again."

Kùbào flew away straight into the sky as the Lotus Ninjas, April, and Christine waved good-bye at the cosmic leopard alien.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ella was tickling Gáta as Ellie and April took a picture with their cell phones.

"Aww." April said with a smile.

"You did good, Ella." Ellie said with a grin.

"Thanks, guys!" Ella said, patting Gáta gently on the head.

"Hey, I'm just glad I was able to delete all of the data on Kùbào and Christine from Castalia and her crew." Donna said.

"You and me both." Lee agreed as she was crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know, Rafaela, have you thought about what will happen when Gáta grows to her adult stage?" Saldana voiced in concern.

"Yeah, I have." Ella said as she tickled Gáta under her neck. "Gáta will go back to the stars with her mom one day, but it's gonna be a long time before she reaches to her adult stage."

Gáta gave Ella a huge lick that covered the red mystic kunoichi's face in lava red drool. Saldana, Lee, Donna, Ellie, and April laughed as Ella stared at Gáta with a wide-eyed look.

"Me. Loves. Rafaela." Gáta spoke happily.

"I know you would." Ella smirked.

* * *

 **Sorry, I took so long to finish the chapter. But I've finally finished it. Enjoy.**


	24. The Tale of Tigress

**Summary: A mysterious new enemy with flash vision is on the hunt for Tigress and will take out whoever stands in her way.**

* * *

In the two-level fortress cube, Tigress was talking with Lady Shadestrike in her private room. The room was simply designed as the entire floor are made of dark brown polish marble with grey convergent lines on the light brown walls. Lady Shade had appeared on a holographic image screen though the Nanocat's eyes.

"Where is Kage, Tigress?" Lady Shadestrike demanded. "We must find him now. I know he's out there somewhere in the city."

"Since he and Gumko has been staying in our old Shadow Clan headquarters, so I doubt he would stay with the Lotus." Tigress said.

"We must not waste any more time." Lady Shadestrike said. "I already demand Viral to make stronger synthetic mutagen for my mutated state, so I can finally be ready to face Saldana and the Lotus again."

Lady Shade signed off the transmission from the Nanocat. Then, Amora walked into the room.

"Amora, what brings you here?" Tigress asked. "I asked to see Masque and Galva."

"Sorry, Tigress. They got on guard duty along with Jinx and Crystallia." Amora replied. "So, you got me for the mission. Besides, I'm sick and tired of being bored. I'm in a mode of some fun in the city."

"Better you than Crystallia and Jinx." Tigress said. "Get your gear. We're moving out now."

Tigress gasped sharply as she suddenly see someone moving fast down the city streets. She concentrated on her telescopic vision to view that person in magnified scale and then saw a face of a cheetah mutant with grayish white eyes.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Amora asked in worry as she ran over to help Tigress on her feet.

"So after all these years, the one who took my left eye has finally come to face me." Tigress said with a sinister grin.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas and Carol surrounded Saldana in a circle inside the dojo. Except for their new friend, who was leaning against the tree with a calm face. She has a slender though athletic build and a curvaceous body with long thick black hair, piercing green eyes, and black lips. She wore a skintight black long-sleeved leotard with neon green butterfly on the right side, green metallic elbow-length gloves, and green thigh-high boots.

"Mother, are you going to construct your magic today?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will use my magic, but not as my weapon." Saldana answered.

Saldana twisted her right hand around in a circle and pointed her magic at herself that caused an explosion of smoke and light. The Lotus Ninjas and Carol gasped collectively as they backed away from the explosion. As the smoke cleared away, Saldana was now an eight years old girl. She has long black hair tied in pigtails and wore a long-sleeved white leotard with maroon cuffs at her wrists and white ruffled ankle boots with blackish-gray soles. The Lotus Ninjas and Carol exchanged confused glances before looking back at Saldana as they don't understand why she's transformed herself into a child.

"Do not let my appearance fool you. I may be cute as a button." Saldana said with a sweet, innocent voice. She then formed a deceptive smile across her face. "But I'm ready for war."

Saldana straighten herself in her fighting stance. Carol lunged forward at Saldana, but the white mystic moved out of the way and dodged the energy mystic's quick jabs. Carol swung her right leg at the white mystic, but Saldana jumped up and kicked Carol upward in the stomach that knocked her down to the floor. Ella cracked her knuckles and charged forward to attack Saldana with her fists, but Saldana avoided every punches swiftly and extended her leg out to perform a powerful kick that sent Ella flying onto Carol. Saldana struck her tongue out at Ellie and wiggled her fingers by her ears. Ellie narrowed her eyes and charged forward at the white mystic, but Saldana levitated close into Ellie's face and kicked the orange mystic with her back foot at an upward angle that sent Ellie flying against the tree. Donna charged forward to swing her right leg at Saldana, but the white mystic ducked down and spun low towards the ground to attack Donna with her legs. Donna used her hands to balance her fall, but Saldana planted her head on the ground and spun her body around to strike Donna with her legs that sent the purple mystic kunoichi crash into Ellie. Saldana turned around to see Lee pointing her blue psychic energized hands at her. Lee charged forward at Saldana, but the white mystic jumped over the blue mystic and climbed on her. Lee was struggling to keep her balance steady as Saldana wrapped Lee in white energy magic that took on the form of a huge yarn ball and spun her ball in rapid speed before throwing the blue mystic kunoichi away. Saldana sat in the middle of the room as Donna, Ella, Ellie, Lee, and Coral sat in front of her.

"Intuition is the key to outmaneuver all of the enemy's moves in any necessary unorthodox methods." Saldana advised wisely. "All of you must learn how to hone your intuition. Leona and Michelle only have the strongest ability to sharpen their intuition. Rafaela clouds her anger on her foresight too much. Donatella let her rational mind become too grounded. Only Carol's intuition is becoming close to perfection."

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie looked back at Carol, who was smiling shyly at them.

"Thank you, Saldana. My parents taught me martial arts since I was five and I became a very fast learner that time." Carol said. She looked back at the girl leaning against the tree. "Oh, I like to introduce my big sister."

"Jade. Please to meet you." Carol's older sister introduced as she stepped forward to the mystics.

"So, Jade, what brings you to New York City?" Saldana asked.

"Carol told me all about you guys on her trip in this city. But after seeing your ninjutsu arts against your sensei, I was very impress. You guys got skills." Jade answered with a grin.

"Well, we're gonna start searching for any new clues to search Lady Shadestrike's secret lair." Lee said. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure." Jade replied with a smile. "Count me and my sister in."

"All right. Ella, you're with Jade. Ellie, you're with me. Donna, you're with Coral." Lee said.

* * *

Outside, Lee and Ellie are patrolling the city as they drove their Lotus Cycles on the road.

"You know, Lee, I still don't understand why Kage doesn't stay with us in the fortress." Ellie said.

"Well, Kage didn't grow up with us in the fortress in this city." Lee said. "He's now an independent mystic. If he wants to create his destiny by his own rules, that's his choice."

Then, Ellie and Lee heard beeping on the scanners from their Lotus Cycles that made them look down at it with wide eyes.

"Lee, the scanners are picking up something moving fast." Ellie said.

Suddenly, a cheetah mystic mutant sped past the Lotus Cycles and ran off as Lee and Ellie looked back with wide-eyed faces.

"Whoa!" Lee exclaimed.

"What the heck was that?!" Ellie cried.

* * *

Ella and Jade sat on the Lotus Cycles with bored faces until they hear Lee's voice from the motorcycle's speaker.

"Ella, Jade, unknown fast-moving mutant is heading your way!" Lee shouted.

Then suddenly, the cheetah mystic mutant sped past the mystics on the rooftop above them.

"Whoa!" Jade gasped.

"Donna, Carol, lock on my L-Phone signal to my coordinates now!" Ella said.

Ella drove away on her Lotus Cycle to pursue the mysterious figure as Jade wrapped her arms around Ella's waist with an amusing smile on her face.

* * *

Tigress and Amora stood on a building rooftop as they waited for the Lotus Ninjas to show up in the city.

"I'm sick of playing hide and seek with those mystics." Amora said with a glare. "If they don't take us seriously, I'll have to kill them _my way._ "

"They are fools to think they have what it takes to face Lady Shadestrike again when she reaches her full strength." Tigress said.

Tigress suddenly gasped when she saw a familiar glowing cheetah mystic mutant was sprinting across on the building rooftops.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Amora asked.

"Follow me." Tigress said. "There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Meanwhile, the glowing cheetah mystic mutant sped across the building rooftops with fast speed. But a giant hand made out of bright green energy made her halt to a stop. The mystic mutant stopped glowing and turned around to confront Ella and Jade. The cheetah mystic mutant has an athletic build with a slender curves and large hips. She has long black curly hair, catlike greyish white eyes, yellowish tan skin with black cheetah spots over her body, and long spotted tail. She also wore a traditional black Chinese vest with red vine patterns and golden trim held together with small metal fasteners and a waist wrap, red silk pants, and black ankle wraps with golden lining.

"Stop right there, mutant!" Ella yelled.

"My name is Catania, ninja girl." The cheetah mystic mutant spoke in a firm voice. "I have a mission to fulfill and I won't let neither of you stop me."

"Forget the chit-chat. Let's have some fun, shall we?" Jade grinned casually.

Jade formed massive spiked fists made out of bright green energy, but Catania was able to see the energy mystic's incoming moves and dodged a barrage of rapid punches easily with remarkable speed as Jade charged forward at the cheetah mystic mutant.

"Whoa." Ella gasped in awe.

"Getting tired, huh?" Catania said to Jade with a smirk.

Catania charged forward and performed five spinning kicks at Jade's stomach level with fast speed before firing a large disk of green energy at her. As Jade was knocked down to the ground unconsciously, Catania turned to Ella and watched the red mystic charging forward towards her. Catania saw Ella's incoming movements and started avoiding the attack when Ella started unleashing red psychic energized nails all over her body to pierce Catania in every different direction. Catania then fired a stream of powerful dark orange plasma energy beams around Ella that knocked her out in a huge explosion. Catania watched the beaten Ella helping a semi-conscious Jade on her feet, but she suddenly gasped when she felt a familiar plasma aura close in the area.

"So, she's finally here." Catania said.

Catania left the two defeated mystics and moved across the building rooftops until she arrived to the rooftop where Tigress stood on the edge of the rooftop and looked up in the sky.

"Tigress!" Artemis shouted.

"Hello, Catania." Tigress greeted. "It's been a long time."

"This time, you're not going anywhere! Just you and me! One on one!" Catania yelled in an angry tone.

Tigress turned around to see Catania getting in her fighting stance.

"You know, I'm not gonna let you off easy, so go head." Tigress said with a ruthless smile. "Try and break me, but without your flash vision."

Tigress sprang high into the air and fired a burnt orange plasma energy bolt at Catania, but the cheetah mystic mutant blocked the attack with quick speed. Tigress landed down on her feet and held a ball of burnt orange plasma energy in one palm before tossing it forward at the cheetah mystic mutant. But Catania dodged the plasma energy ball and launched multiple spinning roundhouse plasma energized kicks that hit Tigress in the face, making the tiger mystic mutant lose her balance by that attack.

"Ha ha ha, impressive." Tigress said with a grin. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me excited."

"Don't underestimate me!" Catania yelled angrily.

Catania sprinted forward to deliver a strong roundhouse kick at Tigress, but Amora came out of nowhere and blocked the attack with one dark energized leg. Catania gasped surprisingly with wide eyes and stood her position speechless when Amora jammed her boot hard to the cheetah mystic mutant's stomach.

"Tigress isn't the only one who's good at the rough stuff." Amora said with a sadistic grin.

Amora then released a large dark energy explosion from her boot that sent Catania flying towards Tigress, who released a large powerful barrier of burnt orange plasma energy around her that hit Catania into the air and charged a massive sphere of burnt orange plasma energy with both hands to blast Catania into the rooftop door. Before Tigress and Amora move forward to the bruised cheetah mystic mutant, Catania's body started glowing in dark orange plasma light.

"This isn't over yet, Tigress." Catania said weakly. "I will defeat you."

"You defeat me? A weakling like you? Don't make me laugh." Tigress said with a grin.

Catania narrowed her eyes with a glare and sprinted away from them across the building rooftops.

* * *

Meanwhile, three Lotus Ninjas regrouped together with Coral and Jade in the dead end alley.

"What the heck was that?" Lee demanded.

"Some kind of mutant cheetah with mystic powers." Ellie answered.

"Her name is Catania." Ella said. "She even mentioned about her mission, but Jade and I don't know why."

Lee, Ella, Ellie, and Jade turned around to see Donna driving into the alley right in front of them on her Lotus Cycle. They also saw an unconscious Catania lying behind Donna and in front of Jade, who was securing Catania from falling.

"Hey, that's her." Jade said, pointing her index finger to the unconscious cheetah mystic mutant.

"What happened to her?" Ellie asked.

"Donna and I found her lying in the alley when we saw her on the rooftops." Coral explained. "She needs medical help right now."

"Let's take her to the fortress for recovery." Lee said.

* * *

Back in the Crete Fortress, Saldana sat on the floor cross-legged in the dojo. She held her hands on either sides of Catania's head and closed her eyes as her hands enveloped with a strong glow of white energy. In fast seconds, Catania was fully healed thanks to Saldana's white magic. Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Coral, and Jade sat in front of them.

"How are you feeling?" Saldana asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Catania replied, rubbing her head and looked around the dojo room. "Where am I?"

"You're safe in the Crete Fortress." Saldana answered calmly. "My daughters and their friends found you severely injured, so they brought you here for me to heal you."

"Look, Catania, we don't want to hurt you." Lee said. "We just want to know about your mission."

"Very well." Catania said. "My mission is to take revenge on the mutant who ruined my life. My older sister...Tigress."

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie gasped collectively in shock.

"What?!" Lee, Ellie, and Ella cried.

"Tigress is your sister?" Donna exclaimed.

"Yes." Catania said with a nod. She formed a dangerous look on her face. "She's the one who mutated years ago and turned our lives into life of crime." She felt tears pouring from her eyes when she looked down at the dojo floor. "I don't want to do those things. Not anymore."

"Catania, our mother once told us revenge just leads to more pain within yourself." Lee spoke calmly. "Let us help you, so you can move on."

Catania looked up at Lee and wiped her tears before nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay." Catania said. "I've already decided. I will not seek revenge from my sister, but she and her friend will come after me."

"You mean Amora?" Ellie asked.

"We should have known." Donna said with a sigh

"Hey, let me take her on." Ella grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm in the mood to turn up the heat."

"As sneaky and cunning as she is, we won't stand a chance to face Tigress with Amora around." Lee pointed out.

"So, how are we gonna take them down?" Coral asked.

"I have an idea that could work." Jade said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigress and Amora sped across the building rooftops until they stopped on the edge of a building rooftop.

"Whatever happened back there must be pretty personal, isn't it?" Amora asked. "So, was that Catania you're trying to fight?"

"It's complicated, Amora. But if you wanna know, I'll tell you." Tigress answered with an emotionless look on her face. "It all started when we were little girls. A Kraang portal opened in our home and we entered when we thought it was a magic portal. The Kraang mutated on us into animal mutants, where we also subjected to an experiment to see how much plasma energy they could contain before expiring. But we were able to escape through a portal back to Earth after many months of hardships. But when we return home, our parents only became shunned by our mutant forms. So, we fled and found themselves top-level assassins in the criminal underworld because of our valuable skills were too notorious and feared to their needs. I deeply love to fight for the thrill of the battle. But my sister didn't and turned on me because of her strong sense of justice. So, we fought each other in a fierce battle only ended up slashing off my left eye. Although she escaped, I knew she will spend her years searching for me because she believes that I destroyed her life. And now, she has live long enough to have vengeance on me."

"Not anymore, Zessica."

Tigress and Amora immediately spun around to see Catania standing behind them.

"Aurelia, come back for round two?" Tigress asked.

"Let's talk, sister." Catania said calmly. "We don't have to do this. There's a chance to redeem yourself."

"Redeem myself? That's coming from a girl who has a vendetta against me." Tigress said with a glare. "I tried to protect you from a world that would never accept our mutant forms and you tried to strike me down like roadkill. You leave me no choice."

Suddenly, Coral and Jade captured Amora in a generated pink and green energy net as the Lotus Ninjas arrived on the rooftop behind Catania with their psychic energy magic.

"It's just you and us, Tigress!" Ella shouted. "You're not match without Amora at your side."

"So, the mystic heroes finally come to the rescue." Amora said mockingly. "But is this really the best you girls can do?"

Amora formed a medium-sized orb of dark energy between her hands and unleashed a large eruption that knocked the two energy mystic sisters down to the rooftop ground.

"Now, the real fight begins!" Tigress declared.

Ellie dashed forward and swung blades of orange psychic energy at Amora in fast succession. Alena dodged out of the way with fast reflexes and shot rapid dark energy spheres at Ellie from her palms. Lee moved forward and rapidly kicked Amora with a flurry of blue psychic energized kicks before launching her into the air with the last kick. Amora quickly recovered from the attack and fired off several volleys of two large dark energy balls that collided together at Lee's position. Donna flew spinning toward Amora while stabbing her multiple times with her purple psychic energized claws, but Amora avoided the claws in rapid speed and summoned numerous orbs of purple energy to surround her before launching them in different directions at Donna one by one. Ella cartwheeled herself through the air to hit Amora with red psychic energy emanating from her boots multiple times, but Amora dodged the attack and fired large dark energy fireballs at Ella from her hands.

Catania watched the Lotus Ninjas losing the battle against Amora with wide eyes before turning back to Tigress.

"You will stop this nonsense right now, Tigress!" Catania demanded as she leaned close into Tigress's face.

"And what will _you_ do if I don't?" Tigress asked as she leaned right back to Catania's face.

Tigress created a burnt orange plasma energy bolt in her right hand and blasted it into Catania that sent her tumbling to the rooftop ground.

"I always was the better fighter." Tigress said with a sadistic smile.

Catania swiftly got back up from the rooftop ground and stood on her feet with a bold face.

"Not anymore!" Catania yelled.

Tigress growled and unloaded a machine-gun barrage of burnt orange plasma energy bolts straight at Catania, who sped through all of them without getting hit thanks to her remarkable speed.

The Lotus Ninjas got back up on their feet and immediately joined hands together in line and the great power of psychic energy began surging through their bodies, carrying them into the air with a ring of colorful energy circling around them. They closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on their magic together. Bright yellow light began shining around the girls' bodies and the light expanded itself to fill the mystics to surround them, transforming them into the fusion entity right in front of Amora's surprising face. But Amora shook her head and began firing off various dark energy spheres at Anika in fast speed. Anika quickly attacked Amora in a flurry of yellow psychic energy slashes with her magic. Amora fired more dark energy spheres at Anika with her hands. Anika avoided the dark energy spheres with rapid backflips and then summoned yellow psychic energized katana sword on her right hand to deliver a series of fast slashes from multiple directions before kicking Amora into the ground.

That's when Coral and Jade joined the fight against Amora.

Jade fired a burst of green energy from her hands that hit Amora effectively and then formed multiple daggers out of green energy to fire them at Amora. Coral then formed three pink energy balls that surrounded Amora and converged them on her, causing an explosion that launches them into the air. Jade and Coral then gathered up green and pink energy into a condensed energy ball before firing it at Amora in a massive eruption of energy.

Anika, Coral, and Jade walked over to the defeated Amora before looking back to see Catania fighting against Tigress.

As Tigress continued barraging burnt orange plasma energy bolts at her younger sister one by one, Catania gathered herself for a crushing counterstrike and unleashed a large dark orange plasma energy bolt that fizzled Tigress's hand. Catania then pushed Tigress against the rooftop ground. They glared at each other for a second until Catania closed her eyes as if she remembered what Lee told her before.

"You're the only family I have left, Tigress. I'm going to give you one last chance." Catania said firmly. "Walk away from your wicked path or face no mercy the next time we meet again."

Catania walked away from Tigress, but she came to a stop and saw her older sister's incoming attack and destroyed a massive ball of burnt orange plasma energy from her hand easily with just one hand as Tigress got back up from the rooftop ground with a smirk. Catania swiftly turned back around and slashed Tigress's eyes off with dark orange plasma energized claws. Anika, Coral, and Jade gasped in shock for seeing that unexpected attack.

"Sorry, sister. Like you said before, I have no choice." Catania said. "Farewell, my friends. Although what I did to my sister was wrong, it was still very nice to meet you. We'll see each other soon."

With that, Catania sped away across the building rooftops.

Tigress continued screaming in pain as she covered her empty eyes with her hands. Amora immediately rushed over to aid the tiger mystic mutant.

"Don't worry, Tigress. Sage will upgrade new set of bionic eyes just for you." Amora said as she helped Tigress to her feet.

Amora summoned a portal made of dark energy and descended into it out of sight along with Tigress.

"They're getting away." Coral said.

"Nah, let them go, sis. Tigress better watch her back if Catania come back for another brutal sisterly reunion." Jade said.

"Come on, team. Let's head home." Anika said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Catania sprinted her way across the building as she knows that the Lotus Ninjas will be there to help her and she will be there to help them when the need arises again.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long, but I've finally finished it. Enjoy.**


	25. Requiem

**Summary: Saldana leads the Lotus Ninjas and the Amazons on a way to take down her old enemy.**

* * *

In the fortress cube, Viral had finally perfected the infinity synthetic mutagen inside her laboratory. She then headed her way into the training room, where Lady Shadestrike was waiting patiently for her result. The training room was filled with black and blue glowing spider webs.

"Is it finished yet, Viral?" Lady Shadestrike demanded.

"Yes, my mistress. The synthetic mutagen has finally been perfected." Viral answered. "It was designed to stabilize your system that will keep her body from falling apart."

Viral injected the infinity synthetic mutagen into Lady Shadestrike's right arms, causing the black mystic mutant to feel herself growing stronger than ever with her mutation finally stabilized.

"Yes, this feels good." Lady Shadestrike said with a satisfying smile. "Activate the Level 13 Shadow Droids!"

"As you wish." Viral said with a nod.

Viral slithered away and snapped her fingers that summoned five Elite Shadow Droids to surround Lady Shadestrike in a circle. Lady Shadestrike swung her giant claws to defeat the first two Elite Shadow Droids. Three Elite Shadow Droids came together with their weapons and charged forward towards Lady Shadestrike, but she instantly performed two swift slashes at the last three elite robots. Suddenly, a holographic Kage jumped in the scene and began charging forward towards the black mystic mutant with dark energized claws. Lady Shadestrike felt absolutely no remorse in striking him down as she swiftly attacked the holographic Kage with a strong drill attack from her right claw. Then, the holographic Kage collapsed to the ground and pixeled himself into nothingness.

"It worked." Lady Shadestrike said with a smile. "You have done well, Viral."

"Mistress Shade, we have found Kage hasn't left the city at all." Galva reported. "He has a new secret hideout."

"He's staying with the Amazons in Bronx." Masque added.

"Finally, I'll be ready to find Kage and destroy Saldana and those vile Lotus once and for all." Lady Shadestrike said with a malicious smile.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas were sitting on the couch in the living room. Ella was eating gummy bears, Lee was eating a bowl of buttery popcorn, and Donna was sipping her mango soda. Ellie stood in front of the TV with an exciting smile.

"Alright, ladies. Today's the day. The final episode of Sarina Universe!" Ellie announced as she held a DVD up in her right hand.

Ellie placed the DVD in the DVD player and sped down to the couch, sitting between Lee and Donna. The Lotus Ninjas cheered when the Sarina Universe theme song logo. Sarina, Tanya, Kayla, Susan, and Lila are running on a narrow, straightforward platform aisle as Madame Eliza was riding inside her giant mech dragon. She began launching a string of neon green energy bullets in a straight line at the girls. After that, the Mech Dragon started firing two neon green lasers and moved them at the girls across the pathway. Lila formed a large shield of telekinetic energy in front of her and grabbed neon green energy bullets that entered the shield before throwing them back at the mech dragon with enough force. Susan channeled raw chaos energy into a large sphere and then fired it as an energy bolt at the mech dragon. Kayla jumped slightly into the air and then punched her fist into the ground to create powerful volcanic explosions that damaged the mech dragon within its radius. Tanya threw a batch of explosive orange energy tacks at the mech dragon. And Sarina jumped quickly to kick out with her leg and released a thin blue wave in its wake that hit the mech dragon. With the powerful attack combination, Eliza's Mech Dragon started falling on the ground and rolled on the ground with massive damage. Sarina and her friends cheered their victory with high-fives.

The Lotus Ninjas looked at the screen when the credits appeared with wide-eyed faces.

"That. Was. _Awesome!_ " Ellie smiled widely.

Lee walked up behind Saldana and saw her mother meditating right in front of the family shrine inside the dojo. She knew her mother has been acting strange for the past few days. Not even her aura sense can find out the problem.

"Mother?" Lee spoke.

"Yes, Leona?" Saldana responded as she opened her eyes and turned her head to her oldest daughter.

"I've noticed you have been distant from the past few days. You've been meditating non-stop and not have any time to sleep. Are you alright?" Lee asked with a concern face.

"Leona, please. Let's not talk about me for now." Saldana said as she levitated up on her feet and moved towards Lee. "Let's talk about you. Do you know why I made you leader of this team?"

"Well, yeah, because I asked." Lee answered. "You also said it wasn't because of my skills nor my magic."

"Well, not exactly." Saldana explained. "When you were a little girl, I knew you would one day grow up to be the leader of this team just like your father and when I pass on to be like a mother as well to be at his side."

"Pass on? Wait, what are you talking about, mother?" Lee questioned confusingly.

"Leona, I can only gave one piece of wisdom that will remain with you forever. Remember, giving guidance to your sisters and friends doesn't always come from here." Saldana continued as she tapped Lee's head with her finger and then pointed her palm to Lee's heart. "It comes from here."

"But you're fine, mother." Lee said. "There's something else you're not telling me."

Suddenly, Lee and Saldana turned around to see Ella, Ellie, and Donna walking in the dojo.

"Hey, we're gonna want to go visit Kage at the Amazons' crib." Ellie said with a smile.

"You should come too, mother." Ella said with a grin.

"Agreed." Saldana answered as she walked away with Ella, Ellie, and Donna. "I do need to get out of the fortress more often."

Lee looked at Saldana in a mix of concern and worry as she pondered over what her mother has said to her.

* * *

In the Amazons' hideout, Whitman was fixing secret formula vials with the help of Amber and Kabocha. Verona and Gumko were playing solitaire Cardwell on the table. Samara, Mala, Selina, and Diana watched as Kage was using his light magic to pinpoint possible places Lady Shadestrike's secret location on a map of New York City.

"Kabocha placed trackers on two spotted Shadow Droids." Kage said. "We found that they both went to this spot here. It's 25 miles north of New York City to Lady Shadestrike's hideout."

"We should contact the Lotus Ninjas to form a plan of attack." Mala suggested.

"I concur, Mala." Samara agreed with a nod. "In the meantime, we'll be safe here. Thanks to Whitman, this place has been set on a total, complete lockdown."

"Thanks for letting us stay, Samara." Kage said to Samara with a graceful smile.

Suddenly, the security system started to alert the mystics and the mystic mutants inside the hideout. Whitman immediately looked over to detect Lady Shadestrike approaching on her view screens.

"It's Shade!" Whitman exclaimed frantically.

"Amazons, prepare for battle!" Samara ordered her team.

Samara, Mala, Amber, Whitman, Verona, Diana, Selina, Kage, Gumko, and Kabocha drew out their magic as they all got into their fighting stance when Lady Shadestrike ruptured the entrance door with a powerful energy beam of black magic and walked slowly towards the mystic team.

"Hello again, Kage!" Lady Shadestrike spoke with a sinister smile on her face. "I can finally put your pathetic scheme down for good!"

"You gonna have to get back us first, witch!" Samara said.

Lady Shadestrike's giant razor-sharp claws began to glow in blazing black energy and charged at the Amazons with remarkable speed. Samara spun at Lady Shadestrike like a drill with her electrical claws outstretched, but Lady Shadestrike blocked the attack with her giant claws. Lady Shadestrike charged forward at Samara and rapidly slashed her with her giant claws, sending Samara to hit the wall and fell to the ground in pain. Mala glared at Lady Shade and charged forward to attack the black mystic mutant with a rapid series of claw slashes, but Lady Shadestrike jumped over the attack and grabbed Mala and repeatedly slashed her with her giant claws followed by grabbing Mala's face and flipping her over her head hard to the ground. Verona swung her tail into Lady Shadestrike multiple times and jumped in the air to slam her tail onto the black mystic mutant's head. Whitman jumped high into the air and fired a machine barrage of dark green energy blasts at Lady Shadestrike in a 360 degree fashion. Amber grabbed Lady Shadestrike and began smashing her mercilessly into the ground with her massive ears until she tossed the black mystic mutant straight to the wall. Lady Shadestrike quickly recovered and got up from the wall as if she was completely unaffected by the attacks. Lady Shadestrike summoned several small black energized arrows that encircled her body and began firing them one-by-one that hit Whitman, Amber, and Verona. Gumko charged forward and threw numerous pumpkin bombs at Lady Shadestrike as Kabocha charged pink energy between its tentacles and fired it as a massive beam at the black mystic mutant. Unfortunately, Lady Shadestrike chuckled sinisterly as she remained unaffected by the combo attacks. Lady Shadestrike extended her giant claws to grab Kabocha's tentacles and pulled it forward before swiftly punching the pumpkin creature away straight to the wall. Lady Shadestrike then charged forward and unleashed a brutal barrage of claw slashes on Gumko before tearing through the pumpkin mystic ninja with her claws to collapse him to the ground. Diana charged forward and began jabbing Lady Shadestrike back with a series of punches while Selina dashed forward and unleashed a series of rapid dark energized punches to the black mystic mutant. Lady Shadestrike smirked as she slashed Selina and Diana with her giant claws four times in immense speed before double slashing to finish her daughters with both giant claws.

" _No!_ " Kage shouted as he watched all of his defeated allies unconsciously on the ground. He turned to face Lady Shadestrike, who was extending her giant claws with a murderous grin. "Stop this madness, Shade! You don't have to do this!"

"Don't wasting my time." Lady Shadestrike spat. "Your father was perished and you will share the same fate along with him!"

Kage growled furiously and clenched his fists tightly. He charged forward and shot out large balls of dark energy straight at Lady Shadestrike, who quickly dodged out of the way. Lady Shadestrike was immensely fast as she swept her black energized slashes at Kage. Fortunately, Kage was immensely fast as well. But his speed couldn't keep up with the black mystic mutant. Lady Shadestrike dashed forward at Kage and attacked him with a vicious barrage of claw slashes as she finished Kage with two slashes that sent him flying to the ground.

"I didn't want to do this to you, Kage. But you have let me no other choice." Lady Shadestrike said as she walked over to the unconscious Kage.

With that, Lady Shadestrike departed out of the hideout with her enhanced speed.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas and Saldana arrived to the Amazons' hideout, they entered inside to see their mystic and mystic mutants lying on the ground with painful groans.

"Uh no!" Ella exclaimed.

The five mystics ran forward to help their friends off the ground. Saldana and Lee ran up to Kage, who was lying motionlessly on the ground.

"Shori. _Shori!_ " Saldana yelled.

"I've got this." Lee said.

Lee narrowed her eyes in determination as she enveloped her hands with a glow of blue healing energy and held them to the injured Kage, who started coughing and looked up at his family with a painful groan. Samara, Gumko, Selina, and Diana quickly recovered as they ran over to check on Kage.

"Kage!" Gumko cried as he knelt his knees down to Kage. "Thanks, Leona. Shade has grown much stronger and doesn't even care about Kage anymore. This time, she wants all of us dead."

Saldana stood up and looked at the exit door as she concentrated on her white magic to see images of Lady Shadestrike, Masque, and Galva leaving the area. Except that Lady Shadestrike was actually heading in an opposite direction.

"Gumko, you stay with my son and get him to the ambulance." Saldana said firmly. "And Kabocha, you help out the Amazons."

Gumko and Kabocha nodded their heads at Saldana as their responses.

"I see two clear trails leading off in opposite directions." Saldana said with a bold face. "Rafaela, Selina, Diana, and Samara, you're coming with me. Leona, you will lead Donatella, Michelle, and Mala in that other direction. Take the Sonicruiser. The rest of us will travel on the foot."

"Mother, this is not a good idea and you know it." Lee said hesitantly with a worry face. "If we're going to take Shade down, we should all stick together."

"Remember what I said back in the dojo, Leona." Saldana reminded as she pointed her palm to Lee's heart and then pointed her palm to her own heart. "From your heart, no matter what."

With that, Saldana sped off with her team as Lee was looking at her mother as if she knew that something's gonna happen to her.

"Lee, I know you're worried about mother, but we got to move." Donna said as she ran past Lee into the Sonicruiser.

Lee looked back at Saldana and followed the others to the Sonicruiser.

* * *

Inside the Sonicruiser, Lee drove the vehicle through the streets as fast as she can.

"Lee, I found Jinx and Crystallia's van on camera." Donna reported from her station. "They're heading to the Bellezza Canopy three blocks ahead."

Lee turned a corner and parked the vehicle right in front of Bellezza Canopy. Lee, Donna, Ellie, and Mala walked inside the massive regal atrium. The entire regal atrium has a beautifully elegant ballroom with a giant flower-shaped canopy glass above. As they walked further, all of the lights suddenly went on. They looked up to see Crystallia jumping down on her feet out of nowhere.

"Let's dance, ladies." Crystallia giggled.

Crystallia shot small crystal shards at the Lotus Ninjas and Mala from her fingertips. Lee, Donna, Ellie, and Mala dodged various crystal shards with fast speed.

"She's mine!" Mala shouted.

Mala charged forward to attack Crystallia with her claws. Three mystics unexpectedly saw Jinx, Masque, and Galva jumping down on their feet out of nowhere towards them.

"Sweeties, you are so not ready for what you are about to face." Jinx grinned.

"Our reign and your fall are long overdue." Masque said.

The Lotus Ninjas and Shade's henchwomen charged as they clashed into a brutal battle.

* * *

Saldana, Ella, Selina, Diana, and Samara ran across the building rooftops until they came to a stop when Saldana was looking at a towering skyscraper in front of her and her team.

"Lady Shade. She's at the top of Beekman Tower building." Saldana said.

"And that's where we take her down once and for all." Samara said.

Saldana, Ella, Selina, Diana, and Samara jumped to the towering skyscraper as they landed on the rooftop.

"I sense Shade's presence. She's close, but she's not alone." Saldana informed.

Suddenly, everyone spotted a large portal made of black energy and summoned their magic as they watched Lady Shadestrike walking out towards Saldana's team as the portal disappeared right behind her.

"No matter how strong you become, you cannot overcome my power, Saldana." Lady Shadestrike smiled sadistically.

"Mark my words, Rozu. Those who tamper with hatred will be haunted by it later." Saldana said firmly as she summoned her white magic from her palms.

Saldana and Lady Shadestrike charged forward at each other in a fierce battle. Saldana performed a back-swinging kick at Lady Shadestrike with her white energized leg, but Shadestrike grabbed Saldana's leg and threw her away tumbling to the ground. Saldana immediately jumped away before Shadestrike could strike her with her giant claws.

Before Ella, Selina, Diana, and Samara can help Saldana, Amora suddenly teleported in front of them. Behind her was hundreds of clones of herself.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." Amora said mockingly.

"No, you're not." Selina snapped.

Amora smiled and charged forward to attack her enemies along with her clones. Samara delivered crunch-cross-slashes at the clones with both of her electrical claws. Ella dashed around the rooftop several times and hit all of the clones from several directions in a blazing red psychic energized aura. Selina charged forward towards Amora and jumped into the air while firing dark energy bolts in a 360 degree fashion. Unfortunately, Amora flipped backwards in mid air and shot a blast of dark energy at Selina. Diana unleashed a rapid-fire combo of dark energy slashes and kicks at Amora, but Amora punched forward twice and launched two huge dark energy blasts at Diana that sent her flying off the roof.

"Diana!" Selina cried.

Diana screamed as she fell off the towering skyscraper, but she rocketed over the ground on jets of dark energy from her hands and feet to steady herself until she crashed into a nearby building rooftop.

Selina narrowed her eyes and performed several spinning sweep kicks as she created a powerful ring of dark energy that expanded outward towards Amora, who was trying to block the attack with a shield of dark energy. But Amora was too late and got hit by the attack effectively. Amora fell forward and rolled across the ground while gasping in pain. She picked herself up and breathed heavily only to get attacked by Ella's massive red ball of psychic energy that sent her lying on the edge of the rooftop. Saldana dashed forward and drilled her white energized fist into Lady Shadestrike, but that attack wasn't effective to the black mystic mutant. Lady Shadestrike swirled her hands around in front of herself and released a gigantic tornado at the white mystic, but Saldana blocked the attack with a large white energy shield to protect herself.

"I am the most powerful being on the planet." Lady Shadestrike said as she walked up to Saldana. "No ordinary mystic, not even you, can compare all-powerful goddess."

Saldana narrowed her eyes and charged forward towards Lady Shadestrike.

* * *

Mala threw Crystallia to the ground and tried to slam the crystal mystic mutant with her claws, but Crystallia dodged the claw attack with quick speed. Ellie spun herself around rapidly and shot multiple orange psychic energy bolts at the luck mystic mutant, but Jinx nimbly skipped away from the attack. Donna charged forward to attack Masque with a flurry of berserker purple psychic energized punches and flips. Lee shot out large blue balls of psychic energy at the goo mystic mutant, but Galva pinned her down with her giant right arm to the ground.

"It's over, Leona!" Galva said.

Before Galva could strike Lee with her giant left hand, Mala charged forward to crunch-cross-slashes with both of her claws and injected her with solvent vial that Whitman created back at hideout from her tail. Galva started screaming when solvent vial began bursting from inside her entire body before dissolving into nothingness.

"Hey, we did it! We beat them!" Ellie exclaimed in joy.

Crystallia, Jinx, and Masque ran up to the ceiling glass and exited out of the place.

"No, we didn't! It was all a distraction to split us all up!" Lee exclaimed. She focused on her aura sense when her blue glowing spade-shaped birthmark appeared brightly on her chest area and detected familiar colorful auras coming from few miles away before the glow of her birthmark faded away. "The others are fighting against Amora and Shade on the Beekman Tower rooftop. Let's go!"

Lee, Donna, Ellie, and Mala immediately ran into the Sonicruiser.

* * *

Back on the Beekman Tower rooftop, Saldana clashed her white energized fists with Lady Shadestrike's black energized claws. Saldana dodged a claw strike and stood behind Lady Shadestrike before hitting her with her white energized leg. Saldana then flipped over Lady Shadestrike and hit her again with another white energized leg, making the black mystic mutant pant hard in exhaustion.

"Give up, Rozu." Saldana declared. "It's over."

"Is that so?" Lady Shadestrike questioned with a sly smile. She looked over at Amora and the defeated clones. "Amora, sacrifice yourself!"

Amora's fierce look faded away for a hard, sadistic face.

"Oh, well! So much for being the next clan leader!" Amora said with a careless shrug.

Amora's clones began crumbling into a mass of dark energy and they were being absorbed by Amora, transforming her into a distorted entity of dark magic energy being. Saldana, Ella, Selina, and Samara watched the scene with shock faces. Amora started approaching towards Lady Shadestrike's body and poured herself into her mother's wounds to repair the black mystic mutant. Lady Shadestrike began laughing when her daughter's full power had empowered her body. Her flexible organic skin was now neon green and her indestructible metallic claws are now neon black.

"I'm deeply sorry your existence has to end this way, my daughter." Lady Shadestrike apologized.

 _It's alright, mother._ Amora's last existing words spoke as she was consumed by her mother. _I've always remain on your side no matter what the cause. I'm proud to serve you and only you._

"Okay, ew! That's disgusting!" Samara cried in disgust.

Saldana narrowed her eyes and charged forward to kick Lady Shadestrike in the face repeatedly, but Lady Shadestrike became unaffected by the attack. Lady Shadestrike then swung her claws to hurt Saldana, but the white mystic moved out of the way and landed on her feet in her fighting stance.

* * *

Lee drove the Sonicruiser through the streets at full speed. Ellie looked at the map from her station and turned to the view screen in Ella's station.

"There's the building!" Ellie called out.

Lee narrowed her eyes and made the vehicle drive faster than any normal speed.

"Let's hurry before we're not too late." Donna said.

"You and me both." Lee said.

Saldana charged forward to attack the black mystic mutant with white magic, but Lady Shadestrike grabbed Saldana and smashed her mercilessly into the ground until she tossed the white mystic against the edge of the rooftop.

"Saldana!" Samara, Selina, and Ella called out.

Samara, Selina, and Ella charged forward to attack Lady Shadestrike with a combination magic, but Lady Shadestrike dashed forward and slashed the girls with her giant claws twelve times before sending the trio away with a final slash. Lady Shadestrike started approaching towards Saldana, who got up from the ground and hid a medium-sized white magical circle behind her.

"It would appear that you have gone senile, sister." Lady Shadestrike said. "Now, prepare to die."

"Don't let arrogance get the best of you, Rozu." Saldana said. "I refuse to be defeated to the likes of you."

Lady Shadestrike charged forward to attack Saldana with a yell. Saldana glared as she swung her white magical circle and began firing numerous white energy arrows straight at Lady Shadestrike at fast speed, causing the black mystic mutant to fall off the edge of the rooftop.

Saldana took deep breaths as she turned to see Samara help Ella and Selina up on their feet.

"You did it! You rock, mother!" Ella grinned.

"Thanks to all of you." Saldana said with a smile.

The Sonicruiser parked next to the Beekman Tower as Donna pulled out a violet touchpad from her waist belt. She and her two sisters looked the screen that showed a video of the building rooftop, making them scream in horror as they saw Lady Shadestrike flying back to the rooftop.

"Saldana!" Selina cried.

Saldana turned around and gasped sharply as Lady Shadestrike stabbed her mortally on the chest with her giant claw, much to the horror of the other mystics. Ella and Selina's eyes widened wide in shock at the sight.

 _"Saldana!"_ Ella and Selina cried.

"Cheap magic will not work against my all-powerful magic, Shiroibara Saldana!" Lady Shadestrike hollered. "Now die!"

Then, Lady Shadestrike threw Saldana off the building.

 _"Mother!"_ Lee, Donna, and Ellie screamed from below.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie ran up to Saldana as they knelt down to their mother. Lee placed her left hand hard on Saldana's chest and felt her mother's heart stopped beating with her aura sense. Saldana was gone again.

"No." Lee whispered.

Lady Shadestrike stood at the edge of the building with a victorious grin on her face.

"Say goodbye to this world, witch!" Lady Shadestrike said as she clenched her right claw into a fist. "Your time has finally come to leave this world!"

As Lady Shadestrike turned around to face the others, Selina lifted up the black mystic mutant and trapped her in a giant sphere of dark energy. She then closed her fist, causing the energy sphere to condense and crushing her mother within. The giant energy sphere exploded and Lady Shadestrike went flying off the building rooftop. As Lady Shadestrike started falling down, Diana summoned a large mass of dark magic and formed it into a fist. She then used the large dark energized fist to punch Lady Shadestrike, sending her into the air far away and straight back into the ocean because of the impact.

"Good riddance, mother." Diana said with a glare.

Lee, Donna, Ellie, Samara, Selina, and Ella have gathered around the lifeless Saldana. Donna, Ellie, and Diana already started crying while Lee, Ella, and Selina were trying not to cry. But Samara turned her head away as she was trying to be strong.

Donna shutted her eyes tight as a childhood memory came to her mind.

 _Saldana plays a game of chess against a five year old Donna, who was reading a book about astronomy at the same time._

"Mommy." Ellie murmured sadly as she looked at Saldana with tearful eyes.

 _A five year old Ellie was eating sandwiches happily with Saldana._

Ella stared down at Saldana's lifeless body while trying to fight her tears.

 _Saldana was training various aggressive fighting moves with a five year old Ella._

Lee looked down at Saldana with wet eyes from her tears.

 _Saldana was having a tea ceremony with a five-year-old Lee and then gave her a choker necklace with a proud smile._

The Lotus Ninjas cried sadly for Saldana as Diana hugged Samara and Selina while they were crying silently. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie lifted Saldana up over their hands with sad faces. They walked away while crying for Saldana's death. Everyone walked inside the Sonicruiser and drove away.

* * *

Back into the ocean, Lady Shadestrike rose out of the water with deep breaths for her survival.


	26. Owari

**Summary:** **The Lotus Ninjas must take down Lady Shadestrike and put an end to her tainted vengeance once and for all.**

* * *

At Coral's dimensional home, everyone have came to pay their final respects at Saldana's grave. It was truly devastating for the Lotus Ninjas and their family. Gumko, Kabocha, Selina, Diana, and the Amazons felt deeply sad for the loss of the white mystic. San and Mūn brought flowers for Saldana while they both tried to stay strong for her tears. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie wore a black knee-length, long-sleeved pleated dress and black flats. Coral placed a childhood photo of her teenage self and a teenaged Saldana on top of her older sister's gravestone.

Soon, everyone started leaving into the house. Ella, Donna, and Ellie stayed for a bit longer and then followed after everyone, leaving Lee to stay at Saldana's grave. Lee sat down on her knees in silence.

"Leona."

Lee gasped at Saldana's voice and looked up at the sky as she saw an illuminated long, serpentine mystical dragon soaring down above Saldana's grave. It has pure white scales with three-clawed hands and glossy brown eyes. It has bright glowing write ring-like symbols running across the length of its body. It also has one maroon crystal orb on its wrists and two crystal orbs on its tail.

"Do not fear me, my daughter." The mystical dragon spoke.

Lee gasped again and watched the mystical dragon slowly transforming into a physical manifestation of Saldana.

"Mother?" Lee gasped quietly. "Is that really you? Because I think I'm seeing things."

"You are not seeing things, Leona." Saldana spoke as she levitated forward in front of Lee. "As a master mystic, we reincarnate into any animal that fits our spiritual energies to merge with the whole of life as one in all of the universe when we past into death. Even with you, my daughter."

"My sisters and I can't move on without you, mother." Lee murmured. "We miss you just like we miss our father."

"You must, Leona. You are the leader of the Lotus Clan now. Your sisters need you. Kage needs you. Even Leonardo needs you." Saldana said. She narrowed her eyes with a firm face. "Shade is still alive."

Lee's eyes widened wide in shock and she clenched her fists tightly.

"No. It can't be." Lee said with narrow eyes.

"You must end this battle, Leona." Saldana said. "Only you and your sisters can end this war. And just like your father, I believe in you and your sisters."

With that, Saldana transformed back into a mystical dragon and soared high into the sky with a loud roar.

Lee looked up at the sky as her eyes glowed bright blue. She knew that Shadestrike must be destroyed and avenge her mother once and for all.

* * *

Back in New York City, the Lotus Ninjas wore white knee-length dresses as they visited Kage at the hospital. They looked at their brother in his hospital bed. He was suffering numerous cuts and bruises, but they know that he will eventually recover back to health.

"Kage? Kage? Wake up." Ellie spoke.

Kage opened his eyes to see his four sisters smiling at him. Lee's dress has long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand. Ella's dress has slightly off-the-shoulder with long sleeves. Donna's dress has long poet sleeves. And Ellie's dress has three-quarters length sleeves.

"We're here for you, bro." Ella said.

"Oh, trust me, I've been much worse times than this." Kage smirked.

"How you feeling, Kage?" Donna asked gently.

"I'm getting better." Kage replied with a smile. But his smile has changed into a sad frown. "Our mother's gone, isn't she?"

The Lotus Ninjas turned away from Kage with solemn looks.

"I felt her aura during my sleep." Kage said. He closed his eyes shut while fighting his tears. "I can't believe she's gone."

"It's true, Kage, I'm so sorry." Lee said as she placed a comforting hand on Kage's shoulder.

"Listen, Kage, we both know that Shade is still alive. Samara told us that you found the location to her hideout." Ella said.

"We need to know before Lady Shadestrike comes after you and our friends." Ellie said.

"I wanted to help bring that witch down, but now I can't in this condition." Kage answered. "Shade's hideout is 20 miles north from this city."

"Got it." Donna said as she took out her L-Phone and began typing the location on the screen.

"And Lee?" Kage said as he touched Lee's comforting hand with his weak hand. "Take Shade down and avenge our mother's honor."

Kage smiled weakly at Lee, who nodded her head with a soft smile.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas were gearing up for a battle. Donna had finished two doses of retromutagen bombs in her lab. The four mystic kunoichis dressed up in their dark attire: Lee wore a black lattice cropped top attached to black baggy trousers, black fingerless biker gloves, and black leather platform boots. Ella wore a black midriff-bearing, cropped top with three-quarters length sleeves, long black baggy trousers with dark grey tights, black fingerless biker gloves, and black leather platform boots. Donna wore a sleeveless black tank top with an X pattern under it, black baggy pants, black fingerless biker gloves, and black leather platform boots. Ellie wore a black slightly off-the-shoulder long-sleeved top with black baggy trousers, black fingerless biker gloves, and black leather platform boots.

The Lotus Ninjas looked at a map along with a picture of Shade's new lair.

"Okay, based on Kage's intel, Shade has a secret fortress in the middle of the woods right here." Lee spoke as she pointed to a spot on the map. "It's heavily fortified, and there are secret traps and Shadow Droids everywhere. We'll have to keep on our eyes wide open for them."

"Got it." Ellie and Donna said with nods.

"Let's take Shade down." Ella said. "And this time, for good."

Ella held out her hand. Lee, Donna, and Ellie put their hands on top of Ella's hand.

"Booyakasha!" The Lotus Ninjas cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas headed for Lady Shadestrike's hideout on their Lotus Cycles. They arrived at a brooding, crown-shaped fortress mansion up ahead from the forest.

"This is it, team." Lee whispered to her sisters. "Let's do this. For our mother and our clan's honor."

The Lotus Ninjas jumped above the security cameras and past the barbed wire. But they stopped immediately when the four mystics heard electrical chittering alerted them. The Shadow Droids came out of nowhere and surrounded the mystics from all directions. Donna, Ella, Lee, and Ellie quickly summoned giant white magical circles from the ground beneath all of the Shadow Droids as they created pillars of white psychic energy that destroyed them in one shot.

"Heh, that wasn't so bad." Ella commented with a smile.

The Lotus Ninjas then heard electrical whirring and turned around to see the Elite Shadow Droids standing in front of them.

"You just had to say something." Donna said with a deadpan face.

The Elite Shadow Droids began firing their neon pink energy lasers at the Lotus Ninjas, who sprang high into the air and avoided the attack. Lee summoned several blue arrows made out of psychic energy that hovered around the Elite Shadow Droids pointing towards them. With a snap of her finger, all of the blue psychic energized arrows began firing down to destroy the Elite Shadow Droids in an explosion one-by-one.

Then suddenly, a familiar ghost mystic mutant soared down in front of the Lotus Ninjas.

"Masque!" Ella exclaimed.

"Welcome, ladies." Masque greeted with a sinister smile. "Now that you destroyed the Shadow Droids, you all will be destroyed by me!"

"In your dreams, Masque!" Ella snapped.

"My dreams are your nightmares." Masque said.

Masque zoomed forward and tackled Ella away from her three sisters. Donna and Ellie began summoning their magic, but Lee held her left hand out to stop them. Ella cartwheeled herself through the air to hit Masque with red psychic energy emanating from her boots multiple times. Masque unleashed a wave of ghost white energy along the ground that hit Ella and then delivered an ghost white energy-powered kick to the red mystic kunoichi's stomach that knocked her back to the ground. Ella gathered a massive amount of red psychic energy in her left hand to fire a red ball of psychic energy at Masque, destroying the metallic belt around her waist in the process. Masque gasped sharply as the intangible process started spreading all over her body. She turned to Ella and then jumped on her to attack, but Ella narrowed her eyes and swiftly punched Masque hard in the face that sent her flying to the ground.

"You think you won?" Masque shouted with a glare. "It ain't over until Lady Shadestrike finish you all permanently!"

With that, Masque rapidly lost her bodily substance and started falling through the solid ground while screaming out loud. The Lotus Ninjas nodded their heads at each other and ran towards Shade's fortress mansion.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas entered inside a dark room and found an empty bed. Lee immediately sensed someone's aura in the room and the girls looked behind to see Viral slithering in front of them.

"It is unwise to cross Lady Shadestrike's path." Viral hissed.

Lee leaped upwards to deliver blue psychic energized kicks at Viral while spinning repeatedly. Ella spun herself forward like a drill with her red psychic energized fists at Viral. Donna flew spinning toward Viral while stabbing her multiple times with her purple psychic energized claws. Ellie dashed forward at Viral while swinging strong blades of orange psychic energy in fast succession. Viral shot out grey wire-like explosive energy beams at the girls from her fingers. Lee and Ella summoned numerous blue and red orbs of psychic energy to surround them and then launched them in different directions at Viral one by one. Donna and Ellie began firing off various purple and orange psychic energy spheres at Viral in fast speed. Viral launched a large grey star-like energy ball at Ellie. Viral shot a small grey energy sphere at Donna that created a medium-sized explosion. Viral formed a grey ball of light in her hands and launched it towards Ella with an explosion. Viral shot three grey energy balls towards Lee. Viral formed a light grey energy beam to attack the girls with one shot. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie joined their hands together that allowed the great power surging through their bodies in a ring of colorful energy circling around them. They closed their eyes for a moment, concentrating on their magic together and transforming them into Anika. She wore a slightly off-the-shoulder black lattice cropped top with three-quarters length sleeves and an X pattern under it, black baggy trousers, black fingerless biker gloves, and black leather platform boots. Anika fired off a trail of yellow psychic energy explosive tacks that hit Viral on impact and then summoned numerous yellow psychic energized stars up above Viral to motion her hands downward that made the stars fall straight down to her.

As Viral slowly got up from the ground to strike again, Anika held a retromutagen bomb and threw it at the computer virus mystic mutant. Viral started twitching convulsively and fell back onto the floor as she screamed when her entire body twitched uncontrollably until she finally turned back to normal.

"What? I'm mystic again?" Sage gasped as she looked at her body with wide eyes. She got up from the floor and ran to hug Anika tightly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Anika said with an awkward face as she pushed Sage away from her. "Don't hug me again."

"Got it." Sage agreed. "I never got the right chemicals to demutated myself during your service with Lady Shadestrike, but now I'm back."

"I'll let you go for now." Anika said with a firm face. "I got a score to settle with Shade."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sage said. "But I wish you good luck on your fight."

With that, Sage converted her entire body into electronic bits and transferred herself into a computer as her escape from the fortress mansion.

Anika then turned back into a mass of light to split back into Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie.

"Ellie, that retromutagen bomb was meant for Lady Shadestrike. Now, I only have one bomb left thanks to you!" Donna scolded.

"My bad, Donna." Ellie snapped. "I thought using the bomb in Anika's mindspace would be a best idea."

Lee closed her eyes and started focusing on her aura sense to detect a familiar dark aura somewhere far away from the fortress mansion.

"Lady Shadestrike's not here, but she's close from our position." Lee reported. She concentrated on her aura sense and felt another familiar dark aura. "She's at another lair with...Super Shredder."

"Super Shredder?" Donna gasped in shock.

"But what can Lady Shadestrike could possibly want with the Super Shredder?" Ellie asked with a gasp.

"If she's here with him, no doubt the Turtles are there too." Ella said.

"Let's move." Lee said.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas made their way to a private room, where they are confronted by Jinx and Crystallia at the other end of the room.

"You're in trouble now, girls!" Jinx teased.

"Oh, great. The freak trio are here." Ellie commented as she rolled her eyes with a deadpan face.

"The battle must begin, so you all will end here!" Crystallia shouted.

Then, Tigress came down from the ceiling and landed in between two mystic mutants. She now sported cybernetic eyes to replace the old eyes that was slice off by her sister Castalia. Her sclera being black and her irises and pupils being burnt orange.

"Wow, like the new eyes, Tigress. Definitely frightening!" Ella mocked.

"Mock me all you want. Gaze into the face of your death!" Tigress said with a threatening face. "And I'll be taking all of your eyes as trophies!"

"Lotus, attack!" Lee shouted.

Lee tackled Tigress with a strong swift kick, sending her flying to the wall. As Tigress got up with her glowing eyes, she ran towards Lee with her burnt orange plasma energized claws and swung them to perform an X shaped claw attack at her blue mystic kunoichi. Lee launched herself forward and delivered a flurry of blue psychic energized punches and kicks at Tigress. But Tigress released a large burnt orange explosion from her hand that knocked Lee into the air and crashed hard to thre ground. As Lee got back on her feet, she swung her entire body to deliver a powerful spinning kick with her psychic energy magic. Tigress unleashed a sudden barrage of burnt orange slashes that made the blue mystic kunoichi dodge each one with fast speed. Crystallia charged forward to attack first, but Donna performed spinning kicks in an upside down position with a flying upward drill kick with both purple psychic energized legs. Crystallia jumped back onto her feet and fired several individual crystal shards from her hands at the purple mystic kunoichi. Then, Donna gathered a massive amount of psychic energy in her hand and fired a purple ball of energy at the crystal mystic mutant. As Crystallia got back on her feet, she fired another individual crystal shards from her hands at Donna. But Ella jumped in front of her sister and created a powerful shield of red psychic energy to protect themselves. Ella then dropped the shield and sprang into the air with a twisting reverse back flip to launch a giant, multi-hit red sphere made of psychic energy across the ground straight at the crystal mystic mutant as a giant wave. Ella and Donna drew claws made of psychic energy as they quickly delivered a series of slashes from multiple directions before slamming Crystallia into the wall. Jinx ran forward and fired pink lightning-like energy waves at Ellie from her swift hands, but the orange mystic kunoichi had blocked them in a speed combat. Ellie ran herself straight into the luck mystic mutant and fired narrow beams of orange psychic energy at her from her eyes, but Jinx skillfully jumped away and shot out a powerful blast of pink lightning-like energy at the orange mystic kunoichi. Ellie threw eight balls of glowing orange psychic energy that exploded Jinx on contact and then released a powerful beam of orange psychic energy to crash into Jinx straight to the downed Crystallia. Ella, Donna, and Ellie came together to watch Lee fighting against Tigress. They looked at each other with nods and charged forward to press their hands on their oldest sister that transformed them into Anika.

"Now, the real fun begins." Anika said with a grin as she cracked her knuckles twice.

Anika shot out large balls of yellow psychic energy straight at the tiger mystic mutant. Tigress enveloped her hands with burnt orange plasma energy and then surrounded herself with plasma energy to spiral through the air towards Anika in a rapid torpedo fashion. Anika and Tigress kept lightning speed blows, but Tigress had a bad time dodging as she wasn't able to keep up blocking Anika's attacks. Anika drove her left fist straight into the kid genius's stomach to release a large yellow psychic energy explosion and then unleashed large yellow dragon-shaped wave at the tiger mystic mutant, sending her flying straight to the unconscious Jinx and Crystallia.

"Ah ha ha ha! How does it feel to have the weight of the world crushing you now that your mother is gone?" Tigress said with a taunting smile.

Anika quietly narrowed her eyes as if she felt Lee's anger pulsing her mind, making her knock Tigress out cold with a yellow psychic energy-powered punch.

"Don't _ever_ insult my mother's memory." Anika muttered dangerously.

Anika levitated herself in the air and instantly rigged the entire fortress mansion with timing yellow bombs made of psychic energy. As the yellow energized bombs ticked their last seconds, Anika instantly teleported herself out of the room and the fortress mansion was wiped out in a huge explosion.

* * *

Outside, Anika reappeared above the Super Shredder's lair and looked down to see Casey and April fall to the ground when Super Shredder tossed a Molotov cocktail in his hand to separate them from the Turtles. She also saw Lady Shadestrike looking up at them.

"It's time to end this." Anika said with a glare.

Anika soared down and landed on the roof before turning back into a mass of light to split back into Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie. They looked around to see the entire condominium on fire and joined the Turtles as they turned out see Shredder and Shade in front of them.

"Shredder, Shade, hold it right there." Lee called out as she drew her psychic energy magic from her hands.

"Your time are up." Leo snarled as he pulled out his new katana swords.

"We were wrong." Shredder spoke. "We thought after the death of your masters that you would flee from the city as you did before. Afraid to face me. Afraid to embrace your fate."

Super Shredder and Lady Shadestrike turned around to face the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas.

"Don't flatter yourself, Freak-Nut." Raph said.

"Yeah! You're not so tough, Cheese Grater! We got you." Mikey said.

"Tonight, it ends." Donnie said as he clenched his bo staff.

"You challenge us?" Lady Shadestrike questioned. "How funny. We will teach you the meaning of death."

"Good luck with that, witch!" Ella spat.

"We will take you down!" Ellie yelled.

"And we will be avenged!" Donna growled.

Super Shredder pulled off his cape and Lady Shadestrike cracked her knuckles as they growled at the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas jumped up as they disappeared out of the two mutants' sight. The mutants and the mystics attacked them from every direction before jumping up in the air again. They delivered various blows at Super Shredder and Lady Shadestrike with everything they got. Donnie and Donna held a retromutagen vial in their hands as their siblings trapped Super Shredder and Lady Shadestrike in chains. Donnie threw his retromutagen vial on Super Shredder and Donna threw her retromutagen bomb on Lady Shadestrike, but it has no effect on the evil mutants.

"The retro-mutagen has no effect!" Donnie gasped.

"It would appear Shredder and Shade have been injected too much mutagen that it made them immune to retromutagen!" Donna exclaimed.

"Precisely." Super Shredder said. He slowly turned his face to Lady Shadestrike. "Shade, fusion!"

"Time for you all to witness true power." Lady Shadestrike said with a grin. "Yūgō!"

Lady Shadestrike slowly turned herself into a mass of light and went into Super Shredder's mutant heart, transforming him into an amorphous black blob of energy. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas backed away as they watched a fusion of Shredder and Shade had appeared from the blob of energy. The fusion was a tall, muscular woman with neon green flexible organic complexion, long black wavy hair, and glowing green eyes. She wore a greenish-black stretched halter top and tattered maroon pants. She also has metal blades sticking out of almost every part of her body, visible veins of mutagen all over her skin, crowned skeletal helmet fused with head, bandages wrapped around her clawed feet, and neon black indestructible metallic claws.

"Whoa." Ellie breathed in awe.

"Lady Shredder is all kinds of wrong." Mikey commented.

"You say it." Ellie agreed with a nod.

"Alright, girls, let's fuse!" Lee shouted to her sisters. She turned to face the Turtles. "But this time, with the Turtles."

"What?!" Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie exclaimed.

"Lee's right. If Shade can do it with Shredder, the girls can do it too. Besides, it's the only chance we got." Leo said.

Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie exchanged looks at each other before looking back at their oldest siblings with nods.

"Alright. Let's put an end to this." Lee said.

The Lotus Ninjas joined hands together in a line and stood in front of the Turtles with determined faces.

"Yūgō!" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie casted.

The Lotus Ninjas slowly turned themselves into a mass of light and went into the Turtles, transforming them into an amorphous blobs of colored energy. The evil mystic mutant fusion watched as four fusions of the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas have appeared from the blob of energy. One fusion was a female mutant ninja turtle. She has a curvaceous body with a tall, slender built, emerald green skin, and blue mask with long tails. She has long black hair that stops past her lower back with two blue sidetails and sapphire blue eyes. She also wore a black fingerless biker gloves. Another fusion was a female mutant ninja turtle. She has an athletic figure with sturdier build and broad muscles on her shoulders, kelly green skin with several scratches and chips on her shell, and red mask with long tattered tails. She has long red hair tied into a ponytail that has a large dark red band with two dark red sidetails and emerald green eyes. She also wore a black fingerless biker gloves. The third fusion was a female mutant ninja turtle. She has a thin body stature with an extremely slender figure, brownish green skin, and purple mask with long tails. She has brown shoulder length hair with two purple sidetails and brownish red eyes. She also wore a black fingerless biker gloves. And the fourth fusion was a female mutant ninja turtle. She has a slender figure with a slightly more pudgy body, light green skin with freckles, orange mask with shorter tails, and a pair of nunchucks on his strap belt. She has blonde midback-length hair tied up in pigtails clipped down by dark orange star-shaped hair clips with two orange sidetails and baby blue eyes. She also wore a black fingerless biker gloves.

"I'm impressed. You were able to fuse very well together." Lady Shredder spoke. "But if I'm Lady Shredder as you may call, who are you four suppose to be?"

"Oh yeah. Well then, you can call me Mikaela." The youngest mystic mutant fusion spoke.

"Delilah is my name." The second youngest mystic mutant fusion spoke.

"Ranita's the name, kicking your butt is my game." The second oldest mystic mutant fusion spoke.

"And my name is Lila." The oldest mystic mutant fusion spoke. "Your reign of terror and destruction ends here, Lady Shredder."

"Well, let's have some fun then. I can't wait to tear you mutants apart!" Lady Shredder said dangerously.

Lady Shredder pointed her giant claws at the mystic mutant fusions that shot out black energy lasers from all of her fingers at them. Four mystic mutant fusions sprang out of the way with quick speed. Delilah teleported herself right in front of Lady Shredder and performed several spinning strikes with her purple psychic energy-powered bo staff to hit repeatedly at the black mystic mutant fusion. Lady Shredder swiftly fired a volley of metallic black blades at Delilah in every direction. Delilah jumped in the air and spun her bo staff above her head like a propeller to avoid the attack before landing back on her feet and unleashed a flurry of quick purple psychic energy strikes to attack Lady Shredder with swift speed. Lady Shredder channeled her magical energies into the ground and released a series of black powerful energy columns that knocked Delilah off the roof with great force.

"Delilah!" Ranita, Mikaela, and Lila cried.

Delilah started falling straight to the ground until she was saved from the fall by April's telekinetic power.

"Gotcha, D!" April said.

April levitated Delilah gently onto the ground with her telekinesis. She and Casey watched Delilah turning back into a mass of light to split back into Donnie and Donna.

"Thanks, April." Donna said.

"Since when you two can fuse?" Casey asked.

"It was Lee's idea." Donna replied.

"Better get back up there." Donnie said.

"Hold up, D." April said. "The fire's getting out of control! And I don't have the strength to levitate both of you."

Donnie and Donna exchanged worried looks at each other before looking up at the roof.

Lady Shredder aimed her giant claws at the three mystic mutant fusions and began firing a hail of blazing black energy blasts at them. Three mystic mutant fusions moved out of the way with quick speed. Mikaela jumped slightly and performed a rapid flurry of strikes with her orange psychic energy-powered nunchucks at Lady Shredder with her supersonic speed. Lady Shredder fired a hail of blades at Mikaela from her skin and then sprouted multiple arrow-headed blades to spear Ranita from all directions. Ranita spun herself forward like a drill with her red psychic energy-powered sais at Lady Shredder and proceeded to barrage her with sai slashes and kicks. Lady Shredder lifted up two mystic mutant fusions and trapped them in a sphere of black energy as she then closed her fist that crushed them within by causing the energy sphere to condense, knocking Mikaela and Ranita off the roof with great force.

Lila immediately ran over to the edge of the rooftop and saw two mystic mutant fusions on the ground safe and sound with Donnie, Donna, April, and Casey. She watched as Ranita and Mikaela turning back into a mass of light to split back into two Turtles and two Lotus Ninjas. Lila sighed in relief, but she started backing away to the stairs as the fire was growing out of control. They looked back at Lady Shredder with a glare as she took out her katana swords in her hands. Lila and Lady Shredder kept attacking each other in fast speed as they kept blocking each other's attacks, but Lila got the advantage to unleash a flurry of quick slashes repeatedly with her blue psychic energy-powered katana sword that attacked Lady Shredder on impact.

"You killed them. They were your siblings and you killed them!" Lila yelled in rage.

Lady Shredder growled and kicked Lila back as they started circling around each other.

"He was your brother, Saki. And she was your sister, Rozu. Your best friends! How could you do that?" Lila hollered.

Lila jumped up in the air with her katana swords, but Lady Shredder pushed her away with her fist.

"Splinter was cursed to become a loathsome rat just as Saldana was cured to a become a pathetic witch!" Lady Shredder yelled. "It was their fate, their destiny!"

Lila and Lady Shredder continue fighting each other until Lady Shredder lifted Lila up in the air.

"You're a monster! A demon! Is that your destiny?" Lila hollered.

"No...I...I'm..." Lady Shredder replied hesitantly.

As Lady Shredder got touched by Lila's words, Lila crossed her blue psychic energy-powered katana swords in front of her chest and launched a powerful combo of sword slashes at the black mystic mutant fusion. Lady Shredder started firing multiple black energy balls at Lila and then trapped her in a large black energy sphere before crushing the sphere with her giant right claws that sent the mystic mutant fusion flying away to the ground.

"And now you die." Lady Shredder said as she started approaching towards the downed Lila with her giant extended claws.

Lila laid down on the rooftop ground while breathing steadily.

"Leonardo." A familiar male voice echoed.

"Leona." A familiar female voice echoed.

Lila slowly opened her eyes and suddenly saw Splinter and Saldana standing next to each other as visionary spirits.

"Fear nothing." Splinter and Saldana said.

Lila narrowed her eyes in determination with a silent look and got up on her feet as she jumped over Lady Shredder and landed behind her. Lila leaped upwards to deliver fast blue psychic energized kicks at Lady Shredder while spinning repeatedly. Lila then held one blue psychic energy-powered katana sword and jumped towards Lady Shredder to deliver a powerful fatal strike at Lady Shredder with one slice.

* * *

Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Ella, Donna, Ellie, April, and Casey started fearing for Lila's life until they sat Lila standing at the edge of the flaming fortress mansion. Lila closed her eyes and turned back into a mass of light to split back into Leo and Lee.

"Leo!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Lee!" Ellie cried excitedly.

"Brother!" Raph shouted.

"Sister!" Ella yelled.

Leo and Lee held up Lady Shredder's crowned helmet by the horns.

"Shredder and Shade are finished!" Leo and Lee declared.

With that, Leo and Lee tossed Lady Shredder's crowned helmet to the ground.

Donnie looked over at Donna and swiftly sweeped her off her feet in his arms that caught everyone's attention.

"I should have done this a long time ago." Donnie said with a smile.

"No kidding." Donna said with a relaxed smile as she leaned against Donnie's shoulder.

Then, Donnie and Donna planted a soft kiss together on each other's lips. Ellie and Mikey smiled as they kissed each other on the lips. Raph suddenly grabbed Ella and pulled her into a pleasant kiss as Ella was surprised and wrapped her arms around Raph's neck to enjoy the moment. April and Casey watched the romantic scene with smiles across their faces. Leo and Lee smiled down at their team. They looked at each other and kissed each other on the lips.

* * *

Back in the city, Leo, Lee, Karai, and Kage sat on a building rooftops as they looked over the city together. Karai was bandaged on her arm and Kage was bandaged on his eye.

"Karai, Kage, we're so sorry." Leo spoke.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Leo." Karai said with a warm smile. "We just wanted to thank you and Lee for finishing what no one else could."

"Yeah, especially you guys were surprisingly stable during your fight as a fusion." Kage grinned.

"Well, the fusion spell does require perfect sync mentally, physically and emotionally." Lee grinned back.

"No wonder you and Leo are a perfect match, sis." Kage smirked.

"You did it, guys." Raph smiled as he hugged Leo from behind. "You two ended the Shredder and Lady Shade."

"Okay, okay, don't squeeze me so hard, Raph. I'm still recovering." Leo said as he was holding his arm.

"I can help you with that." Lee said.

"Well, all that matters is that you two did it." Ella grinned as she punched Lee's right arm softly.

"Yeah, you did!" Ellie exclaimed excitedly.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Donnie asked as he jumped down from the water tower with Donna.

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be plenty of enemies willing to take Shredder and Shade's place." April commented.

"Heh, you got that right." Donna scoffed.

"Tiger Claw and Tigress are still out there." Casey said as he was playing with a puck on his hockey stick. "The Foot Clan and the Shadow Clan aren't out of the game yet, dudes."

Casey threw the puck up in the air and Mikey kicked it away.

"Whatever evil emerges, we'll be ready 'cause we're awesome!" Mikey said.

"That's right, Mikey. And we'll do it together." Leo smiled.

"Right, Senseis?" Lee smiled.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, Casey, Karai, and Kage looked up at the sky as the spirits of Splinter and Saldana are watching over them from the afterlife with pride.

* * *

 **Goodbye Season 4 and ready for Season 5. I felt deeply heartbroken for Splinter from previous episode, but I know he'll always the Turtles as a spirit. This chapter is finally. Enjoy and review.**


	27. Special: Adventures of Leona-Sitting

**Summary: While in pursuit of a claw-slashing mystic, Leona is exposed to a toxin that impacts her maturity, leaving the rest of the team to deal with both a mystic fugitive and a hyperactive leader.**

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas moved across the city rooftops as they chased after the running adult mystic. She has a tall and athletic build with a slim, curvy body. She has fair skin, long and straight metallic jet-black hair with a single deep grey streak, and glowing cyan-blue eyes. She wore a black unitard and dark grey armored torso, metallic dark grey knee pads, and dark grey knee-length boots. She also wore black fingerless gloves for her long retractable claws. Her name was Mariana when the Lotus Ninjas caught her wreaking havoc on humans in the alleyway earlier.

"Catch me if you can, kiddos!" Mariana spoke in a Spanish accent.

"Split up!" Lee ordered.

The Lotus Ninjas did what their leader told them to do. Ella jumped off into the next building rooftop on the left. Donna hopped into the next building rooftop on the right. And Lee sprang high up in the air as she created a pair of bright blue bat wings out of psychic energy and flapped them to soar high in the air. But Ellie kept on running to catch up with Mariana in extraordinary speed. Mariana arrived on the tallest building rooftop just when Ellie finally caught up to her from behind. As Mariana extended her razor-sharp claws, she turned around to see Ellie's older sisters arrive on the rooftop in each different direction. The four mystic kunoichis surrounded Mariana as they slowly began approaching her.

"Just come along quietly." Lee said calmly.

"Heh, I'm pretty sure we both know that's not gonna happen." Mariana scoffed. "I'll claw all four of you down to size."

Mariana sprang high up in the air and wildly swung her claws to release waves of dark grey energy at the Lotus Ninjas, who moved out of the way. The four mystic kunoichis protected themselves with large shield made of psychic energy. Mariana looked over to Ellie, who dropped her psychic energized shield. She smirked and moved her way towards the orange mystic kunoichi.

"Ellie!" Lee shouted as she went running to her youngest sister.

Lee managed to reach Ellie in time and took a long leap to push her youngest sister out of the way, but Mariana managed to slash Lee's back with her dark grey energized claw that made the blue mystic kunoichi groan in pain as she and Ellie both crashed into the ground.

"Did you think your pitiful magic could really harm a woman with deadly magic claws?" Mariana grinned victoriously. "Know your place next time, kiddos! See ya later!"

With that, Mariana triumphantly departed out of sight.

Lee and Ellie pushed themselves up off the ground as Donna and Ella ran over to them.

"Are you two okay?" Donna asked.

"Oh, yeah...We're fine..." Lee responded with a painful groan as she could barely stand on her two feet.

Then suddenly, Lee collapsed on the ground on her stomach. Ella, Donna, and Ellie looked down to see a five glowing dark grey claw slash marks embedded in her oldest sister's back with wide eyes.

"Lee!" Ella gasped in shock.

"Oh, this can't be good." Ellie said with a worry face.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Donna immediately engulfed the glowing dark grey claw slash marks with purple magic in Lee's back inside her lab.

"Is Lee gonna be okay?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"Lee will be fine." Ella said. "It's just a slash, right, Donna?"

"She will after I need to heal that claw mark from her back delicately." Donna replied.

Donna carefully held her hands on the cake marks from Lee's back as a bright glow of healing energy enveloped them. Ella and Ellie watched the healing process with wide eyes. Lee groaned lowly in pain and slowly went to her unconscious state. Donna went over to her supercomputer to bring the substance from the claw slash marks.

"Our attacker Mariana is known for striking her foes with her energy claws." Donna reported.

"What does your computer say about her energy claws?" Ella asked.

"Mariana's claws contain powerful toxins that affect the nervous systems of those struck if contact to skin." Donna answered. "But each target is affected differently, so we can't predict how Lee will respond."

"Guess all we can do is wait." Ellie said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine." Ella said reassuringly.

Lee started groaning as she slowly sat up on the lab table that caught her younger sisters' attention.

"Lee, are you feeling alright?" Ella asked.

"It's...It's...It's a large, purple Scagon!" Lee exclaimed as she pointed her finger into the ceiling.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie looked up at the ceiling and saw nothing there.

"Huh?" Ellie said with a confused face.

Lee suddenly started laughing.

"Made you look! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Lee said with a childish smile.

Lee then got up from the table and skipped her way out of the lab, leaving her younger sisters stare at their oldest sister with extremely confusion.

"What the heck just happen?" Ellie asked slowly.

* * *

Ella and Ellie went separate ways to search for Lee in the fortress. Ellie went into the living room while Ella went to Lee's bedroom.

"Lee? Lee? Where are you?" Ellie called out as she stood at the center of the living room.

As Ellie kept looking around for Lee, she unknowingly hit a tripwire at her feet that caused a load of bolts flung at her. Lee sat on the couch armrest with a huge smile.

"Got ya! You fell for it!" Lee laughed.

With that, Lee ran away out of the living room.

" _That's not funny!_ " Ellie yelled.

"Yo, Lee, where are you?" Ella called out as she walked inside Lee's bedroom.

As Ella looked around for her older sister, she didn't notice the medium-sized black shocking hand buzzer on the floor. She took one step on the hand buzzer that radiated a strong electric shock around her entire body, causing the red mystic to collapse hard onto the floor with her electrocuted hair. Lee stood outside of her bedroom door with a huge smile.

"Ha, ha, ha! Made ya look!" Lee laughed.

With that, Lee skipped away.

"She's so lucky she's not herself right now." Ella mumbled.

* * *

After failing to find their oldest sister, Ella and Ellie went back to the lab.

"What the heck happen to you two?" Donna asked.

"Long story, but I gotta admit that young Lee is an evil prank genius than me." Ellie replied.

"Just tell me you have a way to fix Lee." Ella said with a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately, according to the scanner, Mariana's claws impacted Lee's brain chemistry and affected her maturity level." Donna said. "Lee will remain altered, so long as Maraina's toxin stays active in her body. It's kind of like when a human or a mystic eats a lot of sugar."

"So, Lee will be like this till the poison runs its course? What are we gonna do until then? Babysit?" Ella questioned.

"Don't worry. I was known to experience a few sugar jolts in my day. Babysitting Lee will be easy." Ellie said with a confident smile.

"I'm a superhero!"

Donna, Ella, and Ellie immediately ran out of the lab as they saw Lee stacked all of pizza boxes into one pile and has climbed on top of them while wearing a dark blue cloak with a hood. She started giggling and suddenly fell off of the pizza box as she landed on the couch. Lee ended laughing and running out of the living room.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Ella commented.

* * *

Few hours later, Ellie searched the entire fortress for Lee and ended up being target to various pranks from her older sister. Ella and Donna were waiting for Ellie to meet up with them in the lab until they saw their youngest sister wiping off some soapy water from her face.

"Still wanna take the babysitting job?" Ella asked with a smirk.

"That's it! I can't take Lee's insanity anymore!" Ellie shouted frustratingly. "We need to get that girl to sit still and be quiet."

"That will be problem." Donna pointed out. "Lee currently has the energy and attitude of a mystic child. So as if now, she's impossible to handle."

"Okay. So, how did mom get us to sit still when we were kids?" Ellie pondered.

"I've got it!" Ella said with a smile. "It was the perfect way to get us to sit still for a while."

* * *

Ella and Ellie sat in front of the TV on the floor to watch a science fiction movie.

"Wow, this movie is fantastic!" Ella said loudly.

"I can't stop watching it." Ellie added.

Instantly, Lee came right over to her younger sisters and sat next to Ellie as her eyes glued to the TV with an amazed smile.

"It worked." Ellie whispered as she leaned over to Ella.

"Boo-yah." Ella grinned.

Three mystic kunoichis continued watching the movie for an hour and a half. Ella could hear Ellie's stomach growling.

"I need popcorn." Ellie said.

"Way ahead of you." Ella concurred.

"But who's gonna watch Lee?" Ellie asked.

"She's pretty occupied. I don't think she'll go anywhere." Ella replied.

Ellie and Ella stood up to walk out of the living room and into the kitchen, leaving Lee alone in the living room. But Lee quickly lost interest when the sci-fi movie went to a commercial.

"Boring." Lee said with a bored face.

The commercial broadcasted a spectacular image about illuminating carnival coming from Coney Island.

"The carnival! Sweet!" Lee beamed.

With that, Lee exited out of the fortress.

Then, Ella and Ellie went back into the living room to find Lee nowhere in sight.

"Uh no." Ella and Ellie said.

* * *

At the Coney Island, three mystic kunoichis searched around for Lee until they saw their oldest sister gazing excitedly at the Coney Comet roller coaster.

"So cool." Lee said gleefully.

"Come on, Lee." Ella said firmly. "We're going home."

"Nuh-uh. Staying in the fortress is boring." Lee snapped childishly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm staying here to have fun."

"Lee, the carnival doesn't open till tomorrow." Ellie said.

Lee took steps forward to the roller coaster, but her younger sisters tackled her to the ground. The blue mystic kunoichi was trying to break free from Ella, Donna, and Ellie. But four mystics immediately stopped when someone suddenly turned on the electricity in Coney Island. They looked around to see no one who revved on the electric power.

"Who turned on the power?" Ellie asked.

Donna stomped her left foot on the ground again and picked up one familiar person standing near the control panel through the vibrations.

"It's Mariana! She's turned on all the rides to distract us!" Donna said in alert. "She's at one of the amusement rides up ahead. Follow me."

Donna sped forward as Ella, Lee, and Ellie followed her from behind. But Lee got easily distracted by the trampoline tent and went inside with a smile on her face.

Donna, Ella, and Ellie arrived at the spinning ride to see Mariana standing at the entrance with a smirk in her face. They engulfed their clenched fists with psychic energy magic and charged forward to strike at Mariana, but the clawed mystic unexpectedly vaporized into a hazy dark grey holographic light that caused Ella, Ellie, and Donna crash into the ride ground.

Then, the door quickly closed shut to lock the three mystic kunoichis inside.

"Hey! Open up this door!" Ella yelled as she tried to pull on handle with her strength.

"Yeah, let us out!" Ellie shouted as she and Donna were trying to open the door.

Outside, Mariana pressed the button on the control panel to activate the ride, causing it to spin the three mystic kunoichis rapidly and slammed them against the ride's walls. Mariana giggled sinisterly as she walked away to search for Lee, leaving three mystics scream out loud in terror.

* * *

Mariana strolled inside the trampoline tent only to find the floor extremely bouncy that made her slightly unbalanced.

"Woo-hoo!"

Mariana looked forward to see Lee bouncing around the trampolines happily, making her raise an eyebrow in deep confusion.

"Isn't this the best place ever?" Lee asked with a giggle.

"I know the toxins from my claws can be unpredictable, but this is ridiculous." Mariana said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, let's bounce together!" Lee said.

Lee landed down on one trampoline that Mariana was standing on, causing the clawed mystic to bounce high in the air with an alarmed yelp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie enjoyed the spinning ride while Donna was getting sick with her green-colored face. Ella aimed her right hand at the control panel outside the attraction and fired a medium-sized red bolt of psychic energy to shut down the ride, causing the attraction to stop completely. Ellie, Donna, and Ella exited out of the ride with groans. Ella collapsed herself to the floor with dizzy eyes as Donna quickly went a nearby trash can to throw up and Ellie was smiling weakly.

"Now, that's what I call the price of admission." Ellie said. "Let's do it again."

"Save it, Ellie." Ella said as she got up on her feet. "We have to find Lee."

Then suddenly, three mystic kunoichis heard Mariana's screaming out of nowhere.

"I'm gonna take a good, wild guess where Lee is." Donna said.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie followed Mariana's scream into the trampoline tent to see Lee and Mariana bouncing around because the blue mystic's hyperactive antics. They now watched their oldest sister jumping high in the air to touch the ceiling.

"That's it! Stand still so I can strike you!" Mariana yelled angrily.

Mariana aimed her razor-sharp claws above her and fired a hail of blazing deep grey energized claws at Lee.

" _Lee!_ " Ella, Donna, and Ellie yelled in unison.

Lucky for her younger sisters, Lee managed to move away from the deep grey energized claws and landed down on the trampoline that made Mariana bounce up in the air and became a victim of her own claws. The clawed mystic them landed hard on the ground near the three mystics' boots.

"I don't...feel...very well." Mariana said weakly.

With that, Mariana swiftly passed out by her toxin claws.

* * *

Outside, Lee was skipping around in a circle while still acting like a kid as Ella, Donna, and Ellie dragged an unconscious Mariana out of the tent.

"How can she still be so energized?" Ellie asked with a frustrated groan.

"Well, we can't do anything until that toxin wears off." Ella said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not exactly." Donna said. "When you two were watching over Lee, I've found a sleep induction spell that will knock her right out like a light. Every kid needs a nap, so let's give her one."

"Thought you never ask." Ella grinned.

"Let's do it." Ellie said with a nod.

Ella twisted her hand into a fist and opened it in the air, Donna moved her index finger in a circle, and Ellie waved her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape as they pointed their magic to unleash a red, purple, and orange shining powder in front of Lee's face, putting the blue mystic kunoichi asleep on the ground instantly.

"Now, let's take her home." Ella said.

"But what about Mariana?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, I know exactly what to do with her." Donna replied.

* * *

The next morning, Ella stood in front of Lee's bedroom door as Ellie and Donna stood right behind their older sister. The three mystics wore their night clothing: Ella wore a black ripped top with red sleeves and black trouser shorts with red trim, Donna wore a purple blouse with short puff sleeves and purple pants with black plaid at the bottom of the legs, and Ellie wore an orange tank top with a black lining and orange knee-length pants with a black strip at the top.

The bedroom door slowly opened and Lee walked out of her room with a heavy groan, causing her younger sisters to back away from her. Lee wore a blue short-sleeved top and blue three-quarter pants with black lining and two loose black string ends at the top.

"Ugh, why does my head feel so heavy?" Lee groaned.

"Lee's back." Ellie smiled to Donna and Ella.

"Wait a minute. What happened?" Lee cried with wide eyes. She quickly pinned Ellie to the wall. "Did we stop Mariana?"

"Oh yeah, it was all you, Lee." Ellie replied as she moved away from the wall. "You nabbed her right after you push me out of the way from her claw attack."

"Really? I wish I could remember what happened." Lee said as she rubbed her head with her right hand. "But right now, I'm just happy that the mission was a success."

Lee marched down the stairs and walked into the kitchen as Donna, Ella, and Ellie followed her behind.

"Nice save, sis." Ella whispered as she leaned next to Ellie.

"Thanks." Ellie smiled. "I'm just happy to have our serious leader again."

"You and me both." Donna concurred. "And as for Mariana, let's just say that she just got herself declaw out of the city."

Ella, Donna, and Ellie looked at Lee with smiles on their faces as they watched their oldest sister using her magic to prepare herself breakfast.


End file.
